To Mend a Broken Heart
by Izzanami
Summary: Chpater 9 is FINALLY up! Sess/Inu's grandfather has ordered Sesshoumaru to bring InuYasha back home whether he wants to or not. Ch.9 - Sessh and Inu will finalize their mating. Yaoi, Sessh/Inu
1. Poisoned

NOTE: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the "InuYasha" characters in this fanfic, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi

I do own any original smut and original characters.

**Warning: YAOI (male/male pairing), INUCEST,** **You have been warned, if you don't like it don't read it!!** Warning: Anal, incest,rimming, oral, M/preg. These codes pertain to the story thus far including the next few chapters, and the plans I already have for the story. If any new codes pertain I will update in future chapters.

If you're reading my other ongoing Sessh/Inu fic right now you may be wondering what the hell I'm doing writing this. This is a more I guess angsty Sesshy/Inu fic (not cruelly angsty, but different than my other), it's an idea I had in my head, and I went with it. I love this pairing so much I just can't enough writing about them, and if I have a story

idea I have to write it. I have another new one I'm writing as well, so I guess I'm working on three stories now, plus my two shot. I do have a new chapter that is ready to go up for "Otouto and Aniki", but I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with it the way it is. There is also a short interlude written that comes before the next chapter that's ready too, and I'm happy with it, but I promised I would not post interludes without posting the next chapter as well. I hate when I think someone posted a new chapter, and it's only a short interlude, so I won't do that. Anyhow, if you are reading "O&A" or "Spanked" I really will update soon, I just cant bring myself to put something up that I'm not completely happy with, please enjoy this for the time being.

ööööööö

**To Mend a Broken Heart**

**Chapter One:**

**Poisoned**

ööööööö

Three days ago…..

In the Palace of the Western Lands Sesshoumaru threw a tantrum that rivaled all others. He had not done such a thing since he was one hundred years old. In his study he had poisoned then thrown almost every scroll or book across the room, the shelves had been ripped from the wall, rice paper covering shoji screens and doors had been torn to shreds, and the couch that previously sat against the far wall had been the latest victim of his energy whip; it now lay in several scorched smoldering pieces on the floor.

Never in the two hundred years since he had taken up his rightful place as ruler of The Western Lands had he felt so powerless. Nobody told Sesshoumaru what to do, it just did not happen! He had been left with a choice, either would force something upon him, and Sesshoumaru did not like _anything_ forced upon him

He punched the wall, burning a hole through it as deadly burning poison hissed from his palm and claws. 'How dare they manipulate me in this way! Either of them!' His father who had secured much of the Western Lands had never been treated like this, his grandfather never had. Sesshoumaru silently scorned his age, although a bit over seven hundred, he was young, still referred to as a pup by the elders.

Sesshoumaru had a choice to make, and it had to be made now, he did not like the outcome of either; both would be troublesome, and make his life difficult at least for sometime, but there was nothing he could do. As he thought carefully he recalled the situation which arose that had stirred his anger so.

Sesshoumaru was almost to the audience chamber in his palace a new head of the council of elders was to be voted on, as it was every fifty years, and being the Lord of the Western Lands he had a vote. Immediately upon nearing the chambers where the council members were waiting he had been whisked away by his grandfather Lord InuTsuki's retainer and taken to a private room.

His grandfather's retainer spoke "My Lord, all the others have voted, and you are left the deciding vote, Lord InuTsuki wished you to know what his plans are for the clan should he win this seat."

"I believe that according to clan law you should have given me none of this information." Sesshoumaru told the retainer.

Sesshoumaru stood patiently waiting for a response when he heard a familiar voice "Hai, he should not have Sesshoumaru. I am well aware of that, but sometimes more important things are at stake, and the laws can be…bent."

He turned towards his grandfather and bowed, "What is it that is so important Ojiisama?" At his prompting his grandfather proceeded to explain what he would try to accomplish as head of the council, all of it was trivial to Sesshoumaru, he knew there was more to this, but his grandfather was organized and deliberate and Sesshoumaru knew he would not get the crucial information until Lord InuTsuki wanted him to have it.

Lord InuTsuki kept an air of authority as he spoke, "Sesshoumaru, you are no doubt aware of my feelings regarding your brother…" He shook his head shamefully at Sesshoumaru. "… If I am made head of the council I will require that you retrieve InuYasha, and bring him back to the palace in the Western Lands…it is just as much his home as it is yours." InuTsuki shook his head again at Sesshoumaru. "He has not come of age yet, but still you allow him to run free in the wilds where he could get into all manner of troubles. And the fact is, according to clan law he _is_ your responsibility for another twenty one years."

Sesshoumaru kept his tone respectful, but inquired as to his grandfather's motivations, "And you expect I will vote for you now that you have given me this information. Why would I do such a thing Ojiisama? InuYasha would not willingly come with me, he will not want to be at the palace, nor do I want him there."

InuTsuki smirked, "Well pup, we shall see how you feel after you learn what my brother Itomaru has in store for you should he win the seat."

"What is that supposed to mean Ojiisama?"

"I shall tell you pup." Sesshoumaru heard the rough, yet familiar voice of his great uncle Itomaru. "You are familiar with my position on day to day matters of the clan. I will not go through them and bore you as my dear brother did." Itomaru and InuTsuki smirked at each other. "I will however tell you about the matter you will have interest in."

"What is it I will be interested in, Ojisama?"

Itomaru spoke with a smirk on his face, it was his way, he found this entire situation amusing and he would not hide it; he was an elder he had no reason to. "Sesshoumaru, you are over seven hundred years old, you have been looking for a mate for five hundred years. At the very latest you should have been mated for three hundred years now, what in Kamisama's creation is the problem?"

Sesshoumaru straightened himself. "I simply have not found anyone that I am willing to take as a mate."

"And what is the problem with all the prospective mates you have met over these last five hundred and so odd years, hmm?"

Sesshoumaru felt his hackles rise at this inquiry; he had been harassed before by members of his clan and family. Nonetheless, he would not take just any mate to satisfy them. 'I will not allow myself to be pressured into mating. I have not found the right one.' "The bitches are only after my power, my lands, and my wealth. They only wish for status, they want to maneuver themselves politically, they want to use me. None have been fit to even birth me an heir."

Itomaru chuckled at Sesshoumaru's response, his great nephew did have a high opinion of himself, "Then take a male as your mate, I have always thought you would. You seem to prefer the companionship of your own gender. I believe you would be happier with a male. A beta mate will not bring these problems that the meddlesome bitches do."

"Ojisama, the males are even worse. I have no desire to mate a weak and whining uke that cannot even protect himself as a male Youkai should be able to. Most I have met as prospective mates did not even know how to hold a sword, let alone use one. The bitches would do better protecting my heirs were something ever to happen if I was not present."

Itomaru laughed heartily this time, he knew what Sesshoumaru's response would be, but he was confident Sesshoumaru would see things his way…begrudgingly that is. He was sure that Sesshoumaru had not yet gotten past his resentment of InuYasha over Tetsusaiga and his father's death enough to take him on. "Pup, if I am voted in as head of the council, I will require you to be mated this spring. _I_ will find you a suitable mate. You will grow to love your mate, and they will love you."

As the realization of what was happening hit the Youkai Lord he battled to keep himself in check. He wanted to tell both his grandfather, and his great uncle that they were insane, but that would not be an intelligent choice.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his grandfather, "And so you have it, those are your choices, one of us will be made the head of the council. Will you bring InuYasha home to where he belongs, and see to his studies and training? Will you protect him, and care for him as his elder brother, or you will allow my brother to betroth you to a mate of his choosing, and be mated this very season? There is less than a month to go until mating season begins!" InuTsuki chuckled as he made the last statement; he knew it would rattle his grandson.

The situation that he had been thrown into by his grandfather and great uncle now had Sesshoumaru fuming. Both men had decided together to reveal their intentions. They only did so because both were confident that what they would require of him was more appealing than what the other would require.

He mulled over in his mind again the decision he had made, he had chosen the lesser of two evils. He had voted for his grandfather he would bring InuYasha home.

He thought it through, and his brother seemed to be the more appealing choice. He could be brash, and unpredictable, but he also had a fire that Sesshoumaru enjoyed. He did love to fight with InuYasha; there was no other he could find who was a worthy opponent. He would have to put up with him being incredibly angry at first, he would most likely have to bring him to the palace against his will, and make sure he did not escape, but the Hanyou would calm eventually.

If he had a mate chosen for him he would be stuck with the choice for the rest of his life, he would be stuck with this mate forever. A mate he would most likely despise, he had already met all the available Youkai this coming season, and none were acceptable to him in any way.

There were other benefits to having InuYasha in his care, other issues that concerned him, which he could now control. InuYasha was two hundred and four now, still too young to be on his own. The council was concerned about Youkai from other clans claiming and forcibly mating with him, they did not want the Inu blood being mixed with the blood of other kinds of Youkai.

Immediately after his grandfather had been announced as the new head of the council of Sesshoumaru was summoned in front of the council. They told Sesshoumaru in no uncertain terms that he was to immediately retrieve his little brother, and bring him to the Palace in the Western Lands whether the Hanyou wanted to go or not; he had not come of age, and it didn't matter if he refused to go. Sesshoumaru was required to have his baby brother there within one moon. His grandfather would come at the end of that time to see InuYasha.

The Youkai Lord remembered with extreme annoyance the conversation he had with his grandfather; "You have left InuYasha alone to fend for himself…alone all this time. The former council heads may have overlooked such behavior, but I will not, nor will the rest of the council. We are lucky he is even still alive."

"InuYasha will not want to come, he has been on his own for a very long time, and has built a life for himself since he was unsealed from the Goshinboku. He will most certainly fight this." Sesshoumaru hoped that this argument might sway the council.

"InuYasha is too young to be alone. Kairi kept an eye on him for me last spring during mating season when I still had no power to do anything about this situation. He had his first heat; we are lucky a Youkai from another tribe or clan didn't claim him. We are lucky that he was strong enough to fight off the ones that tried. No one in our clan wants our blood diluted and mixed with the other Youkai. Even worse that would leave us open for another clan to attempt to claim our lands. If something were to befall you. InuYasha would inherit everything from you, and if he was the submissive partner he would have no power over his own inheritance."

This was one point Sesshoumaru understood; it had factored into his decision, "I see your point regarding this." Sesshoumaru just didn't see why that meant InuYasha had to be constantly under his care, he could keep him safe from other Youkai that may want to forcibly mate with him during spring, and then turn him loose again.

"Then look at this from that perspective, we need to protect the clan's lands and blood lines. You should begin looking for suitable mates for your brother. He is quite sought after since killing Naraku, the fact that he is a Hanyou seems not to matter at all too many of the unmated Youkai in the clan."

"InuYasha will not accept being mated to someone that is chosen for him. And I will say it again; my baby brother will not coming willingly, this I know."

"You are his elder brother, do what you need to and bring him to the palace, but no violence Sesshoumaru, you may restrain him if necessary to get him home, but you will not hurt him. I have heard much of my grandson; he has his father's fire, as you have your father's ice. I know he is quick to temper, emotional, he does not think before he fights, simply charging into battle, this is because he is still a pup, which proves my point even further that he needs to be home with you. I will be there in one moon to see him; I have not in over one hundred and seventy years. Maybe I can persuade him to understand"

"I doubt you will persuade him, he is rude, brash, and uncouth, he has no manners, and no tact: he behaves like a mongrel."

Sesshoumaru's grandfather raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Now whose fault is that?"

He shuddered at the memory. It wasn't even so much that InuYasha was the problem; though he didn't want to admit it he agreed that InuYasha was too young to be on his own, and would be better off with him. Sesshoumaru had kept an eye on him as much as he could to make sure the boy was safe, it would be much easier with him at the palace. The aspect that had his Youkai blood boiling was being told how he had to go about his own life.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath trying to formulate a plan for retrieving his little brother. He knew he would have a fight on his hands; there was no way InuYasha would come freely. He had abandoned his brother, no one had come to his aid after his mother died, he certainly would not have any respect for the council of elders, and Sesshoumaru understood this perfectly, in fact he acknowledged that he himself would feel the exact same way. Regardless, he was a Youkai of the Shiro InuYoukai clan, and was subject to their laws whether he wanted to be or not.

He had decided to wait until the night of the new moon to capture his brother; he would be rendered a weak human on that night, which would make it much easier to subdue him. He wouldn't even need to restrain him; he could simply grab him, and fly away as an orb of bluish white light with his baby brother in hand. Sesshoumaru knew if InuYasha was in his regular form he would fight and be difficult to deal with. Sesshoumaru did not want to hurt his brother, he was afraid that in trying to restrain the fighting Hanyou he would accidentally injure him, and the council would not look well upon him hurting his brother, InuTsuki made that clear.

He still had one obstacle; InuYasha's pack. Under normal circumstances he would have no qualms about killing any humans or Youkai who stood in his way, but hurting his brother's friends would not sit well with the Hanyou, Sesshoumaru would have a much harder fight on his hands if he injured any of them.

Sesshoumaru readied himself for the task at hand, tying on his armor, and securing Bakusaiga and Tensaiga at his hip. "Jaken!"

Jaken ran into the study immediately, he never wanted to leave his Lord waiting, "Ah… hai Milord."

"I will be leaving. Hopefully I will be back tonight sometime before sunrise. You and Rin are to stay here. See that InuYasha's room is prepared for him, and have proper clothing sent up for him as well; the very best."

Jaken shook his head muttering, he sounded as if he was about to cry for Sesshoumaru. "Milord you are going to fetch the half breed, oh my poor master being forced to allow InuYasha into his beautiful home."

Sesshoumaru stepped on Jaken before continuing his instructions, "Jaken, you will no longer refer to InuYasha as 'the half breed', from this point forward it is 'Lord InuYasha'. This in all rights is my brother's home as well; you will behave as such. You will be respectful of him, in fact, you will be _kind_ to him, and do _everything_ in your power to make this transition easier for him. The more difficulty he has with this…adjustment the more difficult it will be for me. Do you understand imp?"

Jaken bowed repeatedly, "Hai, so sorry Lord Sesshoumaru."

Jaken watched as his master stepped out of the window; within moments he was nothing more than a small globe of blue light in the sky, far from the palace.

InuYasha sat next the fire with the rest of his pack. He nibbled on what was left of his fish, but he couldn't eat anymore, he was too anxious. This was the night of the new moon, and just like every new moon since his mother died he was on edge. He watched as the sun sank closer to the horizon knowing there was not much time left until he would be rendered a weak human.

InuYasha hated the new moon; it was terrible and frightening to go from his normally powerful self to a human. On these nights he had to rely on his friends to defend him, and nothing made him feel worse than doing so. _He_ was the protector; he shouldn't have to be protected. He never slept on these nights unless he was injured. He always had the urge to go off by himself and find a nice tree in the forest to sit in for the long night ahead; that is what he always used to do, but Kagome would have none of it. When he had tried to sneak off in the past he had been thrown into the ground repeatedly by Kagomes "osuwari" commands; it was extremely painful too, his human body didn't have the same threshold to pain or injury as his Hanyou body did.

InuYasha leaned up against a tree, and took up watch; he would sit like this all night, not allowing himself any rest. He sat thoughtfully watching his friends waiting for the last sliver of sun to disappear. He closed his eyes and let out a soft whine as his hair changed from a shining silvery white to black. His claws disappeared leaving him with the short useless nails of a human. He shivered as he felt the still strange and unwelcome sensation of his ears changing shape and moving down to the sides of his head. He could not see the last of his visible changes but he saw Kagome smile weakly at him as his golden amber eyes changed to a piercing violet blue. He leaned his against the tree preparing for what he called "the longest night".

It had been only an hour since InuYasha had taken his human form. Kagome was sitting next to him with Shippou asleep on her lap, ever vigilant with her bow and an arrow out and ready. She had taken to doing this over three years ago when Naraku was still alive; she would sit next to InuYasha all night, never sleeping, she always kept her arrows ready, and her senses alert. She had seen InuYasha almost die too many times on this night, she would protect him during the new moon as he did for her and their friends every other night.

As InuYasha sat watching Miroku and Sango talk he noticed Kirara stand up, her fur stood on end and she growled low at something unseen. The friends exchanged concerned looks as they all stood, surrounding InuYasha in a protective circle. They were his defense should something get close enough to attack. Even Shippou stood at the ready, his little fist clenched tight around his "Smashing Top" as he concentrated. He was a brave little kit, and he would protect InuYasha with all his strength.

The friends stood there quietly trying to scan for what was there, InuYasha tried to sense what it was, but his keen senses were dulled, he felt like there was a paper bag over his head and cotton stuffed in his ears. They heard rustling above them as a centipede Youkai came down from the tree and opened its jaws attempting to grab Kagome as a meal. InuYasha may have been weak, but he would not allow his friend to become food.

Kagome who had dodged the attack was now vulnerable as she struggled to her feet. Impulsive as always InuYasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, which could not transform that night and began chopping at the Youkai with the rusty sword. His friends realized he had stumbled into one of his all too familiar new moon mistakes when they saw the centipede Youkai trap InuYasha's shoulder and upper arm in its jaws. Kagome gasped as InuYasha screamed, his back arched and his body stiffened against the pain as greenish brown acidic poison flowed from the Youkai's maw infecting his wound, and burning any exposed skin it fell onto. Miroku threw an ofuda effectively stunning the creature right before Hiraikotsu spun its way through the Youkai's body cutting it in half. Dead now the Youkai's jaws released InuYasha and he fell to the ground in a heap.

Kagome ran over to him, to see if he was conscious. He was awake, but in pain and already feverish. He did not speak back to her when she talked to him; he was too busy groaning and writhing on the ground. He face contorted into a horrific expression; it took all of Kagome's power not to cry at seeing him in this state. Miroku came over and picked InuYasha up. He carried the injured Hanyou turned human to where Kagome had quickly spread out her sleeping bag. Kagome frantically pulled all of her medical supplies form her bag, and began working on InuYasha through her tears.

It had taken some time, but the friends had finally bandaged InuYasha's wounds, Sango and Miroku had needed to hold him down while Kagome worked on him, he was overcome by the pain and in his agony tried to keep Kagome from tending to him. The Miko had given him some medicine to help counteract the poison and painkillers as well. He was now resting with a high fever and a terrible wound, but he was alive.

InuYasha's friends sat around him protectively ready for a long night, the mood was somber, and tense. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, Miroku noticing the grave look on her face, but said nothing, he knew what she was thinking; it was still very early in the night, the sun wouldn't come up for nine or ten more hours. InuYasha was injured more severally than they had ever seen due to the poison and it being the night he was in his human form. In reality any other human would be dead already, but InuYasha had a spirit that fought so hard to live. Although she wanted to stay positive and she didn't want to say anything, she knew that there was no way he would make it through the night as things were. She knew their only chance was to find Myoga to suck out some of the poison, or find Sesshoumaru, then wait for InuYasha to slip away and depend on Tensaiga to bring him back.

Sango and Miroku both did not want to say anything to Kagome, they knew she thought that InuYasha as usual would pull through, but they couldn't stay silent, there had to be a discussion of what to do. After they told her, through heavy tears Kagome had suggested taking him back to her time, and to a hospital, but there was no way they would get him to the well in time. Finally they decided that Sango would take Kirara and see if she could locate Myoga so he could suck out the poison, if that failed they would turn their attentions to finding Sesshoumaru. Sango was about to leave when they heard another noise. Sango looked worriedly at Miroku, "Not again. There is no time for this, damn it!"

Miroku stood up facing the direction the sound came from, a powerful Ofuda in hand "Kagome stay with InuYasha we cannot allow him to be hurt any further."

"That will not happen. I certainly will not allow anything to happen to my baby brother."

The friends now saw what the cause of the noise was as Sesshoumaru stepped into the light of the campfire.

Sango put Hiraikotsu away, Sesshoumaru had long since stopped attacking them, and she was confident he would not attempt to hurt them, "Sesshoumaru, why are you here, did you somehow know InuYasha was hurt?"

Sesshoumaru walked over to where InuYasha lay, and put his hand on his brother's forehead, he shook his own head at seeing his brothers pitiful condition, "Apparently, I picked the right evening to retrieve my baby brother." He gently picked up InuYasha in his arms, and looked him over. 'Oh Otouto, you are lucky I found you when I did.'

Kagome stepped forward, "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing, he shouldn't be moved, it will only speed up the poison?"

"As I said previously, I came to retrieve InuYasha. It is fortunate I came tonight, seeing the shape he is in."

Miroku stepped forward now, "'Retrieve' InuYasha, what do you mean by that?"

"I am taking InuYasha back home…to our palace in The Western Lands…where he belongs. He has not come of age yet, according to the law of our clan it is my responsibility to care for him until he does. The law seems to make perfect sense now that I see the condition he is in."

Kagome began panic at hearing Sesshoumaru's words, "Taking him to the palace, he won't want to go there…You can't just take him!"

"I am his elder brother, his closest living relative; I am responsible for him, I can take him, and I will. It matters not if he wants to be at the palace; he will quickly grow accustomed to being back home where he belongs, he will be happy there like he was when he was little.

Kagome's voice began to crack, she was trying not to cry, she knew it would appear weak in front of Sesshoumaru, and that would not help her, "NO, NO, NO, don't take him, you know this isn't what he would want."

Sesshoumaru was growing impatient of Kagome's demands, "Listen Miko, InuYasha is royalty of the Shiro InuDaiyouki clan; he does not belong out in the wilds where something like this can happen. More importantly, due to the situation at hand I _must_ take him, and do it quickly; he needs to see the healer or he _will_ die. Tell me now what poisoned him."

Sango stepped forward, "It was a centipede Youkai; it bit his shoulder and arm, and held on until it was killed, he was poisoned quite badly."

"Thank you Taijiya." Sesshoumaru turned to leave, but Kagome grabbed his arm. He resisted the urge to hit her for presuming she could touch him; he had more important things to deal with at the moment.

Kagome could hold her tears in no longer, she began crying now, "You have to bring him back to me once he is healed, please."

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at Kagome "Miko, I will not bring him back to you. He will be safe at the palace where he belongs. Do not worry about his injury; he will be healed. We have the best healer, he will see to his care."

Miroku called out to Sesshoumaru before he left, "He will be alright, you are sure of this?"

"Yes, monk, if I take him now he will survive." He walked a short distance before he was once again a globe of blue light far up in the sky.

Kagome turned to her friends, tears spilling down her cheeks, "We have to go get him we have to rescue him. Can Kirara catch up to Sesshoumaru?"

Sango frowned a bit as she chewed her bottom lip, she wasn't sure if Kirara could, she thought there might be a chance, she had no idea how quickly Sesshoumaru could travel. If it had been a different situation, if someone were in danger she would have tried, but she thought it was best that InuYasha go with Sesshoumaru. In truth she was overwhelmingly relieved that Sesshoumaru had taken InuYasha, she had known that even if she found Myoga in time InuYasha very well may have died. This was something she couldn't explain easily to Kagome, she was too irrational of a person, especially when she was upset, and especially when it came to InuYasha. "No, Kirara can't catch up, but it seems that it was best at least for now that Sesshoumaru took InuYasha, he will make sure he is taken care of, that he does not die."

Kagome began to shake her head furiously from side to side, she did not agree with what Sango was saying. Sango needed to try to make it clear to Kagome just how grave the situation had been. "Kagome, I know you're upset. We've all seen Inu hurt on the new moon. We've seen him poisoned more than once on this night. He always made it through. I know that you thought that since he had before he would have tonight, but that wasn't the case. It was different this time; much worse, much earlier in the night. If he had stayed here with us, he would have died. You should be grateful for what Sesshoumaru has done."

Kagome heaved in deep breaths of air as she tried to calm herself enough to speak. "E…even if that is true, wh…what about…what about when he is…b…better? I…I…_we_ can't just leave him…we have to save him. InuYasha won't want to be there w…with…S…Sess…Sesshoumaru." Kagome pleaded to her friends.

Miroku wanted to discourage Kagome, "We can go, but it will take a long time to get the palace of the Western Lands. We don't have InuYasha to carry you, and Kirara can't carry Sango, you, me and Shippou the entire trip; we'll have to go a lot of the way on foot. We'll also have to go back to the village for supplies first; it is going to take about three weeks before we will reach the palace." Miroku sighed, he didn't like this idea, he was confident that InuYasha could get away from the palace himself when he was better if he wanted to. "I am also curious of what you plan to do Kagome." Miroku wasn't sure what Kagome planned, but he was pretty sure it had to be irrational.

Kagome stamped her foot in frustration. She couldn't believe Miroku wasn't angry. "I don't know what we'll do yet. We will demand to see InuYasha, if it is his home as well he will let us come in, then when we are all together we will form an escape plan."

Sango sat down next to her husband near the fire and pet Kirara, she knew what Miroku was thinking; she was thinking the same thing. Miroku had a way with words though; she thought it best to let him say what needed to be said. She nudged him lightly in the arm, when their eyes met she let him know without words what he needed to say.

Miroku stood up and sat down next to Kagome, he turned so he could face her, and took her hands in his. "Kagome, has it occurred to you that this might be a good thing for InuYasha?"

She pulled her hands away as if his were made of fire and had burned her. "How can you say that Miroku? I thought InuYasha was your friend."

"Kagome, I say it because he is my friend. InuYasha has always wanted a family and he wants his brother to accept him. I know this; he and I have discussed it. A small glimmer of hope was born in him after we killed Naraku after InuYasha had fought side by side with Sesshoumaru. Having his brother as a comrade gave him hope that Sesshoumaru would stop rejecting him. That hope, that little piece of hope he had has been fading away again over the past three years since Naraku's demise. For whatever reason Sesshoumaru wants him home now, maybe we should let InuYasha have this. If he doesn't want to be there he will leave, he is far more than capable of escaping if Sesshoumaru tries to keep him there. If he does want to stay I am sure he will come see us, or send word for us to come to him."

Kagome turned her back slightly to Miroku, "I can't believe you would take Sesshoumaru's side, I know InuYasha won't want to stay there. We have to go rescue him. I'll go by myself if I have to."

Sango looked at Miroku; he shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what else to say. Sango decided the only thing they could do was to go to the Palace, they couldn't let her travel there alone. Rather sternly she addressed Kagome, "Kagome, we will go to the palace, and we will ask to see InuYasha, I'm sure we will not be denied. We will speak with InuYasha, but if he does not want to leave we must respect his wishes." She wanted the conversation over now, it was too stressful, and she had the distinct feeling that the next three weeks would be as well. "Regardless of what we do, we must stay here for the night, there is no moonlight, and trudging through the dark won't help. Besides, we all need to rest."

Reluctantly Kagome laid down worrying about how she could possibly get her friend back. Her plan was full of holes, and she knew it.

ö.öööööö

Sesshoumaru touched down right outside the window to his bedroom, and walked in, immediately placing InuYasha gently on the bed. He went to the door and slid it open seeing Jaken waiting at his post outside of the door "Jaken get Norio NOW; it is an emergency. My brother was poisoned by a centipede Youkai."

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru." The imp ran down the hall as fast as could, returning after a few minutes with the healer Norio who was running. He made his way quickly over to the bed, and went right to work. He removed InuYasha's shirts, and the bandages, "It is good you arrived when you did My Lord, or the young Lord would not have survived. He is at his time of weakness a grievous time to be injured; do you know when he will transform?"

Sesshoumaru was sitting next to InuYasha on the other side of the bed, he wasn't particularly fond of his brother, but he didn't want him to die. He was worried, and he hated the feeling; he tried to push the feeling away, toss it out of his head, stow it deep within himself; pushed down deep out of the way, but all his efforts were to no avail...the worry would not disappear. "When the sun comes up he will transform back."

"Hmm, I see, that is good, the sooner the better. He was poisoned terribly; it will take him a few days to recover fully even with his transformation." Norio cleaned InuYasha's wounds, and rewrapped them covering the wounds first with herbs, and salves to help them heal. He pulled a small bottle out of his haori, and uncorked it. "My Lord, please lift his head, he must drink this."

Sesshoumaru slid his arm around InuYasha's shoulders, being very careful of the injured one. He held InuYasha's head so it was tipped back, and then gently squeezed InuYasha's cheeks to part his lips so the healer could pour the tonic into his mouth. After the first drop hit his tongue InuYasha shook his head from side to side trying to avoid taking the medicine, but Sesshoumaru held him still. "Otouto, you must take this, be good puppy." He calmed and only whimpered a bit as the sickly tasting fluid went down his throat.

Norio smiled when he was finished. "He fights even in his sleep, so much like your father and you. I do not blame him, that tonic is a foul tasting brew."

Sesshoumaru very slowly and gently laid InuYasha back down, he was afraid to hurt his human body, his brother was smaller in this form, and with him being ill it seemed he might break the boy if he wasn't careful. "He is extremely hot Norio."

"Yes My Lord, his fever is very high; you should get that hakama off of him, and put a light sheet over him, but leave his chest and stomach bare. You will have to keep a cool cloth on his head, and wipe his skin down with it now and then. I will leave these herbs here, make a tea with it, and give it to him every couple of hours."

"What makes you presume that I will be taking care of InuYasha, and not a servant?"

Norio smiled as he raised an eyebrow. "My Lord, I have known you your entire life, I am well aware that you wouldn't leave the young Lord in anyone's hands."

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself, Norio knew him too well. Of course he would not leave his brother's care in a servants hands. InuYasha was now fully his responsibility, and Sesshoumaru took his responsibilities very seriously. "Is there anything else Norio?"

"Hai My Lord, although he will feel a little better in the morning after his transformation he cannot get up, the poison will circulate through his body and he will be back to this state. You will have to carry him to bathe and such."

Norio looked at Sesshoumaru while he packed his supplies away; Sesshoumaru knew the healer wanted to say something yet kept whatever it was to himself. "Norio, what is it?"

"What do you mean My Lord?"

"I know you are thinking something, just say it."

"My Lord, I have already said these things before. There little reason to again."

"Iie, I want to know what you have to say about this, I know that is what this is about; InuYasha, I am correct am I not. I want to know what it is you are thinking, you have been with my family for several generations, and there are no consequences for you to speak your mind as long as you are respectful."

"My Lord, I am not worried about consequences, I just see no point, your feelings about this will not be altered."

Sesshoumaru looked at the healer impatiently, "Norio!"

"Hai My Lord, I was simply thinking that if you had taken InuYasha in as you were supposed to, as your Lord father expected you to, as I have urged you to do repeatedly since InuYasha's mother died he would not be in this state right now. Furthermore, you would not be looking forward to the enriching experience of trying to keep him here when we both know he will not want to stay. His aura is much like your fathers, and yours; stubborn, immovable, unyielding. Both you and Lord InuYasha will need to learn to compromise. I daresay you have your work cut out for you."

"Hmm, I suppose you are correct, but I cannot change the past, InuYasha is where he belongs now. I believe you are correct about dealing with InuYasha; I do anticipate he will be a handful for quite sometime, but I will manage."

"My Lord, a suggestion, if you would like to make things easier for InuYasha…and therefore yourself, you should treat him as kindly as possible. You are aware I have the ability to feel what is in ones heart, their mind, their soul, and I can read their Youkai as well. Although it is only a very small spark of hope at this point, it has all but been extinguished, and it is deep; deep down inside covered by pain and hurt InuYasha still desires a family, and desires that you love him, and treat him as a brother. If you treat him with kindness and make him feel that you want him here this task may be easier than you anticipated….You may even come out of this experiencing quite fond of InuYasha; friends possibly…perhaps more." Norio walked toward the door sliding it open when heard Sesshoumaru.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The healer smiled, "I believe you shall see for yourself My Lord….I will be back in the morning to check on our young Lord, if you should require anything simply call."

Sesshoumaru sighed, Norio would never give him a straight answer about anything; it was still just as it was when he was a child; Norio speaking in riddles, making him figure everything out on his own.

Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha lying next to him; the boy was sweating, and sleeping fitfully, he mumbled every so often, but Sesshoumaru couldn't understand what he was saying. 'He is probably having a nightmare due to the poison.' Sesshoumaru followed the healer's instructions, leaving InuYasha in just his fundoshi, and only laying a cool sheet over his legs and hips. He smiled, his brothers body wasn't as he thought it would be. He had expected that due to his human heritage InuYasha would be weak looking, but he wasn't. In truth his body was quite like his, he was trim, with not a bit a fat, his muscles were long and lean, not stocky, but he could see the strength in them. His skin was not as pale as his own, he knew it was a little darker tonight in his human form, but it was still quite light, like milk and honey, and it was soft. Sesshoumaru didn't notice for a few moments, but he was lightly caressing the skin on his InuYasha's chest, as he assessed his brother. He noticed what he was doing and quickly removed his hand.

Sesshoumaru leaned back against some pillows next to his brother wiping the cool wet cloth over his brother's torso and arms as he tried to think of how to possibly tell InuYasha what was happening without him throwing a fit, or at least throwing the smallest fit possible. There was no way he could tell him anything until after the poison was completely out of his system in few days. If he told him when he was still ill and he tried to escape, or became upset and fought him he would move the poison around his body making him sick again. He would have to hold off InuYasha's questions for a few days, and then he anticipated he would have quite a battle on his hands.

Sesshoumaru did have one thing on his side; the fact that he had found InuYasha on his own with his friends and on the steps of deaths door. In truth InuYasha would be dead right now if he hadn't shown up when he did. After killing Naraku a large faction of the Youkai world, especially bands of Lesser Youkai were after InuYasha and Sesshoumaru; they were seeking revenge. Of course they were safe at the palace, and on any other night his little brother could have handled himself well, but not on the new moon, on that night he was a target, a sitting duck, and was definitely not safe. Sesshoumaru could use the current situation to prove his point about why InuYasha should be at the palace.

Sesshoumaru had sat through much of the night tending to his little brother. Although under normal circumstances a servant would attend to someone ill. He hadn't admitted it to Norio, but he knew that although he and InuYasha were in no way close, he would react better to him being there than a stranger. Norio had figured out there was no way he would leave this task to another, and he would allow him to think that was the only reason.

He had noticed as the night progressed that InuYasha's sleep became more restless, and it looked as though he almost awoke a few times, the Youkai Lord knew his little brother would wake soon, and now Sesshoumaru needed something to calm his nerves, as the inevitable loomed. He pulled himself off the large bed, and strode over to the door, sliding it open he whistled, calling for a servant.

A female Youkai quickly strode down the hallway. Sesshoumaru was fond of this particular servant; she had been with their family for years. She was always cool and collected and had a certain sophistication that Sesshoumaru appreciated. She was a dragon Youkai, their clan had served the shiro InuYoukai for more than a millennia, "Hai, what does my Lord Sesshoumaru require?" She bowed politely to Sesshoumaru until Sesshoumaru addressed her.

"Sakunami…" Sesshoumaru allowed him himself a small smile, Norio had sent his mate to stay near his chambers in case he needed something. No doubt because he wanted to know what her impressions of InuYasha were. Norio and Sakunami were not servants because they were a member of that class, particular healers almost never were, they normally were part of the noble class and inherited their powers. A healer or their family usually pledged their service to a particular family. Norio's great, great, great grandfather had pledged his service to Sesshoumaru's family thousands of years before when Sesshoumaru's grandfather's great, great grandfather was in power. At that time the Western Lands were a much smaller domain, and humans still lived in small nomadic tribes knowing nothing of their history. "… Bring me some sake; I need something to calm my nerves. I also require some hot water for my brother's tea, a new basin of cool water, and some clean cloths."

Sakunami returned quickly with the items Sesshoumaru had requested, he noticed by the candle light that her long black hair was in stark contrast to her red eyes. She was much older than him, and mated to Norio for millennia. She had a maternal quality about her that he had always appreciated. As he thought about this he realized his brother may appreciate the undoubtedly calming feeling she brought to those around her. He would ask her to help look after his brother while he recovered.

She poured him his first small cup of sake, which was customary; it was never good luck to pour your own first cup. He sat now in a chair next to the bed reading some papers, but looked up every so often at InuYasha and Sakunami. Although he had not asked her to, she looked over his brother, and wiped the sweat from his forehead and chest. She tilted his head up and gave InuYasha the tea Norio had told him to use "Poor pup, so ill…" She shook her head "…He is beautiful My Lord; he is the image of your father, even now in his human form he still looks very much like him."

Sesshoumaru stopped with his papers for a moment and thought back to when he had admired his brother after he undressed him, she was correct. No matter how much he hated his brother at times in the past, and how annoyed he was with him now and the situation at hand he never could deny the beauty of the little Hanyou.

"Yes Sakunami, he is quite like father…" He smirked "…that is why I have such trouble dealing with him; stubborn little whelp." He wasn't trying to be mean, he had thought that one of the reasons he could never follow through and kill InuYasha was because he reminded him so much of their father, that and the fact that as much as he didn't want to admit it he admired the strength his brother had, if there was one thing Sesshoumaru admired it was strength. InuYasha, being on his own since he was small had survived, to his knowledge mostly unharmed and had carved out a life for himself, even acquiring a small pack.

What was more impressive to Sesshomaru was that he didn't gain his pack by being a strong alpha, his brother was not an alpha, and indeed it wasn't just because of their mutual hate for Naraku; it couldn't be, if it had just been because of mutual hatred of Naraku his brother's pack wouldn't have stayed by his side now for three years since the bastards demise. He gained these friends, these followers because they were endeared to him; they loved him, and wanted to be a part of his life; they wanted to be with him, and follow him. There was something obviously intriguing, possible charming, and charismatic about his brother, something others were drawn to.

'The more I ponder you the more interesting you become to me. I will find out what is so special about you Otouto.'

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his brother sigh peacefully. Over the past hour he had grown accustomed to hearing InuYasha whining, and wailing softly in his sleep. Something had calmed him. He looked over and saw Sakunami stroking him brother's forehead, and cheek.

Feeling Sesshoumaru's attention drawn to her, Sakunami spoke, "He responds greatly to the touch of another…" She looked up as if she saw something Sesshoumaru did not, "…poor thing, he is starved of love. He has friends that care for him deeply, as he does for them, but there is a hole in him that they cannot fill. He is a lonely soul." She stood up; her expression held a sort a sweet melancholy to it. He was aware that Sakunami was an empath. Empathic abilities were one of the traits that were strong in a good number of Dragon Youkai, but Sakunami's abilities weren't run of the mill, they were amazingly strong. Having been Sakunami that had given him this information about his brother he had no doubt it was the truth, and was in some way very important. She turned toward Sesshoumaru bowing slightly, "Is there anything else you require?"

"No, I will call if I need anything else."

She smiled slightly, something most other servants wouldn't do, it would have been considered disrespectful, but she and her mate Norio were different; they were on a different level then most of the other servants. "I will take my leave then My Lord. Norio will see your brother in the morning. Please call if you need anything."

Sesshoumaru drank his sakè and thought about what Sakunami said, he hated when his servants said things like that about InuYasha, it made a tiny tightness in his chest appear, it always had, he wasn't sure why, but nonetheless it was bothersome. He used to go find InuYasha sometimes when it happened and fight him, but he had stopped attacking his brother a few years ago, now all he could do was try to will the tightness away.

He had finished about two thirds of his sake, when he noticed InuYasha stirring; Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, and braced himself. He sat back for a moment waiting to see what his baby brother would do. It was still dark out, so InuYasha was still in his human form, he wouldn't scent Sesshoumaru like he would have if he was in his Hanyou form. Sesshoumaru thought this might be better, he wouldn't become alarmed

He watched carefully sipping his sake as violet blue eyes opened and looked around, then settled on him, "S…Sesshou…maru?"

Sesshoumaru leaned over toward InuYasha, and wiped the cloth across his forehead. He thought the gesture would show his brother that he wasn't going to hurt him, "Hai, it is me Otouto."

InuYasha made a movement to prop himself up, but he felt his brothers hand on his chest coaxing him back down, "What am I doing here? I'm at _home!_?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, and smoothed the sweaty bangs from his brother's forehead, "Hai, you were poisoned. Do you remember what happened?"

InuYasha closed his eyes for a moment trying to recall through confused memories the last coherent thing he could remember, "Hai…I…I tried to kill the Youkai, it went after Kagome…" Sesshoumaru didn't know why, but he always cringed upon hearing the Miko's name or seeing her. He couldn't explain it, InuYasha's other friends didn't bother him like that, but the Miko did. "…Ah…I think it was a centipede Youkai, it bit me…" he looked at his right shoulder and arm, and saw the bandages wrapped around the wounds.

"I do not know exactly what transpired Otouto, but when I came upon you and your pack you were close to death, your human form could not sustain the poison. Any other human would have died immediately. If I had not arrived when I did, and brought you home you would have been dead by now."

InuYasha tried to prop himself up again, this time stopped by the pain in his shoulder as he attempted to move, "Ahhh…ahhh…oh gods, it hurts!"

Sesshoumaru helped InuYasha back down on the bed, something in seeing his brother in agony angered him, not anger directed at InuYasha, but anger that he was in pain; he wanted to make it stop; it gave him that same tight feeling in his chest that he had when Sakunami told him InuYasha was lonely.

"This is why I told you not to move Otouto. Now stay still." Sesshoumaru's tone was authoritative, but not uncaring; it confused InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru arranged the sheets over his brother tucking them around him hoping that he would settle, and not try to move again.

"Sesshoumaru, my friends, where are they? You didn't hurt them did you?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, although he did understand, his brother was just being protective of his pack. It was his instinct to do so. "Hai, InuYasha I did not hurt your friends, nor did I threaten them. They gave me no resistance when I left with you. I assured them I would see to your care. I could smell the anguish, panic and fear on them when I arrived; they knew that if you stayed there you would die. I presume your friends are where I left them; at the small camp you made with them last night."

InuYasha sighed relieved, he believed his brother instantly on his word; he knew he was telling him the truth. If there was one thing InuYasha knew about his older brother it was that he was honorable, he did not lie. "Were they alright, none of them were hurt?"

Sesshoumaru wiped the cooling cloth over his brother again, "Hai, they were fine; of course you were the only one hurt; always trying to protect those ningens. They could easily have cost you your life. They attempted to help you, but as I said, you would have died had I not brought you home to the healer

"Sesshoumaru, why were you there?"

He thought for a minute, what should he say now, he had to choose his words carefully as not to alarm his brother, nor make him more curious, but he couldn't say he was just passing by, InuYasha would most likely not believe that. "It is of no consequence right now, I just wanted to speak with you on a matter, and it can wait until you are well."

"I'll be fine as soon as the sun comes up."

"I think you will find Otouto that you will not be, it will take a few days for the poison to leave your body. You must rest, and do as the healer says." He leaned towards the table adding the herbs Norio gave him into a small cup of hot water "Do you think you are able to sit up a bit to drink this tea, it will help rid your body of the poison, I have been giving it to you during the night."

InuYasha tried to push himself back, but he winced in pain and whimpered when he put weight on his right arm. Sesshoumaru put his arm around InuYasha's waist, taking the weight off his arm, he propped up a few pillows behind him, and laid his brother back against them then handed him the tea.

"You should allow others to assist you right now InuYasha."

They sat in silence for a few minutes while InuYasha drank the tea his brother had given him. Sesshoumaru still sipped his sake, watching InuYasha out of the corner of his eye.

"Sesshoumaru, why would you help me…y…you hate me?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, "Contrary to what you might think Otouto, I do not hate you, I do not believe I have ever said that to you, and I certainly would not leave you for dead."

InuYasha thought for a minute, his brother had said mean things to him; that he was a "half breed", that his life was his older brothers to take, but he was correct; he had never said he hated him. "I suppose you never have said it. I guess maybe…maybe I should say thanks then…for making sure I didn't die, ya know."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "It is quite alright Otouto." Sesshoumaru allowed himself a small smirk, 'We will see how much you are thanking me baby brother, when you find out you are not leaving home.' Sesshoumaru was hoping InuYasha would be this docile when he told him why he came to him, but he knew that was far too much to hope for. Sesshoumaru was all too aware of what he was in for. He was sure he would be suffering numerous scratches from his brother's claws, and probably some bruises and bites; it was of no consequence; they would heal quickly enough. Fortunately for InuYasha he would not be able to retaliate, but he would have to subdue him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard InuYasha left out a soft whimper; the sound stirred something within him, but he didn't know what it was, his new train of thought was interrupted again when he looked at InuYasha and saw a white light envelope him. His baby brother seemed to pulse for a minute, and then blue eyes closed and amber eyes opened, hair turned from shiny black into a curtain off shimmering silver white. He noticed his brother wince as his ears disappeared into his hair, and a few moments later the signature two furry triangles were back on his head. 'Ah, those ears are back.' Sesshoumaru sat transfixed, watching. InuYasha growled softly as his claws and fangs lengthened, and he sniffed the air compulsively. Sesshoumaru thought to himself that he would do the same thing had his senses been so dull for a period of time.

When he thought about it he realized that it seemed as though the transformation was slightly painful, "InuYasha is it painful for you when you transform?"

"It's…uncomfortable, mostly when my ears change." InuYasha sighed as he scanned the room. He looked defeated, "You…you were right I…don't feel better."

"InuYasha, a massive amount of poison was delivered to your blood, even I would be ill at this point if I had received such a does of centipede Youkai poison. You are only alive now because I neutralized as much of the poison as I could on the way to the palace, and because of the healers remedy's."

InuYasha straightened his sheets and realized he was only in his fundoshi, "Ahh, Sessshou where are my clothes."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow; his brother was proving to be a bit amusing, "'Sesshou', you have not called me that since you were very small…" Sesshoumaru thought for moment, maybe InuYasha would like to be home 'He already called me 'Sesshou' again' "…I needed to remove your clothing, your fever was intense, and still is. Your clothing is folded neatly on the chaise at the end of the bed, Tetsusaiga in there as well. Untouched might I add."

InuYasha suddenly grew paler than he already was, and Sesshoumaru could smell panic from him, "InuYasha, what is wrong?" He leaned over and wiped the sweaty bangs out of his little brother's face.

"I don't feel well. Oh gods, I'm gonna puke." He started to get up to get out of the bed, but Sesshoumaru put his hand on his shoulder, staying him. "Otouto, you cannot get out of this bed, I will bring you a basin." InuYasha leaned his head over the bed not wanting to throw up on what he could now tell by scent was his older brothers bed. He didn't need to get a beating for that, which he thought he would undoubtedly get, even in his condition.

Sesshoumaru returned with a basin, at this point his InuYasha was hanging his head over the edge of the bed, and looked as if he was still trying to get up. Sesshoumaru could now smell the fear along with the panic that was already coming off of his brother. He sat down on the bed next to InuYasha, "Otouto calm down, I am not going to be angry with you for vomiting, you have been severely poisoned; it is to be expected."

He knew exactly what InuYasha was anxious about; he pulled InuYasha back up to stop him from leaving the bed and put the basin down on the bed in front of him just in time for his little brother to wretch into it. This was absolutely disgusting to Sesshoumaru, he detested vomiting. Even when it came from himself it disgusted him so much he would bathe afterwards, but he remembered Norio's words about being nice to InuYasha. He held InuYasha's hair back, and rubbed his back as his little brother divested himself of the ramen and soda he had consumed the night before. When he was finished he apologized to Sesshoumaru, there were tears in his eyes, but Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if they were from the vomiting, or because he was upset.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I mean I tried not to...I…I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru put the basin on the floor, and gently coaxed InuYasha back against the pillows. He gave him a large glass of cold water to drink. InuYasha sipped it as Sesshoumaru wiped the cool cloth across InuYasha's now very sweaty forehead, and stroked his hair, "It is alright Otouto; you cannot help being ill. Now calm down."

Sesshoumaru got up and called for a servant to come to deal with the remains of InuYasha's previous dinner. He sat back down and noticed his little brother seemed to have relaxed; now he could gently scold him for trying to get out of bed. "InuYasha, I told you before, you cannot leave this bed. If you would like to bathe, or need to use the bathroom I will carry you. If you walk around the poison will circulate through your body again, and you will be as ill as you were last night."

"I…I just didn't want to puke all over your bed, you would have beat the crap out of me. This is your room, I remember it. It smells like you."

"Otouto, I would not have punished you, or hurt you for being sick, even if I had not been in time with the basin. The servants would have changed the bedding and cleaned it. Besides I should have thought ahead that you might become sick and had a basin nearby."

"You could put me in my room…if it is still my room…how it was when I was little. Then you wouldn't need to worry about me being in your bed."

"Your room is still exactly as it was, but I would rather keep you in here with me so I can watch over you. It would make me feel more at ease. I will take care of you."

InuYasha lay back against the soft pillows and closed his eyes. He lay there thinking, and grew suspicious, granted his brother hadn't been trying to kill him at every chance or take Tetsusaiga for a few years now, but something was different. Usually his brother was just indifferent, now he was suddenly being nice, he was taking care of him; surely a servant could do that. He snuggled into the soft bed some more, pulling up the sheet up a little, he let out a sigh as he pondered the situation. 'Something is going on here, I don't know what it is, but something is going on.'

**Japanese**** –**

O-jiisama- Grandfather, same as Ojiisan, jiisan, sofu, just more respectful. The "O" at the beginning is an honorific, it can be dropped.

Ojisama- Uncle, same as Ojisan, or Oji just more respectful. The "O" at the beginning is not an honorific and cannot be dropped.

Shiro – White

Inu DaiYoukai – Great Dog Demon

Iie - No

A note about "Hai", which most of you know means yes. Just so you don't think I'm using yes where I should be using no, I will explain something for those who do not know Japanese. The difference from "yes" is that "hai" confirms what was said in the last statement. If it is spoken in response to a negative it is the same as "no" in English. Here's an example: "You won't come with me?" "Hai (I won't come with you)."

In English you wouldn't say "yes" you would say "no". "Iie" (no) works the same way as "Hai" with what I just explained. I wanted to explain this because I have had people who know tiny bit of Japanese from reading manga's and fanfics, or who do not speak it fluently tell me I'm wrong when I'm not when I've used Japanese in these stories. And it's extremely annoying so I thought I'd explain ahead of time so I didn't have to hear about it later.


	2. Taming the Hanyou

Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

**Warning : YAOI - Male/Male pairings (men fucking each other), Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you don't like it, don't read it. If you don't like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!**

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If anything else strikes my fancy while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Anal, H/J, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg.

Well I finally updated O & A, and my desktop is all f-ed up with some stupid malware spy ware adware crap stealing all my CPU so I'm on my lap top now.

Thank you so much to my reviewers and readers. It really inspires me to continue writing my stories, and inspires me to try to make them as good as possible.

**AFF. net:**

Nikkie23534 - Thanks, it's always nice to see a review from you for my stories.

midnightsweet - Thank you. Hopefully I'll be able to update quickly on this one, seems like it so far…I'll try.

Madamdragon - Thanks, this story is coming to me a bit easier than my other right, so it should be pretty interesting.

Nerv Death - Thanks, I have a lot of ideas for this so it should stay pretty interesting.

Spoon - Thank you - I look forward to hearing what you think as it goes on.

**FF. net**

Nikkie235234 - There you are again! As I said before, always nice to see a review form you. I will try my very best to keep them interesting, hot, and sexy; with my perverted little mind it shouldn't be too hard.

Pen-Name-Kitsune-Chan - Thanks, I'll try to keep the updates coming as quick as I can.

Sesshygirl - Yes, it is going to be a sesshy/inu pairing. I love them together, it's all I write as far as Inuyasha fanfic go. I know exactly what you're saying about sess being sess without being sess. He's in a weird situation that he doesn't exactly like, but I think he's smart to do what will make the situation easiest for himself.

Aleabeth - Wow! I'm quite happy to hear that this was the first story you reviewed. I feel kind of special that you wanted to review it, LOL. I've written my own original stuff as a hobby for years, and I find writing characters that are not of my own creation very difficult comparatively. I'm an artist, and as most artist I'm a perfectionist, and I'm always questioning my work so to see that you never review, but really wanted to review my story made me smile. You've got a good idea of my thinking when it comes to the brothers. It's hard when you try to keep characters OOC in my opinion. I never look at keeping them IC from their behavior in the manga, because they were never in the situations I put them in during the manga. What I do is try to write them as I think their character would react in the particular situation that I've thrust them into. And I think I've done a good job with them. I agree Kagome, I never liked Kagome, but I really started to absolutely loath her when she tricked Inu and put the beads back on him in he end of the third movie. It was mean, and by that time there was no reason for them. Really they should have been taken off as soon as it was discovered he didn't kill Kikyou, if not sooner. In O & A so far she's not a total bitch, but I'll be a little bashing of her in this fic. And don't worry, you didn't rant. I always love to hear what others have to say.

Rethira - Thanks. Yes, Sesshy's going to have his work cut out for him, I think InuYasha is going to be the troublemaker of the two. Sesshy's been nice even though now he's really doing it to make things easier on himself. Yes the chappie's long, but actually kind of short for me, I'm cursed with a penchant for writing long chapters.

Djl - Thanks. I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Inu-dude15 - Thank you so much. This story is whipping around in my head a lot so hopefully I won't be slow with the reviews.

Hugsandkisses1 - Thank you. I'll be working on this one quite a bit so updates should come fast.

Mochiusagi - Thank you. He, he, he, yes he is starting to catch on that something up. I think InuYasha has good intuition. He have to live through what he has, so I thought his intuition definitely would notice something was up.

Thanks again, I'm not trying to whore for reviews, but I really do love them, and I appreciate them more than I can say.

YYYYYYYYYYY

**To Mend a Broken Heart**

**Chapter Two:**

**Taming the Hanyou**

YYYYYYYYYYY

"You fucking bastard! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!" InuYasha screamed as flew across the room at his brother as razor sharp claws aimed for the object of his anger.

His efforts were defeated as Sesshoumaru grabbed his baby brothers wrist and spun him around. Faster than he could realize what had happened his back was pressed against his elder brothers chest, his arm trapped in an iron grip behind his back. He tried to pull away, but a strong arm wrapped around his chest and held him still. Dropping the chill that usually accompanied his voice Sesshoumaru tried to calm his little brother. "InuYasha I told you, I will fight with you no more. I will not hurt you, I will not raise my sword to you , my claws, or any other weapon at my disposal."

InuYasha growled as he struggled to free himself. "You lied to me you sonofabitch! You're a damn bastard!"

He used his legs that were still free in an attempt to kick his elder brother behind him, but it was useless. Sesshoumaru wrapped one of his legs across the front of InuYasha's locking them in place. His brother had practically wound himself around him like a snake. Holding him still with no hope of movement.

He could feel the heat of his brother's breath hit his ear as he spoke sending a shiver down his spine. "InuYasha I did not lie to you, and you know it! I did not tell you that you would be staying here in the beginning; true, but it was for your own good. Had you reacted like this when you were poisoned you would still be ill even now."

"It still was a dirty trick." InuYasha's head dropped down in defeat. There was no point in struggling like this, Sesshoumaru would just humiliate him more than h already had.

Sesshoumaru let go of InuYasha and pushed him onto the bed. He watched closely to see if his baby brother would launch himself at him again. "InuYasha, we have be going through this every morning for the past six days. What is the purpose? You cannot leave, by clan law, and because of the bracelet on your ankle; you will not get through the barrier. You know this, you have already tried…countless times, and though it is amusing to watch you fall on your behind each time you try to leap over the palace walls I would much rather remove it from you if only I could trust you to behave."

"Oh so now you're gonna make fun of me, you're gonna laugh at me. I hate you." He screamed at his brother.

"You know you do not hate me Otouto. It is not in your soul to hate, you are too pure and good to have such an emotion inside of you unless it is directed at something evil…and I, baby brother am not evil."

InuYasha couldn't stand it, how did his elder brother make him so angry, but then with that kind voice that was so new to him, and a few words his anger would fall away? Why? He tried to hate his brother, although he never had throughout his entire life. No matter what Sesshoumaru did to him he could never bring himself to hate the man before him. Even now he could feel his anger towards his brother giving way to extreme annoyance.

InuYasha threw a pillow at his brother, and crossed his arms as he pouted. "Sesshoumaru, I don't want to stay here. No one cared to take me in when my mother died, so I took care of myself for over a century, now all of a sudden Ojiisama makes you bring me here. I hate it here, there's nothing to do. Every one is a snobby ass, including you!"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Yes, baby brother, I am a snobby ass, you have told me as much…many times."

"Stop laughing at me, and making fun of me, you _are_ an ass! You're a snobby, snotty, spoiled ASS!"

"Have you filled your morning quota of insulting me?" At first it had worn on his last nerve to deal with his little brother, and it was difficult to keep from beating InuYasha into submission, but now Sesshoumaru couldn't be angry with him. He found his antics, and tantrums amusing more than anything. Sesshoumaru sat down next to his brother. He thought for a moment; InuYasha became very angry and hurt if he thought someone was mocking him. It wouldn't be good to allow the boy to think he was making fun of him. "Otouto, I was not attempting to mock you, or laugh at your distress. I am sorry if you felt that I was. Truly, I did not intend to hurt you."

InuYasha turned his head away from his brother. "Fine, I accept your apology…I guess, but I should kick your sorry, snotty ass!"

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru unconsciously moved closer to his brother, when he realized he did it he wondered why for only a moment, then continued trying to deal with the angry Hanyou sitting next to him. "I understand why you are angry, but this is not in my control. Now, are you going to stay in your room all day and pout like a pup as you have every other day, or are you going to go to your lessons? I am not going to let you keep skipping them forever. Eventually you will have to come to terms with this."

"I don't need any stupid lessons, I know how to fight. I killed Naraku damn it. And all that other stupid crap you want me to learn is useless. As long as I can fight and survive, what else do I need to know?"

"InuYasha, you are a very powerful warrior, but you run into battle head first without thinking. You don't know any Kata's, or proper fighting stances. You are a noble, royalty of our clan, you should know these things."

InuYasha huffed. "What is the good of any of that shit?"

"Why are you so resistant, I thought the one thing you would at least be interested in would be refining your fighting skills. Maybe it is that you are afraid your instructor will best you…perhaps you are afraid that you are not as strong as you thought?"

InuYasha growled low at his brother, he was debating whether to try punch him in the face since he was right next to him, but he decided against it figuring he'd just grab him again and humiliate him some more. Instead he stood up without saying a word, picked up Tetsusaiga, placing it at his hip and left the room.

Sesshoumaru smirked _'Why did I not think of it sooner? He wants to prove himself, and he cannot back down from a challenge. I think baby brother, I have figured out how to make you be a good little demon.'_

It had been a week since InuYasha had grabbed Tetsusaiga and silently walked out of his room and to training. His brother had insulted his pride saying he was afraid, InuYasha wasn't afraid of anything and he was going to prove his snotty brother wrong. He had slowly over the last week began going to other lessons, as well; he was bored, and sitting with his tutors was better than sitting in his room, or with Sesshoumaru.

Today he planned to ask his brother for something, he had behaved himself for the last week. In truth, he had behaved other than constantly insulting his brother that is, but if that was the only thing he did wrong he figured Sesshoumaru couldn't really complain. For the last week he had put his fire rate robe away and worn the fine silk clothing his brother had made for him. He'd even brushed his hair, and tried to eat without making a mess.

He padded down the hall to his brothers study, and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

He slid the door open, and walked in, he even kneeled and bowed.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback when InuYasha entered the room. He had been dressing in the new clothing he had made for him for the last week, and brushing his hair, but today he looked absolutely stunning. He wore a deep blue haori with white blossoms embroidered on the ends on the sleeves, shoulders, and at the bottom of his hakama. The sides of his hair had been pulled back into a braid at the crown of his head and his forelocks had been left to hang where they always did. Sesshoumaru had always known his brother was more beautiful than most creatures. Then again, he was a Shiro InuDaiyoukai, and son of Inu no Taisho, of course he was beautiful, but he had no idea he could look like this.

'_**He is enchanting.' **_Sesshoumaru's demon was putting in it's two cent's about InuYasha's appearance while Sesshoumaru marveled at the sight before him.

'_Why would you have anything to say about this?' _Sesshoumaru questioned his demons comment at seeing his brother.

'_**Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I just think our baby brother is very beautiful…you do.'**_

'_Yes I do. Now go away right now! Come back when you are actually needed, or can do something useful like telling me who would be a decent mate. I fear I am doomed to spend eternity alone.'_

Sesshoumaru pulled his attention away from scolding his demon so he could take care of InuYasha."Did your lessons go well today?" Sesshoumaru knew that InuYasha wanted something, but he'd stick to small talk until InuYasha asked for whatever it was. _'I hope it is something I don't have to say no to.'_

InuYasha shrugged. "They were fine. Haikomaru said my Kata's looked better."

"Very good InuYasha, perhaps I can come practice with you sometime soon." He was hoping if InuYasha was enjoying his training he could find some common ground with him. Sesshoumaru loved practicing his Kata's, and since their father died he had no one to practice with that truly inspired him to try his hardest, maybe InuYasha would. As he pulled himself from his thoughts he noticed he was becoming more curious as to exactly what InuYasha wanted; his little brother was being too docile, too polite. He hadn't been polite like this since he was still ill from the poison and had no idea he was staying at the palace.

InuYasha fidgeted with his hands in his sleeves, he was nervous about talking to his brother. He was sure he'd say no to what he wanted. "Um Sesshou, I've been really good over the past week. So, you think maybe I could see my friends? You could come with me."

Sesshoumaru had hoped this wasn't what he wanted to talk to him about. He couldn't let him leave now. He was unable to accompany him, and he was too young to allow him to go unescorted. Besides that, although he believed InuYasha would have the intention to return he was afraid his friends would talk him out of it. Then he would be forced to go retrieve him. "InuYasha, you have been very good over the past week, that is true. I am more than pleased, but I cannot take you to see your friends now. I cannot leave the palace at this time."

InuYasha sat still for a moment, Sesshoumaru watched him closely waiting for the tantrum. "Well, couldn't I go by myself. I promise I'll come back, I really will. I give you my word."

Sesshoumaru sighed, he felt sorry for his brother he honestly did, but he could let him go. "I do not doubt that you would intend to come back, but I am quite sure your ningen friends would somehow talk you out of it. Besides, according to clan law, you are too young to be out without an escort."

"Damn it Sesshoumaru, they could be hurt, anything could have happened without me there to protect them. They're probably worried about me." He turned as he got up to leave, and walked toward the door. "You really are a cold bastard you know that!"

Sesshoumaru watched as his little brother slid the door open. "InuYasha, you are worried about your friends? Would you like to know how they are?"

Sesshoumaru watched as InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. _'Just the reaction I was looking for.' _he mused as he watched his little brother freeze upon hearing his words.

He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you mean. You didn't hurt them or something? You told me you didn't. If you did anything to them I fucking swear…"

Sesshoumaru interrupted his brother. "I did not hurt them. I have a correspondence from them here, it just arrived today." He waved the paper in his hand so InuYasha could see it.

InuYasha closed the door, and walked back into the room. Sesshoumaru patted a cushion next to him on his side of the low desk motioning InuYasha to sit next to him.

InuYasha walked hesitantly behind Sesshoumaru's desk, and sat beside him, then looked at the paper his brother still held. "What is that, a letter?"

"Hai, Otouto, it is a letter from your friends."

He furrowed his brow at his older brother. "Why would they send me a letter here."

"Because I sent a letter for them to the old priestess in that ningen village you lived in. I knew they would be worried about your condition, and that you in turn would be upset about that, therefore I sent a letter stating your were alright. I asked that they reply so you would know how they were."

"But how did it get here so quickly?"

"I sent a messenger to deliver my letter and told him to wait for a reply, and then to bring it back. You are well aware that Youkai travel much faster than ningen." He passed the letter to his brother. "Here, you may read it."

InuYasha apprehensively took the letter and slowly opened it. Sesshoumaru watched carefully as his little brother stared at it, his eyes would move across the paper , then they would stop and InuYasha would scratch his head, or furrow his brow. Sometimes he would turn his head to the side as if studying a kanji more closely. _'He cannot read it, I suspected as much. I must handle this delicately.'_

After InuYasha had looked at the letter long enough that it could have been read at least five times Sesshoumaru decided to say something. He kept his voice very quiet, and he tried to take the edge that was omnipresent out of it. "Otouto, do you not understand all the kanji?"

InuYasha just sat quiet and still for a long time, as if pondering what to do next. Then finally he shook his head indicating the negative, and put the letter down on the desk. His head hung low, his bangs covering his eyes.

Sesshoumaru picked up the letter. "Would you like me to read it for you."

Suddenly he just shook his head.

"_Dear InuYasha,_

_We are relieved to hear that you are well and recovered from the poison. We were very worried about you that night, we thought we would lose you. _

_We all miss you and are wondering what you're doing, we expected to see you by now. Shippou has been a basket case without you. He's been yelling at Kagome for babying him, we suppose he's trying to make up for you not being here._

_Please let us know how you are. Kagome can't help thinking that Sesshoumaru has you locked in a dungeon somewhere, though we all think that is ridiculous. _

_We hope there is some way to see you soon, and please write back to us._

_Your friends always,_

_Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Kaede"_

"Hn, she thinks that you've locked me in a dungeon." He shook his head and laughed weakly.

"Your Miko is a fool, I would never do such a thing to you." Sesshoumaru inclined his head so he could see InuYasha under the mass of bangs he was hiding behind. "Shall I tell you something Otouto, you must promise not to become unruly."

InuYasha looked up at him, and frowned. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow, gesturing for InuYasha to agree before he would go on. InuYasha shook his head the affirmative, then asked his brother curtly to go on. "What?"

"Your friends, my dear baby brother, are on their way here as we speak."

InuYasha's eye grew wide. "How do you know that?"

"Firstly, knowing your friends would you expect any less? The Demon Slayer and Monk were happy I was taking you, they knew you would die without my help. The Miko, was…less than happy. I told them I had come to retrieve you, she wanted me to bring you back. Of course, I told her I would not. Secondly, I know this because the messenger noticed they were stocking up for a long trip ahead. Where else would they go with you in question?"

"Hn, I guess your right. The first thing Kagome would do was insist on trying to rescue me. I'm not sure how she would expect to accomplish that. Sometimes she doesn't think."

"Hai, it would seem so…she keeps that leash around your neck still. She will remove it when she arrives, I will see to it."

InuYasha panicked at those words. "You better not hurt her, or any of my friends."

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother, the sun glinted in his hair, it looked like fine strands of silk, playing in the sunlight, he reached out his hand, not fully making the conscious decision to do so, and stroked his hair. Surprisingly, InuYasha did not shy away from his touch, he merely sat there as he had before. "I will not hurt anyone unless they hurt you. You have my word."

"Sesshou, do you promise."

"I promise."

They sat for a moment in silence. Sesshoumaru was trying to find the words to ask his brother if he would accept his help, but as usual he wasn't sure how to go about it. "InuYasha, you will undoubtedly want to stay in contact with your pack, would you like me to help you with your reading, and writing? I am sure you have forgotten much after not having used it for so long."

InuYasha crossed his arms, he was embarrassed, he had learned lots of kanji when he was little from his mother, but that was so long ago. He never used such things out in the woods trying to survive, and he forgot it.

Sesshoumaru sensed his little brothers inner turmoil, he knew exactly what he was thinking. "InuYasha, there is no shame in having forgotten how to read and write kanji, when you have used it so infrequently over the past one hundred and fifty years."

InuYasha glared at his brother. "Fine, but so help me, if you make fun of me I'll kick your icy, bastard ass."

"InuYasha, I would not mock you. Come here tomorrow after your training. We shall start then."

InuYasha got up to leave, he heard his brother call to him as he slid the door open. "I will see you at dinner tonight? You are not angry with me I hope?"

InuYasha sounded exasperated. "Hai, I'm not angry with you, and hai, you'll see me at dinner."

InuYasha walked back to his room admonishing himself for being so agreeable and polite around his brother, _'I should be kicking that bastards ass, making his life hard for all that he's put me through. And now he forces me to stay here.' _Something inside him couldn't do it, every timehe wanted to make his brother's life hell he would speak nicely to him, or try to do something to make him more comfortable, and he found himself being sucked in by his charms.

When he reached his bedroom he threw himself down on his bed, and pondered his own behavior further. Part of him was telling him to rebel, but another part was screaming at him to be good, and do what Sesshoumaru asked. He wondered if this was just how you felt hen you were part of a family, maybe it was. He knew now if his friends really did show up at the palace, which he was pretty certain they would that he wouldn't be able to leave with them, even if Sesshoumaru gave him the freedom to do so. He knew that if he ran off his brother would be in trouble with the elders and their grandfather, he didn't want Sesshoumaru to be punished because of him. He thought that he wouldn't care about such a thing, he thought that normally he'd want to see his brother in such a state, but the thought of it now turned his stomach, he couldn't allow himself to be the source of problems like that for Sesshoumaru.

He had always wanted his brother to just be nice to him, to accept him, he wanted family again, for life to feel like it had when his mother was alive. Now he had that, did he have a reason to reject it. Part of him screamed at him for swearing at his brother, and threatening to 'kick his ass'. Another part didn't like being controlled, and being stuck in the palace was being controlled. He was confused. He huffed and closed his eyes, at least he could escape this confusion in his sleep.

InuYasha had woken much later than he had wanted to. He had been having such a pleasant dream. He didn't remember what it was about, but he knew that he felt safe and warm. He was protected, and content. _'Maybe I was dreaming of Hahaue.' _InuYasha always felt nice when he had dreamed of his mother, but there was always a sadness that accompanied those dreams, and he didn't feel that. He shrugged it off as he quickly dragged his comb through his hair, and tried to straighten his clothes.

He didn't want to run through the halls to the dining room, but he didn't want to be late either, then everyone would look at him as he walked in and Sesshoumaru would be annoyed with him. He wouldn't blame the others for looking at him if he was late, since he was a Lord of the Western Lands no one could eat before he arrived, save Sesshoumaru, but he wouldn't. _'Oh, who cares if that pompous ass is annoyed?!'_

He made it to the door to the dining room, when he slid it open he was relieved to see his elder brother wasn't there. He walked over and sat down on his cushion next to his brother's seat at the head. He had to remember not to sit like a puppy with his knees up and his hands on the floor in front of him. He had a habit of doing that, but it probably wouldn't be a good idea to do it at dinner.

Sesshoumaru glided into the dining room, he noticed InuYasha waiting patiently. Although he said he would, he thought possibly he wouldn't show up, that he might truly be angry with him for denying his request. Again he found his brother looked absolutely beautiful, he was wearing the same clothing, his hair was done the same way, but for some reason unknown to him he looked even better than earlier. _'Why am I fixating on his appearance so much?' _He tried to force his observations away for the time being.

Sesshoumaru watched InuYasha out of the corner of his eye while they ate. He was still surprised even after a week, of how much better his brothers manners had become. He wasn't inhaling his dinner as he usually did, and he was extremely careful not to make a mess. He had been surprised when InuYasha had appeared at dinner a week before and without him saying anything to InuYasha about it he suddenly had proper manners. Ever since then the ravenous Hanyou that gulped down his food loudly, and messily was gone.

One thing InuYasha was glad for was the food he was able to eat at the palace, although there was no ramen, he could have raw meat with every meal, something Kagome never let him have. No matter how many times he and Shippou, and even Sango explained that it wouldn't hurt him, that it was what demons ate he'd been 'sat' any time he tried to sneak something without cooking it first. Often when he would go of on his own for a few hours he would hunt, and then gorge himself on the fresh kill. Sometimes he was even able to sneak some back for Shippou, and Kirara.

When InuYasha finished eating he excused himself, and got up to leave, before he had even reached the door Sesshoumaru was calling him back.

"What the hell do you want now? I'm tired I just want to take a bath and go to bed."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, his brother was just so cranky all the time, sometimes he reminded him of a small child. Any little thing could set him off, or apparently nothing at all could as well. "It will only take a few moments. I believe it is some you will rather appreciate."

InuYasha slumped back down on his cushion, he and Sesshoumaru were the only two left in the dining room; sitting like a puppy was fine. "What is it?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his brothers way of sitting on the cushion. I had bothered him before, but now he found it somewhat cute. He wouldn't want him sitting in such a way during dinner, but it was acceptable right now. "I thought you and I could discuss the removal of the bracelet on your ankle."

"You're going to take it off?"

"I was considering doing so, if I believe I can trust you not to run away." Of course if InuYasha ran away Sesshoumaru would easily find him, but it was an annoyance he had no desire to go through. "If I remove it will I be forced to retrieve you from the wilds, or will you stay here like you're supposed to?"

InuYasha thought for a minute. He hated that bracelet on his ankle, it was humiliating, almost as humiliating as the rosary around his neck. He definitely wanted it off. He could escape then if he wanted to, but he knew his brother would find him, and drag him back, and then that bracelet would go back on and never come off. Part of him wanted to stay, even though he thought his brother was a snobby bastard it was nice that he cared about him at least a little. It was what he wanted for a long time. He had sat up many nights of his life wishing his brother would bring back home. Now he was home, his wish came true; granted it took a lot longer than he would have liked, but it still happened.

He also liked having a roof over his head, and knowing where he would sleep every night, in a nice soft bed with silky sheets, and a big fluffy comforter if he was cold. There was always a nice hot spring to take a bath in, and food any time he wanted it. The only thing missing was his friends, but they were on the way. He wondered if perhaps maybe if they didn't do anything to anger Sesshoumaru he would let them visit him when he wanted.

There was no reason in his mind right now to run away. If he did run away he would only be doing it to spite Sesshoumaru, and he didn't think his brother deserved it. It wasn't as if Sesshoumaru was doing this to be mean to him, their grandfather had forced him to, and he had been nice. InuYasha could tell he was attempting to make this easier for him.

"I won't run away. I'll stay here."

Sesshoumaru smiled, something that up until two weeks ago InuYasha didn't think his elder brother was capable of. "I have your word of honor? You will stay?"

"Yes, I promise I won't go Sesshou." He wouldn't leave. He gave his word he wouldn't, and he would keep his word. He had promised on his honor, and he would never dishonor himself, he would not have made the promise if he hadn't intended on keeping it.

Sesshoumaru moved closer to his little brother so he could get to his ankle. "Give me your foot Otouto." As his fingers grazed against his brothers skin he was surprised how soft it was. Wonderfully soft, and warm. He didn't think about doing it, but he let his fingers linger for a moment, drinking in the feeling of his brothers flesh before the tips of his fingers found the tiny clasp, an opened it allowing it to fall from his brothers ankle. Sesshoumaru picked it up and put it inside a pocket in his haori.

It was very subtle, but a sensation almost like a pleasant little shiver ran through his body when he felt his brothers hand on his ankle. InuYasha didn't know what it was, but he noticed it. The sensation continued as his brothers hand stayed against his skin for a few moments. The warm smooth skin against his felt good. He had never felt something like it, but he enjoyed it. Unsure of what it was he chalked it up to the fact that people don't often touch him, and never in such a delicate manner. Regardless it felt nice, and he smiled at the feeling hoping Sesshoumaru didn't notice.

Sesshoumaru patted his the top of his brothers foot that was still very close to him. "You may go now Otouto."

InuYasha stood up, and walked toward the door he began to slide it open, but stopped and turned around. His brother was standing now most likely getting ready to leave as well. "Sesshou?"

Sesshoumaru turned towards his brother. "What is it little brother?"

InuYasha fiddled with his fingers, something he did often around his elder brother. "Um, thanks for ya know…for taking it off." InuYasha moved to leave when he heard his brother call to him. "You earned it Otouto, and you are welcome."

Sesshoumaru had already decided on what he would work on today during InuYasha's lesson with him. He wanted to see what InuYasha knew, and how good he could write. He had braced himself for the prospect that it might be a difficult first lesson. InuYasha did not like it when he couldn't do something. He already was rather embarrassed yesterday when he couldn't read the letter from his friends. Sesshoumaru wanted to be careful not to embarrass him further, he would need to be delicate with his sensitive little brother.

He was happy to see his brother was on time when he heard a knock on his study door. "Enter."

Sesshoumaru looked up from his desk as the door to his study slid open, and was greeted with a sight that even more entrancing than the day before, if it was even be possible. InuYasha wore a haori, and hakama of the purest white, the entire outfit was embroidered with leaves in gleaming white thread. The color made his brother's skin look like it glowed. His hair was down today, he had golden silk wrapped around each of his forelocks about level with his eyes. The golden color was almost a perfect match to his eyes and brought out the color adding to the amazing beauty of the Hanyou.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take his eyes from his little brother as his slid the door shut, and made his way in front of the desk and bowed as he did with all his tutors. Sesshoumaru motioned for him to come sit next him as he had the day before, still keeping his eyes glued to his brother.

InuYasha sat down next to his older brother with a bit of a furrow in his brow. "Why the hell are you looking at me think that, is there something not acceptable about my appearance?"

"No, that is not it at all. You just look very striking today."

InuYasha felt stupid now, he just was completely rude to his brother, and he was simply looking at him because of how nice he looked. "Um, I…uh…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that."

"It is nothing. You are used to people staring at you and I suppose being unkind. It would be a natural reaction, but I will not do such a thing to you."

InuYasha sighed "I guess you're probably right…but I don't want to talk about this. Can we just do whatever it is you planned on doing?"

Sesshoumaru agreed, perhaps it wasbest to get off the subject of people looking at his brother. He obviously didn't like being treated in such a way, nobody would. It was probably an uncomfortable memory. "Yes we can begin. I wanted to see exactly how much or what kanji you remember from when you were little."

InuYasha was not looking forward to exposing his now weak reading and writing skills, but the wanted to relearn what he had forgotten, and the idea of sitting with some tutor doing it was for more repellent than having Sesshoumaru teach him.

Sesshoumaru passed a sheet of rice paper with characters marked on it. His brother told him to look at it and tell him how many he recognized. He recognized most of them, he even knew what a lot of them were but he didn't know what they meant when they were combined with other characters. They sat for a long time, as Sesshoumaru would point to characters and InuYasha would tell him what their reading was, and what they meant. Some of them had many different reading or meanings and he didn't know them all, but Sesshoumaru was rather impressed with how much he had retained.

"InuYasha, you really know quite a lot, more than I thought you would. We should try writing now, writing these characters is the only way you will remember them.'

InuYasha just nodded, he was embarrassed that he needed help with this in the first place.

Sesshoumaru slid some blank paper in front of InuYasha along with some brushes and a shallow dish of ink. He set down another sheet of paper that he had already written kanji on, and told InuYasha to write them.

This made InuYasha even more nervous, he hadn't picked up a brush and written anything in over a century and a half when his mother used to give him lessons everyday. He picked up the brush like he used to keeping it straight up and down. It was easier now that his hands weren't so small as they used to be when he did this as a child. He was nervous about spilling the ink. Tentatively, he dipped the brush in the ink becoming frustrated as he realized he got way too much on it. He shakily tried to match what his brother had written on the paper, but he didn't know the stroke order, and his hand was shaky leaving his first few attempts looking very messy. He got angry and tossed the brush on the paper. "I can't do this, my writing is a mess."

He put his elbows on the desk and leaned over it with his head in his hands

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to do, he really didn't think InuYasha was doing that bad, he hadn't written anything in a long time. He picked up the brush, and nudged his little brother. He wanted to tell him to stop behaving so childishly, but then again technically he was still a child. Not a small child, the equivalent of a human in their late teens, but still a pup. He decided against saying such a thing to his brother, it would get him nowhere, in fact it might push how far he'd come with his baby brother back. Sesshoumaru had worked too hard on getting InuYasha to this point over the last two and a half weeks. He wasn't going to throw it away over a minor annoyance. "InuYasha you were doing well, do not become angry with yourself."

InuYasha looked up, taking his head out of his hands, he took the brush roughly from his brother, and started writing again. Sesshoumaru noticed he just needed a little help with his technique. He kneeled behind his little brother, and put his hand over InuYasha's on the brush. He noticed as he had the day before how soft his brothers skin was. He wouldn't have expected it with him always swinging the giant fang around, and being out in the woods, but they were. He hesitated for a moment, as his little brothers scent hit him. _'His scent is exquisite. How did I never notice how good he smells.'_ He leaned in just the tiniest bit and quietly inhaled, he had to get that scent thoroughly through his nose, he couldn't get enough of it. He was finding the ambrosial scent of his brother rather intoxicating, but he had no idea why.

InuYasha could feel his brother kneel behind him, his arm wrapping almost around him as his hand came to rest on his own. He didn't know why but for some reason he wanted to lean back into the warmth of his brothers body. It felt so…inviting. _'What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I want to feel him against me?'_ InuYasha tried to concentrate on his writing, his brother guided his hand in the stroke order, and where to start from with each mark he placed on the paper. He liked the feeling on Sesshoumaru's hand against his own, and he had to keep admonishing himself to pay attention to his work.

The lesson went painfully slow for both of the brothers as they tried to figure out what the strange feelings they were experiencing were coming from and trying to control them.

InuYasha found when he was finished with his lesson that leaving his brother was not some thing he wanted to do. This was a strange feeling for him, up until now he hadn't wanted to be around Sesshoumaru at all, and it was always welcome to leave his company. He got to his room as quickly as possible, he was breathing hard, and he felt hot.

'_Maybe I'm just craving to be near him because I was denied things like that my whole life.'_ InuYasha knew that InuYoukai were very physical, if he had grown up around Sesshoumaru he probably would have spent a lot of time curled up on his lap, but he was older now. He was big now, wasn't he? He may have been too young to go out without an escort, but he knew that had more to do with him being royalty than anything else, if he wasn't he wouldn't be so restricted. The clan wanted to protect demons like him. He and Sesshoumaru were the last in their line. Their father hadn't sired the amount of children that most great demons would have.

"_**Maybe we want to be near our elder brother because he is so beautiful, so strong…so perfect.'**_ InuYasha's demon had decided to join the conversation with himself.

'_Will you be quite, you hardly ever say anything worth hearing. And you're annoying.'_

'_**Well, then you find yourself annoying because I'm part of you. I only inform you of what you are already thinking, but not acknowledging. '**_

'_I don't do that.'_

'_**Oh, but you do, and you would not believe me if I told you what you really felt.'**_

'_What s that supposed to mean you stupid fucker?'_

'_**Oh, you'll find out soon enough.'**_ With that his demon left again to wherever he went when he wasn't harassing InuYasha. _'Stupid fucking demon, always saying such stupid shit.'_

_He always got annoyed when his demon spoke, it always said the strangest things. Like Kagome was a bitch, and his demon didn't mean a female dog. He didn't think that, did he? He loved Kagome, he wanted to be with her, she had just been upsetting him a little bit lately, but he still loved her. His demon would always discourage him when he would get close to Kagome, close enough that something could actually happen between them. For some reason though he always listened to it in those cases. It wasn't that he really felt that way, was it? When it came to Kagome his demon always just reinforced the fleeting doubts he had about the Miko once in a while. Her treatment of him, especially where those beads were concerned were in his opinion abuse, but he still loved her, didn't he? _

_He started to get angry as he thought about the beads, and her 'sits', and his face in the dirt, and everyone laughing, saying he deserved it. No good person deserved that. 'I'm not a person though. I'm just a worthless half-breed.' Although she claimed not to, she must of him like that somewhere inside to treat him like this. If he did to Kagome's precious friend Kouga what she did to him with those damn subjugation beads she would 'sit' him to the other side of the earth, so why was it alright to hurt him? It seemed like everyone always wanted to hurt him. He wanted those beads off._

_InuYasha wouldn't say it, but he became very excited when his brother had said he'd make her remove the beads. If there was one person that possibly could intimidate Kagome enough to take them off it was Sesshoumaru. He walked to the hot spring, and removed all of his clothes before sliding into the steamy relaxing heat. He laid his head back and pondered things for a moment, and smiled. He had a feeling that the next couple weeks would prove to interesting…very interesting._

_tbc…._


	3. Hot Spring

Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

**Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings (men fucking each other), Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!**

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If anything else strikes my fancy while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Anal, H/J, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg.

Thank you to all my reviewers, and readers.

**AFF. Net**

Midnightsweet - I'm glad you like them being nice, I think Sessh is too mature and intelligent in a situation like this to let his hidden emotions get the better of him. I think he would try to be nice if only it as to make his life easier. I have a hard time writing them being mean, and real Angsty. I've tried before and for some reason it's really difficult for me to do. This story will have some arguing and resentment unlike Otouto and Aniki, but nothing cruel, I just can't do it with these two unless I want my updates to take a couple months.

Arch Nemesis - You're right I wanted to make InuYasha more oblivious to what was going on simply because he is younger.

Madamdragon - My big fic with Kagome in it didn't have a showdown I wrote her being more mature than she is in the manga or anime, so in this one I'm looking forward very much to doing a little Kags bashing. I really hate her character.

**FF . net**

Pen-name-Kitsune-chan - Thank you for the review. I'm not so sure that Inu is really getting OOC. I daresay he's not as stupid as his friends in the anime and manga think he is. I don't think he's past "behaving" himself in this situation to get what he wants. Remember, this is three years after Naraku's defeat, Kikyou is death, he has no quest for vengeance or person a that he is honor bound to anymore, in a way for the first time in his life he's free (with the exception of the beads), he's not obsessed with becoming a full fledged demon, and he's finally alright with who and what he is. I think maybe he would see the benefit of finally taking care of himself and what makes him happy, especially when he has feelings for his brother he hasn't realized completely, and he knows his friends are on their way. Now, if it was still during the time that the canon story took place, I think he damn well would have lied about staying to Sesshoumaru and left after he took the bracelet of his ankle. Also keep in mind Sesshoumaru called his courage into question, this is the biggest reason has to prove himself now for the preservation of his own honor. That is very InuYasha.

Bloodmoon01 - I like them awkward in the beginning, I think even when their relationship starts because I think that's how it would be. I will be torturing them in the future, but not too cruelly. I hope your not disappointed with this chapter, it's not too torturey (everybody I know this isn't a real word), but fun in other ways.

Hugsandkisses1 - I think you'll like this chapter if that's what you've been waiting for.

AZNsexinezz - I try, it takes me a long time to edit. I normally end up with some missing words that I have to go back and correct after I post, (I think when I edit because I know what it's supposed to say my brain fills in the missing words and I don't notice until I see it in a different format). I try to make it flow and sound good, and keep readers into it. It's terrible when someone has a good idea, but can't write it well. I'm glad you noticed, I put a lot of effort into these stories. Thanks.

Tiffyhatake - Thanks, I'm trying to update quickly.

A Single Fragile Rose - Thanks, I take a long time editing and writing sometimes, so I've been please with the speed of my updates with this one.

Mochiusagi - Thanks, yep their confused, I think it's better that way. He should listen to his demon more, but I definitely think he would fight with it if he didn't like what it was saying, actually I think they both would act like that.

Sesshygirl - Thanks. I'm looking forward to a showdown between Sesshy and Kag's, I can't stand her, she's a nasty little brat, and she is so mean to Inu. She'll be coming along soon though.

YYYYYYYYYYY

**To Mend a Broken Heart**

**Chapter Three:**

**Hot Spring**

YYYYYYYYYYY

On this day, Sesshoumaru, the Great Lord of the Western Lands had done something very uncharacteristic. Just moments ago, he had literally run to his room. Upon entering he slid, his door closed with a thud, and leaned his back against it breathing heavily._ 'What in gods name is going on with me?'_ He had abruptly left InuYasha's second reading and writing lesson, and found himself covered in perspiration, breathing hard, and on his way to becoming quite hard. _'Gods, why do I feel like this, why?' _

Sesshoumaru was finding himself hopelessly attracted to his little brother. The little brother he had threatened to kill so many times. The little brother that he no longer hated, but didn't particularly like…no, he did he like him, more than just liked him. There had to be a reason. He would not just feel this way, there had to be some rational explanation. Perhaps someone had put a spell on him, or slipped a potion into his food or drink. He could not just feel this himself; it was not possible, the demon Lord did not _feel_…he didn't!

He composed himself, splashing cold water from the basin on his stoic face, and left his room to speak with Norio. _'Yes Norio, he will certainly have a remendy to this problem, I must be ill. Something must be just…wrong'_

Norio smirked to himself when Sesshoumaru entered his office truly a mess. The Demon Lords hair was a bit out of place, he was sweating, and the expressionless mask he usually wore had slipped, just a bit, revealing a very worried and disheveled demon.

Sakunami leaned toward her mate's ear as she whispered. "Hmm, quite resilient…and stubborn as I expected. His father would find this amusing, as do I."

Norio whispered back "Now now my beautiful mate; he obviously does not understand as of yet, let us try not to find too much humor in the situation." She kissed her mates ear as she snickered, silently agreeing with him.

Norio looked up from his work area where he was mixing various potions. "What ails you my Lord, you look…unwell, possible a little flustered?"

Sesshoumaru had no idea how to begin this conversation. What could he say? That at this moment he had an unquenchable urge to bury himself to the hilt into his brother's ass and make love to him for the rest of this day, through the night, until the sun shone itself again, and then some…In truth constantly? He couldn't say such a thing, that would acknowledge his thoughts, but oh, how he wanted to just forget about everything and give in, and take InuYasha, watch his body move under his fingers, respond to his touches, silently beg for more as he spilled himself.

He had to stop thinking like this. He wanted to make him his, take him over and over, whisper in those beautiful soft ears that he would be his forever and no one else's. That thought is what unnerved him the most, because is not how he had _ever_ felt before about a lover, it was not how he had or would feel about someone he just wanted to bed. He had never felt like this about another. He could already feel a possessive instinctual pull towards his young brother. That meant his demon was reacting to him as his intended mate.

Sesshoumaru's demon was getting involved now, and that didn't bode well for the demon Lord if he didn't want to acknowledge these feelings. _**'Stop fighting, our brother is perfect, perfect for us. Take him, mark him. We long for a mate, how much longer must we wait? InuYasha is beautiful, he is strong. He could defend himself, our palace, and our pups. He has no interest in taking our wealth, or involving himself in politics. He is exactly what we have been looking for. Finally, you are seeing I what I have for a century, now accept it.'**_

'_Quiet yourself, I have no time for your nonsense right now!'_

His demon simply laughed. _**'We will see what truly is nonsense.'**_

Sesshoumaru shook his head hard, something the Demon Lord never did. Why did he have to think of his brother and his want for him? That beautiful ass with its perfect muscles, begging to be taken by him, he couldn't get his mind out of the gutter? "Norio, I am experiencing…feeling something that I know must be unnatural, someone has brought something upon me. It is causing me to…"

Norio cut his Lord off and smiled, as he put up a hand to quiet the confused demon in front of him. "My Lord, I know of what you speak, and you very well know what you are feeling and why you are feeling it. I know you have tried to convince yourself of it being a spell, or that some unknown substance has intoxicated you. I _assure_, I absolutely assure you, none is the case, and you know what it is. My Lord I would humbly advise you to cease these antics."

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it, his lip curled in anger. "Norio, if you were anyone else…"

Norio laughed, "Yes, if I was anyone else you would have me whipped for my disrespect. I assure you My Lord I mean no disrespect, I mean only to tell you the truth. It is my duty; it is part of the vow my family swore to yours when we first came to serve you. I will never tell you what you _want_ to hear, rather what you _need_ to. I will not lie to placate you. And even if you were to punish me I still would tell you the truth."

"Norio, I would never punish you. You are not disrespectful, simply blunt, and you have never led me on a path that I should not have taken."

"My Lord, I have never led you on _any_ path, all I ever did was help you to realize fully what you already knew. You have _always _chosen your own path."

"What will I do, where are these feelings coming from?" It was beyond difficult for Sesshoumaru to admit that these feeling existed to his own self, but to share them…Norio was the only one with whom he would ever share such intimate thoughts. He sighed deeply and let his head hang for a moment before pulling it back up with the stoic mask in place. "I can barely let these words past my lips. I…I want to take InuYasha, but even more I want to hold him and never let him go; I want him by my side always. Why?"

"Because My Lord it is meant to be. You can fight it like a pup, or you can give in to what has already been written by the fates. Some occurrences that are fated to be can be changed, they are not already set down in the stars, some occurrences cannot be changed…This cannot be changed."

"But InuYasha, he will never consent to such a relationship even if I were to…to accept this"

"My Lord, your brother is young and more easily confused, he gets frustrated, and is quick to anger, but no one is able to resist the call of fate. Moreover, I daresay, he is most likely experiencing something close to what you are. Be advised My Lord you are his alpha, his seme, therefore you are more aware of these feelings, more able to sort through them. Being the submissive, fated to be taken by you, he will not have the understanding you do. You will have to show him the way. The longer you wait the more confusing and upsetting this will become for him. If you care for your brother, you should not let his linger in your mind for too long, simply act."

"Norio, I simply do not understand how this can be fate, how you could know such a thing."

"My Lord, after you have fulfilled the destiny that fate has set out for you and InuYasha I will explain more to you, but before then I would be revealing knowledge you should not be permitted to have at this time."

There was no way the healer would reveal whatever information he had. He swore a vow to his family; he would die before breaking it and revealing what Sesshoumaru wanted to know.

Sesshoumaru left Norio's office understanding some things more than he did before he spoke to the healer, and at the same time was more confused. He went to the hot spring; maybe a warm, steamy bath would help clear his head. This is why he hated feeling things; it consumed you, and took away your control. He had to collect himself though, behaving this way was not befitting of a Lord.

InuYasha sighed as he sat alone in his brother's study. He had sifted through the events that occurred during his kanji lesson with his elder brother repeatedly, and still found no explanation that didn't make him hurt inside, deep in his chest. He remembered vividly his brother gently rubbing his ear for a brief moment then pulling his hand away quickly as though InuYasha was the most revolting thing he had ever touched. He then abruptly left without a word leaving InuYasha hurt and alone. Trying to figure it out had only served to confuse and upset InuYasha further

'_Everyone wants to pet my ears they can't resist…he probably couldn't help touching them, and then when he realized who he was touching he became disgusted. Am I that repulsive to him that he had to leave like that after touching me for just a moment?'_ This had felt different though, maybe that's why it felt so bad. It didn't feel the same as when Kagome touched them, or any number of strangers or children that begged touched them.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't like people touching them at all, they were sensitive, and Kagome pulled on them a lot, that didn't feel good. Although he had wanted her to, Kikyou had never touched them. When he let, random people touch this ears it was always because Kagome forced him to let them, either that or she would 'sit' him.

It was different when Sesshoumaru was caressing his ear, he just wanted to lean into his hand, he almost purred, and it gave him a warm feeling all over, a feeling he had never experienced. Just as he was about to rub his hand against his brothers hand so he knew he liked it and wanted him to continue, he brother pulled away and left him.

He wondered why it made him feel the way it did, it never had before when anyone rubbed his ears, but whatever the reason was it made him think about Sesshoumaru touching him in other places as well. A sadness came over the Hanyou followed by confusion at his feelings and desires, then anger, why did his brother find him so awful, and more importantly why did he care what the bastard thought?

InuYasha went to his room slamming the sliding door closed as he entered. He sat down on his bed and sighed. Why did he have to be affected so much by the things his brother did? If he was kind to him, it brightened his entire day, if he said or did something that hurt him it destroyed his entire day. _'Why should I care what that bastard thinks about me? Why did he have to hurt me like that? It's bad enough I'm stuck here, but he has to toy with me treating me nice one day, and like shit the next. That bastard, that fucking bastard isn't getting away with this.' _He wasn't going to take it; he wanted an explanation, and a chance to tell Sesshoumaru what a horrible brother he was.

Inuyasha left his room abruptly, and sniffed the air, the musky sweet scent of his brother mixing with hot water reached his nostrils. _'The hot spring.'_ Even amidst his realization of where Sesshoumaru was, and his anger, a fleeting affirmation of how good his brothers scent was floated through his head. He quickly walked down the hall pausing only for a moment before entering. _'I'm about to ruin your bath big brother.'_

He slid open the door, and walked around the shoji screens and stood at the edge of the spring staring down at his brother. Sesshoumaru looked up at InuYasha as he stood over the water brooding. "Mmm, the water is very warm today you should come in InuYasha." He didn't know what else to say, the prospect of being in the hot spring with his naked brother was a bit frightening considering how he was feeling, but then it was exciting as well. Maybe he would be able to stay in with him for a small amount of time and obtain some clues about how his little brother felt about him, before his need would make itself known and he'd be forced to leave.

InuYashastood in the same spot quiet for a few more moments before going off on his tirade. _"_Sesshoumaru damn it, you stupid fucking bastard." He stood staring down at very confused and startled Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru blinked a few times trying to figure out what on earth his brother could be so angry about, he had been a good mood when he saw him last. Was he mad because he left their lesson early? "I do not know what you are blathering on about, but I do not think I deserve such treatment from you."

He shot back. "'Blathering on about'? I'm 'blathering' about you toying with me, making me believe you actually care about me, that I really finally have a brother, then acting as though you believe I'm the most disgusting thing in the world."

Sesshoumaru looked at him confusion now becoming apparent in his expression. His annoyance at the situation began to subside a little upon realizing InuYasha was obviously confused about something. "InuYasha, I do not know what you mean; I do not find you disgusting."

InuYasha was not buying what he thought was an act, and a cowardly one at that. "You know exactly what I mean…" he screamed. "… You were rubbing my ear then when you realized what you were doing you ripped your hand away as if my body made of fire and I burned you."

Now they were getting somewhere, the demon lord was beginning to understand. He berated himself mentally. _'I knew that I should have said something to him before I left, given an excuse of sorts.' "_InuYasha I did not let go of your ear because I find you disgusting."

"Why then, why would you pull away from me like that?"

Sesshoumaru swallowed hard, what could he say, he could not tell the truth. He could not tell his little brother that from that one touch, he felt a stirring within his belly signaling the impending erection, and aroused scent that would have began rolling off him. He had to leave before they both would be discovered. "I cannot share the reason with you, but be assured it had nothing to do with me finding you disgusting."

InuYasha was infuriated, his brother thought he was so dense that he would believe he didn't do it because he repulsed him, but he would not tell him the reason. InuYasha began to sound more hurt than angry. "I can't believe anything you say to me. I thought I had a brother, after all these years, but you aren't. You're just the same cruel bastard you always were. I hate you." He was going to leave damn it, he would leave and never come back, and he would go so far away Sesshoumaru could never find him. His friends were on their way here, probably a week away, he could find them within a day or two at his speed.

InuYasha turned to leave, when he felt himself grabbed from the edge of the spring and thrown into the water clothes and all. His brother had him by his arms and was pulling him up from under the water. Sesshoumaru had said repeatedly he would never hurt him that he would never raise a hand to him again, but he braced himself for the inevitable beating to come. After his head, resurfaced Sesshoumaru pushed him against the edge of the spring, but not roughly.

He could feel the chest high water lapping at his now soaked clothing. He was afraid to open his eyes, feeling for some unknown reason that his brother would not hit him until he did. He couldn't stay like this forever; he'd just have to fight Sesshoumaru off the best he could. He slowly opened his eyes expecting to see a very pissed Sesshoumaru, but he did not look angry. His face held the same stoic expression as always, but in his eyes, InuYasha could see…anxiety.

Sesshoumaru just stared at him, his body was so close to InuYasha that if either moved at all they'd be touching. Even with the heat of the spring's water surrounding him he could feel the warmth emanating from his elder brothers bare skin, and the heat from his breath as he continued to stare at him.

Sesshoumaru was so close to the object of his affections, his well thought out designs were beginning to crumble. He had planned on restraining himself, and attempting to gauge his brothers feelings, but now he couldn't do that, he had a sopping wet InuYasha a hairsbreadth from his own naked form. He would have to make his feelings known in a more direct order. _'InuYasha doesn't believe I care for him. He believes I find him repellant, disgusting. I will show him how wrong he is.'_

Sesshoumaruleaned in to his brother and brought his nose down the sensitive flesh of InuYasha's neck. He inhaled deep, relishing the addictive scent, deep and delicious, the musky scent of a male, mixed with the sweetness of fruit, the floral of blossoms in spring, and freshness, like the air after a long rain. _'His scent is enchanting.'_ He could feel his sibling tremble as nuzzled against his neck, inhaling repeatedly. He was having an effect on his baby brother, and now he was curious to know exactly what that affect was.

"Se…Sesshou?" InuYasha's voice was merely a whisper. Sesshoumaru was certain he heard a combination of fear and arousal.

"You want to know why I pulled away from you, why I left…I will show you."

He turned away from the perfect flesh of his brother's neck, grabbing the back of InuYasha's head as he pressed his lips insistently to his brothers, crushing their mouths together. Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, letting out whimpering "What?", but Sesshoumaru took advantage of his miscalculation by plunging his tongue inside, pillaging the wet hollow. He ran his tongue over every surface, committing to memory every curve, ridge, and bump. Memorizing the flavor, exquisite, like nothing, he ever tasted before, sweet and earthy like sugar blown through the wind and trees. He grazed deadly fangs across swollen lips, his tongue followed in their wake before plunging between those lips again, and caressing the hot, wet appendage within.

He smirked against his InuYasha's lips as he felt his hands on his chest trying to push him away. His attempt to dislodge Sesshoumaru said one thing, but the movement of his tongue and lips said another. Sesshoumaru was melting away the little one's resolve; he could feel the boy becoming more pliant beneath his hands and mouth. Sesshoumaru responded to InuYasha's weakening and halfhearted attempt at freedom from his brother's ministrations by pressing his groin against InuYasha's, finding his little brother was as aroused as him.

To his delight Inuyasha began to push back after only a few of Sesshoumaru's unmet thrusts, and the two ground their erections against each others in a seductive dance. A moan forced its way into InuYasha's mouth as Sesshoumaru felt hands caress his cheeks, grazing his sensitive markings as they made their way up to grasp handfuls of silken silver hair.

Sesshoumaru wanted to continue kissing the beauty in his arms, but he had to taste more of his little brother, kiss more of his little brother, his mouth and tongue had to encounter all of him. He broke their kiss roughly, practically ripping himself away, and was greeted by the most erotic sight he had ever laid eyes on. InuYasha's cheeks almost glowed with the dust of a crimson blush; the bruising manner that Sesshoumaru kissed him in left his lips red and swollen. He could just see a small sliver of lust-hazed gold from between his siblings almost closed eyelids. His chest heaved as they continued grinding against each other, and his head lolled back and to the side exposing his flawless neck. It was too delicious of a sight, he would have InuYasha, and in so many ways, make him his own over and over.

He did not want to give InuYasha anytime to think, he wanted to keep this little morsel in front of him helplessly aroused under his devilish attentions. He dove down to his little brothers neck, licking and nipping the tender flesh drawing mewls, and low moans from the younger one. These erotic noises only served to fuel Sesshoumaru's desires, they stoked a fire that was burning in his belly, and the only thing that could extinguish it was taking InuYasha…many times.

He ran his tongue back up the length of his little brother's neck, then nipped and kissed his jaw and chin. He frowned for a moment realizing that InuYasha was still in his clothes, granted his haori, and juban were askew and falling from his shoulders, but this would not do. He wanted nothing hidden from his eyes, his hands or his mouth. He pulled hastily at the clothing still covering his brother's top half, earning him quite a loud moan. _'It appears the idea of being naked with me arouses you little brother.'_ He pulled off the offending material tossing it somewhere beyond the springs water.

He plastered his lips against InuYasha's again; he would not give him a chance to voice a protest, as he removed his hakama and fundoshi. This earned him yet another even louder moan; InuYasha to his older brother's delight aided in their removal, stepping out of them so Sesshoumaru could pull them from the water, and toss them out to join the other clothes.

Sesshoumaru went back to attacking his sibling's neck, trailing his hands up and down the sides of the newly exposed body, his fingers drinking in every small curve and valley, and the tantalizing contrast of soft skin stretched over hard muscle.

He moved lower, letting his lips wander over one of the small pink nubs on his brother's chest. He laved it, his tongue tasting, savoring its flavor. Smiling against the heated flesh when InuYasha's bucked against him, he drew the little nub into his mouth and held it between his teeth flicking it with the tip of his tongue. InuYasha whined, and arched against his brother only pressing the tiny nipple harder against his brother's tongue and teeth. _'Hn, we are very sensitive here little brother.'_

InuYasha had finally began to explore his brother, Sesshoumaru moaned against his brothers chest vibrating the sensitive nipple between his teeth as hands ran up and down his back finally settling on either side of his firm backside. InuYasha squeezed, his claws raking the skin, caressing the highly sensitized markings on Sesshoumaru's hips and buttocks, as his own nipple was attacked further. The demon Lord was in ecstasy from his little brothers touches, his body was ablaze, his blood was liquid fire moving through him delivering heat to his swollen member, and his now overly sensitive skin.

He moved from one hardened nipple to the other lavishing it with the same attentions. At the same time, his hand ran down his brother's back, reaching that part of his body in which he desperately wanted to sink his length. His cock twitched with excitement as he felt the muscles under his hands working while InuYasha continued the unrelenting grind against his throbbing member with his own. Sesshoumaru let his hands travel to his brother's thighs, and lifted him, legs instantly wrapped around him tightly, and his siblings grinding became more urgent, and intense.

Inuyasha arched into his brother, his smaller body working desperately hard, trying to feel more sensation everywhere, his body was greedy for it, and his elder brother seemed very happy to continue feeding him more.

Sesshoumaru had enough of this horseplay in the water, he could tell by his brother's still trembling body, and the hint of nervousness from him that no one had ever touched him in a manner such as this before. He was obviously a virgin; he would have to take him somewhere else where he could be properly prepared, the thought made him salivate. He would ready his brother in every way he could, with tongue, oil and fingers, until he was begging to be taken.

His breath hitched with the thought of slowly preparing his little brother, taking him, bringing him to heights of pleasure yet unknown to the little half demon. His desire, his need to touch that place he had yet to, that place that would wring pleasure from him with it's extraordinary virgin tightness was what was driving him to leave the spring. He placed light kisses all over his little brother's cheeks and lips, attempting to calm him. He felt his trembling lessen, and smiled against InuYasha's lips and pulled away, tearing a protest from the smaller demon wrapped around him.

He looked at his brother, the sight only made his desires heighten. "You want to continue little brother?"

InuYasha simply nodded quickly, and began licking and kissing Sesshoumaru's neck. This was perfect; in his mind right now, nothing could be perfect. He easily lifted his own self and his brother from the water, InuYasha stayed latched to him tightly, and grinding the entire time.

He had a predicament, they were in the hot spring, and had to retire to one of their rooms, Sesshoumaru had no qualms about walking through the halls of the palace naked with his brother wrapped around him. He would do what he wished, he'd lay down in the middle of the hall and take his brother there, if he so desired. It was he and InuYasha's palace, and anyone be damned who told him what he should do in it. The problem was InuYasha would not want his naked, hard, highly aroused, grinding body exposed for all to see.

Sesshoumaru was not under any circumstances going to let this be interrupted with protests from his little brother, he had InuYasha aroused, incredibly responsive, and fully into the act. He grabbed a large towel, and wrapped it deftly around the back of brother's body, holding it in place with his own arms. Of course, anybody walking behind _him_ would see _his_ perfectly formed ass, but he cared not, as long as InuYasha was covered so he wouldn't become distressed. Now for the second predicament, Inuyasha's chambers were closer, but he doubted he had what was necessary to keep this experience as painless as possible for his virgin body. That would not do, he would walk to his own chambers, and take InuYasha there.

He had it all planned within moments, it was still rather early in the day, late afternoon. He would take his little brother, letting him sleep for a while afterwards, he surely would be tired, and then when he awoke he would call for dinner to be sent to his chambers. He certainly could not have him getting dressed and going to the dining room, which would most definitely break the bewitching spell they had woven between each other. Eating here was most certainly better; afterwards he could spend the night ravishing his little brother…repeatedly.

If InuYasha noticed that Sesshoumaru had carried them out of the hot spring and down the hall to his chambers, he did not care. He still had not ceased the constant grinding of his arousal against his brothers, nor his attack on Sesshoumaru's neck and collarbone. He had not even seemed to notice Jaken sputtering and yelling "My Lord" repeatedly upon seeing the sight before him, as Sesshoumaru carried his soon to be lover down the hall.

He slid the door to his chambers open with his foot, immediately closing it behind them, then the dropped the offending towel before laying his brother down on the bed before him. He stood at the edge looking down at his worked up sibling who still had his legs tightly wrapped around Sesshoumaru. "You are beautiful little brother, right now you look like the very embodiment of ardor, and lust."

"Sesshou." InuYasha simply reached up and pulled Sesshoumaru down to him. His voice a breathy whisper so laden with lust it took everything Sesshoumaru had not to delve into his brother's body at that very moment. He willingly accepted his younger siblings embrace with gusto. InuYasha's hair became trapped under his body, pulling his head back, as the demon Lord inched them father onto the bed leaving InuYasha's arched neck displayed libidinously for Sesshoumaru's enjoyment. Sesshoumaru ravaged the flesh running his tongue up and down the pale column of flesh again and again. InuYasha writhed and moaned, shamelessly whispering for more, as his elder brother dropped kisses over the feverish skin now coated in his saliva. Sesshoumaru brought a finger up to his lips coating it generously with his own saliva before sliding his hand down over his brother's heated flesh. He left feather light kisses over his brother's neck to keep him calm as his finger brushed over the taut entrance to his untouched body.

He felt InuYasha stiffen and move away from the finger, which touched such a private place. "Sesshou, what…?"

Sesshoumaru cut him off immediately, apparently, he did not know how this worked or he was not expecting it. He pulled his brothers head forward, freeing the hair trapped under him so he could look at his sibling directly. He allowed himself a small sympathetic smile, seeing the fear in his brother's eyes. He would allay these fears; nothing was going to stop him now. He ran his fingers over his brother's cheek while kissing him lightly on the lips.

"InuYasha, do you trust me?"

Without needing to contemplate it, Inuyasha shook his head. "I trust you."

Sesshoumaru rewarded his brothers trust with a nuzzle to his cheek. "I will prepare you first, it will feel good little brother. It may hurt some when I first take you, but I promise the pain will quickly subside, and then you will feel unrivaled pleasure. Do you understand?"

Sesshoumaru could almost imagine melting in to those golden honey orbs that now looked at him with trust, and longing, and some nervousness as well, but that was to be expected. Sesshoumaru was completely certain by now that his little brother was totally pure, completely untouched by female, or male.

InuYasha closed his eyes for a brief moment before answering. "I understand." His small chest rose and fell as he began panting again; the knowledge now of what would happen next had stirred his arousal.

"I swear little brother; I will have you wantonly begging for more." He continued with the soft kisses, as he collected some of their combined precum from between their shafts, and then ventured back down to the tender flesh around his brother's entrance. He would not enter him yet; he would take his time, letting his baby brother become used to the sensation of being touched in this most forbidden and private place.

InuYasha drew a sharp breath and moaned as his bother lightly circled the tip of his finger over the taut entrance. He smirked as he felt his little brother begin to push just the tiniest bit against his roaming finger. He brought his lips up to one of the furry appendages atop his brother's head, running his tongue along the outer edge, stealing a moan from his brother's throat, as he had never heard. He could listen to that sound forever.

He continued his ministrations to InuYasha's ear, and entrance, all the while lightly running his fingers up and down his little brothers inner thigh, in an effort to keep him calm. Amazingly even under all this stimulation, InuYasha still kept up his grinding. He heard a low growl from his brother's throat before he felt legs stiffen around his waist, and InuYasha's hot essence spill across his belly. _'I made him come quite easily, he is incredible.'_

Sesshoumaru kissed his brother with zeal, re-exploring his brother's fangs and tongue, before he lowered himself and licked his brother's honey from his stomach, he could feel the skin tighten below his tongue as he lapped at the moist skin. InuYasha's breathing calmed, if only a small amount, Sesshoumaru would have his baby brother panting again soon. He brought his eyes back up to his InuYasha's, and kissed him deeply letting him partake in the combined flavor of his own essence, and his elder brother's mouth. InuYasha pulled away, looking intensely at him. "More, Sesshou, I want more."

"Well baby brother, I will oblige." He quickly flipped InuYasha on to his stomach, and pulled him up on his knees, his little brother whimpered happily at the new more vulnerable position. Sesshoumaru wasted no time and attacked his brother's tight hole again, this time with his tongue. InuYasha rocked on his knees pushing back on the sinful tongue that swirled over the sensitive skin unmercifully.

The touch of his brothers hands now running up and down his length, and his tongue gently penetrating the tender entrance of his body had thrown him into a world of pleasure he had no idea existed, and it only made him want more. More of his brother, more of that talented tongue, more of feeling Sesshoumaru's hands running all over his body. He was in a place he never wanted to leave. He understood now why his brother said it would feel good, feeling that tongue delving into his body left him I ecstasy, leaving him longing to be filled with something bigger. It created an ache within him that could only be cured by feeling more of his brother inside of him.

His voice was breathy, riding out on waves of desire. "Sesshou, it feels so good, I want more. Show me how good it can feel."

The demon Lord was practically purring, this was more than he had dared to hope for. "Of course little brother, I will give you anything you want." He reached for a bottle of oil from the shelf above his bed, letting the corners of his lips twitch into a comforting smile when he notice InuYasha watching him curiously. He coated he fingers and length before pouring some of the sweet smelling fluid between the tight cheeks of his brother's backside. He licked his lips in anticipation as he watched the rivulet of oil slowly run down between those two perfect mounds of flesh and muscle.

InuYasha let out a pleasured whimper as he felt the first digit enter his body, and his brother's lips upon his back, whispering across his skin gently. The finger moved in and out slowly leaving a feeling that was akin to a pleasurable pain. He had never felt a sensation like this, and it spread across his body compelling him to thrust against it. His whole body tingled with the new feeling, being filled like this was not only physically satisfying, but emotionally as well.

Sesshoumaru was patient; waiting until he was satisfied, InuYasha could take more without pain before inserting a second finger. His little brother whined and moaned as he began to using a scissoring motion to stretch the smaller male in front of him. He decided now would be the time to find the small spot he knew his brother possessed. He curled his fingers searching for the little bump; he brushed against it, and found to his great satisfaction when he did, that his brother bucked so hard his legs collapsed beneath him. Sesshoumaru left him lying prone on the bed, his little brother was trembling from the intensity of his touch, and he would certainly collapse again. InuYasha's moans turned into wanton screams of joy as he pushed a third finger in, using one to constantly massage his prostate, and the other two to stretch the tight ring of muscle.

He watched spellbound as his little brothers body gyrated and pressed against his hand. Sesshoumaru couldn't help leaning down and tasting the hot, pale honey flesh as it tightened over his small form. He dropped kisses down InuYasha's back, and was rewarded with an arousing moan when he scraped his fangs down and across the firm cheeks of his brother behind. He watched his brothers face for a moment as he neared the completion of his preparation and was enamored by the beauty; he had to possess this beautiful creature squirming under him. He knew now he could never let anyone have InuYasha the way he would have him within moments. He would be his and his alone, and he would lavish his affections only on InuYasha.

After he was certain he had prepared him enough, he pulled his fingers away causing Inuyasha to whine. "Do not worry little brother; I will give you something much better."

He noticed InuYasha rising to knees again, seemingly to position himself for his elder brother. Sesshoumaru put a hand on his shoulder and gently pulled, causing InuYasha to turn and look at him. "Not like this InuYasha, I want to see you."

InuYasha smiled and blushed, then lay down on his back, spreading his legs slightly for Sesshoumaru. The younger of the two took a deep breath when he felt his brother between his thighs. Sesshoumaru leaned over him kissing his cheeks and lips, it had calmed him earlier, and worked well again. InuYasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's shoulders and stiffened slightly when his brother placed his length against the tight entrance to his smaller body.

"Relax InuYasha; it will not hurt as much." His little brother nodded and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable entry into his small body. He winced and keened, while screwing his eyes shut harder as his brother forced the head of his cock through the halo of tight muscles. InuYasha's body instinctually attempted to deny his entry, but Sesshoumaru would not be denied by an involuntary reaction, he slowed his penetration, but did not stop. His shaft was being squeezed so tightly he couldn't stifle a growl as he fought against the urge to pound into InuYasha with a speed and force that would have been unkind.

It was his first time, it should be pleasurable, there should be no more pain other than that which was completely unavoidable. Sesshoumaru gently rubbed circles on his brothers hip as he slowly, but steadily filled him with the rest of his length, surprised that he actually fit. InuYasha opened his eyes, and his chest rose an fell rapidly with ragged breaths as he tried to adjust to the feeling of being so full. Sesshoumaru was impressed, he had never had a lover as small or as tight as his brother before but he laid on the bed and took his entire shaft without trying to squirm away, and with no tears.

"I am sorry little brother, I know it hurt." He nuzzled against his brothers cheek, and brushed his lips across his jaw bone trying to distract InuYasha from the pain. He didn't like hurting his brother, and was eager for a sign that the pain had passed. Sweat poured from him with the effort of stilling his hips to keep from moving in and out of his brother, but he didn't want to move until he knew InuYasha was ready.

His cock hardened even more when, he heard InuYasha take a deep breath again, and then let out a pleasured moan. He leaned his head up and kissed Sesshoumaru before pressing his hips against him beckoning his elder brother to continue.

Sesshoumaru pulled back in one swift motion all the way to the head before pressing slowly, and deeply into the tight heat of his sibling. He set a slow pace, keeping his strokes deep as ground his hips into InuYasha using a circular motion, hitting that little spot within his brother with each thrust. Sesshoumaru was delighted to see InuYasha so eager, he met every thrust of his hips perfectly, and made sure to caress the sensitive markings on his cheeks and hips, driving Sesshoumaru into a state of euphoria.

He was in awe of how tight InuYasha was, by far the most incredible feeling body his cock had ever been given the privilege of delving into. His little brother seemed to be beside himself with pleasure going so far as to quicken his thrusts against Sesshoumaru spurring him to speed his up as well.

He watched mesmerized the little body work below him, everything about InuYasha was arousing right now, he was like a lust filled angel, his body was sprinkled with a blush over almost every inch. His sweat glazed skin, and silver hair glinted in the light of the days dying sun, which shone through the window., illuminating his brother. The panting breaths, which slipped past his parted lips beckoned Sesshoumaru's tongue to once again plunder the depths of the wet, heat within. Sesshoumaru certainly would not be one to deny himself, he covered his brothers lips with his own relishing the feeling of InuYasha's moans filling him.

He lifted one of InuYasha's legs over his shoulder, deepening his strokes, and causing InuYasha's hand to creep towards his arousal as he came nearer to his completion. Sesshoumaru couldn't allow that, he gently moved his hand away, instead grabbing it himself, leaving InuYasha to writhe, and arch, and moan with wanton abandon. Sesshoumaru wanted them to both reach their release at the same time. He went faster and deeper building the heat and tightness in both their bodies as he pumped his brother in time with the furiously fast thrusts. He felt InuYasha's body stiffen again as it did earlier, the leg over his shoulder pressed down hard, as his whole body tightened, and his brothers essence spilled over his hand. The tight gripping heat of his brothers passage now squeezing him, and the howl of his name that tore from InuYasha's throat is what pushed Sesshoumaru over the precipice to join him in a roiling sea of sensation.

He yelled his brothers name as well, louder than InuYasha as his seed exploded violently with his little brother, he didn't stop thrusting until every drop of his cum was milked from his softening length. He collapsed in exhaustion on the little half demon, and smiled when he felt InuYasha's arms embrace him. A kiss was placed on the crescent moon on his forehead before his brother spoke two simple words. "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru smiled, and turned them on their sides, holding his little brother to his chest, and tangling his legs around him. Without thinking he kissed his little brothers forehead and cheek. Everything was perfect right now, he would not think of the possible impending problems that could happen when InuYasha's friends arrived. He had everything he wanted right now in his arms, he was even content enough to allowed himself to drift off, joining InuYasha who was already asleep.

_tbc…_

AN: Damn, that lemon seemed long when I was working on it, my legs are killing from sitting on the floor at the coffee table using this lap top. I went through pain for that lemon, but I had to make their first time long and extra lemony fresh. I guess there isn't much to say in my notes about this chapter. Kagome-bitch might be showing up in the next chapter, or maybe five. She planned on for the next though, but I always end up adding and changing things so you never know.


	4. Mornings and Realizations

Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If anything else strikes my fancy while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Anal, H/J, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewer acknowledgements after AN.

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter Four:

Mornings and Realizations

InuYasha woke slowly, he battled against the instincts that still beckoned him to never be lulled back to sleep. He wanted to go exactly where they didn't, back to sleep, back to the warmth. The warmth, he never felt warmth like this, safe, and comfortable, blissful. He wondered why he was so comfortable as his senses woke up little by little. He moved his arm, and his hand brushed across something familiar, yet he was surprised. He let his own hand explore what it was, soft skin, strong muscles, long elegant fingers wrapped around his waist. With sudden shock he remembered _'Sesshoumaru!'_

He opened his eyes slowly as the activities of the day and night before returned to his mind. It was incredibly strange, he had been with his brother since the afternoon the day before. He allowed Sesshoumaru to him take him, take his virginity, then even allowed him three more times to have his body. When it was dark, during the night and he woke he simply snuggled against his brother and fell back to sleep, he never thought to leave, but with the sun now beginning to make it's ascent, it seemed different, as if with the loss of night would come the loss of what he had just had a few hours before. He didn't know how his brother would react. There was a fear that the new day would erase all the feelings from the night before. Now he was uncertain, and afraid of his brothers wrath.

'_Oh gods, he's going to kill me, probably rip me into little pieces.' _

'_**Our mate will not rip us into little pieces, you shouldn't think things like that. He will kiss us and love us, and never let us go.' **_

''_Our mate'? He isn't our mate.' _

'_**Not completely, but it has already began, he will be our mate.' **_

Now his Youkai was saying Sesshoumaru was his mate. _'He is going to cut me open and stomp on my guts.' _No matter what his Youkai said he didn't believe it, it could be a tricky sonofabitch sometimes, and he wasn't about to go assuming anything it said was true. He laid very still trying to ascertain if Sesshoumaru was still asleep, he could feel his breath on his shoulder and neck. He listened carefully, the breaths were even, and deep. _'Thank the gods, he's asleep.' _InuYasha decided he would very carefully get out of the bed, without waking his brother. He didn't want to suffer the embarrassment of being found naked and dead in his elder brothers bed, impaled by poison claws, or maybe with his head neatly sliced off by that poison flower whip.

InuYasha very carefully pulled himself out from under his brothers arm, and slid cautiously and quietly to the edge of the bed. He was just beginning to stand when he heard a sound that made his heart stop. "InuYasha, where are you going?" His brother didn't sound mad, but like his normal self, almost as if InuYasha wasn't allowed to leave without his permission.

"I, um…ah I was going to get ready for the day, I didn't want to wake you." He continue to stand up only to find himself pulled back down with a now very awake, very naked, very hard Sesshoumaru on top of him. His brother ran his fingers over his cheek, while he examined his face, reading him. InuYasha always hated how his brother never failed to know what was going on in his head behind his eyes, he couldn't hide anything from him.

"You thought I would not want you here when I awoke?" He brushed his lips and tongue across InuYasha's still swollen lips "That I would regret bringing you to my bed, that I would be angry with you?" His voice was unusually soft, it caressed InuYasha inside, it made him feel cared for, valued, loved.

Of course his Youkai had to scold him again. _**'I told you, our mate just wants to love us, hold us, make love to us. You shouldn't think our mate would reject us.'**_

'_There you go with that mate crap again, I am sure Sesshoumaru_ _doesn't want us for a mate. We may make a good fuck toy, but that's about it.'_

InuYasha just looked at his brother and nodded his head as he willed his Youkai away, he felt guilty now for thinking his brother wouldn't want him there, he could tell just by the voice his elder brother was using to speak to him with that he had been wrong. Still he didn't think his older brother wanted to be his mate. Sesshoumaru chucked softly. "The Lord of the West does not make such mistakes as to bed someone unworthy."

'_Cocky as ever.' _InuYasha looked away only to have Sesshoumaru turn his face back to look at him. "What is it baby brother, tell me."

InuYasha just sighed. "Why?"

"'Why' what, you must elaborate."

"Why me, why would you want to do _this_ with _me_, you always hated me. Granted you haven't attacked me in quite a few years, but I didn't think you liked me enough to do…to do this."

Sesshoumaru continued grazing his lips across his little brothers skin, and nuzzling his neck and cheeks. "I cannot explain when it happened, how it did, I suspect the feelings were always there. It matters not, I desire you little brother, you are beautiful to me in so many ways. I want to possess you, protect you, have you near me always, be with me always. You baby brother, will be my mate."

InuYasha's Youkai did a happy dance then stuck his tongue out at InuYasha. _**'I told you he was our mate! You never listen, stubborn Inu.'**_

InuYasha was shocked, his 'mate', his Youkai _wasn't _trying to deceive him. He didn't even know what to say. He was conflicted with emotions, whatever it was that was happening between he and Sesshoumaru was strong, his Youkai was telling him to submit right this very moment. But what about Kagome another part of him questioned, he had plans to be with her, at least he thought he did, he loved her…didn't he? He turned away from Sesshoumaru, who again would not allow it.

"You are thinking of that Miko!?" His voice became harsh, InuYasha could hear a growl forming in Sesshoumaru's throat. "You dare let her cross your thoughts in this bed?" He grasped InuYasha's chin painfully, forcing him to look at him. "You think you want to mate her, a ningen, and one that abuses you, tries to control you, does not respect what you are, the power in your blood, fathers blood."

"Sesshoumaru, I…I lo…I lov…" He tried to say he loved her, but in that very moment when the words wouldn't come it began to dawn on him that he didn't love her, at least not the way he loved Sesshoumaru.

"The words will not even cross your lips. Love." He spat. "You fool yourself baby brother, you have mistaken your need to protect her, and her need to control you, the two things that have bound you together as love. Such is _not _love." He could feel the hot breath against his ear as his brother spoke. "What I have given you is love, in this very bed where I made love to you over and over, when my heart swelled at feeling you beneath me, in my arms, that is love. I have given you love, I will give you more."

InuYasha closed his eyes, he knew his brother was right, he knew something was amiss in his relationship with Kagome for years. If not why had he not mated her? It had been three years since Naraku's defeat, and their relationship hadn't grown or changed in that time, they were in limbo. He realized as well that he didn't, nor had he ever felt for Kagome what he felt for his brother right now, this feeling was like life, and warmth, and beauty and everything that had ever felt good to him inside and outside filling him at once.

His relationship with Kagome hadn't ever felt like that, it had problems from the beginning, and now it was getting worse, his resentment toward her for her repeated use of the rosary, and her refusal to remove it had began to eat away even at their friendship. She was resentful that he did not want to live in her time. She insisted he use his wish from the Shikon no Tama to become human to live there. InuYasha didn't want to become a human, and at this point in his life was glad he had narrowly escaped that fate. He'd be dead by now if he hadn't. He liked being a demon, and he didn't really like Kagome's time, it was crowed, dirty, loud, and didn't smell good, plus there weren't very many trees, and that was a problem for InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru licked his ear. "You know I am right, but your stubbornness, keeps you from admitting it to me."

InuYasha huffed a little at this last remark of his brothers, he couldn't hide anything from him, when he was a child, and even now. "But, mates Sesshou, you want to be _my_ _mate_, spend _forever_ with _me_?"

"I do, and I will. I will possess you completely, and you me." He licked the younger ones ear again, nibbling on the tender edge. "I have all of you." He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent that was distinctly InuYasha "Your body." He ran his hand down InuYasha's side dragging his fingertips lightly from his shoulder down past his thigh. "Your mind." He kissed InuYasha's forehead. "Your heart." He kissed InuYasha's chest. "And your soul little brother, I have that as well." He pressed his lips to a trembling, gasping InuYasha, taking him in a deep kiss. "And all of these Koi, I give of myself to you."

"You will be mine, your demon has already decided."

"How do you know."

"I can feel you now, the very pulse of your life, your pain, your joy, your uncertainty. I can feel what your body feels, what your mind feels...you want me again even now…inside you." InuYasha blushed, his brother was right, he did, his touch made his entire body come alive, his heart open up. "Close your eyes, and feel me InuYasha, you will see I tell no lie. We are bound, it cannot be stopped."

InuYasha closed his eye's as his brother had instructed him, he took a deep breath, and relaxed his body as best he could. At first he felt nothing, only the swirling tornado that had become his feelings, his confusion, it was consuming him. One would think that InuYasha didn't have the impeccable mental strength of his brother, but they would be wrong. He used that mental strength and pushed the storm of feelings away, clearing his mind to clean nothingness.

He began to feel things that were not coming from him, lust, cockiness, superiority, fear…his brother was afraid?! He had to explore this, he never thought of his brother as afraid...of anything. In fact even when he fought with him he always thought of him like an old, strong, wise tree that would shelter him if he needed it. Remembering that he pondered why he had ever felt that way even with how his brother had treated him. He remembered what Sesshoumaru had said _'I cannot explain when it happened, how it did, I suspect the feelings were always there.'_

The feelings _were _always there, that's why he always let his guard down anytime Sesshoumaru didn't say something hurtful, he was desperate for him. It's like he knew, his Youkai knew all along.

He tried to delve past the superficial feeling, and go deeper, feeling what Sesshoumaru was experiencing…it was faint, they hadn't marked each other in any way yet, but he could still feel it, it was him. His brother was afraid of his rejection? He felt love, his brother loved him, he felt longing. He had always wanted his brother to love him, how could he now throw back at his brother what he had always wanted from him?

He opened his eyes with a start, it was like being pulled from warm to cold, but then he saw his brother, and felt his arms around him, and he was warmer than he had ever been. "I feel it Sesshou, I feel it."

He knew his brother was sincere, for him to tell him to feel what he was feeling, he exposed himself, the part he kept most guarded, to prove to InuYasha that he really did want him for a mate. "I…I want this, it's just so fast, so overwhelming." InuYasha's words were barely a whisper, but he knew Sesshoumaru heard him.

Sesshoumaru's emotionless face returned, but his eye's still seemed the same. "Yes it is sudden." He was silent for a moment, thinking. "I will give you one week, not to decide mind you, the decision has already been made. You may use that time to get your mind in order, let this sink in. I will allow you to escort your friends here, my scouts have told me they are less than two days out. That time away will allow you to reflect without me near you."

"You're going to let me go get them?" His eyes held the same wonder and excitement as a child being presented with a gift. "Who are you sending to escort me, are you coming?"

"I will send no one, I cannot leave right now, there is too much for me to attend to. You understand InuYasha that I should not be allowing you to do this, Ojisama would be very displeased. This stays between us. It should take you no more than an hour to reach them, I have watched you in your lessons, you can fly on your Ki well enough. I understand that the ningen's will slow you down on the way back, but if you use your usual travel methods with your pack I would expect you back here by dinner tomorrow at the latest." He ran a claw gently down his little brothers cheek. "Be warned, if you are not here when you are expected back I will come for you. I will know if anything bars your progress, a Youkai or such, my scouts will tell me, so do not attempt to trick me."

"I wouldn't do that niisan."

"I don't believe you would, but your pack will want answers from you immediately. You Koi, will not have sufficient time to give them until you are home."

"Are you sure you want to let me do this, I don't want you to get into trouble with Ojisama?"

"It is alright, but be back when you are supposed to be."

"Thank you, Sesshou." He pushed himself up on his elbows, and kissed Sesshoumaru lightly, his brother's tongue slid against the seam of his lips urgently, demanding entry. The younger one parted his lips allowing entrance to the wet appendage, he nearly lost all his breath as the velvety softness stroked the inside of his cheeks, and traced itself around his fangs. He whimpered as his elder brother finally stopped teasing and allowed their tongues to entwine.

InuYasha pulled his brother closer as he wrapped his arms around his neck, he didn't want the kiss to end, it was different than any they shared the night before. It had a feeling to it that was absent before.

Sesshoumaru wanted his brother again, if he would be gone until the next evening he would need something to sate him until he returned. He reached once more the oil that he had previously used on his brother without breaking their kiss, and coated his fingers with the slickness. He could already feel the need to have himself within the gripping heat of his little brother, and his need was making itself known in the form of a hugely swollen member rubbing against his brothers own.

He lifted one of InuYasha's legs smirking when heard the object of his affections knowing what was coming next moan loudly. He relished how eager his brother was, though extremely inexperienced, what he found most beautiful, what he had found he already cherished greatly about his younger brother was that when he made love, InuYasha went purely off of his instincts, physical and emotional feelings. He never seemed tense or unsure of himself, and in doing what felt right to him he gave the impression of a person with endless experience in bed. Sesshoumaru knew different though, and he was looking forward to how much more pleasurable sharing his body with him would be as he did gain experience. Sesshoumaru almost moaned at the thought, he was not lying when he acknowledged to himself that InuYasha was the most desirable, most pleasurable lover he had ever had.

He trailed his oily fingers down the back of his brothers leg that was now pressed between their bodies and draped over his shoulder. He started at his ankle, and slowly, painfully slow let his fingers caress the soft skin, finally meeting with the very taut entrance he sought to invade once again.

InuYasha slammed his hips harder against his elder brothers as he felt the digit pressing itself once again inside his body. His brother ripped his lips away causing InuYasha's moan to escape this time. Sesshoumaru left hot trails of kisses, and nips up and down his little brothers chest and stomach, finally finding a hard pink nipple to toy with .

InuYasha practically screamed his delight, as his brother tortured the little nub deliciously. He tugged on it with his teeth, as he circled the tip of his tongue expertly over the sensitive hardness, and watched enrapt as InuYasha arched and squirmed under his attentions. He pressed another finger inside the heat of his little brothers body finding the small bump inside he knew would drive him to beg and plead. He started slowly, just brushing over the spot very lightly, teasing the little half demon below him.

"Sesshy, please, please again, more." The elder of the two obliged pressing harder on the special spot, as he used a scissoring motion to prepare his brother more quickly. InuYasha panted beneath his brothers body, he saw shimmers in front of his eyes every time his brother stroked that place within him. He writhed and trembled, wantonly moaning his pleasure. He wrapped his free leg over his brothers hip, as Sesshoumaru pushed yet another finger inside the tight entrance, leaving InuYasha, whimpering, and moaning as the fingers pressed hard and deep in and out of his body.

"Sesshy, now, be inside of me now, make love to me."

Sesshoumaru certainly could not refuse anything his little brother asked for, but when he asked so sweetly, in that breathy, aroused whisper he wanted to give him anything he wanted, and hold him in his arms forever, so tightly, so close to him. He licked and sucked his brother neck and jaw as he removed his fingers, and placed his hot and hardened length at the entrance to the tight heat within. He growled as he filled the half demon in one deep stroke. InuYasha's claws dug into his shoulder, and his hip, then released him to stroke the tender markings on his hips leaving the Youkai Lord with no control of the vocalizations of his pleasure.

InuYasha nuzzled his brothers neck, as his brother pulled them upright with InuYasha upon his older brothers lap, impaled by his length. The weight of his own body only served to fill him more, he whimpered and mewled at the deeper feeling. He had no idea how anything could have felt more pleasurable than it did laying on his back with his brother on top of him, inside him, but this was even better. He arched and rolled his hips as Sesshoumaru effortlessly lifted his body up and down over his shaft. InuYasha could hardly stand the intense pleasure of the new position, it left him trembling, his legs shaking. He was glad his brother was moving him, doing all the work, because he would have been unable.

InuYasha let his head fall onto his brothers shoulder next to his own leg that was still thrown over it, he was entirely wrapped up in the felling of his brother inside him, but he made sure he caressed his brothers cheek, running his fingers lightly over the Youkai markings, spurring Sesshoumaru on. He used his other hand to run his claws up a down over his brothers back, tracing circles and spirals, up and down the soft pale skin.

InuYasha threw his head back as his brother grabbed his throbbing arousal and began to slowly stroke it. The feeling of his soon to be mate so deep inside him and the firm strokes to his now slick member destroyed his ability to speak. "Nnnnnhggg, ah…ah…Sess…uh."

Sesshoumaru delighted putting his intended into this state, it was a beautiful sight to see his usually loud mouth brother in the throes of passion, whispering incoherently, in that tiny lusty voice as he filled his small body, over and over. He could feel the blood flowing faster into the hardened cock in his hand, he inclined his head, capturing a soft furry ear between his lips. His little brother shuddered, then called Sesshoumaru's name loudly as he released his essence, coating their stomachs. His already tight body tightened more around his brothers arousal pulling the Lord of the West down into his own realease.

InuYasha could feel the hot wetness of Sesshouaru's seed fill him as he rode out the last rhythmic waves of his orgasm. He pulled his leg off of his brothers shoulder and wrapped it around his waist along with the other as Sesshoumaru collapsed on him, pushing them both down to the bed, covering InuYasha like a soft, warm blanket.

Sesshoumaru kissed his little brothers cheek, then rested his forehead against InuYasha's. "I hope, little brother knowing that this is what waits for you will assure that you make it back here on time tomorrow."

InuYasha smiled, and kissed his brother. "I would come back on time anyway, this will just make me ache to be back with you."

"Good."

"InuYasha, I am going to mark you."

InuYasha looked confused, and hurt, his brother said he could have a week. "You told me you would give me a week."

Sesshoumaru smiled at him. "And I will as I promised, it is not a mating mark, I simply will mark you as mine, as my intended, then I won't need to worry about any other demons trying to hurt you, or claim you. Mating season starts in a week, Youkai will already looking to claim what they want. And whether you realize it or not you are highly desired by many."

"I am?" InuYasha's shock was plain to see in his expression, he had no idea he was sought after in such a way. He fought off a few Youkai during his first heat the previous year, but he didn't think the amount constituted him being classified as 'highly desired'. "I don't think so big brother, there were not too many that came after me last year, maybe four during all of spring."

Sesshoumaru remembered sending out some of his very best officers to watch over his brother the year before, he had also recently found out that his grandfather had sent someone to watch over his brother as well. "I sent Youkai officers to watch over you, and apparently Ojisama did the same. Many Youkai that wanted to take you forcefully were eliminated by them. Your blood is too precious, too perfect for them."

"Why did you and Ojisama care about it?"

"I did not know at the time that Ojisama had sent someone to watch you, but from what I gather he has always had someone watching over you to ensure your safety. The elders do not want any of our clan mating with other kinds of Youkai, ruining the InuYoukai blood, especially you and I having royal InuYoukai blood in our veins. I on the other hand was not sure what my reason was, I knew though that I did not want any Youkai coming upon you and taking you as a mate. I think now, even though I did not realize it then, it was because of my feelings for you. I believe I have felt this way for a very, very long time. You are mine InuYasha."

InuYasha couldn't believe all that had been going on without his knowledge, in a way it angered him, he was grown enough to make his own decisions, but he also understood. He was by all rights a prince, it was simply who he was, where his blood came from, and this is what went along with that. He certainly couldn't be angry with Sesshoumaru not after the confession he just made, the Lord of the West didn't make confessions. His Youkai beamed inside, Sesshoumaru must care for him very much to put aside that mask he always wears, and come off of the act of being completely indifferent to everything.

"InuYasha, give me your wrist" InuYasha hesitantly pulled his arm from around his brother and held out his arm to him. Sesshoumaru took his hand gently in his own, then glanced at InuYasha before his fangs elongated, and he plunged his teeth into the sensitive flesh on the underside of InuYasha's wrist, directly below the palm of his hand.

To say it was painful was an understatement, it was excruciating, unbearable, InuYasha couldn't believe how much it hurt. He whimpered and trembled as the delicate flesh on the inside of his arm was pierced, trying with all his power not to let the tears that were filling his eyes fall. He couldn't help it, he tried so hard not to blink, he knew if he did the damn that held his tears in place would spill over onto his cheeks. He did not want to show weakness in front of his brother.

After only a few more moments his brother pulled his fangs from his skin, great rivulets of blood rolled down his arm to his elbow. Sesshoumaru knew how painful marking InuYasha had been. "I am sorry little brother. I know it was extremely painful." His kissed his little brother lips, and kissed away the tears that had fallen down his cheeks and onto his neck. When he had soothed InuYasha he cleaned all the blood from his arm, and lapped at the wound causing the bites marks to close up, leaving a purple pink ring on his little brothers wrist, a perfect impression of his teeth.

"Do I get to do that to you now?" InuYasha was certain that after that horrid pain he suffered that his brother should go through the same thing, besides if he was Sesshoumaru's, Sesshoumaru was going to be his.

Sesshoumaru's lips twisted into a smirk. "If you wish it. I will be in no danger of being claimed by another in the palace, but if you would like all to know I am your intended then I will allow it."

"Yes, I wish it. If everybody knows I'm yours then everybody is going to know you're mine."

Sesshoumaru gave his arm to his little brother, InuYasha sniffed at the inside of his brothers wrist and his fangs elongated. He let out a feral growl and sank his teeth into the delicate flesh. Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth together, he wasn't surprised his brother had started to cry, it was horribly painful, the stubborn Youkai bit his lip to keep from whimpering, puncturing it, blood dripped down his chin falling onto his brothers pale skin as he attempted not to give in to the pain. When he was about to give up the fight and let the whine that was forming in his throat out InuYasha pulled his fangs out and began to lick the wound. "Kamisama, that was…painful."

"I know, you didn't cry though." InuYasha crossed his arms feeling childish because he couldn't tolerate the pain as well as his older brother..

"Koi, I would have shed some tears if I was as young as you, remember I am five hundred years older than you are."

He kissed his brother on the cheek before pulling them both up. "If you are to return on time tomorrow, we should bathe now." Sesshoumaru stood up, and went to his wardrobe pulling out two robes, he threw one to InuYasha knowing that his little brothers clothing had been strewn around the hot spring the day before.

When they were finished bathing InuYasha got dressed, he had wanted to wear a white silk haori and hakama, but he had the distinct and looming feeling he was going to end up being 'sat' repeatedly when he found his friends so he opted for a black haori and hakama of painted silk. There were cranes and sakura trees on the bottom of the sleeves, along with his family's royal crest, which was on all of his clothing.

He pulled his hair into a top knot, and went to get breakfast.

His limped down the hallway, his body sore after his brothers repeated pounding of him, not that he hadn't enjoyed it…immensely, but the after effects he could do without. He saw Norio standing in the hall grinning at him. As he approached the healer bowed low. "My Lord, you seem to be in pain."

This was just what he needed the mischievous healer getting in his business, and that smirk, _'Oh gods, he knows, he's smirking at me.'_ "I'm fine, really."

"My Lord, I can sense the pain coming off of you, now how are you are you going to get back here in time if you have a limp?" Norio raised his eyebrow, still keeping that knowing grin on his face.

"Well what do you suggest then?" InuYasha was in no mood for this teasing, his ass hurt, and more than anything it would have been nice to just crawl in bed for the day, but he couldn't refuse Sesshoumaru's extremely generous offer to let him get his friends and escort them the rest of the way to the palace. Normally he would have turned it down, and knowing his face would probably get smashed into the ground by Kagome didn't help. _'That's just what I need my face, and my ass to hurt…wonder-fucking-ful!'_

"I can give you a potion my Lord, it will lessen _any_ pain."

InuYasha huffed, more annoyed that he had actually taken his offer, but he was right, how the hell was he going to run with Kagome on his back feeling like his hind end had been ripped in two. "Alright, alright just hurry up Norio." InuYasha walked into the healers office marveling at the walls, which were covered in shelves from top to bottom, crammed with books, jars, and bottles. InuYasha sat down…carefully. As he watched the healer mix some concoction for him.

When he was finished he walked over to the pained Hanyou handing him a bottle. "Drink it my Lord. It will help with the pain."

He drank the liquid, it tasted like a typical herbal potion, very earthy, but with a hint of something sweet, a berry perhaps. When he finished he handed the bottle back to Norio, who handed him another bottle of the same liquid.

"My Lord, take this with you on your trip, and drink it tomorrow morning." InuYasha just nodded. "My Lord do you want me to take a look, I maybe have something else that could help you?"

InuYasha quickly stood up. "No, definitely not! I'm fine." He growled just a bit, letting Norio know he was annoyed.

"Whatever suits you My Lord."

InuYasha left the Norio's office only to leave the healer with a smirk on his face. His mate came from one of the storage rooms where she had been gathering herbs. "My mate, that was not very nice, you embarrassed him."

"I know Sakunami, but they make themselves all too easy to tease. Besides, I promised their father long ago if anything happened to him, that I would take his place teasing them. He felt Sesshoumaru was far too serious, of course our young Lord has not had the experience of his fathers ribbing, but he is far too serious as well."

"Yes, I believe that neither of our Lord's have inherited their great father's sense of humor. Maybe it will come with time."

"Well, he was not so relaxed and amusing until after Lord Sesshoumaru was born. But I will say that our Lord Sesshoumaru was born serious."

"Yes my love, he had that serious little face when he was in diapers."

"Perhaps having their own pups will soften them."

"Perhaps."

InuYasha walked down the hall cursing Norio. _'Stupid dragon Youkai smirking at me, and my broken sore ass.' _He continued grumbling down the hall not even noticing as he walked headlong into his brother, he fell over landing on his behind, souring his mood further. He grabbed the hand Sesshoumaru extended to him and stood up, continuing to the dining room for breakfast with him.

"What's is wrong little brother, you seem in an unhappy mood?"

"Nothing, just that healer and his bad sense of humor."

Sesshoumaru smirked knowing full well how annoyed he could become with Norio himself, although he found the idea of the healer teasing his little brother somewhat satisfying. "Yes, that is his way, it always was, but after Chichiue died he seems to have taken over his job of teasing everybody."

InuYasha's eye's went wide, he had always pictured his father acting exactly like Sesshoumaru. Being half Youkai, he had the extraordinary memory of a Youkai and as such he could still remember the night he was born, he knew what his father looked like, and he could remember his voice, but that never told him much. That night his fathers aura, was full of power, an immense power that would make any Youkai cower in fear. He could still feel it if he closed his eyes. "Father wasn't like you?"

Sesshoumaru knew what he was getting at, but he decided to play dumb. "What do you mean 'like me'?"

InuYasha caught on to his brothers act. "You know what I mean 'indifferent-sama'. He wasn't all serious like you, never showing any emotion, well except anger?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to his little brother as the entered the dining room, he ran his hand over his little brothers cheek, and down his neck suggestively. "You should know from our recent _activities _that I am not as serious, nor emotionless as you believed, I simply only show my emotions to those worthy of seeing them." He placed a chaste, yet lingering kiss on InuYasha's lips. "But yes, Chichiue was…different than me in many ways, in many ways the same. He delighted in poking fun at people, and relished his teasing. I believe it was a way for him to lighten his mood, and a way to release his frustration…a way to keep things not so serious." The older of the two looked off as he thought. "There were many wars, and overthrow attempts when I was growing up. Things did not settle down until I was your age, and old enough for the two of us to make a show of force. Any who tried to best our father was a fool, and met their death quickly, but no one would dare go against the Great and Terrible Inu no Taisho and his now full grown son."

"So it wasn't peaceful like this?"

"No, not at all, I had two guards that escorted me everywhere as a pup, there were threats on my life. At least our pups will not grown up in such an environment."

InuYasha tensed at this statement, he hadn't thought about that, he knew that male InuYoukai and InuHanyou could bear children, but in this short time since this relationship with his brother had began, he hadn't time to think of it.

Sesshoumaru could sense his anxiety, it was easy to feel it just through the small connection they had to each other already. "Koi, do not worry about such things now. You should not feel discomfort at the abilities of our kind. You have always told me that you are proud to be an InuHanyou, and that is something that comes with being and InuHanyou or InuYoukai. You wouldn't rather be human, I know that."

InuYasha looked at the floor as if it could relieve some of his discomfort concerning the subject. "No I wouldn't rather be a human, and _I am _proud of what I am, I guess I never thought about it, and if I did I never pictured myself the one pregnant. I always pictured myself the alpha if I was mated to a male Youkai."

Sesshoumaru placed his hand against the small of his little brothers back and led them into the dining room, he sat down on a luxurious cushion made for two people, pulling InuYasha down next to him. InuYasha noted mentally that it was most likely for the Lord and his mate, and wondered how the servants had already known to place it in the dining room. Sesshoumaru put his arm around his little brother, and pulled him close. InuYasha rested his head against his soon to be mates arm, being too small compared to his brother to rest it on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru took his hand in his own, and stroked the back on his hand, trying to reassure him. "That is understandable, you would be alpha if you were mated to any other than me. Your Youkai must not have issue with it, or you would have fought me for dominance in bed, and you did not. In truth I was surprised it did not compel you to, which means our Youkai had already communicated, so to speak. Our Youkai already recognized each other as mates, and our places in the relationship. It would take a long time for that to happen, which means our Youkai had already chosen each other long before either of us realized it."

"Hn, I guess that makes sense." InuYasha understood what his brother was saying, and he wasn't particularly bothered by his place, he was simply overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by everything, and now his friends would be coming, and that would complicate things. He would have time to think, and clear his head on his way to find his pack. That was actually the most troublesome thing on his mind at the moment, he was worried about their reaction to everything that had changed with him. Kagome was not going to be happy about going back to the palace, he knew she was going to expect that he was escaping.

Sesshoumaru could sense yet again his brothers discomfort as he thought about his pack. "You still do not feel better about this Koi?"

"No, it's not that. I was just thinking about getting my friends, I think Kagome is going to make me wish I hid in my room today and locked the door."

"You need to show the Miko her place. It is _your_ pack, _you _are the alpha, she needs to respect you."

"She's not from this time, and she's human, she doesn't understand, and she's going to 'sit' me into a crater today when she finds out I'm not escaping, just coming to escort them back."

"Well my love, it will be her last opportunity to disrespect you in such a way. She will remove the abomination from your beautiful body when she arrives."

"Sesshou, please don't hurt her, she's not going to be agreeable, and she wont be afraid of you."

"She is a foolish ningen then. I promised you I would hurt no one unless they hurt you, but I will threaten her if I need to, she will have no knowledge of our agreement, my promise not to hurt her. She may be foolish enough not to fear me, but if she feels I will kill her if when she does not comply she will bend to my will."

"I don't know Sesshou, she will expect that I will save her, so she won't listen."

"That is why you will not be there, I will advise her she is to remove that horrid necklace, if she defies me, I will threaten her. After I have gained her cooperation I will bring her to you, and she will remove it. That rosary has more power than simply allowing her to smash your enchanting, and beautiful face into the ground, it binds you to her, and it binds your spirit. It considerably lessens your powers as a Youkai. I am quite certain I could teach you to transform if that thing wasn't around your neck. You have become extremely powerful, and I suspect your Youkai could transform you with my help. But we will deal with such things at another time."

InuYasha's head was reeling, so much was going on, so much had changed. A little more than three weeks ago his days were occupied traveling with his friends back and forth between Edo and villages that needed harmful Youkai dealt with. Now his days were occupied with lessons, and training. In his spare time he was practicing Kata's, and just relaxing in the gardens up in his new favorite tree.

A little more than three weeks ago his nights were spent sleeping outside or in a small hut in the village, then keeping watch. Now his nights were spent in an enormous bed, soft, warm, and wonderfully comfortable. The previous night was by far was his best so far since he came home, he could easily admit to himself that there were few things that came close to the comfort, and pure happiness he felt sleeping in his brothers arms.

When he woke during the night, he wasn't greeted with a breeze too cold, or a hard bark scratching his back, he woke to strong arms holding him, and a warm chest he could nuzzle his face against. It had felt good, it felt right, as if he was exactly where he was supposed to be. He surmised this was the reason he wasn't taking issue with Sesshoumaru being his alpha, he liked the feeling of protection, the feeling of being cared for. Maybe it was because he was younger and always craved his brother to take care of him, he didn't know, and he didn't care. As he thought about his short trip, it dawned on him that he wouldn't be able to sleep in that warm embrace that night, leaving him disappointed, and unhappy.

The servants came in laying out all manner of food, InuYasha was still grateful for the raw meat he was able to have everyday. In fact when Sesshoumaru found out he hadn't been it because the Miko wouldn't allow it he ordered the cooks to be sure there was always a large serving of various raw meats for InuYasha at every meal. He and Norio had been concerned he was getting what necessary nutrients he needed before he came to the palace. Norio had gone so far as to have a potion sent to the kitchen every morning for InuYasha to have with breakfast, it was supposed to work like a vitamin. It would help him grow stronger, and give him more energy.

InuYasha ate slowly, he was procrastinating, he didn't want to go. "InuYasha, I have never seen you eat so slow, what is wrong."

The little Hanyou sighed resting his head on his brothers arm again. "It's nothing, I just, I sort of am sad about leaving."

"Ah, it is because we have begun the mating process, your blood, your Youkai they demand you stay near me, it is instinctual, ourYoukai want us together as much as possible to strengthen our bond." He pulled InuYasha tight to him looking down on him.

"Is that what it is, I feel different in a way, not like myself."

"When Youkai mate they calm considerably, they feel at peace, content, not inclined to fight unless threatened. That is all you are feeling, once we are fully mated, there will be a time period where we will spend most of our time together, further strengthening the bond we have. After that time period is over you will still feel that same contentedness, and calm, but you will regain some of your aggression, you will feel like yourself again." Sesshoumaru sighed. "I am feeling the effects myself, I am finding it difficult not to walk around the palace with a grin on my face. I feel no inclination to do any of my work today, I will have to force myself."

"What's wrong with smiling, I like your smile, and I'm glad I'm finally a able to see it. You don't always have to look like a mean bastard."

Sesshoumaru smirked at his little brother. "I do have to look like a 'mean bastard' if I am to be feared and respected. I am not comfortable letting my emotions show."

"No shit, until I came back here I didn't think you knew what emotions were, except as I said earlier, anger, and maybe being a bastard." He smiled at his last statement.

Sesshoumaru caught his brothers chin, and turned InuYasha to face him, he grazed his lips over his face and ears as he spoke. "My love, you do enjoy calling me a bastard. I will show you what a bastard I can be tomorrow night. I will arouse you, and tease you until you are crying, begging for release. And only when you have begged me enough will I grant you completion." He licked his brothers cheek before he pulled back to examine his brothers face for his reaction.

InuYasha's eyes were already glazed, and half lidded, they reflected his arousal, which Sesshoumaru could already scent. His breathing was deep, it hitched in his chest, and his heart was beating twice as fast as usual.

They were interrupted when a servant brought in a bundle, and bowed leaving it before Sesshoumaru. "Here is the package you requested my Lord."

Sesshoumaru waved her off, then pulled the bundle in front of he and InuYasha. "Sesshou, what is that?"

Sesshoumaru untied the fabric, revealing the contents. "I had some supplies put together for your trip, I did not want you having to go out foraging for dinner or breakfast, so I told the servants to pack enough food for you and your friends."

InuYasha examined what was inside, there was fruit, and rice, meat that was wrapped in some strange cloth he had never seen, it was cold, obviously being enchanted with some type of spell so the meat would stay fresh. There was sake, and in another small jug that was also enchanted with a spell to keep it cold the juice that InuYasha liked. Sesshoumaru also had them include the potion InuYasha drank every morning. There was a kit with bandages and antiseptic and herbs in case someone was cut, Sesshoumaru even made them include pajama's. InuYasha lifted them looking at his brother with a questioning smirk. Sesshoumaru shrugged, and smiled at him. "I thought you might want them."

"I'll bring them, but I think my friends are going to laugh at me if I put my pajama's on, Kagome does that."

He looked at the other items, there was a bed roll tied to the outside of the cloth that held it all together, and a blanket. InuYasha took the other bottle of potion Norio gave him and put it in with the rest of the items.

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru was wondering why his brother was taking some other potion that he didn't know about. The Hanyou's face changed to a bright shade of red, and he sighed loudly before he explained. He scratched the back of his neck while looking at his feet. "Um…well…ah Norio saw me sort of…sort of walking a little funny, and he said that he could sense my…my pain. He made me come in, and had me drink a potion that would get rid of it, he also gave me another bottle for tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru's face took on a look of concern, he once again captured his little brothers face in his hands so he could look at him. "Pain…from me." He sighed. "I was too rough with you, I am sorry. I should not have taken you so many times."

"It's fine Sesshou, I mean it's bound to hurt, right?"

"Well yes, but I was irresponsible, I should have allowed your body to heal, I allowed my ardor to control me…. Is the pain gone?"

"Yeah, most of it. I'll…I'll be fine." InuYasha hadn't been entirely truthful, it still did hurt, making his lower back twinge. He was worried still that with the persistent pain he wouldn't be able to run fast enough with Kagome on his back to get to the palace in time before dinner. Just as bad, there would be questions, questions from his friends wondering what was wrong with him. _'What am I going to say, 'Sorry I'm so slow, my brother broke my ass'?'_

"My love, you are holding back, it still hurts, does it not? How will you carry that Miko and get back here when you are due if you are in such pain? Let us go see Norio, I m sure there is something else he can do. Did he know what was ailing you."

"Yes, it does still hurt, I'll just have to run through the pain, it's not like I'm not used to pain. And yes I think he did know, he was smirking at me. He probably could do something else, but he asked me if I wanted him to 'take a look', and that is not happening, I'll slit my own throat with my own claws first."

Sesshoumaru laughed, his brother was even shy around the healer. "I am sure if we tell him what the problem is he can give you something else."

Sesshoumaru tied up the bundle for InuYasha's trip and stood up, extending a hand to his little brother. InuYasha reluctantly stood up, not being very happy about seeing Norio again, but he trusted his brother would be discreet.

They walked into the healer office, and Sesshoumaru went straight to the room in the back where Norio was weighing herbs for potions. The healer tried hard not to smirk at him, but the dragon Youkai simply couldn't help himself, the overly serious Lords were far too amusing in these circumstances. He couldn't wait to see their reactions when InuYasha ended up pregnant. _'That should be amusing, I suppose the young lord will think to birth the pup wearing pants. I bet Lord Sesshoumaru faints.' _Norio tried to stifle a chuckle thinking of his two Lords in what was obviously an inevitable situation that he thought would happen soon judging by the amount of pain his young Lord was in. "Ah my Lord, what brings you here?"

"Norio, is something amusing?" Sesshoumaru cocked and eye brow at the grinning healer.

"No my Lord, just thinking of something Sakunami told me this morning. Now what brings you here my Lord, anything new and interesting happening in the palace?" He questioned, the lopsided grin still on his face.

"Stop the act, you know exactly what is going on in the palace, you somehow always seem to. InuYasha and I are to be mated, he is in pain, and you know damn well know why. Do you have something else you can give him for it?"

"You _are _talking about pain brought about as a result of your coupling, or _many_ couplings I should say?" The healer raised his brow at Sesshoumaru, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Yes." He said in a strained tone.

"Indeed, I have a salve, he will heal more quickly, he should be completely healed in a few hours. Still, he needs to take the potion I gave him." He handed Sesshoumaru a small jar, with some sort of cream inside.

Sesshoumaru brought his voice down to a whisper. "Is there anything you can give me that can prevent this from happening in the future…so severely?"

"Well, my Lord you could do it a bit less." Sesshoumaru growled at him, but it wasn't a warning, just a display of impatience, and annoyance. Norio looked on a shelf behind him, then handed him a bottle. "Here my Lord, it is oil, use it during your coupling, it will work much better than massage oil. It will help keep injuries to a minimum, and will begin healing any that appear."

Sesshoumaru turned and left, handing InuYasha the small jar as they walked back into the hall. "Here, it is salve, you must apply it to the…area. Do you want me to do it?" Sesshoumaru smiled deviously.

"Kami no, you hentai, I'll never leave then, I'll do it myself." InuYasha looked at the jar sighing as he walked towards his bed room.

Sesshoumaru called back to him. "I will meet you at the front gates when you are finished."

Sesshoumaru's heart sank a little when he saw InuYasha coming, he really didn't want him to leave, but he had his reasons for doing what he was doing. InuYasha hugged him without saying a word when he met up with him. Sesshoumaru looked at his little brother closely as they pulled out of the embrace. He had he bundle of supplies ties around his shoulders. He looked breathtaking in the dark black outfit he wore, with his hair tied up in a top knot. At that moment he decided he was never letting InuYasha away from him again. "Koi, I'm going to have our things moved into fathers old rooms while you are gone, I will not have you sleeping away from me ever again after tonight. You are mine InuYasha. You understand, you are all mine, only mine."

InuYasha nodded his head, but was curious why they didn't just stay in Sesshoumaru's room. "Why are we moving to Chichiue's rooms?"

"Because my love, they are for the mated Lord. They cannot be used until the Lord has an intended, and both Lords of these land have an intended. The sleeping chambers are magnificent, the bed is bigger than mine or yours. There are two wardrobes, a beautiful private hot spring, a sitting room, very large balcony which overlooks a private garden, and a room for pups when they are small and still nursing,"

InuYasha leaned on his brother again. "It sounds nice, I can't wait to see when I get home."

"Contact me when you when you find your friends.'

"'Contact you'? How the hell am I supposed to do that?'

"That mark I gave you will allow you to contact me. Simply touch it, an think of me, and then you may talk to me."

"Alright, I will."

"Do not forget."

Sesshoumaru reached into his haori and took out a piece of silky cloth, and held it out to InuYasha. "Here Koi, you can carry my scent with you." InuYasha brought the finely decorated piece of silk to his nose and inhaled, the smell calming him. He reached up untying one of the lengths of silk that was fastened around his top knot and handed it to his brother. "Here Sesshou, now you'll have my scent as well."

Sesshoumaru leaned down and captured his brothers lips in a slow, deep kiss. When he they pulled away Sesshoumaru held InuYasha tight to him, pressing his now hardened arousal against his younger brothers. "Ah Sess, I'm never going to be able to leave if you keep this up."

"I just want you to remember what you return to." He gifted his little brother with one long chaste kiss before preparing himself for his brothers departure.

"Don't worry, I know what I return to, and it will be hell waiting." InuYasha turned and willed his Ki to surround him as he had been learning for the last two weeks, a cloud formed beneath his feet like his brothers.

Sesshoumaru watched him as he began to rise. "Return to me quickly, do not be late."

InuYasha stopped before going over the gate to the palace walls. "I wont." He turned and was off flying away towards his friends.

Sesshoumaru went back into the palace unsure about what to do with himself. He felt completely out of sorts, unlike himself at all. He even tripped over his own foot when he walked through the door into his study. He looked around to make sure no one had seen his clumsiness, to his horror he saw Rin was sitting in front of his desk giggling, he growled in case anybody else he hadn't noticed saw. He knew Rin wouldn't be scared, and would know he wasn't mad at her. _'I am turning into a complete imbecile. Kami, what has that little brother done to me?' _

Rin Grinned from ear to ear as she watched Sesshoumaru as he sat on the cushion behind his desk , then quickly blurted out "Lord Sesshoumaru's in love." before she ran out of the study laughing. She was the only one who could get away with such behavior.

He sighed with a tiny smile on his face. _'Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru is in love.'_

_tbc……._

_AN: Another chapter done, lots of dialogue, I wanted this chapter be mostly their interactions with each other. I'm using the word "Ki" instead of youki, I don't like youki for some reason, it's too close to Youkai, confusing for some people. Plus Ki is an actual word for energy do I thought it fit._

_Thanks to everyone reviewed:_

_AFF . Net:_

_Princess Sin - Thanks. I'm not beating myself up, but my legs got beat up more than anything sitting on the floor for so long. I was going to have all the trouble start in the second half of the chapter, but I was having more fun having the healer torment them, plus I wanted them to have more interaction by themselves before bitch shows up._

_Madamdragon - Thanks. I was going to make Inu run away, but I thought about it, but he promised he wouldn't leave, and if anything Inu is honorable, so I couldn't figure out how to get around that. I like the way it tuned out though._

_Kogas Hentai Luver - Thank you, I work really hard on those lemons, I was a little concerned because it took up most off the chapter, but it seems to fit, and everybody seemed to like it. I'm glad you liked that part in the beginning with Sess, I like torturing with his feelings since he's always trying to hide them. I hate Kagome, and since she isn't being a huge bitch in my other long fic I decided this one will have Kagome bashing. _

_Arch Nemesis - Thanks. I think you're right, Sess would be able to handle himself better, InuYasha is pretty young, naïve, and innocent (at least he seems like it to me in the manga and anime), this is why I made his temper get the better of him when he went to yell at Sesshoumaru. I thought his feelings would be hurt with the whole ear situation, but I think he's one who could get mad at times when his feelings get hurt, like he uses it to cover up that he's hurt. That s why I had him go stomping off to yell at Sess. I love his ears, I think they would probably be an erogenous zone so I like using that in my writing. I actually have a really cool picture I made for this fic with Sess chewing on his ears, but I need to wait to post any of my pictures until my other computer isn't screwed up._

_Viridian Kat - Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. This fic will be nice and lemony since I like writing them so much, especially with Sess and Inu._

_Casey - Thank you so much. Lemons do take me a long time. I write them, and then I go back over them a bunch of times editing and adding more detail, my "Synonym Finder" thesaurus (I love that book so much) deserves some credit to for all the descriptive words I get from it._

_Peeps - Thank you. You're right, Kagome is not nice, she's incredibly immature and abusive. I think it's one of the greatest mistakes of the whole manga. Inu is so loveable and she's just so ean to him after everything he does for her. _

_FF . Net_

_Sesshygirl - Thank you, and your welcome for the lemoniness. It was painful (my legs) my legs were sore for two days after that, but it was worth it. I'm really happy with the way it came out. Kagome will look like a big idiot, and bitch when she shows up. I have her not too bitchy in my other long fic so I'm going to torture her for torturing Inu for all this time._

_AZNsexinezz - Thank you, I like writing lemons, in fact I have a tendency, at least in my other fic to write too many, like three in one chapter. I actually had to break that chapter into two because it was so long due to the lemons. I wonder if I'll end up with the same problem as this one comes along. I'm amazed there were no typos in that chapter, it's a pleasant surprise. I have a bad habit of missing little words here and there that get deleted when I edit and change things. I don't notice a lot of them because I know what it's suppose to say and I guess my brain just fills in what's missing._

_Inudude-15 - Thanks. I thought I went a little nuts with that lemon, but it turned out well, and everyone seemed to like it. If you like the story lemony you should be happy, I always try to put one in each chapter (once the relationship starts that is). _

_A Single Fragile Rose - Thank you. I LOVED your review, absolutely LOVED IT, AWESOME! Thank my sake too, for some reason I write better lemons if I've had a few tiny cups of delicious rice wine. I'll keep writing lemons, I'm too big of a hentai not to. The one in this chapter was shorter than last time, but there should be a nice long one coming up soon._

_Dela1- Thank you. I'm glad you thought it was "lemony fresh", I change my name to Sunkist._

_Cruel Lover - Thank you. I'm glad you like my writing, there have been so many Sess/Inu mating fics that it's hard to be original. A lot of the things are going to be the same from fic to fic, like mating marks, stuff like that, but I try to make my writing interesting and different. Because of this it's so nice to hear that someone who has trouble finding a good writer for their taste likes my writing._

_Puretsubasa - Thanks. You know now if you are reading this after you read the chapter that he didn't mark him yet. I guess in a way they were always mates because they're supposed to be, but they aren't actually fully mated yet. Their mating and them being connected already, or destined to be with each other will be part of the story down the road. _

_Nikkie23534 - Thanks. You're so sweet. Thank you for reading and reviewing all my writing I appreciate it. I know what you mean when you get excited for an update, there are a few stories I am always very happy to see updates, I'm glad my story is like that for someone. I'm trying to keep up on all of them with my updates so you should get frequent alerts._

_Milkchocolatehot64 - Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I tried to make a nice long hot lemon. I always try to make the time the pairing is together really detailed, I think since the experience would be so good for the characters it should be for those reading it. I was very proud of that first lemon after I wrote it, but I thought maybe this one was a tad too long at first because it took up so much of the chapter, but I'm really, really happy with it now._

_Pen-Name-Kitsune-Chan - Thanks, I'll keep trying to update as fast as I can._

_Astoroche - Thank you. Yes, I hate Kagome too. Inu is my favorite, favorite character, and she's a mean horrible bitch to him. I mean would you treat him like that, I wouldn't. I don't know who could. She doesn't deserve the little hottie. I love Sess/Inu too, they are my favorite pairing, they are just way too sexy together. I like drawing them too. I can't get enough of writing about them, I have four stories going with them currently, a two shot that's finished, and couple I started that I haven't posted yet._

_BloodMood01 - Thanks. I like torturing Sess, he's always so serious and because of that I think throwing him into a state of horny confusion is funny. I think the pain was worth it to, I'm quite proud of that lemon. Since you like lemons you should be happy, there will be a nice long one coming up soon._

_Hugesandkisses1 - Thank you. You'll be seeing the rest of the gang in the next chapter, I'm going to enjoy torturing Kagome. There will definitely be drama so you should enjoy it._

_Darklight14 - Thank you. I'm very happy you like it so far. Kagome was possibly going to make an appearance in this chapter, but I liked how it was going with the two of them together alone, and I was having a good time letting the healer screw with them. Kagome will show up in the next chapter, but there will still be a lot of interaction with just the Inu brothers as well._

_Lifelong-Lemon-Lover - Thank you. Yeah Sess is a total perv, he's so extreme about everything else, so so I thought he would be a huge pervert too, especially with his little brother around him so much, and his Youkai encouraging him. I was trying to make it funny, so I glad you laughed, I end up laughing all the time when I read Sess/Inu fics. I thought it would be fun to have his perverted thoughts tormenting him, I think it would seriously distress him because he'd be losing control of himself. I like to write what he's thinking, I think it's funny. I'm glad you enjoyed the part about carrying Inu naked through the hallway, I thought his dilemma was rather amusing, but Mr. Sesshoumaru isn't going to let something like a little naked Inu wrapped around him keep him from his goal. Originally I was just going to have him carry him naked, but then I thought it about it, and I really thought with how shy Inu is about romantic things that he would freak out, and I didn't want the lemon disrupted, that's why I had Sess cover the back of Inu up with the towel. I honestly thought Sess's attitude about him being the Lord and it being his palace would leave him not caring in the least who saw his nakedness, that's why I had him only put the towel over Inu. I also thought the imagery of a seeing a naked Sesshoumaru walking away down the hall with his ass out for all to see while he carried InuYasha was good. I will be torturing our pervert Lord some more in the story, I hope you enjoy it. BTW, don't worry, I'm not mad that you haven't written a review before. A lot of times I wait until a story has a few chapters before I read so I end up not reviewing from the very beginning either._

_Mochiusagi - Thank you. And you are very welcome for the lemon. If you read this chapter you already know I didn't have him mark Inu during their first tryst. I have the marking all planned out already. It will be coming up soon, probably in the chapter after the next. I have a reason that I didn't want them marking each other right away, but I don't want to explain now, it will spoil the next couple chapters if I do._

_KoiinuNe - Thank you. I'm glad you liked the lemon, I just love writing them so much, and I worked really hard on that one. I always get so impatient when I read fics and it takes tons and tons of chapters before there's a lemon, so I tried not to wait too long, and make it worth the wait. More will be coming up, there will be a nice long very detailed one _

_Rethira - Thank you. I tried really hard to make it a very good chapter and lemon so I' happy you liked it._

_Kamiko-Miha - Thanks. I know, we all talk wrong nowadays, the problem is that most people don't even realize it. I had to put the little note in though, or I would have gotten some one telling me I used hai when I shouldn't have. I thought about when I was learning Japanese, and the stroke order was hard, and if you don't use the right stroke order it comes out looking like crap, even if you're only using pen and not ink and a brush. I figured Inu would know a good amount of Kanji, but seeing as he lives out among the elements, and has been on his own for a while (at least it seems he has) he wouldn't remember it all and definitely stroke order and all the meanings after more than a century and a half. I like having the dragon demons poke fun at Sess and Inu, I have to have some comic relief, and they would make it far too easy to tease them both with the way they are. You're right, Inu jumps to the wrong conclusions, I think it goes with his quick temper, and youth, plus I think he would sort of have a bit of a complex thinking people didn't like him because of how he's been treated, especially with his brother._

_xXvampire girl1Xx - Thanks. I agree Sess is damn sexy, they both are, that's why lemons with those two pretty demons are so tasty. I tried to update fast, and my muse on this story is dancing around on top of my head, I'll be starting the next chapter as soon as this one is posted so you shouldn't have to wait too long._

_Lady Tokyo - Thank you. I should e able to update this one quickly, I have tons of idea's for it, so many that I have to write them down when I'm not writing, and sometimes even when I am writing I get and idea for something later and have to write it out. I hope you liked the morning after, I wanted to make Inu sort of unsure of himself, and not sure what to do._


	5. Learning Who Your Friends Really Are

Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If anything else strikes my fancy while I'm writing this fic and a new code applies I will add it: Anal, H/J, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg.

Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewer acknowledgements after AN. I don't want to spoil anything for this chapter with my comments.

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter Five:

Learning Who Your Friends Really Are

InuYasha flew over the trees on his small cloud of Ki, he had always been jealous of this ability when he watched his brother use it, having had no idea he could do it himself, and was now more than proud of his newly found talent.

He had left the palace when he was younger with his mother not long before she died, but he had forgotten how much he liked being there, it felt like home, and it was full of treasured memories of what were the happiest times in his life. He could even still smell his mother on the basinet and small blanket inside it that was still in his room. It was left from when he was small, and because her scent lingered on it InuYasha had refused to allow Sesshoumaru to have it moved. There were many times over the years that for various reasons InuYasha stayed at the palace for short periods of time, namely Sesshoumaru finding him sick or hurt, but he always acted like the cold, mean brother InuYasha had grown accustomed to over the years after he was well again, so the young half demon always left. He wondered how much stronger he would be now if he had just stayed.

Thinking about home made him dread seeing his friends even more, namely Kagome, he missed them though, especially Shippou. He bopped him on the head a lot, but he was still his caretaker, the closest thing he had to a father. He wondered what kind of whiny, spoiled state the kit would be in not having been around him for over three weeks. _'Kagome probably has him in diapers again by now._ _I'll let Sesshoumaru gently knock him into shape, he'll have him behaving like a proper young demon when we get back.' _He knew Shippou would listen to anything Sesshoumaru told him to do, it was natural that Sesshoumaru would scare him, hell, he still scared Inuyasha sometimes, though he would never admit it.

He had been traveling for almost an hour when he started scanning for his friends, he had been able to smell them for a while now, but the scent was becoming a lot stronger as he approached a forest in the distance. What annoyed him was that he scented Kouga, he was not going to let that mangy wolf disrespect him, he was in _his_ lands. Maybe he was starting to sound a little like his brother, but it _was _true, he was a prince, a Lord, he felt he deserved respect just for being a living being as it was, but if he had to play the royal blood card he was going to do it if only to see the look on Kouga's face.

InuYasha always respected lords, princes, princesses, and the like when they had to deal them during their travels, or if there was a demon plaguing them that needed to be dealt with. It truth he respected everyone, as far as InuYasha was concerned, as long as you were a good human, demon, or half demon you deserved his respect. He was pretty nice to everyone he met, he may have argued and made it known at times when they were after Naraku that he didn't want to waste his time helping people, but he always did help, and he never disrespected anyone in the manner Kouga disrespected him. He firmly decided that if Kouga treated him like crap, that he'd beat the crap out of him, and send the Forward Guard to kick him out of the Western Lands until he apologized. Kouga was a prince himself, he knew better.

InuYasha's heart almost choked him when he saw his friends in the distance, stopping to rest…of course. _'When are they not resting?'_ He flew over the little clearing they were in, and called to them as he slowly descended to the ground. "Hey, you guys resting as usual!?"

He almost fell over from surprised as his feet hit the ground, and Kouga knelt in front of him. "Lord of the Western Lands InuYasha, I humbly ask permission to continue escorting your pack through your lands." What the hell was going on, why now was he suddenly paying him respect for being Lord of the Western Lands or at least one of them, it was no secret who his father was, Kouga had known that since shortly after they met. He always was one of the Lords, but the wolf never cared before, this was puzzling. He thought for a minute...his family's crest was on his clothes, maybe that was why he did it, or maybe there was some law he didn't know about that had suddenly come into play.

He heard Kagome yelling to Kouga "Kouga why on earth are you kneeling in front of InuYasha?" as she ran over and hugged InuYasha nearly knocking him over. "I'm so happy you escaped, I can't believe your jerk of a brother took you like that from us."

InuYasha pulled out of the embrace, he didn't want to get into everything yet, but he didn't want Kagome jumping to conclusions. He looked her over as if checking for injury. "Are you all ok?"

He was interrupted when Kouga walked up to them directing his attention towards Kagome. "Kagome, I very well have to kneel to the Lord of the West, he is Lord of the most powerful and vast lands in Nippon and we are in_ his _lands, you should kneel too."

She laughed pointing her hand toward InuYasha. "You mean InuYasha? He may technically be the all mighty Lord of the West, but we don't have to bow to him, or worse kneel to him."

InuYasha just ignored Kagome's outburst and looked at Kouga, doing what he had learned from his tutors and brother, he inclined his head politely. "I welcome you Prince Kouga, do you require quarters at the palace, we should be there tomorrow?" InuYasha was happily surprised to see Kouga had paid him respect, he felt strange going through all the niceties that went with his station, but he knew he had to. Since Kouga had paid him proper respect, he had to treat him as he was instructed, if he didn't welcome an ally politely to their lands Sesshoumaru would be angry with him, and worse he could put the peace treaty they had with the wolf tribes at risk. He had no choice, it was something he had to do even though it looked strange to his friends and he felt a little uncomfortable doing it.

Kouga bowed. "Hai, Lord InuYasha, I thank you for your kindness."

He then heard the shrill whine of Kagome, he forced his ears against his head trying to keep out the sound. "The palace, you just escaped the palace, why would we go there now?"

It had begun, he would have to be firm, they were already stopped so he had time to explain enough to possibly shut her up. "Kagome, I didn't 'escape' I came to escort you all to the palace, if you still want to come. I assume you were coming to 'rescue' me, but you don't have to."

Kagome wore an expression of anger as she began to understand some of the implications of his words. "Not escaping, going back? What is going on InuYasha?"

"Kagome, I _have_ to go back, I didn't escape, no ones holding me against my will?"

"What do you mean? Your brother just came and took you when you were hurt and human and couldn't defend yourself."

InuYasha sighed, she could never make anything easy "It's a good thing he came, or I would have been dead. Listen, I want to keep moving for now, I need to be back by tomorrow afternoon, when we stop for the night I'll explain more to you. Will you please just trust me, we've known each other for a long time, just trust me…for once."

"No InuYasha, it has nothing to do with trust, we aren't going to go running off to the palace just because you say so." Now she was stamping her foot, a tell tale sign that she was getting on the verge of 'sitting' him. "I want an explanation."

InuYasha was about to put his foot down, tell her they were leaving and prepare for his inevitable punishment from the Miko. But Kouga decided to end the confrontation, he grabbed Kagome and began running in the direction of the palace. "Come on InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, let's go." InuYasha rose up into the air again, he was pretty sure Kagome's anger would now be directed towards Kouga, if only for a little while and that she wouldn't 'sit' him from such a height. He had to snicker at Kouga's technique for ending the argument. It was funny to finally see the Miko not having her way, and for once he actually wanted to thank the wolf, this was a first.

He smirked as he listened to Kagome yelling at Kouga, he'd definitely have to thank him now seeing how the wolf prince had to put up with her screaming, and her flailing about in his arms. Maybe he could reward him somehow.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou pulled along side of InuYasha on Kirara, all of them looking at him strangely, he realized they had to be wondering why he suddenly had the ability to fly, they hadn't gotten the chance when he first landed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I learned how to ride on my Ki, I'm still not very good at it, I can't go even near as fast as Sesshoumaru can."

Shippou looked incredibly impressed, his eyes were wide, and his lips had turned into a grin from ear to ear. "InuYasha can I ride with you, I missed you."

InuYasha didn't always treat him like it, but he really did think of Shippou as his son, when he was at the palace he hadn't considered how much the kit had probably missed him. Thinking about it, and seeing Shippou now he realized that he had missed him the most out of all of his friends. "Of course you can kid." He flew closer to Kirara, and reached out taking Shippou off of Miroku's shoulder, as soon as Shippou was in his hands he hugged InuYasha. "InuYasha I missed you, I don't want you to go away again…ever." He knew how hard it must have been for Shippou when he began to smell tears from the little fox demon, it was obvious by the sound of his voice that he was trying hard not to cry.

InuYasha normally would comfort Shippou in his own way on the rare occasions he cried, he'd pick him up and give him a pat on the head, although he'd tell him he shouldn't cry, that he was a boy, and a demon, and that he had to be strong. He couldn't bring himself to do it…not this time, he had never seen Shippou behave like this, normally the child wasn't clingy or emotional, at least not like this. He would whine and run to Kagome when InuYasha was 'mean', or if he got hurt, and there had been occasions when he was a little younger that he would cry when Kagome left for days, but he _never_ behaved like this. He kept his arms around the little fox, and smoothed his hair, obviously this had effected him a great deal, much more than InuYasha would have expected.

He was worried now what would happen to Shippou, and how he would cope with it, InuYasha would be staying at the palace, Kagome he supposed would go back to her own time, and come to visit now and then, Miroku and Sango would probably finish rebuilding the slayer village and live there, he wasn't sure what would happen to Shippou. Even if Kagome and the others continued the demon extermination business Shippou still would have a rough time, three weeks had obviously worn on him terribly, how would he fare after a couple months? He wondered if he could persuade Sesshoumaru into letting Shippou stay at the palace. Sesshoumaru had a ward, he could too he supposed.

As he comforted Shippou, he touched the mark on his arm, and thought of Sesshoumaru, in all the commotion and arguing he hadn't had a chance to even tell him he arrived yet. _"Sesshoumaru, can you hear me?"_

"_Hai Otouto, have you found your friends."_

"_Hai, they were resting…as usual, what a surprise. Kagome didn't want to return to the palace without a thorough explanation, Kouga picked her up and started running in the direction of the palace. I'll have to thank him later."_

"_Prince Kouga of the Northern tribes is with you?"_

"_Hai, I remembered what I learned in my lessons and asked him if he needed quarters, it was really strange, he knelt in front of me, and I hadn't even said anything. He's never done that before, usually he treats me like shit."_

"_An announcement was sent out to all the lands when I brought you back home informing the other Lords and nobles that you were home, and were training to take your place by my side in ruling our lands, all nobles of the land must treat you as such or they will lose favor with me. I am glad you remembered what you learned in your lessons on diplomacy, the wolf tribes are a strong ally, they keep our northern borders safe. I am very pleased with you, very pleased."_

"_Thanks, I felt a little strange doing all that, but I knew it was important."_

"_Indeed it was."_

"_Hey Sesshou, I know it's sudden, and I'm sorry I'm not asking in person, but I kind of need to solve a problem now if I can."_

"_Go on.."_

"_Could I ask Shippou if he would like to stay at the palace with me after my friends leave? I'm sort of the closest thing he has to family, and it seems he missed me a lot. I don't think he should go with my human friends, although they would take good care of him I think it would be better for him to be with his own kind, and I think he'd be happier with me."_

"_Of course he can, but he will have lessons just as Rin does, and you do, no excuses. There is a Kitsune sorcerer in the castle that can teach him about their magic. He will also be expected to behave as a prince, he cannot be our heir, but he still is a prince since you are essentially his father."_

"_I'll tell him, thank you. I know he'll be overjoyed."_

"_Now, be safe, and contact me again when you are ready to sleep for the night."_

"_I will"_

"_Goodbye my love."_

"_Bye Sesshou."_

InuYasha looked down at Shippou, he was excited to ask him if he wanted to stay with him, but he noticed that he had fallen asleep in his arms while he was talking to Sesshoumaru, he decided it was best to let him sleep and wait to talk to him when he woke up. He noticed Miroku and Sango watching he and Shippou, they both looked happy to see them together. "He really missed you InuYasha." Sango moved a little closer to him so she could speak with him more easily. "He cried a lot, Kagome couldn't get him to stop, especially at night when he went to bed, he cried himself to sleep on more than one occasion, he was really sad. He was scared too, I think he felt like he wasn't safe without you there, he had a lot of trouble sleeping, even with all of us with him."

InuYasha felt terrible for the little Kitsune, Shippou meant a lot more to him than he let show, but he had no idea _he_ was so important to the kit, he never thought that he would cry for him. "So that's why he's so tired. Poor little guy, I had no idea he would miss me so much."

Miroku leaned over a little, patting the child's head. "InuYasha my friend, you may not realize it, and Shippou may not show it most of the time, but he thinks of you as his father."

InuYasha was surprised, he thought at most Shippou thought of like an older brother, that was how he treated him. InuYasha was already starting to feel guilty after seeing how much Shippou missed him for not being a better 'parent'. Granted, he was a lot better with him than he had been when Shippou first came to them, but he still didn't feel as though he behaved quite like a father.

Sango noted his appearance, bringing him out of his thoughts. "InuYasha, you look _really, _good, and your hair, it's so shiny, and it looks so nice in a top knot. It looks longer too, actually it looks just like your brothers hair."

InuYasha laughed. "Thanks, this is what my hair looks like when I actually use a brush and comb to groom it, and not my claws. Ya know, I used to have a comb my brother gave me when I was younger, but when I was unbound from the Goshinboku it was gone. Now Sesshoumaru, he's so prissy about his hair he carries six different brushes and a few combs with him when he travels."

Surprisingly Miroku even liked his new appearance. "Well, I think it's worth it my good man, you look very nice, and although I like your Fire Rat robe, you look quite nice in black, your clothing is fine and suits you very well."

"Well then, you'll be happy, I'm sure Sesshoumaru will have clothing made for you, everybody has to be dressed formally for dinner."

Miroku continued speaking with InuYasha, changing the subject when he inquired as to why they had to go back to the palace. "So what's going on InuYasha, not that I mind at all, but why are we going back to the palace?" Miroku was beyond excited to visit the palace, which was obvious from the look on his face, he had no issues with it as Kagome did, in fact he was looking forward to spending time in the luxurious Western Palace just relaxing.

"I have to go back, I'm not even supposed to be away without an escort, if my grandfather finds out Sesshoumaru will have trouble with him and the rest of the elders." He knew the next question that was coming, now he was going to have to explain that technically he was still a pup. It was better to tell them while he had the chance now, and swear them to secrecy, he would need to tell Kagome why they were going back, hearing from the others wouldn't be good. He was also sure if Kagome found out that Sesshoumaru could get into trouble for letting him leave that she would purposely try to make them late as a way get back at his brother. That was the very reason he had lied and said they needed to be back the following afternoon, it gave him some extra time to work with, now he could make sure when they stopped for the night that it was late, and that they left early the next morning.

Miroku looked rather confused as to why Sesshoumaru would be in trouble if InuYasha left the palace without an escort. "Why do you have to have an escort to be out of the palace, you are a capable warrior?"

This was embarrassing, but he reminded himself it was only because he was a Lord, not because he was to little, or a small child who couldn't take care of himself. "According to clan law I…I'm too young to be away without an escort. That's the reason Sesshoumaru brought me back. I'm not old enough to be out of the palace doing what I was doing before. I never wanted to stay at the Palace when I was younger, sometimes my brother would bring me back if I got sick or hurt, but I always left, and he never made me stay. The former head of the council was my uncle, and he didn't force Sesshoumaru to keep me there, but when my grandfather became head of the council of elders he ordered Sesshoumaru to bring me back."

"When will you be old enough to leave without an escort?"

InuYasha hated this, physically he had come of age the previous year, but because of the clan law he still wasn't considered an adult, he was just a pup. "When I'm two hundred and twenty five…in twenty one years."

Miroku and Sango both looked like their eyes were going to pop out of their heads, Sango took over the conversation where her husband left off. "Inu-chan, are you planning on staying there all that time?"

InuYasha thought there was no need not to tell them the truth. "Hai, I am going to stay, it's my home, it has always been half mine. Sesshoumaru has treated me really well, like a big brother should, how I always wanted him to, I…I don't want to lose that." InuYasha looked off for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "Naraku's been dead now for three years, Kikyou is gone, I'm not honor bound to her or vengeance anymore. I've spent so much time out in the elements with no home, and I've done a lot of good for others, humans and demons. I'm going to do what _I _want now, I think I deserve it, to be comfortable, happy. It's what my dad wanted, my brother and I to rule together, I'm going to honor what his wishes were, it's the least I can do for my old man after he died to save my life." InuYasha smiled, remembering how unruly he had been when Sesshoumaru first told him he couldn't leave. "Besides, even if I didn't want to stay I would have to, if I left Sesshoumaru would just come get me and bring me back. Even I can admit it would be pointless to try and run."

"Inu-chan, you more than anyone else deserve to do whatever makes you happy, you have gone through too much. What are you going to do about Kagome though, I know things haven't really been good between you two lately, butare you going to ask her to live at the palace with you?" He expected Sango would understand his desire to stay, but he was surprised about her question regarding Kagome, he hadn't expected they would ask so readily. He hadn't really thought about what his friends reactions would be having to do with Kagome. Thinking about it now, it occurred to him that they might take sides, and that bothered him, he didn't want his relationship with Kagome tearing them all apart, he hoped Miroku and Sango, and Shippou wouldn't voice their opinions either way when the big argument finally came, but he knew that was most likely too much to hope for.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Kagome, she doesn't want to be with me as I am, she wouldn't let me mark her as my mate when I had my first heat last year. She says we have to live in her time and have a human wedding, she says I can't live in her time as a half demon, that I have to be 'normal'. She wants me to use my wish from the Shikon no Tama to become a human. I don't want to be a human, so we are at an impasse. She really…really hurt me when she refused me last spring, I thought she loved me the way I am, that's what she always said, but I guess she didn't mean it. I suppose neither of us have been able to admit that it just isn't going to work out." InuYasha surprised himself hearing the words which fell from his lips. It was unlike him to so openly speak about his feelings, he never told anyone very much of what he was feeling inside, but for some reason unknown to him he couldn't stop himself. Perhaps it was because it had bothered him for so long, perhaps it was something he needed to purge himself of. He thought it certainly was a possibility considering he felt better about it now. He had told the truth, it did hurt, he loved Sesshoumaru and had no desire to have Kagome over him, but her rejection of him still stung, it had for a long time. What hurt the most though, was knowing that he would probably be losing a friend.

InuYasha remembered that he must make sure that Miroku and Sango didn't repeat anything he said to Kagome. "For now please don't mention to Kagome any of the things we spoke about. I'm going to need to handle this very carefully with her or I'm going to get 'sat' into a crater so deep I wont be able to climb out. I need both of you to give me your word of honor that you will say nothing."

Sango nodded her head, It was apparent just by her expression she understood exactly where he was coming from with this problem. He could also see sympathy it that same expression, she felt sorry for him, which meant she thought Kagome was going to have a fit to end all fits. "Inu-chan, I won't say anything, it's not mine to say. Just, well…good luck with it."

Miroku looked concerned, more concerned than he had seen him look in a long time. "InuYasha, you have my word of honor as your best friend that I will say nothing to Kagome. I do have a concern though."

Miroku was beginning to worry InuYasha with how troubled his expression appeared. "What is it Miroku, you like your about to tell me I'm dying."

Miroku managed a weak smile before he continued, he signaled Sango to move closer to InuYasha, and for them to move higher into the sky. He was serious about something, he wanted to make sure no one could hear what they were talking about. "InuYasha, you and Kagome are both my friends, you and Kagome were the first people I met that even wanted to be around me knowing about the wind tunnel, and you InuYasha, were the first person I could ever talk to about my father, who listened, who cared." He looked intense, his eyes reflected sadness and regret as he continued. "Because you're both my friend it's hard to do this but I must."

InuYasha could sense the anxiety, and disquiet that came off of his friend in thick waves. "Kagome will undoubtedly use the rosary on you when you speak to her, she will be too angry about you wanting to stay at the palace. Her plans since Sesshoumaru took you were that once she got you back she was going to finally make you use your wish to become human and leave this era…permanently, using her own wish to seal the well. She believes that Sesshoumaru taking you proves that you two shouldn't stay here. She isn't going to be happy that her plans are ruined. The rosary, I've sensed it for a while, I wasn't sure what it was, but after you and Kagome were away from each other for a while, and now with you both being near again I know what is happening. It's binding your spirit, your Youkai, your Ki, it's beginning to bind your soul as well. It binds you to her so tightly, I'm afraid if her anger becomes enough she may be able to use that rosary for more than just 'sitting' you. I'm afraid without meaning to do so she could seriously harm you, maybe kill you."

InuYasha's head was spinning, he finally was getting the happy life he wanted, and this had to happen. He had his brother, his family that he always wanted, he had found a mate in him too, something he was always sure he would never truly have. Even if he had marked Kagome as his mate the year before, it wouldn't have been the same as mating with another demon. There was a connection like the one he and his brother were already sharing that could only happen as the Youkai that inhabited the two mating demons began to intermingle, and exchange energy with each other. There was bond mated demons had with each other that all fully grown demons craved, it went deeper than what humans had with their spouses. Now he had what he thought he never would and he had to worry about Kagome _killing _him, it seemed to go along with how his life always was, something good would happen, and then something would destroy it.

It was like Kikyou and the arrow, Kagome and the rosary. It saddened him, he loved Kagome…as a friend, but there was a time when it was more, much, much more…for him at least. He had fallen in love with the feisty Miko within days of meeting her, though he wouldn't have admitted it then, and that love grew and swelled with every passing day. He saw himself with her, with the pups they would have, he was even willing to endure the anguish that would inevitably come with her death after spending a human lifetime together, but it was worth it to him for the years they would share, and the family they would build that would endure even after her death.

Sadly Kagome had slowly chipped away at InuYasha's love for her little by little, with each 'sit', each refusal to remove the rosary around his neck, and each hurtful word; inferring that he was stupid or a simpleton, with her mistrust and the hurtful words that she would throw at him for keeping his promise to Kikyou. Slowly that great heart swelling love he had for her died, he fell out of love with her, and until very recently, though he knew it in his heart to be true, he couldn't admit it.

He was pulled from his thoughts again as Miroku gently called his name. "InuYasha, I sort of lost you there for a second."

"Sorry, I was thinking. So she could end up killing me? Hn, if it happens take my body to the palace, my brother will revive me with Tensaiga. Besides, she will be removing the rosary when we get to the palace, my brother is already insisting that she does. And don't worry, he promised not to hurt her. He won't hurt any of you."

They flew on for hours as Kouga ran below with a now sleeping Kagome in his arms, she apparently had tired herself out yelling and struggling, InuYasha was glad for it too, and was sure Kouga was as well. It was beginning to get dark, they needed to stop and make camp, Shippou had awoken as well, InuYasha knew the kit must be starving, and he had a full bundle of supplies with raw meat ready for himself, Shippou, Kouga, and Kirara. There was more than enough to go around, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango would need to cook theirs, but that was easily accomplished as soon as he got a fire going. He was glad not to have to go off fishing or hunting, and thanked his brother silently for being so thoughtful.

The little Kitsune in InuYasha's arms rubbed his eyes as he re-acclimated himself to the world. InuYasha was eager to assure him that he wouldn't be left behind by him. "Shippou, I want you to know that you may always stay with me no matter where I go. I know you're scared of Sesshoumaru, but you are welcome at the palace, my brother would never hurt you, never, you have my word."

Shippou hugged InuYasha in a way that was uncharacteristic for the kit that usually enjoyed laughing at him at his worst moments. He hung tightly off the half demons neck, nuzzling his little face against InuYasha's cheek. "I won't laugh at you anymore, I will be good and respectful, I promise."

Hearing Shippou's words and the tight hug around his neck reminded him of when he used to sit with his mother, in her arms, he wondered if it was what all parents and children felt when they were together. It was strange, suddenly he had a family, complete with a child. As he thought about it more it came to him that he had always had this child, from the moment he had tried to steal the jewel shards from he and Kagome to avenge his fathers death. He worried what it would be like for Shippou if Kagome got mad enough that she left for good, that she didn't come and visit him. He sighed and decided he had enough to worry about without, fretting over things he wasn't sure would even happen.

He yelled down to Kouga, hoping it wouldn't wake Kagome. "There's a good area up ahead, we'll make camp there." It was amazing to him how much faster they traveled and how much more ground they could cover when Kagome wasn't calling the shots, he laughed and shook his head as he thought about her constant demands to rest.

As they landed, and Kouga came to a halt InuYasha signaled for them all to stay quiet, it was peaceful with Kagome asleep, he didn't want her waking up. He went to her yellow back pack that Kouga had thrown over his shoulder and untied her sleeping bag from the bottom of it, he rolled it out under a tree, and unzipped it, then motioned for Kouga to lay her down. She stirred a little causing his heart to jump, but he covered her, and she snuggled into the softness, as she turned over.

InuYasha let out the breath he had been holding. "Good, now lets make a fire, Sesshoumaru had me bring all kinds of food." Within ten minutes he was raking his claws across a rock sending sparks flying at the tinder that was set under the still cold camp fire. The tinder caught and InuYasha blew it into flame quickly, then retrieved the meat and rice from his pack.

Kouga sat down next to him. "You certainly came prepared Lord InuYasha."

"Kouga, you don't have to call me Lord, how about just InuYasha, no "dog breath" though."

Kouga smiled. "It's a deal."

InuYasha was curious as to how long Kouga had been traveling with his friends and why he was. "So Kouga, how did you end up with my pack, did Kagome beg you to help her rescue me, or some shit like that?"

"She did, but I haven't been with them for long, just a day, I was on the way to the Western Palace already when I ran into them. Many of our warriors have traveled to the south the look for mates in the Southern Tribes, they have already been gone for weeks, and it will take time to get word to them. The problem is that someone released a huge pack of Oni, big Oni, taller than trees and they're ravaging our lands, they've killed women and pups. I had to move the entire tribe down into the Western Lands to prevent more deaths, with many of my warriors gone we are too weak to fight so many off. I was going to ask Lord Sesshoumaru for help with some troops."

"Oh, well we have a peace treaty, I'm sure Sesshoumaru will help the Northern Tribes."

He looked at InuYasha taking in his new more refined appearance. "I was surprised to see you after I had heard that you were back home, the Shiro InuYoukai are very protective of young royals."

"Hai, I'm not really supposed to have left the palace, but we knew they were on their way and Sesshoumaru said I could lead everyone back. It was my grandfathers idea for me to come back home. I was pissed at first, but it's not so bad now." InuYasha was taken a back with how easy it was to talk to Kouga, he wasn't a bad guy when he was being civil.

"Uh, InuYasha, what about Kagome? She's not going to be happy about this, are you going to ask her live at the palace with you?"

"Why, are you still interested in 'your woman'?" At this point it would help immensely if Kouga wanted to woo Kagome, maybe she'd be interested.

Kouga sighed loudly, his brows dropping in at the middle as he thought. "It's not that I don't like Kagome as a friend, but well, I've seen how she's treated you over the years, and I don't think I could bear it. She needs to grow up before she'll make a good mate for anyone. Why, you aren't going to ask her to stay?"

InuYasha looked up at the stars, perhaps they could tell him how to get through this situation with Kagome as easily as possible. "I don't know what to do about Kagome, there hasn't _really _been an 'InuYasha and Kagome' for a long time."

As he sat there poking the fire with a stick he looked over at Kouga noting a surprised expression on his face, something didn't look right, and as examined his expression closer it seemed more like shock than surprise. He slowly followed the wolf's line of sight as he continue to stare in the same place, it went straight to Sesshoumaru's mark on the inside of his wrist. "Shit!"

This was just perfect, he had planned on not saying anything to his friends until he was back home, now Kouga could ruin it all. "Come with me wolf, now!"

Kouga followed him into the woods until they were well away from the rest of the group. He voiced no objections to following InuYasha, and he didn't say anything about the mark until they finally stopped. "I was wondering why I was having no interest in mating you even though mating season is almost here, it didn't make sense. It's because you're already marked, a smart thing of your brother to do with you coming out here at this time of year. Every demon within miles would have been trying to either court you or mount you if he hadn't." He shook his head and smiled. "Lord Sesshoumaru's intended…no wonder you don't have any interest in Kagome, I know I wouldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" InuYasha wasn't particularly amused with the salacious tone Kouga had used, nor what he had said.

"Oh nothing, it's just Lord Sesshoumaru is quite the catch, all kinds of demons have been trying to mate with him for centuries, he's Lord of the Western Lands, he's beautiful, powerful, wealthy, strong, I've heard he's quite the lover…"

"And mine!" InuYasha could hear a low growl of possessiveness escape his throat, he didn't like the way Kouga appeared to be swooning while thinking of his brother.

"Calm down InuYasha, I have no interest in trying to steal your brother from you, I was just saying he would be a good mate, an excellent one in fact. Besides, if you two have already marked each other as the others intended you practically already are mates."

"I don't want you saying anything to the others, I want to tell them myself, but not until we are back at the palace."

"Hai, I won't say anything, it's not my place to, but don't you think this will complicate things with Kagome."

"Obviously, it will complicate things."

"Maybe you'd like me to back you up, when you tell them. Having another demon to help explain about this would help you. They might not understand, especially because he's a male and your brother. Humans are so strange like that, limiting themselves only to the opposite gender. They can't have young with their own gender, but they don't even do it for fun."

InuYasha couldn't understand why Kouga was being so nice to him, he suspected it was because he was an ally now that he would need to ask favors of. "Kouga are you just acting all nice and shit because I went back to the palace, and you think you have to now if you want to stay in my brothers good graces."

"I understand why you would think that, but no. Honestly, since my interest in Kagome has waned, and yours appears to have as well I just have no interest in acting like a jerk to you, I really think my behavior had a lot to do with her...maybe I was just a little jealous."

"Alright, I'll accept that…for now, but you better not be using me…Lets get back, before the others start wondering what the hell is going on."

InuYasha spent the rest of the evening talking with Miroku, Kouga, and Sango, Shippou stayed asleep curled up against InuYasha, and to his surprise, and delight Kagome stayed asleep as well. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before so he retired to a nice wide branch on a tree nearby after putting Shippou down on the bedroll he brought, and placing the blanket over him. He was exhausted, but he wasn't so sure he could sleep, he felt on edge, anxious, like he did when Kagome had given him that 'coffee' drink from her era. He could hear his friends settling down for the night, and decided to say goodnight to Sesshoumaru and hope that he could actually sleep for a few hours when he was done.

He grazed his fingers lightly over the mark as he directed his thoughts toward his brother.

"_Sesshou, are you awake. I don't think I can sleep."_

His brother responded immediately, and for the first time InuYasha pondered the strangeness of hearing someone's voice inside his own head.

"_I am here, I was not asleep."_

"_What are you doing, work?"_

"_No I was simply lying in bed thinking of you, it's difficult not to, your scent still lingers on the linens and pillows."_

"_I was thinking of you too, were you worrying about me?"_

"_Do not doubt that I worry, but I was thinking of all the wonderful things I will do to you when you come back. I can almost feel your beautiful naked body beneath me when I close my eyes."_

InuYasha's breath caught in his throat, and he was already becoming hard hearing his brothers words.

"_Sesshou, you're making me hard, and you're not here to do anything about it."_

"_I already am hard from thinking of you."_

"_Gods, Sesshou your going to drive me nuts here."_

"_Are you alone my love?_

"_Hai, I'm sitting up in a tree, everyone is asleep."_

"_InuYasha, close your eyes, touch yourself , imagine I am there with you."_

InuYasha had to bite his lip to stifle the moan beginning to leave his throat, he was nervous, what if someone heard him, or even worse, saw him. The prospect was too enticing though, and the throbbing he felt in his cock was far too insistent not to do as his brother told him. He loosened the himo on his hakama, and pulled his clothing down in the front freeing his now hugely swollen erection, he shivered as the cool night air caressed such a sensitive part of his body. Precum already spilled down his shaft, the slickness causing his stroking to be much more pleasurable.

He heard Sesshoumaru again, it was torture wanting him so badly, and not being able to have him.

"_Are you doing as I told you little brother, are you pleasuring yourself?"_

"_Hai. Gods I wish I was there with you"_

"_I wish you were too, but I can see you in my mind, feel you against my body. Feel me InuYasha, feel my hands upon your skin, feel our lips touch, my tongue pressing against yours."_

"_I can feel you." _InuYasha was relaxing now, a picture of pure arousal as he leaned against the tree, his lips parted as panting breaths passed them, eyes lightly closed, his moved hand up and down over himself slowly stroking his arousal as he imagined his brother.

'_Feel me as I kiss the beautiful pale flesh on your chest. I would love to have one of those perfect nipples of yours in my mouth, between my teeth, tugging at it making you beg for more like you did last night. Beg for me InuYasha, beg."_

"_Oh gods, please Sess, please, please." _His brothers words washed over him like the wind, a wind that caressed him everywhere, lifting him into a place within himself where he could almost feel Sesshoumaru above him. He longed to be home in his arms, in his bed, he felt like there was nothing he had ever wanted more in his life.

"_I love your sweet begging, even without you here it pleases me beyond reason to hear it, it makes me even harder for you. Do you want to feel me inside of you?"_

"_Hai, hai, please."_

"_Can you feel my lips move down your body, slowly kissing you, nipping at your perfect skin, now feel my tongue travel down lower, between your legs to the perfect hot tightness of you body. Feel my tongue and fingers inside you, filling you, preparing you, thrusting in and out of you, you do not know what I would give to be inside you my love. I could live being one with you. I can still see you as you were last night, as I traced my tongue along the tender flesh of your entrance, you on your knees leaning back against my mouth and fingers. Can you feel me inside of you."_

InuYasha tried with every fiber of control he possessed not to cry out, his brother was intoxicating him, he could feel him, and he could see him in his mind. He continued stroking himself, his hand moving faster, more urgently, his head lolled from side to side as he fought the urge to whimper and moan.

"_Sess, tell me your inside me, making love to me, please."_

"_Oh my love, I would love to hold you in my arms. I am so hard for you, I can see you below me as I rub my hardness against your body waiting, teasing you before I press my length inside you, and then you're filled with me. Do you feel me?"_

"_Sesshou hai, I feel you inside of me."_

"_Feel me move in and out of you slowly, but hard and deep, your little body rising up every time I thrust into you. I can see your hips move, feel them meeting mine, hear your breathy moans. Do you feel it every time I hit that most secret place inside of your burning, tight little body, that place which makes you lose all control, it brought tears of pleasure to your eyes last night, does it still? Feel my love for you InuYasha, as I hold you and kiss you and make love to you. Feel my lips upon yours, my tongue against yours, our sweat covered skin rub against one another's."_

"_Oh gods Sesshou I…I want…"_

"_Do you want it harder, faster, do you want me to kiss those irresistible ears, do you want me lick them, lavish my attentions on them, do you want me to make you lose all control?"_

"_Hai, hai, all of it!"_

"_You may have it my love."_

"_Oh gods, I'm gonna cum."_

"_Good, I want you to cum for me, cum for me InuYasha, cum with me."_

InuYasha stroked himself harder, faster, his back arching, the claws on his toes digging into the bark of the branch below him as he lifted himself, thrusting his hips into his hand, he could see his brother above him, feel his arms around him, feel the heat of his breath against his ear. He felt his body tighten, and still as his release finally came, he bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood as his essence spilled from his body in powerful spurts.

"_Sesshoumaru!"_

"_InuYasha!"_

Even away from each other he two lovers were connected enough to make love in their minds and share their release. InuYasha tried to still his breathing, he licked the blood from his lip wincing as he realized the had punctured it multiple times in his attempts to stay quiet.

"_Sesshou, you don't know what you do to me, you don't know."_

"_I think I have an idea, you do the same to me Koi. Do you think you will be able to sleep now?"_

"_After I clean myself off I will."_

"_I cannot wait to see you tomorrow."_

"_I can't wait either, Sesshou. I miss you…too much."_

"_I miss you too. Contact me before you leave."_

"_I will, good night."_

"_Good night Koi."_

This had been the second time InuYasha had spoken to his brother through their connection, he loved that they could, but both times he was left feeling sad, empty, and missing his brother more. He was dumbfounded at what an effect Sesshoumaru was having on him emotionally and physically. He wanted more than anything to be home and in his brothers arms.

He collected of much of his seed as he could in his hand smirking as he smeared it on a branch, he had to get down and go to the small stream near his camp to wash. After he had finished cleaning up, he walked back to camp only to find Kagome and everyone else awake. At first he froze in fear thinking that he must have started moaning when he was talking to his brother without realizing it. But, from what he could gather overhearing them speak as he neared, Kagome had woken up, and then proceeded to wake everyone else asking where he was. He thanked Kami that no one had seen what he was doing up on the tree branch.

He had an enjoyable, relaxing evening with his friends, he had a chance to just talk with Sango and Miroku without Kagome always interjecting, that was a rare occurrence since she was older now and spent less time in her era. He spent time hanging out with Kouga and had to his surprise actually liked the wolfs company. Finally, he was able to talk to Sesshoumaru, and that experience had proved to be as good as it could be without being the real thing, now his evening would be ruined, he could feel it like a storm coming, it raised the hair on his neck.

Kagome stood up from her place near the fire as soon as she saw him approaching, InuYasha sat down, at least he'd already be close to the ground when she planted his face into the dirt. "InuYasha, I want to talk to you…now."

He had no intention of going off somewhere with her, he had already explained a bit to Miroku and Sango, but he was going to have to explain this to everyone, and he had no intention of talking to her alone only to have to do it all over again to tell the rest of his friends. "What Kagome, what do you want to talk about?" He kept his voice even, and without a hint of the annoyance he felt toward her.

She stood with her hands planted on her hips, under the thick obi tied around her kimono. "Here, with everybody else, don't you think we should go somewhere private?"

Kagome was getting loud already, her shrill voice was often something that felt as though it tore his ears to shreds. It had nothing to do with submission, but he had to slick his ears down against his head just to keep from cringing. "Shhh, your going to wake up Shippou." InuYasha had tucked the kit in only an hour earlier, and he wasn't keen on him waking up, he needed sleep, nor did he want him hearing whatever conversation would follow.

"Since when do you care about Shippou getting sleep." Her tone was rough, and sarcastic.

He was already losing his patience with the Miko and was finding it hard to keep his mouth shut. "I don't know Kagome, maybe since I've been telling you not to let him have that 'candy' shit and 'cola' from your time that makes him stay up for hours. I think that's been since a week after we found him."

Her eyes narrowed and InuYasha knew what was coming next. "SIT BOY!"

He shot up, more annoyed than he usually was, perhaps it was because he hadn't had to put up with her 'sitting' him for almost a month, but he was in rare, furious mood. "Is this what you're going to do when we 'talk', 'sit' me every time you don't like something I say?" He yelled, causing Kagome to shrink back a bit.

Miroku being the voice of reason finally intervened. "Kagome, how can you expect InuYasha to talk you when he has to worry about your 'sit' commands. You are a Miko, you know better than to use your spiritual powers to abuse someone."

She threw up her hands in a fury. "Fine, we'll all listen to mine and InuYasha's business, since the puppy here won't talk to me alone."

He leveled a gaze at her like none he ever had, it was only broken when Miroku slipped into the conversation again. "Now Kagome, we are all Inu-chan's friends, so anything that is happening in his life is all of our concern. I'm sure if there is something private to discuss InuYasha will have the foresight to take you aside."

"Fine then, InuYasha I want to know why we are going back to the palace, you aren't there anymore, there is no reason to go." He could tell she was already going to be difficult, she was in one of those incredibly foul of moods that he dreaded. The kind she used to get in when she failed her 'tests'.

"I have to go back, I promised I would…I _want_ to go back. Besides if I didn't Sesshoumaru would just come and get me, and bring me back anyway."

"Why, why would he care about you being at the palace, why did he bring you there in the first place?"

"Because, according to the law of my clan, I am too young to be on my own, my grandfather ordered him to bring me to the palace when he took over as head of the council of elders. As I said I have no choice, but that doesn't matter, I already told you, I want to go back."

Kagome stood up, and moved closer to InuYasha, trying to act understanding, and helpful, sympathetic. "InuYasha, you don't have to listen to what your clan says, you owe them nothing."

"Maybe you didn't hear me, I _want_ to go back, I _want _to be there, I'm _happy _there. This is what I always wanted, a family, my brother to accept me, now I have that, don't I deserve it? I have duties to attend to I'm supposed to help rule my lands. I have responsibilities"

She just couldn't understand, she never would because she would never try. "After everything, all your time alone now you care about helping your lands, you can't possibly be happy there. And _'responsibilities'_ what responsibilities could _you _have?"

To InuYasha's surprise Sango stuck up for him. "Kagome, he is a demon Lord, and prince, he does have responsibilities."

"I've had it with this, what about me, what about _us_?" Kagome was tugging on him now trying to pull him from the group. He stood up and followed her, it really wasn't something everyone needed to hear…his rejection of her.

He had to get past this, he wasn't going to lie, sugar coat things, he had to be brutally honest. "Us, there isn't any 'us' Kagome, nothing has been working out between us for a long, long time. Our relationship has been going nowhere for a _very_ long time, you won't even let me kiss you or hold you, just because I said I didn't want to be human."

"So you're rejecting me, your murdering, bastard brother brings you home and suddenly you reject me."

He was far past angry now, him rejecting her, it was ridiculous, ludicrous, all he had ever done was whatever she wanted for four years, and he was the one who was rejecting her? "Kagome, Sesshoumaru has nothing to do with this, you're the one who rejected me, you did when you decided I had to become human and move to your time if I wanted to be with you, be your lover, your husband, you even refused to let me mark you. You lied when you said you loved me a as a half demon, you only loved me as a half demon when I was protecting you! That is rejection!"

He could see she was about to let the detestable word past her lips, he narrowed his eyes at her, daring her. He saw her mouth, open then close. He knew she had stopped herself only because she wanted to prove him wrong about 'sitting' him when he said something she didn't like.

"No, I'm not buying this InuYasha, something it different, something has changed. What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing has _changed _between us, I've felt like this for a long time."

"That's not what I mean, something is different with you, I can sense it, I'm a Miko, remember."

"Nothing Kagome, there's nothing."

"You're lying I can feel it, now tell me what you're hiding!" Her volume was becoming louder, the decibels hurting his ears, he didn't understand why she could never compromise, never just let anything go, why she always had to pick, and poke and pry until all he wanted to do was scream.

"Kagome stop!" He had it, he was almost on the brink of grabbing Shippou and just leaping off into the trees and leaving, he couldn't though he had to bring her back so she could remove the rosary.

"I will not…" she stood on her tip toes shouting in his face, causing his ears to feel like they'd bleed. "…tell me what it is."

"You want to know, you really want to know?" She nodded the affirmative, a smug look on her face, she had made him mad enough to reveal whatever he was hiding. InuYasha took a deep breath, not to calm himself, but to make sure his voice was loud, and that she would not miss one syllable of what he was going to say next. "I am mating Sesshoumaru, that is what you sense. I'm going to be my brothers mate!"

He regarded her closely as her chest began to heave, and all reason appeared to be swept form her body. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SI…!"

He felt like his entire body was breaking, he inhaled dirt while attempting to maintain his breath, which was proving impossible. His arm was underneath him, he could feel it break, his ribs were cracking, he could feel blood trickle from his broken nose. He felt like he really was dying, maybe Miroku was right.

As he laid there in his little crater that was being dug ever deeper by his own body, he could hear the others yelling at Kagome. Sango screaming "Stop, you're going to kill him." It hadn't any effect, she continued screaming her hurtful mantra. He heard Kouga "Sango, I'll help you restrain her." He could hear a struggle, he heard Miroku, "I'll use the ofuda." his body jerked as she had been stopped in mid 'sit' he figured someone had clamped a hand over her mouth. He tried so hard to move, everything hurt, he had never been in so much pain from her 'sitting' him before, and it wasn't the first time she had yelled it so many times. He felt like his energy was draining from him little by little, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move. He didn't understand, there had been a few rare moments when he had pissed her off enough to have gained near twenty 'sits' and this never happened. His other friends were angry, and he heard Shippou crying, which broke his heart. Then he felt his friend, his best friend, Miroku help to lift him out of the crater his body had made. It had taken what felt like many minutes before the spell completely wore off.

"InuYasha are you alright, I dispelled the spell, it shouldn't be pulling you down anymore." It had taken long minutes for him to be freed of the spell enough to sit up, but it would have been longer if Miroku had not done something about it.

He could see Kagome now, Sango was holding the Miko, her hand wrapped around her waist so she couldn't run. Kouga was right next to Kagome in case she became a problem for the Taijiya. InuYasha was done, finally after all the years he'd spent with her, all the times he'd bit his tongue. He finally let lose the anger that had built inside of him. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, WENCH? ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME? THIS, THIS IS WHY THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN US ANYMORE, AND NEVER WILL BE AGAIN. IT HAS NOTHING, _NOTHING_ TO DO WITH SESSHOUMARU, IT IS YOU…ALL YOU!" Hs voice became softer after the small tirade he had just gone on, after anger gave way to sadness. "This is how I know you don't love me, no one who loved someone could do what you do to me. Do you think I would ever do something like this to you?" He was quite for a minute, then he huffed as he looked up contemplating. "We are leaving now! Everyone is awake anyway. And don't ask me about what you overheard regarding Sesshoumaru, I will talk to you all about it tomorrow."

He picked up Shippou, and wiped the kits tears away. "It's alright kid, don't be cry about me and Kagome fighting, I'm going to put you down while I get everything together, you can sleep on the way to the palace." He proceeded to pack up the bedroll and the blanket Shippou had been using, and tied it to his pack. He wiped the blood from is broken nose, at least that was already beginning to heal, and got ready to go.

He saw Sango whisper something in Kagome's ear before letting her go, she walked toward InuYasha, and for once in his life he shot her a glare that could kill.

Sango yelled. "Kagome, I told you to leave him alone right now."

Kagome ignored her and approached InuYasha. "InuYasha why are we leaving now, we shouldn't leave now just because we fought."

"We just are."

"Why, do you miss your brother?" She asked mockingly.

"Kagome, let it go!"

"Why, InuYasha tell me why."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, TELL ME WHY NOW!"

"You do not know when to just stop do you?"

"InuYasha, why?"

He had tried to keep it to himself, to get her to stop asking, he wasn't one to explain himself. And even after what she had just done he still wanted to keep what the problem was to himself, he already had revealed his relationship with Sesshoumaru in a fit of rage, that wasn't how he wanted his friends to find out, now he was about to reveal more he didn't want to. There was nothing he could do, she was relentless, she would ever shut up unless he ripped out her tongue. "BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY FUCKING ARM, AND MY RIBS, THAT'S WHY, I NEED TO GET TO THE HEALER!"

She just stood there, looking at him. "You'll be fine InuYasha, you heal fast." She turned on her heal and sat down on a log as everybody packed up to go.

Miroku walked over to InuYasha and pulled him aside. "InuYasha, I am sure that your brother is planning to make Kagome remove the rosary? If you are to be mated wouldn't his Youkai insist something that hurt you be removed."

"Hai, but he promised me he wouldn't hurt her, just scare her if he had to."

"I should tell you, and your brother as well when we get to the palace that I am almost certain that if he were to lose his temper and kill her that the rosary would not break."

InuYasha's eyes went wide, he hadn't thought of Sesshoumaru killing Kagome, he may have been terribly angry with her, but he didn't want her dead. He was aware though that his brother would have no qualms about killing her if she 'sat' him at the palace, or if she refused to remove the necklace even after his threats. He knew there would be nothing he could do to stop it, he and Sesshoumaru were to be mates, they were already bound to each other. He knew that his brother being his alpha wouldn't be able to stop himself from killing her if he thought she was hurting him. His Youkai would demand it and Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to stop himself even if he wanted to for InuYasha's sake.

"Sesshoumaru promised me he wouldn't hurt her unless she hurt me, but I wouldn't let him kill her. Why, why wouldn't it release me."

"Because my friend, it is attached to her spirit, and a spirit does not die along with the body. I need to speak with your brother as soon as we arrive."

"Yeah, whatever you want."

InuYasha quickly brushed his hand over the mark, and contacted his brother.

"_Sesshou, can you hear me? Are you asleep?"_

"_I can hear you Koi."_

"_Did I wake you?"_

"_No, my love. I was laying in bed reading, Mmm, enjoying your scent that still lingers. I stayed in my chambers, I did not want to sleep in our new chambers alone, without you."_

"_Well, at least you're comfortable, I'm leaving now to come back instead of waiting until morning."_

"_What's wrong, I can feel pain from your arm and chest?"_

"_It's nothing, I'll tell you when I get home. I just need to get back, I don't like being away from you.'_

"_That wench injured you didn't she?" _InuYasha could hear the venom in his brothers voice even through his thoughts.

"_Hai, Miroku says her power over me through the rosary is becoming dangerous, he said he can sense it. I have never had such a hard time recovering before. I know I'm danger out here with her, I can feel it. I'm lucky Sango restrained her, and to have my other friends there to help. Besides, Shippou's very upset, I need to get him back and to a nice warm, safe bed. Somewhere he can just relax, he's on edge and has been probably since I've been gone, anxiety, and fear is thick around him. It's not good for him."_

"_I will have rooms prepared, the monk and Taijiya, are mated? They only need one room, correct?"_

"_Hai."_

"_The Miko, she will be given a room, but she will not be allowed to leave it, I will post guards, I will not have her hurting you, I will not even give her the chance."_

"_Miroku told me that killing her would not release the rosary from me, he says the rosary is binding my Youkai, that it's binding my soul to Kagome, that it's gaining power, it sounds like it's becoming corrupted. He says he's afraid she could end up killing me."_

"_I will speak with the sorcerers, monks and priestesses at the palace incase she is not cooperative. I believe Rin may be able to help as well, her spiritual powers are strong. The head priestess and I have already spoken to her about it, and she will help if she can. Let us hope that the Miko will do as we wish, but if she does not, know this my love; she will not leave the palace until that abomination is removed from your beautiful body. It must be removed, the sorceress told me it could prevent our souls from becoming fully bonded during our blood ceremony after we complete marking each other. I will not allow anything to come between us, or keep us from mating fully."_

"_I guess we will have to see what happens when I get back."_

"_After things are settled, and Norio has looked at you, you will be with me, I will hold you, and make love to you, I will make you forget this pain. I will give you my love."_

"_I want nothing more. I might just have to force you to leave your work for a day or two, and lock ourselves away."_

"_You may, I have no arguments."_

"_Good, because that's what I'm doing."_

"_You very determined."_

"_After all this I just need to be somewhere where I can feel happy, I want to forget about all this other shit."_

"_I will make you forget my love. You will only think of me."_

"_You won't get any arguments from me. I want to keep talking to you, but the longer I stand here talking the longer until I can be home and see you."_

"_True."_

"_I'm going to make sure everyone's ready and then I'm leaving. I will see you in the morning, probably before the morning."_

"_I will be waiting or you. Be safe Koi."_

"_I will."_

InuYasha picked up the pack and tied itaround his shoulders, he then picked up Shippou and put the tired kit inside his haori so he wouldn't be cold, and would be able to go back to sleep. The little kit snuggled against the half demon, warm between his haori, and juban. He had already closed his eyes, and was on his way back to sleep.

He noted Kagome was already on Kouga's back, wearing a nasty scowl as he walked over to the rest of the group. "Alright, lets try to keep our voices down, Shippou is almost asleep again, this has been stressful for him, he needs to rest."

Miroku walked over to InuYasha and placed his hand on his shoulder, he leaned in towards his ear. "I have placed an ofuda on Kagome's wrist, she cannot say the word of subjugation, and she cannot remove it, only I can. Are you going to be alright, broken ribs are nothing to be casual about, you could be hurt further."

"Thanks Miroku, but I'll be alright, I just need to get to the healer. I may heal faster because I'm a half demon, but this wont heal by itself for a few days, I need to have it wrapped."

"Ok then, let us be off."

The group took off, traveling at a pace just a bit slower than earlier, it was hard for InuYasha to concentrate on moving quickly on his Ki with the pain he was in. He hated to admit it even to himself, but his injuries were extremely painful. His arm wasn't bothering him too much at this point, but he could do without the broken ribs. He had to deal with searing pain every time you took a breath. He had broken ribs before many times, but it had never felt like this, he surmised that he had never broken so many once, it hurt just to touch his chest and side. Having Shippou's warmth against him was helping a little, but he tried to concentrate his thoughts on being home, and not to think about the pain. He was exhausted, all he wanted right now was to crawl into a nice soft warm bed with his brother.

It had been a hard trip, but after long hours the palace came into view, and InuYasha could feel himself calm with the relief of being home. They had made good time, it was still dark out, around four o'clock in the morning. As he got closer he saw the gates were open, and he could see his brother standing just inside the palace walls near the gate. InuYasha snickered to himself noticing that his brother was in his pajama's and his robe in the middle of the night waiting for him. He touched down just inside the palace wall, with Kirara, and Kouga not far behind.

InuYasha had missed his brother terribly, being separated at this point in their mating went completely against their instincts, leaving them both feeling empty without the other near, his chest and arm hurt and he was tired, he gladly accepted the embrace his brother offered, at this point he could care less what his friends thought of it, they already knew from his outburst what was going on, and he figured if they had a problem with it they wouldn't have come.

"I missed you Otouto, missed you very much."

"I missed you too." He whispered. "They know, so you don't have to pretend, I blurted it out when Kagome wouldn't get off my back."

"I am glad they know, now I do not have to put on an act for their benefit."

It felt so good to feel his brothers arms around him again, he had longed for this the entire time he was gone. He had to be careful not to hug too tight since Shippou was still asleep in his shirt, and this chest felt like it was stuck in a vise already. InuYasha's friends looked on as the brothers that they had seen fight, and snipe at each other held each other in a long embrace.

After they pulled away from one another Sango and Miroku dismounted from Kirara, and bowed to Sesshoumaru. Miroku was well versed in etiquette with respect to dealing with nobles, it came from when he used to offer his 'exorcism services', always to the wealthiest families in a village. "Sesshoumaru-sama thank you for your welcoming us to the palace. My wife and I are grateful for your hospitality."

"You are both welcome, you have been trustworthy comrades to my brother." Sesshoumaru inclined his head politely to Miroku and Sango, then turned his attention to Kouga who was kneeling before them. "Lord Sesshoumaru I have come representing the Northern Tribes, I humbly request assistance from the Lords of the Western Lands."

"We will discuss it later today. My brother informed me that he has offered you accommodations."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru, he did."

Kagome of course did not bow, Sesshoumaru signaled to the group to follow him. InuYasha trudged along as he heard gasps of surprise from his friends as they made their way through the palace to the wing where InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's new bedroom was. This wing had the nicest guest rooms, which were normally used for family staying over, or important royalty from the other lands. Sesshoumaru made sure that guards were stationed outside of Kagome's room inside the palace, and on the balcony outside of her room after she went inside. InuYasha suggested she not find out about the guards until later, warning that if she did no one in the entire palace would get any sleep.

InuYasha remembered that Miroku wanted to speak with his brother right away about the rosary. Sesshoumaru told him to get settled in his room, and then come to he and InuYasha's chambers in a little while after he took his brother to be patched up.

The servants showed everybody else to their rooms while Sesshoumaru accompanied InuYasha as he put Shippou to sleep. The kit hardly even stirred when InuYasha put him in bed and covered him. Sesshoumaru had one of the nanny's that helped to take care of Rin stay nearby to keep an ear open in case he awoke and didn't realize where he was.

Sesshoumaru took InuYasha to see Norio next, the half demon cringed slightly as he walked through the door into the healers office. Apparently, Sesshoumaru had him woken, he was in his robes for bed, but still wore that smirk, InuYasha wondered if there was a time Norio ever stopped smirking. "My Lord your brother tells me you were injured." He had InuYasha lay down on a futon, which he found was more painful than he would have expected. _'Stupid Kagome, and her stupid 'sit' commands, she won't be happy until she breaks me into a million pieces.'_

"It was that Miko, her power over you is a terrible thing." Amazing, the smirk left his face, in fact he looked liked he was concentrating hard as he examined InuYasha's arm. He ran his hand lightly over his skin then declared it was broken in two places, at his wrist, and in the middle of his forearm. InuYasha hadn't expected that, he thought it was just a single break, no wonder his arm had begun to hurt so much towards the end of the trip back. Norio instructed his wife to attend to the broken appendage. While he examined he rest of the half demon.

"Your chest, my young Lord, I can feel the injury from it even just standing here." The healer opened InuYasha's shirts and ran his hands over what was now darkly bruised purple and black skin over his ribs. Sesshoumaru growled when he saw the damage done to his intended, he had to force his Youkai back or he would have tore from the room, and found the Miko only to wring the life from her neck.

"My Lord this is…is horrible, how did this happen, does this normally happen when she uses that rosary?"

InuYasha huffed, but he couldn't cross his arms like he wanted to, as one was now being wrapped by Sakunami. "No, but she yelled it about ten times in a row, probably more."

"WHAT?!" His brother was in a fury now, InuYasha could see red staring to creep into his eyes, as a growl of sheer anger formed in his throat, he was livid. Norio ran to Sesshoumaru's side. "My Lord, calm yourself, remember what you told me, if you kill her we will not be able to remove the rosary. You must control yourself."

InuYasha reached his hand up to his brother, and grabbed his arm. "Please Sesshou, please let's worry about it later, please I need you here with me. I want my mate back."

The Lord of the West calmed slowly at his little brother and the healers urging. "I cannot believe she would injure you so badly. It angers me, even more it pains me to see you like this, that someone hurt you in such a way."

"I know Sesshou, but we're going to have to deal with her later, so lets just calm down now, please."

"Yes Koi, I…I will try to calm myself, I simply do not want anyone to hurt you, it is my duty protect you, I _want_ to protect you. I should never have let you leave." InuYasha didn't like this guilt trip his brother was on, it wasn't his fault, if he had known how dangerous the rosary had become to InuYasha he never would have let him go.

"Sesshou, stop feeling bad, you didn't know what would happen, no one knew the rosary could cause so much harm."

"I will summon the old Miko, Kaede, surely she can remove it."

InuYasha just turned his head and sighed, his voice barely a whisper. "She can't, she's already tried, many times, she said that Kagome has made the rosary her own. She's even tried getting Kagome to take it off, but she refuses, saying it's the only way to 'control' me."

Sesshoumaru was becoming worried now, something he didn't like to feel, it seemed that their options were narrowing. He had thought all along that he would kill Kagome if need be to free his brother from the rosary, but now he couldn't even do that. "We will summon her anyway, her sister made it, she will undoubtedly have valuable insight into it, she can help the priestess here, your friend Miroku, and Rin. I will send a detail to escort her here as quickly as possible."

InuYasha was sick of the rosary and sick of thinking about it. "That's a good idea, I know she will be more than happy to come and try to help, she's wanted this thing off of me for a long time, since she found out I didn't kill Kikyou."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Good, let us not think of this anymore right now, I'm sure you would just like to get in bed." The Lord of the West smirked, making it known to InuYasha that he had no intention of resting or sleeping in bed.

"Hai, I would like to just get into bed."

Norio continued looking at InuYasha's battered chest for several minutes, not missing the sultry exchange between his two Lords, who he knew would probably like to behead him in a moment. "My Lord I count nine cracked ribs. I will wrap you, but you will have to be very careful for a while, just rest. It will take until the afternoon for them to begin to fuse together. I am afraid there can be no sex." Norio's smirk returned when he saw a pout forming on InuYasha's face.

"What?" InuYasha yelled, then clamped his mouth shut, he was surprised by what had just come out of his mouth, it was unlike him, but he was looking forward to what he thought was some well deserved love making, having decided it was his new favorite activity, and now the healer said he couldn't. _'Fucking Kagome, I don't want to fuck her, so she finds a way to make sure I can't fuck Sesshoumaru!'_

"My Lord, it's only until tonight, then you may partake in those activities…carefully. Surely you and Lord Sesshoumaru can enjoy intimacy with one another that is less…jarring, more innocent, at least untilthis evening?" He looked back and forth between the two remembering InuYasha's trouble walking, and the scent of sex and arousal that hung off the two even after they had bathed the day before. The evil smirk became wider, taunting them. "Then again, maybe my two amorous Lords cannot." He looked only at Sesshoumaru now. "Even tonight you must be gentle with Lord InuYasha, and find a position that will allow our young Lord to simply relax, he cannot be on his hands and knees, or any variation of that particular position, his ribs could crack again if you do not follow my instructions."

"Of course, I would not harm my mate."

InuYasha's last nerve was wearing thin, he liked that position, no he _really, really _liked it, he had found the night before that it gave him a feeling of protected vulnerability that was very pleasurable, he also liked not being able to see what was happening, he found it an immensely arousing to be up on his knees, with eyes closed and his head resting on a soft pillow. He never knew what Sesshoumaru would do next, or when he would do it, and he adored it. He had already planned on asking his brother to take him in that manner first.

He was pissed off, now he couldn't have sex until later that evening, and he couldn't do it how he wanted, which he still didn't quite understand, it wasn't like he was some breakable little human woman, worst of all was hearing Norio talk explicitly about he and Sesshoumaru's sex life and choice of positions, he may not have been shy around his brother, but he definitely was getting embarrassed by the conversation. "Would you two stop, I'm not going to fucking break, I'll be fine. And why do we have to talk about all this anyway, it's…it's embarrassing" He continued mumbling under his breath as Norio tried to calm him, and sat him up so he could begin wrapping his chest to keep his ribs in place.

"I apologize my Lord, I simply wanted to give Lord Sesshoumaru necessary instructions, we don't want you hurt further. Do not be embarrassed, I am a healer."

As far as InuYasha's impatient self was concerned it took entirely too long to wrap him up, but he was happy he was done, and happy to hear that he would be fully in healed in a few days. Of course there had been one bit of bad news to go with the good, to his dismay he had found out when the healer was finished bandaging his ribs that his collar bone was broken too, now he was covered in wrappings, tired and pissed off to no end. He walked down the hall with Sesshoumaru to their room, his brother had wanted to carry him, but he killed that idea with a few choice swear words.

He was beyond mad at Kagome, she injured him, and now she was impeding his new, incredibly pleasurable sex life. He had planned on letting his brother screw him into the bed, but he couldn't do that now. He vowed silently that he'd make up for it later that day. He already had a plan, he would tell his friends all there was to know, answer all their questions, those who had a problem with it be damned, then he was going to drag Sesshoumaru to their chambers and he wasn't letting him out for at least a day or more. The Lord of the West had already agreed before he got back, and if he changed his mind it was going to be too bad for him. So much for InuYasha being a submissive uke, he was one that would tell his seme what to do, at least this time, then he would allow Sesshoumaru to have his way with him.

His brother must have noticed his annoyance. "What is wrong Koi, I can tell it's more than these injuries?"

They approached their new bedroom, and Sesshoumaru slid open the double doors. "It's just that I thought…well I had it in my head that we would be able to…you know, and now Kagome ruined it."

"InuYasha, I will stay with you as long as you want, I will stay in this room with you for days, and I will never dress."

InuYasha embraced his brother. "Thank you, as soon as this evening comes you are staying with me in here 'for days', and we are never going to dress, but let's not talk about it now, because I'm getting hard for you already. Lets just get in bed, if I can't have you the way I want, I'd just like to lie with you.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I am at your beck and call my love."

InuYasha walked into his new bedroom, Sesshoumaru had already had all of his things moved, and set out the way they had been in his own room. He walked through the rooms, scanning them quickly and noticed Sesshoumaru had even had his little basinet moved, and put in the nursery. The room was much bigger than he or Sesshoumaru's were, and his brother hadn't been wrong when he said the bed was bigger, it was enormous and covered in fine soft silk, piles of pillows, to InuYasha it looked like the most wonderful thing in the world considering how sore an tired he was.

He walked over to his wardrobe and changed into a light yukata, and then slipped into bed. He watched Sesshoumaru as he changed and then combed his hair. InuYasha still found it amusing how much attention his brother gave his hair, he sat for over an hour the morning before combing and brushing it. He did have to admit the work definitely paid off though, his brothers hair was always beautiful, but it still seemed a little prissy to him.

As InuYasha lay in bed admiring his brother he heard a knock at the door, he remembered that Miroku was coming to talk to his brother. He watched carefully as Sesshoumaru went to the door, letting the monk in, noting Miroku was now in a Yukata much like his own. _'Sesshoumaru must have had sleeping clothes put in their rooms.'_

Miroku walked over the edge of the bed, while Sesshoumaru fooled with his hair to see how InuYasha was, he thought his half demon friend looked rather tired, more tired than he'd ever seen him look before. "How are you doing, are you in pain, were your ribs broken?"

InuYasha didn't move, he was comfortable how he was, and the fact was, moving at the moment hurt even with whatever god awful herb mixture Norio had given him to drink. "Hai, I'm ok, there are a bunch of broken ribs but I'll be fine, I've been hurt a lot worse than this before and I'm always fine...indestructible, that's what I am."

Sesshoumaru didn't like his little brothers haphazard attitude toward his own well being, it didn't sit well with his instincts to protect. "'Indestructible', I will not have my mate being careless because he thinks nothing can kill him."

"I'm just joking, you're too serious. I know I'm not really indestructible, if I was I wouldn't hurt like this." The cranky half demon grabbed a pillow and roughly stuffed it under his head, then began his 'stupid Kagome' grumbling that had become his mantra since going to see Norio.

"You seem very tired my good man, I will let you rest." He watched through sleepy eyes as Miroku went to speak with his brother, he cold hear them speaking low, Miroku just re-iterating to him everything he had told InuYasha earlier, Sesshoumaru vowing he would find a way to remove the rosary. It was all very surreal seeing his best friend and brother talk in this manner, talk at all was more like it. He dozed off as he ease dropped, only to be awoken when he heard the door close.

He fought hard not to fall asleep for a second time as he watched his brother begin combing his hair…again, but he was beginning to lose the battle, his eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. "Sesshou please stop playing with your damn hair come to bed, or I'm going to fall asleep before you get in here." To InuYasha was more than happy that his brother immediately got into bed, snuggling up next to him, and carefully pulling InuYasha into a gentle embrace. It was now, held in the arms of the person he had realized he was meant to be with that he was able to feel contented. He appreciated what it was he had, it was not lost on him what a special thing it was to have the power to make Sesshoumaru smile, or talk about himself or how he felt about things. This was a Sesshoumaru that was only his, and that made him feel as though he was the most cherished being on earth.

The only regret he was left with was that it all hadn't happened sooner, although most of their battles had always proven fun for InuYasha, this was far better, and thinking back on it now, he realized that although there fights had left him feeling enlivened, and quite satisfied, that making love would have preferable. He didn't dwell on it though, this was the very beginning of their time together and being demons they could have eternity if they were lucky.

Sesshoumaru watched InuYasha; it had seemingly become a new favorite hobby, along with his new hobby of imagining all the different positions he could take his brother in. Setting aside his more colorful thoughts, it hadn't gone unnoticed by the Lord of the West that his sleepy little brother wore a small smile, but that the sadness that he had always seen behind his brothers eyes, that he Sesshoumaru had been able to dispel the morning before was back. His brother was sad, it had to be about the Miko he thought. He remembered carefully when he had spoken to Sakunami the first night InuYasha was in the palace, she had told him that InuYasha was a 'lonely soul'. He may have his brother, and a mate now, but having a person who had been one of his first and only friends slipping away had to be devastating.

He remembered what else she had said, 'he responds greatly to the touch of another', he stroked his little brothers forehead and cheek, it seemed to relax him, he could see his eyes beginning to close as the battle that ensued between InuYasha's eyelids and his desire to remain awake continued…eyelids were winning.

Sesshoumaru had been pondering InuYasha's seeming comfort with the physical affection he offered, the half demon sought it out. Sesshoumaru had been surprised by this, is wasn't what he would have expected from his little brother. In bed, during the heat of arousal was one thing, but he was always affectionate. He surmised that this must have been what Sakunami had been speaking about. As he thought more he realized his brother was most likely starved for this type of attention.

A pang of guilt ran through him, and that tight feeling he had in his chest at various times since InuYasha's arrival returned. Sesshoumaru, The Lord of the West didn't feel guilt, it simply wasn't possible, at least that's what he thought until now when the weight of his actions toward his little brother bore down on him. _'Those times he was in the palace, I shouldn't have driven him away, I should have made him stay. Treated him the way he deserved to be treated.' _

The Lord of the Western Lands sighed wondering if his brother had forgiven him, if he ever could. He had his pride, and it battled against his heart, soul, instincts, and Youkai, all of which told him to apologize, make it up to the Hanyou now sleeping peacefully in his arms. He surveyed his brother, snuggled up against him, realizing how much smaller he really was compared to himself, the little half demon in his long arms looked so vulnerable, so innocent. He vowed at that moment that he would do whatever he needed to make his brother happy, erase that sad look from his eyes, and he was going to start by getting that rosary off of him with as little confrontation as possible.

_tbc…._

AN: He, he, he how did you guys like my phone sex type telepathic communication sex? I got the idea when I stopped writing to draw and brainstorm for this chapter a bit. I knew there wasn't room for a full lemon in this chapter with InuYasha being away, it would have dragged, but being the perv I am, I had to put some sex in there, so I thought…masturbation…perfect! I've never read it before in any other fics, maybe it's an Inucest first, but probably not. Anyway, who wouldn't want to watch Sessh or Inu touch themselves…sexy. You know I don't know what it is, but suddenly my spell checker has decided to forget all the words I added to it, so I keep re-adding and it keeps forgetting. Now I have to live with little red squiggles under every characters name and Japanese word, or keep adding, it's always something, isn't it?

I know Kags was a bit OOC, but I don't care, she's a bitch, and I don't like her, and from what I can tell most of my readers don't either (actually from what I can't tell most fans of Inucest hate her), so I think most of you will appreciate my bashing of the bitch.

For all of you who want to wring my little typing hands because I haven't updated Otouto & Aniki in a while, never fear, I am close to editing the next chapter now. It will be up maybe today, maybe tomorrow. (Meaning Wednesday, August 20, or Thursday, August 21). Of course I keep thinking it's still Tuesday night because it's one in the morning and as usual I am up.

As for "Spanked", I'm not adding anything to the two shot, but I'm going to make a series of kinky, submissive InuYasha, Inucest Inusmut, with that same specific Inu/Sessh pairing. I'm also going to write something nice and sweet and all fluffy with their pup. I started getting idea's, and well, I'm compelled to write them now.

Thank you very much to all my reviewers, especially those of you who I hear from all the time, it's nice to talk to all of you.

AFF . Net

Juniper breeze - Thank you. I'm glad you liked that idea I came up with where Sessh carried Inu down the hall naked with Inu grinding against him, he, he, he, the things I come up with. I'm liking the healer a lot and find myself wanting to throw him in the story more and more. I have fun having Norio teasing those two.

Madamdragon - Thanks. I tried to make the chapter sweet and fluffy with them both keeping their usual characteristics, I like to have Sessh all freaked out about this feelings, and lack of control over them. I hope you were happy with my introduction of Kagome, the next chapter is where the fun starts as far as she is concerned.

Midnight sweet - Thanks. Sesshy is going to deal with Kagome soon, I can't wait to write it either, I had a lot of fun torturing her in "Osuwari", now I have a taste for it. You were interested in seeing what their conversation was going to be like when InuYasha was away from Sesshoumaru, I hope you liked what I did with it, when Inu was up in the tree, I had to find a way to fit some kind of sex into the story. I had to make it Sesshoumaru's idea too, I didn't think it would be something InuYasha would come up with, he's too shy like that.

Vyperbites - Thank you. Kagome does need a man her own age, she's not good enough for InuYasha anyway in my opinion, he deserves someone who will treat him well, and cherish him after everything he has gone through in his life. I don't plan on having Kagome stick around for too long. I'm not going to go off and have anyone do anything totally OOC to her like InuYasha beating the crap out of her or anything like that. She will be causing her own pain because of her actions. She will be put in her place though. You are correct, writing certainly is a game of arts, and a fun one at that.

Casey - Thank you. I didn't want to him to leave either, I was having a good time writing the two of them together. As you saw though I didn't keep Inu gone long, I never planned too. The other reason I wanted them to part at that time was because I wanted the feeling of loss to show them how strong of a connection they already have, and how much they already love each other. There will be a lot of just the two of them together in the next chapter, they have to strengthen their bond, so their demons will demand they stay near each other like Sessh explained to Inu. I have all types of scenarios going through my head too, this story has been sucking me into it, when I sit down and write it my fingers really never stop typing, it just flows, so I will be able to keep updating quickly, in fact I will be starting the next chapter as soon as I post this one.

Viridian Kat - Thank you. I don't mind 'long rambling reviews' as you can see I make long rambling review responses, and long rambling reviews when I review stories. I like long reviews, I love to hear what you guys all think of my stories, and about whatever else that comes up too. I feel like I make friends with my readers when you guys review after each chapter or more than once and I write back to you. That is why I go through writing back to everyone, it takes me a while, but I really like to talk to everybody. I have trouble not writing long chapters, and I love reading long chapters. I notice that some stories move too fast and I don't want mine to. I like detail, I want you to be able to see what I see when I write it, I see what's happening in my head, I even hear their voices when I write or read a story. I'm glad it hasn't felt like it was dragging, I try to make sure I don't go over board and write what isn't necessary. It's a delicate balance though and I'm happy to hear that I seem to be staying in the right place with it. My dialogue between the characters fills up a lot, but I like actual dialogue rather than a narrative description of what was said, I personally think it makes it easier to picture the story happening, and I think the characters personalities come through better when you can read their actual words. I thought the worst fan fic thing was pretty funny, and decided to go with it. The arse (as you so perfectly referred to them as) doesn't have a way to contact them so I decided to write what I thought of the whole thing in my AN. I also wanted to make sure that anyone who found my story through that archive knew what I thought of the archive and the idiot that made it. I decided after reading your review to go check out their archive as well, and what I thought was funny was that they have no subscribers, or staff, plus they have never even authored a story. I looked at her profile, where she took it upon herself to mock an authors name and said her parents must have been on crack when they named her. From what I could see she only reads fics she hates and then sticks them in her archive, it looks like she adds them constantly, she's hasn't even been registered for two months, and that archive is huge. It seems her purpose in joining the site was to put writers down and act like an ass, for lack of a better word, she's a dork with no life. To tell you the truth I like pissing off the people who are into everything being canon, it's fun. I get nasty e-mails from them sometimes. They have left flame reviews though, probably because they see I respond to them all. Well, now look at that _I_ totally rambled.

Night fox - Thank you. I know I ended that chapter in a sad place. I had to write the next one right away because of how it ended, or at least that was part of the reason. I will be updating this story often because as I've said to many other reviewers, this story is just begging to be written, I can't stop.

DemonGoddess061 - Thank you. That was nice to let me know about the chapter adding, it was never on some of my other stories so I got freaked when I saw it. Someone else told me they couldn't see it, I just haven't gone back and taken the warning out yet. When you read the rest of the story let me know what you thought.

FF . Net

Pen-Name-Kitsune-Chan - Thank you, you are very welcome for the update. This story is very in my head right now, that's why I've been able to update so quickly (at least quickly for me). Yeah, Kagome is going to be a big problem, I'm not really planning a huge Kagome bash for Otouto & Aniki so I am for this story, I really, really hate her. My husband and I watch InuYasha still every morning even though we've already seen them all, and we debate about her every morning. He always says crap about how InuYasha is needs the rosary all the time. Actually I just asked him, here's a quote "he needs it because he's naughty, he's rude, he doesn't think of other's feelings when he speaks, he's impetuous." My husband is a total ass when it comes to this. He say's that because he's so powerful there has to be checks and balances, but when I said that she never uses the rosary because he uses his power for bad, just to punish him when she doesn't like what he says he came up with this gem: "he has to be reminded of his humanity because he thinks of himself as a demon." I guess he means like he has to be taken down a notch. As I said before, he's an ass. The funny thing is, he used to agree with me about Kagome, but ever since I started writing InuYasha fanfics now he disagrees, I think he might be a little jealous of InuYasha. I'm glad you liked Rin's appearance, I'm going to start introducing her into the story here and there (I don't want to forget anyone, and I like Rin a lot) so I decided to give her a small part, and it fit well with what I wanted to do with the end. From what I've been hearing Norio is becoming quite popular with my readers, I like teasing the Inu brothers, and I always like to have something funny in the story. Wow, I totally rambled there, that's all right, I just went a little off on the entire Kagome thing. I hope you liked what I did with her in this chapter.

Shae Lucas - Thanks, I will try to update this as fast as I can. Right now my muses for this story seem to be dancing around my head so I should be able to keep updating rather quickly.

Sesshomaru's Love 1991 - Thanks, I have a lot of idea's already for this fic so I'll be updating fast.

Rethira - Thank you so much, that was a really nice compliment. I'm not sure if you're a Kagome basher, if you are, you were probably happy with her reaction, and how the other characters responded to her bullshit.

Hugesandkisses1 - Thank you. Since you couldn't wait for the drama I expect you were happy with this new chapter. There will be more drama to come, and of course more sexy lemons to balance it out.

Astoroche - Thank you. I never understand the people who are so into everything being canon who could write him as deserving to get his pretty face into the ground. I wonder too how his face would stay so pretty, maybe because he's a demon, it heals. You'd think his nose would get broken, that's why I had it break in the chapter. But I assure you he still will look just as pretty. Inu/Sess was my first yaoi couple as far as fanfics are concerned. I remember I was on some sight that doesn't separate out yaoi like they do on AFF . Net or media miner, I was just in X ratings, or hentai, and I started reading a fic having no idea that it was Inucest. At first I was like oh my god this is gross, but after a few paragraphs into the lemon I wasn't finding it gross at all, I couldn't stop reading it, it was so hot. I remember I wanted to keep reading it so much that I printed it up to read because my kids were all clingy before bed and begging me to sit with them so I had to leave the computer. After that I was absolutely hooked. It's nice over here on the dark side, and I'm glad that you are here, and enjoy reading my story. I love yaoi, and I love, love, love Inucest, I can't write any other kind of InuYasha fan fiction right now besides it, and I keep coming up with new stories because I like the pairing so much, they are so hot together. I really like InuYasha as uke too, I'm not a big fan of Sess as uke. I've read a few fics where he was that were good, but usually they make him a whining, crying baby, and I'm not a fan of it. Usually they make him more whiny than you ever see InuYasha being as uke, it's weird. I don't mind the ones when they switch back and forth all the time, but as far as writing them I like Inu as bottom, and Sess as top, it seems to me more true to how their relationship would be based on their personalities. I'll try to keep it sexy, unfortunately, I couldn't fit a full real lemon in to this chapter, but I hope you thought the lemonish scene was sexy how it was.

Sesshygirl - Thank you. I like making Sesshoumaru a perv, and I think he would be perv. I like making him all flustered and overwhelmed by his insatiable sexual urges, he's always so in control so I think it would affect him the way I've written it. Then again I think anyone would be a perv with insatiable sexual urges if they could make love with InuYasha, I would. If only he were real (actually if he were he'd need like 50 body guards to protect him from all the fan girls). I like Rin, and I wanted to throw her in there somewhere, I actually had the chapter done, and had done all my editing and got the idea to add her at the end. Norio and I are going to have fun with Sess once Inu is pregnant, and when the pup is born, he will be a first time parent, and I want him to lose his cool a little. If you were waiting for Kagome torture I hope you were happy with this latest chapter, I thought it was a good start, I will be torturing queen bitch more in the next chapter as well, I really hate her.

A Single Fragile Rose - Thanks. I'm glad you liked the fluffiness, I was trying to make it fluffy without letting them get way out of character. I wanted Sessh to keep his Sessh like bossiness, his authority I guess, and I wanted Inu to keep up the grumbling that he usually does. I really don't want to make InuYasha turn into a wimpy, whiny baby, even when he gets pregnant, I want him to keep his fire. In this latest chapter I tried to show that he was in love, and warm and fluffy feeling when it came to Sessh, and that he missed him, but I tried to keep him like we are all used to when he was dealing with the other characters. Well, except Shippou, in this story Shippou has been with them for four years, and I wanted InuYasha to realize that he cared about him more than he thought. Sessh wasn't in this chapter a lot, but he will be very himself in the next chapter when he deals with Kagome.

YamixSetoFanatic94 - Thank you so much. That was such a cool review, boosting my ego a bit. I will update as fast as I can and still keep the story good.

Catra T. L. Heaveno - Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as I add more chapters to it.

SoSickOfNyQuil - Thank you. I'm glad you like how I've been having them interact with each other, it's something I think about a lot when I write. I know this chapter didn't have one of long lemons, I was disappointed that I wouldn't be able to get one of my regular lemons in so I came up with the idea to put in the telepathic masturbation lemon. I hope you liked it. I'm liking Norio a lot too, I'm going to keep up his antics with everybody, no one will be spared from the teasing of the smirking healer. Kagome is going to be tortured in the next chapter, I'll put her in her place, don't worry.

BloodMoon 01 - Thank you. Glad you like d the chapter, and I'm glad you like Norio, I like him a lot. The Inu brothers need to be teased, they are both far too serious, and he will be teasing more, especially now that they're going to be mates he can embarrass them more. It's perfect because Sesshoumaru has such a hard time with his feelings, and InuYasha is so shy about romantic things, they really make it too easy.

InuAce - Thanks. Well, if you nearly cried then I did a good job pulling you into my story. I'm assuming separating them is what got you, I didn't like doing it either, they are so sweet together. I was sad that I didn't get to have them with each other too much in this chapter, but they will make up for it in the next, which I'm going to start writing as soon as I'm done getting this posted.

Nikkie23534 - Thank you. Well, I admire you, eight kids, I have two and if I had more I think I'd jump off a bridge. You must be very, very patient. I definitely did not want to add on to "Spanked" I liked it how it ended, but I'm going to make it a series, I like the submissive InuYasha in that story, but only submissive to Sessh. I finally think I figured out what's up with me and Otouto & Aniki, I've just had so much more trouble writing that one than my others, I think it's because not all the chapters ended up the way I planned them, and it kind of screwed up the outline I had in my head. I literally have over seventy pages of extra writing for that story that I had to remove, and save for later chapters. I was trying to pack too much into them I think, like I was rushing to get everything in instead of just writing more chapters that were a bit shorter. It's because I had so many ideas of particular things I wanted to happen in that story, I still do, and I'm trying to get them out. I have found my way out of the trap I found myself in with it though, and I have to thank my other stories for helping me with that. As I've said before I find it a lot more difficult to write with characters I didn't invent than I do with my original writing, and I think since O & A was my first fan fiction that I hadn't figured it all out yet. I am going to be posting an update today or tomorrow for it though, I've been getting loads of e-mails form people begging for an update. Honestly I just write which ever one my muse tells me to. I have two other Sess/Inu fics I've started that I'll be posting soon to, I just keep coming up with these idea's and I have to write them.

Hentai18ancilla - Thanks. I really dislike Kagome too, actually I hate her, she's so mean to InuYasha, she's terrible. Your right about the rest of the group too. I find myself really annoyed when Shippou acts as though InuYasha is stupid because he doesn't understand some romantic problem between Sango and Miroku. The poor guy just doesn't have a lot of experience with those things, and Sango and Miroku always make everything so complicated. Inu definitely is not stupid though, I also hate it when Kagome sits him for some ridiculous reason and the rest of them act like he deserved it. I haven't done anything nasty to the other characters as of yet in any of my stories for their treatment of Inu. Because all of them so far take place at east a few years after the manga and anime take place, I assume they have after all that time seen that InuYasha doesn't deserve to be treated in that manner, and I don't include behavior in the stories. One thing that always bugged me about Kagome was the whole Kikyou thing. If you remember there was a point in the manga/anime where Kagome stumbles onto InuYasha vowing to Kikyou that he will protect her, (I think it's after Naraku sends a giant soul collector after her to suck out all the souls that sustain her, and I think she purposely heads toward the village and InuYasha because she knows he the only one that can save her.) anyway Kagome gets all upset and runs back to her time. Then there's all this talk about InuYasha 'breaking up' with Kagome (I know that phrase was used in either the anime or the manga, but I think both). She finally goes back to the past, and tells InuYasha that she knows he vowed to protect Kikyou, but that she wants to be with him anyway, he says she can be, and they walk away holding hands. Now, when that happens she's acknowledged that she knows he has a vow to Kikyou, another woman, but that she loves him enough that she'll deal with it. I know he tells her that he cannot break the vow, so she's continuing on with the 'relationship' with her eyes wide open, there's no secret. In my opinion because of this she has no right to get mad at him when he sees Kikyou, she's the one who decided to stay by his side regardless of his vow, she had to know he would keep the vow, he's a honorable person. But she still continues to get angry with him when he sees Kikyou even though nothing happens between the two, she never believes him when he says nothing happened with Kikyou, she withholds affection by refusing to let him carry her on his back, and then 'sits' him. She knew what she was getting into, she's an idiot. Sometimes I wonder if Rumiko Takahashi didn't like InuYasha, like maybe he was based off of a real person she didn't like. I don't think I could write a character that's supposed to be the hero or good main character of my story and treat them like that.


	6. That Damn Miko

Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, H/J, Incest, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg.

Sorry so late, I wanted this up two days ago, but I am sick yet again, and this time it was so bad I couldn't even write… ain't life a bitch.

A conversation between friends:

**Sesshy: **"Izzanami, how come you updated those other stories of yours before this one?"

**Izzanami:** "I was just going through them, updating in order, they needed new chapters too."

**Sesshy:** "Could I possibly persuade you into updating this story faster? This Sesshoumaru could give you something."

**Izzanami:** "And what would you give me Sesshy-Sama?"

**Sesshy:** "Hn, how about one of those delicious bottles of Sake you like so much?"

**Inu-chan:** "Sesshou, are you trying to bribe Izzi-chan?"

**Sesshy:** "Well, yes, sort of."

**Inu-chan:** "You can't do that, what about our other stories, they can't just sit there?"

**Sesshy:** "But I like this one so much, I get to think about your extraordinarily delectable ass in this story so much."

**Inu-chan:** "Yeah, and you're a perv in this story."

**Sesshy:** "I am not a perv!"

**Norio:** "Excuse me My Lord, but you are a perv."

**Sesshy:** Sesshy has a far off look in his eyes as he imagines a naked InuYasha on his hands and knees in front of him, ready to be taken. "Oh gods, so tight, so hot…so good…"

**Inu-chan: **InuYasha, hits Sesshy on the back of the head. "You're thinking pervy things about me right now, and stop describing my ass out loud where everyone can hear."

**Sesshy:** Sesshy smirks. "Would you like to see just what I am thinking Little Brother?"

**Inu-chan:** InuYasha blushes hotly, then takes the hand Sesshoumaru offers. "Keh." He whispers before leaving with his brother.

**Norio:** "Apparently they are both pervs."

Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewer acknowledgements after AN. I don't want to spoil anything for this chapter with my comments.

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter Six:

That Damn Miko

InuYasha slowly awoke, opening his eyes and stretching as much as he could. Noticing Sesshoumaru wasn't in bed anymore he scanned the room looking for his brother, not seeing him anywhere he slowly pulled his still broken body up, and out of bed. He took off his yukata, and threw on a pair of hakama so he could go look for him, deciding not to try putting on a haori, his arm and particularly his ribs were far too sore, he huffed, then mumbled about Kagome and her temper, and her 'sit' commands. He sat down on the bed for a moment, trying to collect his energy, his chest hurt badly, and it began to seem like better idea to just wait for his brother. He didn't have to sit for very long before Sesshoumaru walked in the room.

"InuYasha, what are you doing, you should be resting, it's early still?" He walked over and sat down next to his brother setting down a small tray he had on the table next to the bed. He picked up a small bottle from it, and handed it to InuYasha. "Here, drink this, Norio said it will help with the pain."

He took the bottle drinking it in one swig. "Ugghh, that tastes awful, oh gods, this is disgusting. Stupid Kagome breaking all my bones, making me have to drink this horrible crap."

"That is why I got this for you." Sesshoumaru passed him a cup of tea.

"Thanks."

Sesshoumaru stroked InuYasha's hair, he could tell he was in pain and was afraid to touch him for fear that he would cause him more. "At least she cannot do it again, the monks ofuda will ensure that."

"I just wish we were over with this shit, she's not going to make this easy, I just know it, she never makes anything easy." He shook his head as he looked at his brother, hoping he would have some answer, something that would make it all go away.

"After breakfast I will speak with the Miko wench, if we cannot get her to remove it there are other things we can try. The old priestess, should be here within two days, with her, and the sorcerers, and priestesses here we will remove them."

InuYasha stood up going to his wardrobe, and pulling out a haori to wear, he was hungry, and irritated knowing how unpleasant the day would most likely be. He wrestled with his shirt, trying to get into it without hurting himself more. Sesshoumaru quickly moved to aid his little brother. "Sesshou, I can do it, I'm fine." InuYasha huffed, he hated being hurt, and he hated people trying to tend to him, it was one thing he couldn't stand.

Sesshoumaru stopped helping, but did not relinquish the haori as InuYasha tugged at it. "Little Brother, you are in pain."

"I'm fine, I don't need help!" He saw his elder brother flinch at his angry tone, and immediately regretted speaking in such a way. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"InuYasha, you are not alone anymore, you have me. I know you are in pain, you do not have to pretend you're not, not around me. It does not make you weak to allow me to help you.

InuYasha let go of the haori letting his brother take it, finally willing to accept his help only to hear yelling coming from the hall. Sesshoumaru kept hold of the haori, moving to the door, and peeking his head out. InuYasha quickly joined his brother, ducking under him, and poking his head out from underneath Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru watched quite amused as Kagome yelled at the guards she had found outside of her door. Even InuYasha was finding it mildly amusing, he wasn't one to take pleasure in others distress, but this wasn't terrible, and Kagome was making such a scene. Sesshoumaru was so pleased that his mind had wandered back to more leisurely places; he noticed that with InuYasha standing in front of him and his head sticking out of the door that he was bent over slightly leaving his backside placed perfectly for him to grab.

InuYasha almost jumped when he felt his brothers hands on his behind, and his warm breath on his ear. "My sweet mate, you have the most delectable bottom."

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he turned his head to look up at his brother. "You are such a pervert, your mind is always in places it shouldn't be."

Sesshoumaru slid his hand into the back of InuYasha's hakama and trailed his fingers up the valley between the cheeks of his brothers behind, pausing at his entrance, and pressing against him there just a little, leaving InuYasha hardening, and trying to steady his breath. "Come on you perv, stop. We can't do anything until the evening, remember? You're going to make this so hard." He whispered quietly to his elder brother.

"Norio, said no sex, he didn't say we couldn't find pleasure in other ways."

Sesshoumaru now moved his hand to the front of InuYasha's hakama. "Aaa…alright, but first lets take care of… oh gods Sessh. I promise we will uh… uh, ahhhh. We will do whatever you want later." he finally growled out the last sentence causing is brother to cease the pleasurable torture.

"Thank you little bother, I am sorry, but I cannot keep my hands off of you, especially that arousing, firm little behind of yours."

"Yes, I see that… or feel it." InuYasha grinned at Sesshoumaru before going back to watching Kagome's tantrum in the hallway. Everybody was looking out of their doors now, Miroku caught his gaze, and rolled his eyes at InuYasha indicating his distaste over her behavior, even Shippou was now watching.

Sesshoumaru kissed his little brothers neck, speaking each time he removed his lips from the soft flesh. "Maybe, you should try to calm her."

InuYasha slid open the door moving out into the hallway he called to Kagome. "Kagome, what is the problem?"

Kagome spun around, glaring at him. "InuYasha what is with these guards, they wouldn't let me try to find you."

"Well I'm right here, so stop all this damn yelling."

"So, why are these guards telling me I can't leave my room without your brothers approval."

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the doorway into the hall, and placed his hand on his little brothers shoulder. "They said you cannot leave without my approval, because you cannot."

She glared at Sesshoumaru sporting the same look she always had when she was about to 'sit' InuYasha. "And why may I not leave this room without your approval, hmmm?"

Sesshoumaru glided over to her, standing just inches away, he looked down at her, his height towering above hers. "You are under guard while you are here because you are a danger to my brother; my mate, if it were not for the ofuda you now wear you most likely would have assaulted him already."

She glared up at Sesshoumaru, fires of defiance dancing in her eyes. "To your _mate_? You mean InuYasha, how could I be a danger to him, he is a demon, I am a human woman?"

It took all of Sesshoumaru's control not to throttle the obstinate Miko until the life left her body, yet he kept the same impassive expression he normally wore, and his voice calm and even. He did not want Kagome to know that her antics were affecting him in any way. "Miko, do you see InuYasha, he is not wearing a shirt so it is plain to see all the bandages around his chest, and arm, over his shoulder. You did this to him, you broke several of his ribs, his collar bone, and his arm in two, yes two different places. If he were a ningen he would be bed ridden for a month… at least. This is what that rosary you use on him does. Do you think because he is a Demon he feels no pain, or is that you _like _to inflict pain… maybe that is it!"

"If he would just listen I wouldn't have to use it." She stomped her foot, pounding it into the floor as if it somehow could make Sesshoumaru understand.

InuYasha's temper finally boiled over at her last statement, her use of the rosary had nothing to do with listening to her, which sounded ridiculous in itself, she used it because she was angry with him, it is what she always did. He stalked over to her standing next to his brother, who had backed away from her. "That's a load of horse shit and you know it! You used those sit commands last night the first time because I said something about you giving Shippou too much candy and keeping him awake when you said I didn't care about him getting his sleep. Then you did it at least ten times in a row because I told you we didn't have a relationship, that I was going to be Sesshoumaru's mate. Both times it was because you didn't like what I said. That's what you always do, you don't like what I say so you punish me."

She glared at him angrily, she looked as if she could burn a hole through him with her stare alone. "I wasn't trying to hurt you last night, I was trying to knock some sense into that empty head of yours. You're not gay InuYasha, and becoming your brothers mate, and being like, like your married or something… that's gross, it's wrong! How could you do something so repulsive, how could you be so disgusting, he's your brother! You're sick, if that's what you're going to do. I don't know what Sesshoumaru has done to you since you came here, but you're not the same person."

InuYasha actually flinched when heard the hurtful words she threw at him, 'repulsive', 'sick', 'disgusting'. Things may have changed between them, but he didn't think she felt so badly towards him that she could say such terrible things to him, and it hurt.

Sesshoumaru could sense his brothers feelings, not as deeply as he would when they were mated, but he could still feel them. He put his arm around him gently so he did not disturb his injuries.

Kouga who was standing in the hallway watching along with everyone else was quickly losing his patience with Kagome as well. "Kagome, you know the things you say aren't just hurting InuYasha, why don't you think of Shippou too, he's standing right here, your insulting all of us. My parents were siblings, so according to you I'm the product of some 'repulsive' union? You don't understand our ways, so you insult them, you insult all of us."

"The ways of Demons are wrong." She turned to InuYasha. "You're really going to do this, all of a sudden out of nowhere you're going to turn gay and marry your half brother, who you used to hate."

InuYasha spoke very quietly, although it pained him to do so, to see her hateful glare he looked at the woman he had once thought would be his mate. "Kagome, yes I'm going to do this, I love Sesshoumaru, I never hated him and you damn well know that, I've always told you that I just wanted my brother to accept me. And you're wrong about…"

Sesshoumaru shushed his brother gently, he could feel through their bond that speaking to Kagome was simply hurting him more, he would say what needed to be said and end the conversation. His Demon was roaring at him to remove his brother, and protect him from this painful confrontation. "Miko, you are extremely ignorant, you are a fool. You have known InuYasha and Kouga for a long while, and you have been helping to raise a Kitsune, yet you know _nothing _of demons."

His words were like venom cutting across her, she knew it was true. What he was saying was making her uncomfortable, and he could smell it, he reveled in scenting her discomfort, and the fear that was beginning to roll off of her.

He knew just his mere presence, just him speaking to her was unnerving, yet he knew she was still stubborn, she had been defiant in the face of Naraku, Magatsuhi, and so many others; dealing with her would not be easy, but for now he could continue to watch her squirm. "Foolish Miko, I thought priestesses were supposed to be quiet versed in Demons and their ways, apparently… I was mistaken." He practically purred his words in the most condescending way.

He moved closer to her, and ran his claw along her jaw line. "Not the erudite Miko that you were in your previous life, the incarnation that my brother loved best?" He loved hitting her where it hurt, comparing her to her former incarnation, it was a sore spot and he knew it, but he was just playing, and it was time to finish this. "InuYasha is not 'gay', there is no gay or straight as far as demons are concerned, all demons are attracted to both males and females, if you _really_ knew InuYasha, _my mate_ , you would know how he felt about such things. You think InuYasha has never been attracted to a male until me, if so your even more of a fool than I believed. Furthermore, although incest is frowned upon by ningen because it weakens their blood, it is not frowned upon by demons. Siblings often mate, it strengthens our blood lines, creates stronger pups, two brothers who are mates produce the strongest most healthy pups of all. That my precious Miko, is a good thing, something perfect, not 'repulsive'."

He grabbed her chin forcefully, bruising her tender flesh as he tilted her head to look up at him. "While you are here you will keep your opinions to yourself, and you will not say such hurtful things to my brother, or you will find pain as the reward for such behavior."

She still looked at him defiantly. "I don't plan on staying."

He let go of her chin roughly, as if he was throwing her face away from his hand. "Hn, we will discuss that after breakfast."

Before she could argue Sesshoumaru instructed the guards to escort Kagome to the dining room where InuYasha's friends would be eating. He told a passing servant to have breakfast for he and InuYasha brought to their chambers. He didn't want to get into any discussions about the rosary, and he knew they would if he and InuYasha ate with his friends. His plan from the beginning was for him to speak to Kagome alone about the rosary first before anyone else did. He was also concerned about his brother, he definitely didn't want InuYasha having to eat breakfast under the Miko's hateful glare.

He walked with InuYasha back into their bedroom, and climbed on the bed, patting the a spot next to him as he beckoned his little brother to come. "How about breakfast in bed, just breakfast, I am not going to misbehave again, I promise. I know you are supposed to be resting today."

InuYasha just shrugged, and carefully climbed back up on the bed sitting down where he had been sleeping earlier. Sesshoumaru could tell by the change in his brothers demeanor, and by how quiet he was that the Miko's words had upset him. He feared that maybe InuYasha believed them, he was half human, and Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if their values had rubbed off on him. He moved closer to his little brother, and began stroking the hair between his ears, keeping in mind what Sakunami had said about him being 'starved for love' and responding to being touched, he had learned it was the best way to get InuYasha to talk about anything; petting or holding him seemed to have a calming affect and made him more docile. This was something that still surprised him about his fiery, and brash little brother, he liked it nonetheless, he enjoyed being close to InuYasha, and lavishing him with affection.

I had worked some, InuYasha was leaning towards him slightly, probably as much as could comfortably, pressing his head gently against his hand. "InuYasha, you do not believe what the Miko said? It is not true."

"Ha, I know it's not true." He turned his head, so he was facing Sesshoumaru better, wincing as he did at the pain in his chest. "My mother was smart, she knew what she was getting into having a child like me, having a demon for a lover. She knew because I was a Hanyou that I could likely end up mated to a demon, that I could fall in love with a male or female, or that it could be with someone I was related to. She reminded me of this when I was younger, after all the terrible things she knew I would hear during my life, especially from humans. She told me it was alright, it was part of my heritage from my father, and I should never be ashamed of anything that came from him. She wanted to make sure I didn't question who or what I was and what went along with that. She hoped I would mate a demon, she didn't want me to watch a mortal spouse die, and be left alone the way she knew I would be when she died." He sighed dejectedly, hanging his head a bit lower. "It just seems like no matter what I do there's always someone who has to have a problem with me. If it's not one damn thing, it's always another."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward some, catching his brothers gaze. "Are you alright?"

InuYasha waved him off, smiling weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's not a big deal."

Sesshoumaru noticed his little brother always did this, he would never admit that something was bothering him or hurting him unless pushed to the absolute edge, then he would scream it in Sesshoumaru's face and pull out Tetsusaiga… then again, those days were behind them. Sesshoumaru knew though, if he continued to inquire he'd be snapped at, and would accomplish nothing so he tried a different approach, something that might help InuYasha talk about what was bothering instead of just shutting everything up inside of him. "You know, you are not alone anymore, you have someone to care for you now, you do not have to pretend that things do not bother you, or that you are not in pain, or do not need help. I do not want to you to shut me out, it distresses me already when you are unhappy."

InuYasha smiled at Sesshoumaru. "I know… I really do, I'm not just saying it. It's just like I said before. I'm just sad to lose a friend, but I think I've been losing her friendship for a while. That really is all it is.

"And your lovely body, you are in much pain, I can feel it through our marks."

"Ha, it hurts, but me complaining about it wont do shit, so I'm not gonna worry. I'm gonna eat when this food gets here, then soak my sore body in the spring and bathe, and then I guess you have to deal with all this Kagome crap, and I need to talk to my friends about you. After that I'm spending the rest of the day in bed healing, and then hopefully if Norio isn't a big a pain in my ass we can have an… interesting night." He smiled at Sesshoumaru, a suggestive expression on his face.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help snorting at his brother's last statement as he tried to stifle his laughter. _A big pain in your ass', I'll be a big something in your ass, but it definitely will not be a pain.'_

InuYasha looked at his brother suspiciously, he had learned over the past two days that anytime his brother laughed and tried not to or to hide it that he was thinking something perverted about him, usually something involving his behind. He thought for a moment, going over his previous statements, trying to figure out what he possibly could have said that his soon to be mate thought was so funny. '_What did I say that he could have thought was so perverted?… 'hopefully if Norio isn't a big pain in my ass' Oh Gods, I have to stop walking right into that shit.'_

InuYasha's shook his head at his elder brother. "Sesshou you are hopeless, I know exactly what you were laughing about, I can't even say something is 'a pain in my ass' anymore without you laughing like a… like a hopeless perv."

Sesshoumaru gently pushed InuYasha back against the pillows behind him, then slid a hand down, into his hakama to cup his little brothers bare backside in his hand. "You are correct Koi, I was thinking about this perfect, beautiful, so… oh so, so _very_ tight little ass…" Sesshoumaru squeezed a cheek of his brothers behind suggestively, pulling a low breathy moan from InuYasha. "… but I can't help myself. If only you knew how perfectly wonderful you feel, how good I feel when I'm within your heat, how beautiful you look when I'm in you and you move like a wave beneath me. Your cheeks become hot with your blush, your lips part as you pant, you are so delicious as your scent and taste becomes mixed with your arousal, and the way you breathe, it makes me want to breathe with you, melt into you and never come apart. Do you know how much I adore you, am pleasured by you, how much I worship you and this little body of yours?"

InuYasha blushed bright red, and touched his brothers cheek, as he looked up at him. "I wish I could say all those kinds of things you say to me, I don't have a way with words like you do. But I can tell you that I love you." He looked at Sesshoumaru, and smiled. "I know we can't do anything right now, but I want a kiss."

"I love you, my little Koi." Sesshoumaru complied with his brothers request by lightly placing his lips against his, letting InuYasha open his mouth, his tongue coming out to invite his elder brothers in. Sesshoumaru couldn't help taking control almost immediately, and InuYasha did not seem to object. He relished being so forceful, feeling his little brother moan into his mouth as their tongues tangled together, moving in a seductive dance that the two learned together in such a short time.

He would have to stop soon, or he and InuYasha wouldn't be able to stop, he could feel himself hardening, he could scent his little brothers arousal, if he didn't pull away soon there would be no turning back. He was saved from his own ardor when there was a knock at the door.

He pulled his tongue from his brothers mouth, finding it hard to leave the warmth, and sweet taste of him. The brothers couldn't help being pulled back to each other, giving each other small kisses every time their lips touched, then pulling away and being drawn back again for another kiss. Finally InuYasha spoke whilst his lips were on his brothers. "They're knocking again, and if we don't stop now I wont be able to no matter how much my injuries hurt."

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips hard against his brothers one last time before pulling away. "I love you, I love you little Koi, and if I can't love you with my body tonight I will love you with my hands, my mouth, and my tongue and fingers."

"Gods Sesshou, how am I supposed to wait now?" He huffed throwing a pillow at his brother as best his broken body could manage.

Sesshoumaru simply smirked at him, and kissed him gently before calling for the servant outside to enter. "Don't worry little Koi, if you would like, I will make your rest this afternoon very… pleasurable. Do you like that idea."

"Damn right I do."

The servant entered, bowing to his Lords and leaving breakfast on trays on the bed, and the tables on either side of the bed. InuYasha was hungry to say the least, he had eaten a small amount of food when he and his friends had stopped to camp the night before, and before that he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He stuffed himself with countless rice balls, vegetables, noodles, and then soup. He drank two jugs of the juice he liked so much, then had Sesshoumaru ask a servant for more. InuYasha had almost forgotten, but he took the other bottle Norio had given him of what he had mentally dubbed _'broken ass potion'_. Then he went back to eating more raw fish and deer meat.

Sesshoumaru was a little concerned as to why his brother would be so hungry even with only having one small meal in the last 24 hours. _'How can he eat so much, he's eating like he hasn't seen food in days_.' He made a mental note to ask Norio about it, but paid it no mind after that.

When InuYasha finished gorging himself he went to his wardrobe and took off his hakama an fundoshi, leaving him bare, and Sesshoumaru ogling him as he removed his own clothes. InuYasha fumbled with his robe trying to get it on with his injured arm and ribs causing him pain and difficulty. He felt his brothers hands take the robe from him, his bare skin pressing against his. "Koi, you don't need this robe."

"Well, I'm not going to walk through the halls naked to the hot spring… I know you don't mind walking through the palace naked, but I don't want to." InuYasha looked up at his brother smiling.

"Oh, so you realized what I was doing the other day when I carried you to my chambers."

InuYasha put his arms around his brother's waist. "Of course I did, you didn't think I realized?"

Sesshoumaru kissed his brothers forehead. "You did not say anything, did not object, and carried on with your delicious grinding."

"Well, you covered my body. Actually that one small act taught me or lets say made me realize some things, things that made me much more comfortable when you told me I'd be your mate."

Sesshoumaru petted his little brothers head, and rubbed his back loving the feel of his warm, smooth skin. "And what where these things that you realized Koi?"

InuYasha looked up at his brother while he played with the hair that framed his face. "The first thing I realized is that you know me better than I thought, to know that I wouldn't want everyone seeing my body, nor what I was doing with it that day impressed me. The second thing I realized was that you didn't just know how I felt, but that you cared about how I felt, which made me happy. Even with my friends no one ever seems to care how I feel about anything, but you did. And the last thing it made me realize was how much you wanted me, how much you wanted to be with me that you didn't want to interrupt what we were doing. I assume you thought it might ruin the moment, give me time to think, and change my mind. But you went through all that to make sure it wasn't ruined. I don't like saying this because I feel like a sap, being all emotional and shit, and you won't hear me do it often, and you will never tell anyone I spoke like this, but here goes… You knew I had never been with a male, it was obvious, but that was actually my first time with anyone, I was completely untouched until two days ago, and you, well, you made my first time perfect."

"I knew you were pure, I could tell, and you are not a 'sap', I know you do not like to speak in a such a manner but that is alright because the moments you do I will be special. I am glad that I made it 'perfect'." Sesshoumaru kissed his brothers softly before tossing his robe back into the wardrobe. "Unless you take issue with walking through your own bedroom naked, you don't need the robe, remember, we have a private hot spring in these chambers."

"I don't take issue with it."

InuYasha followed his brother to the spring, where they spent the next hour, bathing, washing each others hair, and relaxing. InuYasha didn't want to get out, the very warm water felt so nice surrounding his still sore body, and the things he had to deal with that day were not encouraging him to leave. He finally managed to get out after his brothers insistent coaxing. Sesshoumaru turned his head bracing for the attack of water as his brother kneeled on the floor, shaking himself dry like a puppy. InuYasha's bandages were now wet and therefore loosened, so he had the joy of seeing Norio to look forward to

"Come Koi, it wont take that long, these bandages need to be changed though, they are wet, and aren't tight enough anymore." InuYasha trudged behind his brother grabbing his juban and haori as he left. There was not point in putting them on, he'd just have to take them off in a few minutes. InuYasha dreaded seeing the healer, he always found some way to embarrass him, knowing how Norio was InuYasha was fully expecting him to come right out and ask about his broken sore ass, and he did not want any part of discussing such things.

When they reached his office Sesshoumaru pushed the door open revealing the healer sitting behind his desk. He immediately smirked when he saw his Lords walk in.

He stood and walked over to the brothers bowing respectfully in front of them. "Ah, I can tell by your scents that my two young Lords have been listened to my instructions. I know it must be hard for you." He smirked more and chuckled. Apparently he thought it was funny that all the two could think about was their unquenched sexual desire, which was now even beginning to get to InuYasha. The younger of the two feared for a moment he would turn into a pervert like his brother.

Norio looked at InuYasha. "I know it must be hard to control my young Lord, normally two such as you that were preparing to mark each other would be coupling constantly, I am so proud of you for behaving yourselves."

InuYasha grumbled to himself, the guy just had to remind them. And the worst part was that he found Norio annoying, but he couldn't hate the healer. He was refreshing compared to most of the stuffy Youkai he saw around the palace. Although he embarrassed the hell out of him every time he saw him, there was something about him that really kept him from disliking the demon.

"Hai, Norio we behaved, InuYasha was very tired when we went to bed anyhow." Sesshoumaru stood next to the table where InuYasha now sat, waiting for Norio to get out his supplies.

Placing his hands over InuYasha's chest just as he did in the morning he closed his eyes, feeling the injuries in some way unknown to InuYasha or Sesshoumaru. After a few moments his opened and a smile crossed his features. "You are healing very well My Young Lord, if you can be good the rest of the day I think you and your mate will have the nice evening you both want."

InuYasha blushed, and Norio's smirk grew ever wider.

Sesshoumaru lowered his voice, and leaned in a bit towards the healer while he removed InuYasha old bandages. "I was thinking Norio, you said no sex, would it not be alright if I were to pleasure my mate in some other way this afternoon?"

InuYasha's eye's grew wide, he couldn't believe his brother had been able to ask such a thing.

Norio kept about his work as he answered Sesshoumaru. "Iie, you may not My Lord, no sex of any kind, not until tonight."

"Why not?" Once again InuYasha was blurting things out that he didn't mean to. He clamped his hand over his mouth, but took it away when he saw Sesshoumaru smirking at him.

"Because My Young Lord, those activities will cause your breathing to increase, and become deeper, you'll pant and moan, and squirm about, and that will move your ribs more, and then they will not be healed well enough for you to do anything… 'fun' tonight."

InuYasha could believe it, 'panting, moaning, squirming', did he have to be so graphic, and Sesshoumaru he was looking off in the distance again, and he just knew that Norio had to have made his brother get a visual. "Keh, but Gods Norio, do you have to be so descriptive? Damn."

The healer just chuckled as he wrapped InuYasha in the fresh bandages, being careful not to lift his arms very much, which was the most painful part of having his ribs broken. He looked up at Sesshoumaru, as he began checking InuYasha's arm. "My Lord, my advice would be for the Young Lord to relax, I know you have things to do, but I would suggest that after lunch Lord InuYasha lay down and take a nap, or at least rest, his Ki will be strongest then from having eaten, which will help his body heal. You could bring some of your work to your chambers, since I know you will refuse to be away from your intended right now. And My Lord, I expect you will be gentle tonight, I do not want to see Lord InuYasha limping down the halls again."

Sesshoumaru simply nodded. "Hai, Norio I will be very careful with InuYasha."

InuYasha's face was so hot from blushing now he swore an egg could be cooked upon it. "Oh Gods." He whispered quietly as hid his face in his hands.

"Speaking of such issues, are you feeling better Lord InuYasha with respect to your problem from yesterday, not that it is such a bad problem to have." The healer grinned at InuYasha, who sat looking at him completely embarrassed.

InuYasha wondered how Norio could talk so freely about such things, he was dumbfounded, he didn't even know how to answer, the man was asking about his ass, his very personal, not to be talked about ass, he was yet again horrified. _'How do I even answer that, oh Gods this is horrible.'. _"Uh… um, it's fine." He growled out, but truth be told it still wasn't fine, but he didn't have to limp, the little bottle of medicine he had to drink that morning seemed to help, along with the salve, but he wasn't in the mood to talk about this subject. '_My broken sore ass is fine enough, I'm not saying anything, no, no, no. no way!'_

"You don't sound so sure My Young Lord, why don't I give you another bottle of tonic to drink, you can have it with your dinner, that will help."

"Keh," InuYasha growled and snatched the bottle the best he could without hurting himself, and once again found himself thoroughly annoyed that he couldn't cross his arms in front of him.

"I'm just about done here My Lord, do either of you have anything else you need?"

InuYasha was eager to leave, but of course his brother had to ask some question that would just make everything take longer. "InuYasha was eating an awful lot this morning, like he hadn't seen food in a an age, I just thought it odd."

"I'm right here ya know, I was just hungry." InuYasha barked at his brother.

"It's just because his body is trying to heal, he needs to eat to help his body replace the Ki he is using up to heal himself. It can make him very hungry."

InuYasha slid off the table, and fumbled with his juban, when Sesshoumaru came up behind him to help. "You know, I can do it myself, I'm not helpless." His anxious mood was starting to show, and he was snapping at his brother now, which really wasn't what he wanted to do.

Sesshoumaru just ignored him, and continued helping him. "I know you can Koi, but why put yourself through the pain when I can help you. What good is having a mate if you can let them help you when it benefits you?"

InuYasha just looked at the floor while his brother helped him with his haori. "I'm sorry Sesshou, I keep yelling a you."

"It is alright, I know that this is not a day that you are looking forward to."

Norio called to the brothers as they left. "I will come to your chambers to check your bandages his evening Lord InuYasha, both of you be good until then." He looked back to the potions he was mixing going about his work with the usual smirk on his face.

"I have to go deal with the Miko, you I assume are going to see your friends, and check on Shippou?"

"Ha, and then I'm going to lay down, that stupid pain tonic for my broken bones is making me tired."

Sesshoumaru kissed his little brother goodbye, and headed to the chambers he had the servants put Kagome in. He was in no mood to be doing this, he wanted to just tell the bitch to take the 'leash' off his brother, and either torture her or killer if she refused. He was not in the right mind set for this either. Being in the midst of an InuYoukai bonding with his brother was making him, dare he say emotional. He was strong, an impenetrable fortress of indifference, 'Killing Perfection' didn't show emotions, at least not to anyone other than InuYasha now, he would have to summon his impeccable mental strength and his innate ability to intimidate to get through this. The only problem was that the Miko had never seemed to fear him, yet fear him she would if she gave him any trouble.

He nodded to the guards as he knocked upon the Miko's door, he didn't want to enter, find her changing, and then have that disaster to deal with before even getting to the rosary.

He spoke without waiting for a reply. "This is Lord Sesshoumaru, I require your audience."

Kagome opened the door abruptly, glaring at the demon Lord towering above her, he nodded to the two guards to stay outside the room and walked in finding a plush cushion to sit on, this was his palace, now that he knew she was decent he would walk in and sit anywhere he desired.

She closed the door and sat down slowly on the floor across from him. "What is it exactly that you want from me Sesshoumaru? I intended to leave, and was told by your guards I could not until I spoke with you."

He regarded her closely for a moment keeping his icy stare upon her. "I will get straight to the point, Miko. I want you to remove that rosary from InuYasha, after you do so you may leave, unharmed may I add. I will even be so generous as to send soldiers to escort you to the well, so that you are safe."

She sat quietly for a moment as though she was weighing her options, as if she was playing a game of strategy and had to carefully chose her next move. "I will not remove it."

Sesshoumaru could feel his ire rise, but he had to control it, she would sense if his Ki started to build out of anger and that would not be good. "Why will you not remove it. InuYasha is not bound to you, he is not a threat to anyone, ningen, or demon. There is no reason for it."

"When he finally comes to his senses as is back with us it will be needed, if he were to transform it's the only thing we have to stop him."

Sesshoumaru scoffed at her excuse. "Tetsusaiga prevents his transformation, which has not occurred for over three years. Besides, Miko I have watched InuYasha almost everyday since he was freed from the Goshinboku, and I have talked to your mutual friends, you have never used the beads of subjugation to save him from his transformation other than one instance… the first time it happened. You also used it once to prevent him from fighting me when he was transformed. I would have been the one in danger, and I would have subdued him long enough for Tetsusaiga to be put into his hand, or do you forget that I am the one who told you that Tetsusaiga would keep his transformation at bay?"

"I'm not removing them, InuYasha will change his mind about this and come back to me, and I will need him to be wearing the beads."

"Miko, do not fool yourself, InuYasha is my brother, and my mate, he will be marked by me in less than a week, he is not coming back to you. In fact I do not believe you have any right to even desire such a thing. You rejected him, you hurt him, broke his heart. You could have let him mark you last mating season, and I would have been forced to wait fifty to sixty years until your fragile human body met it's demise before I could claim him. You did not want him as he is, he is not good enough for you as a half demon, you demand things of him he cannot give you. Now you seek to punish him by refusing to remove the rosary."

Sesshoumaru knew he had gotten to her with his last statement, she just stared at him, the usual words that poured instantly from her mouth were restrained. He wasn't going to play nice, she was hurting his brother, his mate, the rosary would prevent them from mating fully, something that not all demons did, but he intended to do with InuYasha. He would give her one last chance, then the diplomatic Sesshoumaru would be gone. "Miko, I request one more time, remove the rosary, set my brother free."

She was quiet still, not answering right away, Sesshoumaru could tell she wanted to be defiant, but was afraid. "No, I will not, he will return to his senses and come back."

Sesshoumaru kept himself calm, his tone even. "Miko, I do not want to do so, _only_ because it will upset my brother, but you will either remove the rosary, or I will kill you. InuYasha will not be able to stop me."

Kagome laughed, an imbalanced laugh that made Sesshoumaru cringe. "You think killing me will free InuYasha? The rosary is attached to my spirit, my soul, I can feel it, and I know that it will stay on if you were to do away with me. If you kill me it will never come off."

Sesshoumaru moved at a speed so fast it appeared he left one place and appeared in another; crouching and leaning down right over Kagome, almost upon her. "I will have that rosary removed whether you agree to do it or not, and then I will kill you." He stood up a growl emanating from his throat. "You will not leave here Miko."

She turned around defiantly. "InuYasha isn't going to let you keep me here against my will!"

He laughed, as he smirked at her. "Miko, I am InuYasha's elder brother and Alpha, he does not _allow _me to do or not do anything. InuYasha is well aware that I would be keeping you here if you did not agree, he has no issue with it."

"That's not true."

"Really, do you not think it odd, knowing my mate…" He accentuated the word 'mate'. "… that he did not just run off last night after you injured him… he would have had he not known that he had to bring you here for the specific purpose of removing that abomination from his beautiful body."

Kagome winced at hearing his words, she didn't want to hear Sesshoumaru call 'her InuYasha' his 'mate', or call his body 'beautiful', she had never gotten to see his body, not the way she knew Sesshoumaru had.

Sesshoumaru instructed the guards not to let Kagome leave her chambers, unless they had direct orders specifically from him that they would receive in person. He turned back and looked at Kagome from the hallway before the guards closed the door. "Miko, consider being in that room a privilege, if you attempt to escape, or leave that room I will have you put in a cell in the dungeons."

Sesshoumaru was so infuriated he wanted so kill someone, namely Kagome, who was she to defy him, to defy Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, the most powerful Youkai currently in existence. He stormed into he and InuYasha's chambers yelling at the servants to bring his work from his study, and to send the head sorceress, priestess, and Rin. Maybe some work would get his mind off of the problem until InuYasha returned.

While Sesshoumaru spoke with Kagome InuYasha had found out his friends were in the main garden, Rin had found them, and suggested they come out so Shippou could play, and so they could see the impressive garden, which had been designed by InuYasha's father over two millennia earlier.

As he reached the doors to the garden he began to worry whether Miroku and Sango would be accepting of his new relationship, he was hopeful, they had still followed him here, Miroku had been nice to him when he came to talk to Sesshoumaru. He breached the doors to the garden, they were already slid open, standing on the precipice of going outside between two tall guards he looked outside and could see his friends sitting on the perfectly manicured grass laughing. Shippou was chasing Kirara and Rin, and looked to be having the time of his life. InuYasha smiled seeing how happy the Kit was. _'This is good for Shippou, he hardly ever gets to play with other children, and he always has to worry about things even a Youkai child shouldn't worry about.'_

He walked slowly over to his friends, he was knocked back when the fox child saw him, and jumped at him, only to end up hanging from his neck. "InuYasha!!"

InuYasha patted Shippou's head and nuzzled his cheek a little. "Are you having fun kid?"

"Hai, I'm going to show Rin some of my magic in a minute, she said she really wants to see it." Shippou look quite proud of himself, now standing proudly on InuYasha's shoulder with his hands on his hips.

InuYasha picked him up and set him upon the ground. "Alright kiddo, why don't you go play right now, I need to talk to Miroku and Sango about something, but I'll talk to you later."

Shippou looked up at him curiously. "Is this about you and Lord Sesshoumaru becoming mates, you don't have to explain to me, I know all about Demons mating, my Pa told me before he died."

InuYasha laughed, he had underestimated the tiny Demon, he thought he was going to have to go through a long, and probably somewhat embarrassing conversation with him, but to his relief he wouldn't have to. "Ha, that is what we were going to talk about, but since you already know, I guess there's now reason to now." Shippou scampered off back to Rin and Kirara, who were patiently awaiting his return.

Miroku looked over at the half demon, smiling. "InuYasha my friend, come sit down with us." _'That's encouraging, he seems to be treating me like he always does.'_ He walked the few feet to where Miroku, Sango, and Kouga were, and sat down carefully next to Miroku, trying not to aggravate his injuries, but not appear to be in pain.

Sango looked over at him as he settled on the soft grass. "InuYasha, you looked like your were in pain, are you alright?"

"Ha, I'm fine. I'm just a little stiff and sore, but it's really nothing to worry about." He brushed it off like it was nothing, like he always did. It was his way, it had been ingrained in him over the years not to show weakness, and to him being hurt or in pain was weakness.

Miroku turned to him, getting right to the point. "So is Kagome still confined to her chambers? She was quite a handful this morning at breakfast, in truth I do wish that your brother had confined her in her room for our morning meal, you are quite lucky you were not present for it."

"My brother is talking to her now, but what did she do at breakfast that was so bad, other than her normal whining that is?"

Miroku turned to InuYasha looking very serious. "Before I tell you what she said Sango and I both want you to know that we don't have any problem with you and your brother becoming mates. If it is what you want, and he makes you happy, if you love him, and he loves you and will treat you kindly, then you have our blessing."

That was much easier than InuYasha thought it would be, he didn't seem to think they would be so bothered about them being males, or brothers because they both knew enough about Demons to know that wasn't an issue for them. He did think if anything they would have a problem with the way his brother had treated him in the past, they didn't really know of his relationship with his brother over his life, so he was glad they simply accepted it. "Thank you, he does make me happy, I don't care what happened in the past, it wasn't all his fault, I refused his help so many times when he offered it. Our problems getting along weren't only because of him."

"It doesn't really matter though, does it, because you both are obviously are moving on, as you should." It amazed InuYasha how wise his friend sounded sometimes, yet he could turn around in the next moment and grab his wife's behind in front of everyone, or say something completely perverted.

"Yeah, I just want this crap with Kagome over with, damn she's pissing me off. Sesshoumaru, went to talk to her, but I don't think he's going to get anywhere. She's not afraid of him, even I would be afraid of him, I don't think he's ever been as pissed at me as he is at her."

"She definitely is stubborn, she's not going to let you go so easily, she ranted and fumed about it all through breakfast." Miroku's face took on a more serious expression. "She knows InuYasha, she knows that killing her won't break the spell on the rosary. Well, let me correct that, she suspects it, but she suspects it enough that I think she's willing to tell your brother that killing her won't break the hold on you."

InuYasha couldn't believe it, he was certain that his brother would threaten her, that he might even have to put a claw to her throat, grab her with Mokomokosama, or use some other physical way to scare her that wouldn't actually hurt her, he figured after a few days of contemplation and his brother repeated threats she would remove the rosary. He knew how stubborn she was, knowing that killing her wouldn't relinquish the hold the rosary had on him, would render all of Sesshoumaru's power useless. "Why Miroku, why wont she just take it off, just let me go? What does she think she'll accomplish keeping it on me?"

Miroku shook his head, it saddened him to see how desperation and jealousy were turning the once sweet Miko into a person we wasn't sure he wanted to call a friend. "Whether she realizes it or not, it is all about vengeance and jealousy. She is trying to get back at you for feeling that you are rejecting her. She thinks that you will 'come to your senses' and life will go back to the way it was before that night Sesshoumaru came and took you."

InuYasha couldn't figure this woman out, her behavior and the things she said were so confusing. "She doesn't want me how am though, so I don't know why she feels rejected, she rejected me. I asked her to be my mate last year, she said no. I even offered to go to her era and have a human wedding too if that was what she wanted. She won't do anything unless I become a human, and I don't want to, I'm a Hanyou, I even feel different, behave different when I'm human, I hate my human nights… She doesn't love me for me, only a little part. If you could even call it love, it doesn't seem like love to me."

"Nor to me either my friend. She isn't willing to compromise, she doesn't understand such a concept, so to her by you refusing to do exactly what she wants it is akin to rejecting her. Whether it makes sense or not whether it is right or not she is hurt, and blames you for that hurt."

InuYasha sighed, it seemed he couldn't win. "I'm the one that was hurt, she always said she loved me as I am, she doesn't."

Miroku could sympathize, he himself had heard Kagome tell InuYasha this on many occasions, he would see the hopeful look on InuYasha's face, a smile sometimes. "InuYasha, if Kagome were to come to you right now, remove the rosary, and tell you she accepted you exactly how you were, that she would take you as you were, would you go back to her?"

"No."

"So you would rather be with Sesshoumaru then?"

"Definitely, I never felt about Kagome how I feel about him, it's just different."

"Well then my friend, I say we do everything we can to get those beads off of you, so that you two can begin your life together happily. Why don't you see if Sesshoumaru has had any luck with Kagome."

InuYasha stood up, brushing some grass off of his pants. "I think I will."

He walked slowly through the hall, he wasn't getting any of those good happy feelings that he liked so much through his bond with his brother, which was giving him the distinct impression that he probably wasn't going to hear any good news when he got to Sesshoumaru. He finally made to his bedroom door, and slid it open, he walked in and looked around, but didn't see Sesshoumaru anywhere, his scent was too faint for him to even be in their chambers.

He walked around for a minute trying to discern whether his brother had come back yet at all. Noticing the door to their garden was open he went outside. He had never been in this garden before, everything was so beautiful, he snatched a flower off of it's stem as he walked by a tall flowered plant, and held the little bloom in his hand. He looked at the flower in his sitting in his palm closely, fingering the petals, enjoying the silky feel, how it made it's scent stronger. InuYasha sighed as he mused, this little blossom didn't have to worry about anything, it could just simply grow and be, just be what it was, it's own tiny self, and no one would ever want to change it. If only his life could be like that, why were there always those that wouldn't just accept him for who or what he was, it seemed anytime things went good for him, they were bound to get bad.

He was so deep in his thoughts, he had just passed a scent trail of his brothers, and not even noticed. He sniffed, finding it, realizing it went over the palace wall. _'What on earth is he doing?'_

InuYasha jumped the wall, smirking and waving at the guards posted around that looked at him. He ran to the nearby forest following his brothers scent only to find him abusing trees with his poison flower whip. He watched as his brother effortlessly glided through the air, flinging out his whip, chopping branches off, cutting trees in half. He bounded from on tree to another, launching himself from trunk to trunk, cutting a tree in half, then cutting felled piece into several more before it hit the ground. InuYasha watched reverently, his brother certainly was a killing machine, he moved so gracefully, yet could destroy anything he wanted. Although it was beautiful to watch, Sesshoumaru in a fit of rage was something that raised the hair on the back of InuYasha's neck.

InuYasha shook his head, coming back from the haze of watching his brother. "Are we chopping wood for the fire pits nii-san?" Maybe some badly placed humor could calm his brother down, it was worth a try he thought.

He saw his elder brother retract his whip after chopping down one last tree. Safe from the flailing whip InuYasha walked in front of his brother, and pressed his head against his chest. "It went that bad did it?"

Sesshoumaru rested his cheek against the top of his little brothers head, InuYasha's ear tingled pleasantly as his brothers breath hit it. "I should have killed the Miko bitch years ago, as soon as I found out about those beads like I wanted to."

InuYasha was surprised that his brother had wanted to kill Kagome, but hadn't. "What stopped you?"

"Rin… yes a tiny ningen girl. It was just a week after I had revived her, afterwards she had simply followed me, she was not afraid of me, in fact she worshipped me. Your pack was camped when we passed by the area, she saw you and was enamored, commenting that you looked like me. I think she said something to the effect that you had 'pretty eyes and hair' like mine. We stayed downwind of you a while, watching, and I told her who you were, and who your friends were, then we saw you go flying face down into the ground… repeatedly. I went closer to investigate, and saw you yelling at the Miko about the rosary, you were pulling on it, cursing and demanding she take it off. It was then I told Jaken I was going to kill the Miko. Rin ran over to me, with this sad, desperate look on her face, and asked me not to. She said it would make 'uncle InuYasha' sad because the Miko was special to you. I could not do it, after I heard her call you 'uncle' I knew in some way I had so quickly become a father figure to her. And after hearing what she said about the Miko being special too you I couldn't take the one person who seemed to make you happy away. What would Rin think of me if I did such a thing? I also feared it would cause our relationship to be irreparable, and though at the time I still was angry with you, and believed I hated you, I wasn't willing to let something happen that may cause you to hate me so intensly that things could never change… so I didn't do it."

"I never thought you would care so much about stuff like that back then."

Sesshoumaru smiled at InuYasha "Well Koi, I am not as big a bastard as he have always accused me of being."

"No you aren't." InuYasha sighed. "So Sesshou, what did she say?" InuYasha was curious to hear what had been said between his brother, and Kagome, but in some ways he didn't want to know at all.

"The insolent wench believes that killing her will not free you, she threw that little piece of information at me with a smirk on her face. I can tell she does not know for certain, she can 'feel it', but still. I was counting on her not realizing such a thing."

InuYasha could feel Sesshoumaru's anger rising now, he could see it in his eyes, it rolled off of him in a thick wave. He reached up and touched his brothers cheek. "We'll fix it, you'll see, we'll get it off of me."

"I sinply hate that horrid abomination even touching your body, it leaves me seething just thinking of it."

"Please calm down Sesshou, Kaede will be here soon, and there are a lot of people who can work together trying to figure out a way to get it off. Now, lets go inside, I'm getting hungry, and I'm still tired from these pain remedies Norio gave me." InuYasha tugged at his brothers hand, and pulled him back toward the palace, he just wanted to relax, and a nice soft bed was a more inviting prospect than standing amidst his brother's destruction.

Once they were back inside InuYasha wasted no time changing, with the help of the pain medicine he had even accomplished getting the clothes on by himself without it being an excruciating experience. He thought, hakama were comfortable, but not for lying in bed, the stiff piece in the back was too annoying if one was to lie in bed. He put on clothes that he thought that were much better for his intended lazy activity, very soft, light, plain white, silk garments usually worn under robes, or for sleeping.

He climbed up on the bed and laid back, he still relished the feel of a soft mattress under him even after being at the palace for almost a month. In the beginning after he was recovered from the poison, he had refused to sleep in the bed, he slept sitting on the floor at the foot of it, with Tetsusaiga against his shoulder like he always did. After a few nights of this he decided one evening that there was no reason he couldn't allow himself the luxury of a some nice pajama's, he'd still sit at his spot at the end of the bed, but he'd be comfortable. The comfort of the soft silky pajama's had done him in within a few hours, they had reminded him of when he was very little, and his mother used to put him in such clothes for bed, then tuck him in to his little futon. He thought he would allow himself just a tiny bit of sleep in the bed, it wouldn't hurt, maybe an hour. His tiny bit of sleep had turned into a full night, and he hadn't gone back to the floor since.

InuYasha watched through tired eyes as Sesshoumaru finally laid down next to him, he had been so sleepy he hadn't paid attention to anything his brother was doing or where he was.

Sesshoumaru lay next to his little brother, his face mere inches form InuYasha's. "I ordered lunch to be brought in a little while, I also told the servants to have Norio sent in after we eat, you look so tired, it worries me."

"Oh gods why'd ya do that? I'm fine Sesshou, it's just the injuries, and that medicine I drank."

"It probably very well is, but I will take no chances with you Koi." Sesshoumaru brushed his hand down his brothers cheek, but had his most stern expression in place.

"Really Sesshou it's nothing, he said he would come tonight. I'm not seeing him again before that, he always… always embarrasses me." InuYasha countered his brothers stern expression with is own heavily furrowed brow.

Sesshoumaru kissed his brothers cheek, letting his lips linger lightly against InuYasha's skin. "I am sorry Koi, but you will see him this afternoon. It is not up for discussion."

InuYasha huffed, crossing his arms the best he could in his injured state, and closed his eyes, as he tried to ignore his brother who was stroking his hair, and petting his head. It felt so nice, and it made him not want to be angry at him. This was a way InuYoukai tried to apologize wordlessly, it was something inherent to his kind. There was so much they could say without speaking. He shunned his instincts ability to overrule his stubbornness and nuzzled his cheek against his brothers, accepting his apology.

"I am sorry Koi, I know you hate seeing healers, but I just care about you."

"I know."

Sesshoumaru could tell his brother was exhausted, he could feel it through their bond, and their marks of possession. "Go to sleep little Koi, I will wake you up when it's time to eat." He was worried, there was no reason he could think of why InuYasha would be so tired, and so hungry, he felt in his gut something was wrong. All manner of things crossed his mind, some he outright dismissed, others he wasn't so sure of. InuYoukai didn't often become ill, InuHanyou were a little more susceptible to illness, but not by much. He sniffed him trying to scent anything to give him a clue, there was nothing different about his scent. It was the same alluring smell, that was now causing him to stiffen. He decided he should go to sleep as well, there was no reason not to. Laying with his brother was only making his mind race with amorous thoughts, and there was nothing to do to sate his desires now, he would have to wait until evening.

He moved closer to InuYasha, not wanting to pull him like he usually would and wrapped his arms around the smaller male. He wanted to squeeze him so tightly, as he lay there thinking; he really did love the little Hanyou, but he just gently held him and joined his brother in sleep.

The two had slept for an hour or so until lunch arrived, Sesshoumaru had found InuYasha difficult to wake. Usually he would at least stir at the slightest movement, his ears would swivel towards any sound, and he'd sniff the air. If it was just Sesshoumaru shifting, or moving about the room he would still again, and fall back into a deeper sleep, but this hadn't happened today. He just laid there motionless, in a deep sleep. Sesshoumaru had poked him, and shook him, and called his name again and again, he finally kissed him and rubbed the mark on his arm, which caused InuYasha to begin to stir.

After he woke, InuYasha had scarfed down more than double what Sesshoumaru had ever seen him eat for lunch. Even after InuYasha had recovered from the poison, not having been able to eat anything other than tea or broth for three days he hadn't eaten so much.

Sesshoumaru told him it was worrying him, and InuYasha said he was fine, but he could see by the look in his eyes, and feel through their bond that it was half hearted, it was beginning to worry is little brother too, and it had begun to throw Sesshoumaru's Alpha instincts as an older brother and a mate into overdrive. His Youkai demanded he do something, anything to alleviate his mates worry. Although he hadn't actually marked InuYasha yet, his inner Demon still saw him as his mate, and required him to act.

Rather than wait for Norio who was supposed to come sometime after lunch, Sesshoumaru had sent Jaken to fetch him right away. He wasn't going to leave InuYasha's side for a moment, his little brother was looking pale, and sleepy, he had circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. He sat down next to his brother as they waited, very carefully pulling InuYasha to his chest, and petting his head. "You are worried Koi, I can tell, please don't pretend you are not. There is no reason to hide anything away from me, you forget I know what you feel, it may be subtle still, but I feel it, and when we are fully mated I will feel everything you do. You are not alone anymore my little Koi, do not shut me out."

InuYasha looked up at his brother, Sesshoumaru locked eyes with him, and noticed the golden jewels were losing their clarity, or spark, something was different. "I'm sorry Sesshou, you already seem so worried I don't want you to worry more."

"I understand, but I do not want you to go through anything alone. I'm supposed to share your burdens because I am your mate, or will be… there is little difference at this point. As your Alpha my blood demands I take care of you, I know you do not like anyone to do that, but I will do so regardless."

InuYasha played with some of his brothers hair as he spoke to him, rubbing it between his fingers. "Alright, I let _you_ take care of me, you can most certainly take care of me tonight…" He smiled slyly at Sesshoumaru, which did wonders for him, seeing his little brother was still himself, and wasn't so drained he had lost interest in the evenings activities. "…but you can start by pulling that cover up over me, I'm cold."

Sesshoumaru pulled a silky cover over his brother, this worried him even further, it wasn't cold. Granted it was only the very end of winter, days away from spring, but it wasn't cold at this time of day. InuYasha never complained of being cold that he had seen so far, except during their night together when they had fallen asleep naked on top off the covers. That time InuYasha trying to get under the covers for warmth had woken Sesshoumaru, and when InuYasha had said he was cold Sesshoumaru had proceeded to warm him in other ways, which had worked just fine, in fact he had his little brother sweating.

Sesshoumaru was relieved when he heard a knock on the door. He had immediately told the visitor to enter, and saw Norio come through the door, with his usual smirk.

He sniffed. "My Lords, it seems you have been so well behaved to follow my instructions, but maybe the bed is not such a good place to spend your day."

Sesshoumaru snorted, and realized in that moment why with how difficult Norio could be that he liked the Demon so much, and why he made an excellent healer. He always could take his mind off of the bad, if only for a second. "Yes, Norio we have been '_behaved'_."

Norio walked over to InuYasha's side of the bed, and crawled over next to the exhausted half demon. "So, your mate is very tired, and hungry I hear?" He looked down at InuYasha who was already drifting back to sleep.

"Yes, I have never seen anyone so tired, and his appetite is ravenous."

"My Lord, can he stay awake if you engage him in conversation?"

"Yes, he can, but when things go quiet, he just drifts back off to sleep. Could this be from the pain medicines, I know they cause drowsiness, or from his healing like you said earlier?"

"No, My Lord I do not think so, he is far to tired, I can feel his exhaustion from here. May I examine your mate?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Of course, just tell me what is wrong, and fix it."

Norio nodded and began his work, he leveled his hands just a hairsbreadth above InuYasha's body, and closed his eyes like he always did when he tried to figure out what was wrong. Although this time he let his hands move across InuYasha's entire frame. He settled over his forehead for quite a while, and his stomach, and chest as well. He finally touched the tips of his fingers to the beads around InuYasha's, leaving them there for several moments.

After what felt like forever to Sesshoumaru Norio put his head up, and opened his eyes. "My Lord, it is the rosary. It is draining his Ki away, faster than his body can replenish it, so his reserves are low. This is why he is so hungry, the energy from the food helps him produce more energy so his body is screaming for sustenance. This is also why he is sleeping so much, firstly, his energy is low so he is very tired, but sleeping also allows him to produce his energy faster. We must get this horrid thing off of him as soon as possible, and in the meantime, we must find ways to supplement his Ki."

"How do we supplement his Ki?"

Norio smirked at this question. "Well one thing that will give him a great amount of energy, directly from your own reserves is if you made love to him. It would tire his body, but it would give his reserves a large boost. His ribs are healed enough, if you can be extra gentle, and it does not pain him. You two should couple My Lord, you could do so more than once, as long as it's not hurting his injuries. I will give you my permission to have relations again, you need not wait until tonight. He still needs to heal, but if you can be careful it is a higher priority not to let his energy fall too low. Also you can feed him your own energy, this is simple, just make physical contact with him, and concentrate on giving him your energy."

"Norio what will happen if we don't get the rosary off of him?"

The healer lost his ever present smile, and his expression became serious. "Eventually, he will just sleep, and we will not be able to wake him. If he loses all of his Ki… he will die. I suggest we speak with his friend the monk, he seems to have an understanding of the rosary maybe he could help."

Sesshoumaru wore his perfect expression of indifference, but inside he was a tumbling through a world of emotions he didn't even realize he had, and he was scared, actually scared. He hated being scared, there had been few times in his life that he was, and when he had been it was only for a moment. This was horrible, his heart was pounding in his chest, he felt like he did when he was a child before he would cry. "Norio, go get the monk, and bring him here."

"Of course My Lord."

It had taken a while for Miroku to be struck with any idea's of what to do, at first he had suggested to simply show Kagome the state InuYasha was being put into, but Sesshoumaru didn't like it. If she still refused, they would be giving her valuable information, that she could not be allowed to have. Sesshoumaru and Norio were both confused as to why now, suddenly was the rosary having this terrible effect. Miroku thought that since Kagome was now nervous that the rosary would be removed, and was desperate to hold on to InuYasha that she was either unconsciously, or consciously causing the rosary to drain away his energy. The information had come to them under such bad circumstances, but it was good to have, it meant she was scared, Sesshoumaru and Miroku both surmised that if she was completely confident that only she could remove the rosary she would have nothing to be nervous about.

Finally, Miroku had written two ofuda's, one which he wrapped around the rosary, it would essentially make a barrier between InuYasha's Ki, and the rosary itself, causing the drain on his energy to slow, but it couldn't stop it completely. The second ofuda would be placed on Kagome, of course she would not be told why, but it would create a barrier between her spiritual power and the rosary, therefore slowing it's need to drain InuYasha's energy.

InuYasha had not been happy when he found out what was happening to him, in fact he looked thoroughly depressed. He was happy that the ofuda's would help for the time being, but he was sad that this is what things had come down to with the first friend he made after being unsealed from the tree.

It would take a little while to even know if it worked, if it did InuYasha would still be tired until his Ki was replenished, so they would not know for several hours or more if Miroku had been successful. He even fell back to sleep after everything had been explained and Miroku had placed the ofuda.

By the time Miroku and Norio left, the sun was already beginning to fade, being early in the year still, it was going down close to dinner time. Sesshoumaru was left alone again with a sleeping InuYasha snuggled against him. He pondered for a moment whether he should wake him up to eat, or to take him first. He thought on it for less than a moment, deciding that the food wasn't giving his brother much energy, but Norio said coupling would help quite a bit. He decided they could eat after wards.

He was already hard just from his musings, and imagining himself inside his brother. He stripped down to nothing and decided to put his neglected erection to go use, with his body now completely bare he slid down behind InuYasha spooning him. His little brothers clothes were very thin, allowing him to easily position his cock right against the cleft of his brothers ass, and rub. He flexed his hips, rubbing his cock in between the muscular mounds of his brother's backside as he slid his hand inside InuYasha's shirt finding a nipple to toy with. He felt InuYasha beginning to push against his throbbing arousal, and couldn't help licking and nibbling on his brothers neck. "InuYasha, wake up Koi."

He smiled against smooth skin as InuYasha began to stir just a bit, making a whining noise that caused Sesshoumaru's cock to twitch. He continued fondling the little morsel in front of him, sucking on his neck now, and moving his hand slowly up and down InuYasha's chest and stomach. He let his fingers trail lightly over his brothers now hardening member as if by accident, eliciting a whimper from the slowly waking half demon.

"Ses… shou… maru!?" That touch to his arousal finally had him waking from his sleep, the sound of his voice, only a soft whimper, a mixture of arousal and exhaustion.

"Yes Koi…" He trailed his tongue up his brothers neck, and brought his lips to a fuzzy ear. "… I want you my love, wake up, let me see your eyes." He craned his neck over InuYasha's shoulder, as his brother eye's fluttered open revealing the familiar golden amber pools that he adored looking into. He brushed a hand down InuYasha's cheek. "There's my Koi."

InuYasha smiled as he slowly turned towards Sesshoumaru. "I thought we weren't supposed to be doing this now?"

"You feel asleep before we could tell you, but this will give you some of my Ki…" Sesshoumaru brushed light kisses over his brothers face between his words. His voice became sultry and deep. "so we must do this… often, many times tonight."

After having to hold back his urges since his return, InuYasha moved quickly enough that he surprised his brother, he pressed his lips to his elder brothers, begging for a kiss. Sesshoumaru answered him fiercely, bruising tender flesh as he pressed his lips hard against his little brothers, requisitioning them in a furious, and starved kiss. He plundered the smaller ones mouth, stealing into the depths of the warmth and wetness it offered. The heat of InuYasha's mouth seemed to travel through Sesshoumaru straight to his desperate cock, he had to discipline himself, and calm or he would take his brother now, and he would not be gentle.

After long minutes of their tongues tangling, and rubbing against each other he tore his mouth away from his younger brothers panting almost uncontrollably. He was drawn once again into those eyes, those eyes so full of everything, every emotion, they were like a whirlpool, a torrent pulling him in. He was only brought back from those beautiful orbs by a voice, by that treasured voice he could listen to for eternity. "Sesshou, please take me, take me now."

InuYasha wanted him, and he was insistent, who was Sesshoumaru to deny such a beautiful sight. He tore into his brothers clothing with claws and teeth, leaving him bare as he whined, and twisted beneath him. He found the oil he had placed above their bed, he dipped his fingers in then descended upon his brothers neck, as he pressed a finger inside the molten heat of his lover.

InuYasha cried out, like a man being given something he had been denied for a century, and began to drive his hips against his brothers hand. Sesshoumaru planted kisses, and nips down his brothers chest. Reaching a too tempting nipple, he began to nibble on the delicate bud, pulling it between his teeth, as InuYasha screamed his approval. He moved his head from side to side stretching the hardened pink flesh, while his tongue darted out flicking over the sensitive nub in between his teeth.

InuYasha squirmed and bucked against Sesshoumaru, the sensations becoming to much as a second digit was pushed into his body. "Please… please, I can't wait!"

Sesshoumaru knew there would be no arguing in this state, he pulled one of his brothers legs around him, InuYasha wrapped the other around Sesshoumaru's waist understanding what his brother wanted. His body strained, as he gyrated his hips, grinding his member against his brothers. Sesshoumaru had to think of a position that would cause InuYasha the smallest chance of disturbing his injuries. He pulled his brother up, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed with InuYasha on his lap, this was perfect, he could bounce the little half demon easily up and down on his cock, and his little brother wouldn't need to do any work.

Sesshoumaru delighted in the warmth of his brothers body against him, he oiled his cock, and slicked up his brothers entrance a InuYasha kissed him longingly. He returned his fingers to his brothers body, trying to make sure he was properly prepared before taking him, but InuYasha had other idea's. "Take me please, I asked you to take me."

"I do not want to hurt you Koi."

"You won't, don't make me wait anymore. We can make out, and feel up and that other stuff later when we do it again. I've waited too long."

Sesshoumaru's hands dug into his little brother's hips, as he easily lifted him, settling his body with his entrance just hovering above his erect cock. He moved his hips back and forth rubbing his tip against his brothers entrance before letting InuYasha's own weight slide him down just a bit on the enormous member. InuYasha gasped, digging his claws into his brothers shoulder, and nibbling on his ear. "Please Sesshou, don't tease… give me all of you."

Sesshoumaru slowly lowered his brother down his length, holding his breath the entire time as he watched enraptured his brother before him. InuYasha groaned as Sesshoumaru ceased holding him up, and let his length sink fully into his brothers heat. He wanted to let him adjust to the fullness of his shaft inside of him before he commenced thrusting away at the beauty perched on his lap.

He felt InuYasha rise up on his own strength. "Sesshou, mark me now. I don't want to wait, make me your mate now, make me yours forever." InuYasha had heard the conversation his brother had had with the healer earlier; if he was going to fall into an unending sleep and die he would do it as his brothers mate.

Sesshoumaru held his brother steady, not letting his body settle back onto his member again . "Are you sure my Koishii?

"Ha, I'm sure, make love to me, and make me yours."

Sesshoumaru kissed his little brother, as he let his body slide again down his cock. InuYasha cried out then let his head fall against his elder brothers shoulder. Sesshoumaru lifted the little body on his lap, then let it descend as he met it with his own flexing hips. "Is this what you wanted Koi? Do you want more?"

"Ha more, more of your cock, more of you!"

Sesshoumaru spurred on by his brothers demand began a dance between his thrusting hips and his lifting and lowering of his brothers body. InuYasha had moved his hips, making sure that the very sensitive spot inside of him was hit every time his brother drove into him. InuYasha let his head fall lower, against his brothers chest, as he began to lose himself in their lovemaking. "Sesshou, I love you."

"I love you my little Koi." Sesshoumaru made love to his brother wantonly, thrusting slowly, but deep and hard into InuYasha as he sat upon his lap. Although their relationship was young he could tell that InuYasha was getting close to his release. He grasped his almost forgotten member, and jerked him in time with his thrusts, earning a whining mewl from his brother as he got close to his release.

Sesshoumaru's breath hit his brothers ear as he spoke. "Are you sure you want this now."

InuYasha shook his head vigorously as he spoke. "Yes, I love you, I don't want to wait."

Sesshoumaru's eyes began to bleed red, and his fangs lengthened, as he continued pumping InuYasha with his thrusts, he sank his teeth into the tender skin of his little brothers neck, as he felt InuYasha's legs tighten around him. He felt the warmth of his brothers essence on his hand, the rhythmic squeezing of his own member, and then the feel of InuYasha's fangs in his own neck. After several moments both threw their heads back as their demons faded, and they howled their pleasure at their release.

InuYasha let his head fall against his brothers shoulder, as he panted, trying to claim some more air for his lungs. He was drowning in a deep sea of emotions, he thought for a minute centering himself… he was claimed, he was mated… he had a mate. He had someone who would _always_ be with him, he had a partner, someone he was completely bonded to _forever_, he _never_ thought he would have such a thing, he thought no matter what friends he had, or what lovers he may have in the future that he would always truly be alone.

InuYasha pulled his head back and looked at Sesshoumaru, his swept his lips lightly against his brothers. "Thanks for loving me." He thought for a moment about how 'sappy' he sounded, but at this point the really didn't care, it was how he felt, and he'd say it.

"Thank you for allowing me too." Sesshoumaru deepened the light kiss his brother was giving him, attempting to convey his feelings in that one gesture. He pulled himself up, and InuYasha held tight to him, as he walked on his knees to the middle of the bed, and lowered himself down on his side with InuYasha next to him. After they had finished sealing the mating with their kiss Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha to his chest, and kissed his forehead. "I love you Koi, my mate."

InuYasha snuggled closer to his brother, nuzzling his face against Sesshoumaru's strong chest. "I love you too, mate."

_tbc……_

A/N: There you have it, they are mated, Inu was a bit impatient, and worried about his fate. Poor Inu. And Kagome, what a cunt (sorry if I offended you, but if you're reading this, the 'c-word' shouldn't bother you)! About InuYasha, I have had few people, not many tell me between this fic, and more with O & A, that InuYasha is acting like a girl. I don't think so, I have based the behavior of 'InuYasha in love' on how he always acted with Kikyou, and if you read the manga, or watch the anime again (which I do often) this is how he is, he's really mushy and emotional, and that's with a dead hollow shell of the priestess he once loved. Imagine if he had a flesh and blood mate who loved him how he would act. Really, I'm so sick of hearing OOC, firstly, I don't fucking care if he is, secondly, as I have said a billion times before, these characters have _never _been in these situations in the manga. I have put them in, and then decide how they would act, and based on seeing how Inu acts with Kikyou, I think I have him pretty IC for himself.

Kagome, I can't believe how many of you want me to kill the bitch, I'm happy to see that! I'm so surprised too, and blushingly pleased, I've read so many Inu/Sess fics with Kagome bashing where it seems like she'll die, and I've seen so many flames in the reviews. Even people who like the fic often say the author is taking the Kag's shit too far. I'm puzzled by all of my readers opinions about this. I guess you guys must really like my story, I'm so flattered. I've had so many e-mails, and reviews where readers are saying "please kill the bitch". Hmmm, rubs my chin thoughtfully "I might rabbit, I might". Is anyone old enough (I'm 31) to remember that from looney tunes? The one with bugs bunny having some gangster's head in an oven, and he is making a mock conversation between himself and a fake Irish cop to scare the gangster. Every time bugs bunny says something like "If my friend Bugsy's head were in this oven would I turn on the gas?" then he says "You might rabbit, you might" in his fake Irish cop voice. Alright, either you know what I'm talking about and you're laughing or like "oh yeah, I remember that", or you're scratching your head and questioning my sanity. Eh, I'm sick, I guess the Ny-quil might be getting to me, but I swear it exists, and it's fucking ridiculously funny in a wonderfully pre-1990's non-politically correct way. (I hate political correctness).

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! By the way, I have very young Livejournal account, and have had very little time to going for friends on it other than from the challenge groups I belong to. I have no friends… waaaa, waaaa. Since I talk to many of you from chapter to chapter, or even if we don't friend me if you want if you have an lj account, just send me a message so I know and can add you too.

FF . NET

Ennov - Thank you. I hate Kagome too, I'm pondering killing her, I'd love to, it just poses a problem of throwing Inu and Sessh's relationship into chaos unless I make Inu real OOC like I did in "Suck".

Windlq - Thanks. I'm trying to keep the updates coming somewhat quick, at least one of my stories every week.

Sesshygirl - Thanks. I like perv Sesshy too. I have a lot of fun writing him like that, and for some reason it just seems to go with him. He's so serious all the time, but he's intense so I think Sesshy in love would be too. Glad you liked my little phone sex thing, I have to say I was quite impressed with myself about that one.

Milkchocolatehot64 - Thank you. I'm happy you thought it was cute. I like writing them like that.

Hugesandkisses1 - Thanks. I hoped you liked this last chapter.

Rethira - Thank you. - I probably shouldn't say I hate Kagome, but it's easier than always writing 'I dislike her immensely'. Every character has their value, and yes she is very childish. Since this the fic I decided to Kag's bash in she will be getting what's coming to her.

Astoroche - Thanks. Glad you liked the mind sex, I had to think of a way to stick some lemoniness in there somehow. Yeah, I think Sesshy uke's can be disturbing, too. Inu just fits it better, he's cuter, while Sessh is more sexy, it's the difference in their eyes. Plus their personalities lend to Inu being uke. I did have someone e-mail me and request I write a Sesshy uke story, which I'm going to, but I'm going to keep him himself, and make them switch now and then, I have read a few with him as uke which were good. I also thought about it, who says he can't still be his normal Alpha self and do it the other way around.

Hentai18ancilla - Thanks. (If you haven't seen the third InuYasha movie there is a mild spoiler in my response, but it has _nothing_ at all to do with the story plot). I was initially blind to the extent of abuse the beads were as well, but when I got to the manga issue where they find out that he didn't really kill Kikyou I was surprised they weren't taken off of him. As the series went on, and then the anime came out and I watched that I kept finding them more annoying. I even used to like the whole Kag's/Inu pairing, I always hated it when he went to see Kikyou (In truth, I now understand why he always went to see the Kikster, and I don't blame him, I think anyone in his position would do the same thing and find it a very sad and difficult situation). The thing that did it for me with Kags was when she tricked him and put the beads back on him in the little clip at the end of the third movie. The worst part was that she told him to close his eyes because she had 'something nice' for him. And Inu says "oh yeah?' in that really sweet sounding voice, the one he gets once in a very while when someone _is _especially thoughtful of him. I thought it was obvious he thought he was getting a kiss, but it's the damn beads. After he sees the beads and yells about it, she says 'oh you thought it was something perverted', and he blushes. Why would doing something physical with the one you love be perverted? So she doesn't just put the beads on him, but calls him names for wanting to be physically close to her. The thing that made it worse was that in the beginning of that movie he asks her to take them off, and she just says 'I don't sit you that much', of course she said sit accidentally, and poor Inu's on the ground. Actually if you haven't read my fic "Suck" I go through a whole thing about his feelings regarding the beads and that incident, I even had my husband feeling sad reading it and he and I debate all the time about Kagome and the beads (he's on Kagome's side, but I think that has more to do with him being a little jealous of my loving Inu so much ;D) Anyhow, Inu really is a tragic character, he has had a hard life and a lot of sadness in it, but even if he gets the girl in the end and everything is ok, he will still have to watch her get old and die and be alone again. (I did read the last manga, but I didn't want to say what happened in case you didn't, or didn't know yet). I guess that makes it good for Inu that so many of us write him into stories where he can finally be guaranteed happiness. :D Gawd, I'm a blabber mouth.

Pen-Name-Kitsune-Chan - Thank you. Hello there, always nice to hear form you. Weird about your dictionary, now mines doing that crap every time I go from one fic to another. I'm just done with it and it's stupid add word crap. So happy you liked the demon phone sex. Yeah, I agree with you, I don't think Rumiko (and yes that is the mangaka's name, you were right) would have portrayed her like that, but I'm nappy to see you thought it was in the realm of IC for the story. This is my fic w/ Kagome bashing so I had to make her a bigger bitch than she usually is, but that's keh with me. Yes, Shippou does get stuck in the middle in Inucest a lot, but don't worry about the little guy, Inu's going to make sure he's happy and well taken care of, he'll grow up to be fine, strong DaiYoukai.

A Single Fragile Rose - Thank you. I'm glad your enjoying it so far, there will be some action coming in the next few chappies too!

Shae Lucas - Thanks. CONGRATULATIONS, you wrote the 69th review! Cookies, and Sake for you! I'm so glad you liked my mind sex lemon. I have a nice one of my super long lemons coming in chapter seven.

Yamixsetofanatic94 - Thanks. You are so sweet! It really makes e happy when people say such great things about my writing. You brother sounds like my husband, except my hubby probably does it in a more teasing manner. Were all in our own little yaoi inucest world together, no one understands but the rest of us. Oh well, the rest of the world is missing out on all the lemony goodness. I will try to update quick, I just have so many stories I'm working on (five that are posted and in progress, one that I'm turning into a series, and three that I haven't posted yet, plus the challenge fics I write each week), but I'm trying to update at least two a week now, that's what I'm shooting for. And this particular one nags at me, plus Sesshy did give me that bottle of Sake, but don't tell Inu, so I have to update this soon.

KoiinuNe - Thank you. I'm glad to see you like how it's coming along, I'm trying to pace myself with this one, don't want to put everything out there too fast, but I don't want to be a tease either with certain aspects of the story. I'm using this fic as my long fic with Kagome bashing since "Otouto & Aniki" doesn't have Kag's bashing, and in "The Broken" she is already dead, but I do want to keep it as realistic as possible, some writers get ridiculous. It really is nice to hear when a reviewer tells me I'm doing a good job on something I've put a lot of thought into, like the whole Kags thing. I guess I'm going for a Kagome that is getting a bit off balance over losing Inu. I always hated how she kept the rosary on too. Rumiko Takahashi said it was for comic relief, but I don't understand her. I write original slash and Yaoi, and my 'heros' of the stories, I could never treat them like that, not the characters that I like and want readers to like. It's strange, I was actually discussing Rumiko's apparent willing abuse of her own protagonist with another reviewer.

BloodMoon01 - Thank you. So nice to hear from you again, I really love it when I fet to talk to you guys from chapter to chapter. I'm glad you like the Kag's bashing, I'm having fun with it without letting it get too ridiculous and out of hand. I'm happy you like Norio, I modeled him off of one of my original character's form my original Yaoi, I _love_ having him screw with Inu and Sesshy, especially Inu, because he's so shy. I can't wait until Inu finally gets pregnant in this one, Norio is going to have some fun with him, and Sessh too.

Chaseha-Wing - Thank you. I've never heard from you before so welcome to my little yaoi inucest world, I love getting reviews form new people. I'm so happy you like it so far, and don't worry Kagome will pay for her insolence.

Love Love Harlequin - Thank you. I'm so happy you're liking my story. I agree Kagome is a bitch, she is a childish, immature bitch. He worse trait in my opinion in that she doesn't have a lot of respect for others, that is one reason why she treats Inu the way she does, which I don't understand. I mean if you were her, would you treat him like that, I wouldn't. No way, I'd treat him kindly, and I'd try to get in his pants, but that's beside the point. :D A lot of people have e-mialed me and expressed in interviews all manner of horrible things I should do to Kag's, it's so fun to see how much you all dislike her. I'd love to have Sesshy rip her to pieces, and I'm contemplating her death, the only problem it poses, is that because Inu really is a very selfless and caring little half demon, I think it would cause so much trouble in his relationship with Sessh. Inu's just good like that, I think no matter what Kagome did to him, he still wouldn't want to let anyone hurt her, or any of his friends. Even though I'll argue any day with anyone that Inu is really in ruth no Alpha, he was for his pack, and he feels protective of them all.

Silvermane - Thanks. Glad you are liking it so far.

ladytokyo - Thank you. Hello again, I love hearing from those of you who review often. I know what you mean, I used to read Inu/Kag's hentai a long time ago, but I just couldn't. the funny thing is, is that if you read Kags/Inu hentai, she hardly if ever uses that rosary, it's just something interesting I noticed. I honestly like the Inu/Sessh pairing better, it's way sexier, and in truth as a couple I think they balance each other out better than Kags/Inu. At least in Inucest it makes sense for him to be the Bta, and be cared for and looked after by his older brother and Alpha. In Inu/Kags stories it's like there is this tension of whose really in charge. Don't worry, the 'leash' will be off our beloved Inu soon, and he can go on to deal with whatever else I put in front of him in this fic.

Nikkie23543 - Thanks. Instead of a bottle of vodka and a bible, I have cookies shaped like naked and aroused Inu and Sessh (I got that from a reviewer) with frosting and Sake. ENJOY! Good idea for Inu to take Kagome to her mother and tell her what a bitch she's being. Maybe if InuYasha took Kagome home and told her mom how naughty she was she would spank her! Damn me and my spanking fetish, apparently that's my answer for everything, maybe I need one… from InuYasha, yes that would teach me a well deserved lesson. Actually, I think I need a few well deserved lessons from him before it gets through my head! :D Who wouldn't go for that?

SoSickOfNyQuil - Thanks. Damn, you are speaking my language, because I'm sick, and 'sick of NyQuil', but not of you. I am thrilled that you liked the telepathic sex, I was very proud of myself for that one. I'm glad you liked what I was doing with Inu and Shippou. Inu really is the only one who disciplines him, and even though it's portrayed in more of a way you would see an older and younger brother act, I agree with you, it would demean their relationship to call it that. Inu really is the closest thing he has to a parent, especially because Shippou is a demon. If it was just him and Inu together, which logically no matter what it would eventually be because the humans would die, I don't think Shippou would be so disrespectful to Inu. I think he does that more because Kagome is around and lets him get away with it, ie. shelters him, and protects him when Inu is trying to punish him (and believe me, Shippou needs it). If you look, many times in the manga and anime Shippou gets very concerned about InuYasha, more than the others even, I think it is natural that he would look at him as a father, and does. That's cool that you noticed what I put in there about Kouga not feeling like he wanted to jump on InuYasha during mating season thinking that he normally would (who wouldn't want to jump on Inu even if it wasn't mating season) and his assessment of Sesshy. I wanted to show Inu's possessiveness even though he isn't the Alpha of his soon to be mate.

RavenToriBlack - Thank you. Really thank you so much, you make me blush. I love the demon mating thing too, it's actually in Japanese demon mythology, not just some of it, but males with males and m/preg is part of it as well, which is cool, because it goes with the stories so many of us write. It _is totally sexy too, and since they have the traits of animals, why not use that to make the story even sexier. I used the whole Japanese demon mating thing for one of my original story's because I liked it so much, it's about dog demons too. That's cool that you like Kags, I used to. Yes, Kagome was a bit OOC for what we have seen of her, but it does work with this story (which is my story with Kags bashing, my other two long stories that are planned for tons of chapters don't have it) I do think though that it is in the realm of possibility for her to act the way she is if she was starting to go off the deep end a bit, which is what is happening in this fic._

_Darklight14 - Thank you. Don't worry about not leaving a review every chapter, it's cool. I'm glad you like Sesshy how I have him. I'm trying to get a balance with him, obviously he can't act like he does in the anime exactly with a mate, but then again, he can' t be a pussy now either. I try to keep him a certain way around Inu alone, and then his normal type self around everyone else._

_Angel-eyes56 - Thanks. I like pervy Sessh too (don't worry he won't be acting like that to anyone other than Inu), and I like pouting Inu, it seems like it is within their personalities to me. I think pervSessh is funny and I love writing him like that, and a pouty, sulking Inu, is how he has been before, and it is cute, you're right. I see how Sesshy couldn't resist him, he's so kawaii._

_MidNight Black - Thanks. Glad you like it, and I'm so happy to hear that it's going in your faves._

_Makoto-Elena - Thank you. I hate the rosary on Inu too. I just don't understand what woman would have Inu in the situation Kagome does and treat such a cute, sexy, sweet, strong guy like that. She's an ass. Don't worry though, Kagome will get what's coming to her, and Sesshy will do everything to help his mate be free off that collar._

_Ren-sensei - Thanks. I like Shippou, and I think een though Inu is hard on him he really loves the little guy, so he'll be taken care of. You liked the Rin thing, when she made fun of Sesshy, saying he was in love. That was at the end of chapter four, she'll be showing up again very soon._


	7. Tears Shall Fall

Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, H/J, Incest, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg.

Thank you to all of you who read my fics, and thank you to all the reviewers. I was so happy to so many new reviewers, keep them coming if you don't mind, I loved hearing from so many new people and all of you have been there through put this and other fics of mine, thanks guys.

You'll notice this: INU+SESSHYINUCEST YAY for some reason my asterisks and other things aren't working to divided sections anymore, they disappear, and so do any spaces I make that are more than one turn into one, so I came up with the 'Inucest" divider.

Review responses after A/N

. INU+SESSHYINUCEST YAY. INU+SESSHYINUCEST YAY. INU+SESSHYINUCEST YAY.

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter Seven:

Tears Shall Fall

. INU+SESSHYINUCEST YAY. INU+SESSHYINUCEST YAY. INU+SESSHYINUCEST YAY.

Sesshoumaru laid next to his sleeping brother keeping his mind focused on the task at hand, which for almost two days had been to feed his brother his Ki. InuYasha was quickly and steadily slipping away, getting closer and closer to an unending sleep... he was almost there. He only woke now long enough for he and his brother to couple, which he practically slept through, he hardly had enough energy to eat and hadn't in the last day. The only thing keeping him from falling asleep never to wake up was Sesshoumaru coupling with his mostly asleep body , and the constant flow of his Ki to the sleeping half demon

He was so focused he didn't notice the door slide open. Norio wasn't knocking anymore, it broke Sesshoumaru's concentration, and he was able to check on InuYasha without disturbing the Lord of the West. This visit however was different; he had with him Miroku, Rin, Keade; who had arrived late the night before, the palace Miko; Mari, InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's grandfather InuTsuki, and their uncle Itomaru.

InuTsuki looked over InuYasha; a growl emanated from his throat, as he ran a clawed finger down InuYasha's cheek as he slept. "I will kill the wench who has dared collar and abuse my grandson." He looked over at Sesshoumaru, His arms and legs were wrapped around InuYasha, his head against the top of InuYasha's, and his eyes closed lightly as he focused all his concentration on sending Ki to his mate. InuTsuki spoke very gently, not wanting to startle Sesshoumaru. "Pup, you must stop for a moment; we believe we have formulated a sound plan."

It took a few moments of calling to him before he opened his eyes and sat up. "Ojiisama?" He looked into a face much like his fathers, his crests the same shape and shade of lilac as his, very much like InuYasha's when his markings came out. The Youkai looked not a day older than Sesshoumaru, the only evidence of his far greater age were his eyes; the depth of their golden hues hinting at his wisdom and years.

He sat down on the bed next to InuYasha's sleeping form, stroking his hair as he spoke. "Hai pup, I am here now as well as Itomaru, we arrived last night. Needless to say this is not the shape I intended to find my youngest grandchild in."

"I have failed in taking care of my baby brother… my mate, and now InuYasha is in danger. I am sorry Ojiisama."

"It is not your fault pup, I have been informed of all that has happened and you have handled the situation without flaw." A growl emanated again from the ancient Youkai's throat, as he saw InuYasha wincing; he looked pained, as if he was struggling. "It is the Miko wench who is to blame, do not doubt that she will be punished when she is no longer a danger to InuYasha…" He let out a long sigh. "… Hmph, it is mating season, you are your brother should be in your rutting period so you can give our family an heir."

Sesshoumaru bit his lip for a moment, his grandfather was one of the only people that made him nervous. "Not this season Ojiisama, InuYasha is taking an herbs to prevent his pregnancy… he needs more time to adjust to life here."

"It is good to see you are considering his emotional well being in the situation, but I should hope it is only for this year; you need an heir. InuYasha has a duty to provide you with pups… and what strong pups they will be."

"He knows that Ojiisama, it was my suggestion when he appeared anxious about the situation." Sesshoumaru noticed InuYasha wincing again, his face wore an expression of pain, or exertion. "Norio, why is InuYasha making that face, he's looks as though he's hurting?"

Norio walked over and looked over the sleeping Hanyou, he used his Ki to examine InuYasha for signs of pain. "He is a little feverish, most likely from the effort of trying to keep himself alive. I do not believe he's in physical pain, other than what he would feel from his injuries which still aren't fully healed. I believe he is fighting the pull of the sleep, it appears he is attempting to wake himself. I think we should discuss the plan, and then wake him and explain."

Sesshoumaru sat up, but he would not leave his mates side. "Then tell me what is this plan the you have formulated."

Mari the Palace Miko came forward to the edge of the bed. "My Lord, I have discussed the situation, and the subjugation beads with Lady Kaede, they are attached to Lord InuYasha's Youkai, if he were a mere mortal they would not work, they do still work on his human nights because his Youkai is still present, just locked away. Tonight will be a moonless night, although his transformation does not take place until the sun descends his Youkai is weakest this day, therefore it will easiest to remove them."

"Why not wait until he transforms?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because it is too dangerous My Lord, his human body could be injured when we remove the beads. Lady Kaede and I have both spoken with the Miko, she refuses to remove the kotodama, she is corrupted, her ill use of the beads corrupted them, and they in turn corrupted her; a viscous circle if you will. We contemplated showing InuYasha to her, but we believe the part of her locked away that is good will feel badly over this, and the negativity will strengthen the hold they have on your mate."

Sesshoumaru was growing impatient, he held his brothers limp hand in his own, stroking his skin as he tried to calm himself. "Someone just tell me what the plan is to remove them."

Miroku moved closer. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome's hands are needed to remove the beads, it is the only way, but we cannot simply force her hands on them and pull, spiritual energy needs to be directed towards the beads to break the attachment, and therefore the kotodama. Rin and Kaede will direct their own spiritual energy through Kagome's hands. Someone will have to hold her, so that this can be done; she will fight, of this I am sure. The energy that will be stirred up will be dangerous therefore I will sit behind InuYasha and erect a barrier around he and myself, it will allow their hands through, but prevent his Ki from being sucked away, and protect him from any dangerous energy that moves throughout the room."

"I will hold the girl. When do we do this?" Sesshoumaru's said with an evil grin, his hand tightening slightly around his brothers, as he grew anxious to see InuYasha back to normal, and free.

Norio began attempting to rouse InuYasha. "Very soon My Lord, we need to wake him first if possible and explain this to him, and you need to boost his Ki; we need him as strong as he can possibly be." He gently shook InuYasha as he spoke to him. "Lord InuYasha you need to wake up."

It took several minutes to wake him, but he finally began stir. He looked around at the room full of people, and pulled his blanket up, feeling a bit exposed with so many people around while he laying in bed.

Norio began explaining the plan immediately. "Lord InuYasha, we have a plan to remove the rosary, we are going to help."

InuYasha rubbed his eyes as Sesshoumaru pulled him close. He recognized his grandfather from when he was small. "Ojiisama?"

InuTsuki moved closer to InuYasha. "Hai pup, it is me, I have come to see you, but first we are going to rid you of that abomination." His voice held such venom as the last word left his mouth; it made InuYasha shiver. He could feel his grandfather's power and it was intimidating.

"Keh, what are you going to do?"

"Pup, it is complicated, but Rin and Lady Kaede are going to use their spiritual power, and through the wenches hands it will be removed. We must do it soon though, your Youkai is weakest today; it is safest, but it must be done before your transformation."

InuYasha simply nodded and indicated he understood. "Keh." He was too exhausted to do mush else.

Sesshoumaru looked to Norio. "When are we going to do this?"

Norio's signature smirk returned after being absent throughout this visit. "My Lord, we will commence with removing the beads after you raise our Young Lords Ki in the way you best know how, he will need it." Sesshoumaru's smile grew feral, and InuYasha could already see the lust in his eyes; it was mating season, they weren't supposed to be worrying about beads, and draining Ki, and endless sleeps, they were supposed to be having fun alone together.

"Now My Lords we will leave you, please call for me when you are ready." The group left going to discuss the finer points of the plan and to leave the two brothers alone.

Sesshoumaru rolled on top of his brother, being mindful of his still slightly injured ribs. He nuzzled InuYasha cheek, and smoothed the hair around his face. "You are nervous Koi."

InuYasha's Youkai was purring at his brother's attention, though it did not cease when he answered. "A little, do you really think it will work?"

"Hai, I have faith in all that are helping, and I know that you are not meant to leave me alone in this world." Sesshoumaru was worried, but would not let InuYasha think he was anything but absolutely confident.

Sesshoumaru began placing soft kisses down InuYasha's jaw and chin, as he made his way to his lips. He spoke before he claimed them softly. "You are tired; then you will relax and allow me to give you pleasure Koi." He rubbed his erection hard against InuYasha's, punctuating his words. "Ah, Sesshou."

INU+SESSHYINUCEST YAY . INU+SESSHYINUCEST YAY .

InuTsuki led everyone to a comfortable room with cushions set all around, the walls painted with murals of InuYoukai in their in Inu form, and various land marks in Japan.

InuTsuki spoke first. "Mari, are you sure this is going to work, and will not hurt my grandson?"

Mari bowed her head. "My Lord, I cannot be completely sure about anything, but it is our best and truly our only hope. According to what Lady Kaede has been able to tell us of the beads, and what Miroku, Lady Kaede, Rin, and I feel it should work. The beads had no malice in them to begin with, isn't that correct Lady Kaede"

"Aye, my sister, when she was alive would not have been capable of creating such negativity. If only I had not set them upon InuYasha. My sister knew better than to place him on a leash. At the time I thought him to be a killer." Kaede sighed, putting the beads on InuYasha had been her greatest regret, knowing now that he wasn't a murder, she knew there was no way he would have killed Kagome the night he was freed from the tree. "Alas, I attempted to remove them from him when my sister was brought back from the grave, but Kagome had already sealed them to herself."

InuTsuki did not blame Kaede for her actions, he knew how frightening InuYasha must have appeared that night. "Lady Kaede, do not fret, my grandson is a deadly foe, I do not doubt that it was frightening to see him in such a state. He believed he had just been betrayed by his mate."

They were interrupted as a servant open the sliding doors, and a beautiful InuYoukai woman walked into the room. Her cheeks were adorned with crests like Sesshoumaru's and her forehead bore the same crescent moon. InuTsuki immediately rose to meet her. "Lady Amaterasu, Lady of the Northwest!"

"My son; something is distressing him, I could feel it all the way at the northern palace." The Lady of the Northwest's presence commanded respect; it was very much like Sesshoumaru's presence but softer, and wiser.

"He is with his mate…" InuTsuki answered.

Amaterasu smiled. "So it worked. Is there something wrong with young InuYasha then?" Her face changed to a mask of worry, her eye's questioning her father in law.

InuTsuki sighed audibly, something very unlike him. "It is complicated, my grandson is bound to an enchantment, it is depleting his Ki. We are planning to remove it today very soon, but it is dire; it must be done today before his transformation."

Amaterasu's aura grew, as did her anger. "Who is controlling this enchantment that is on my son in law; my mates second born?"

"She is here in the palace, she was a friend of InuYasha's, it is a kotodama on his neck that she had control of, and she and the kotodama have become corrupted… she is in love with InuYasha, and seeks to control him."

Amaterasu's eye's bled a deep red, her hair whipped around her as her Ki rose and engulfed her body. "Where is she… I will kill her."

"Amaterasu!" InuTsuki's voice was loud and commanding; it was the only way to get through her anger. "You cannot kill her… not yet that is, the beads will never come of if you do, and InuYasha will be dead by tomorrow evening."

Her eyes bled back to gold, and she abruptly turned to leave the room. "I must go to my pup."

Miroku stood up, he was beyond angry at Kagome, but didn't want to see her dead. "Will Lord Sesshoumaru's mother kill Kagome?"

InuTsuki turned to him. "Houshi what that girl has done is the highest crime in our land; injuring one of the royal line of our clan. The only person who can plead for her life is InuYasha, and he must plead for it to his mate; Lord of The Western Lands. If they were not mated it would have fallen to me because he is still too young to be considered and adult, but his Alpha is responsible for him now, and it is he that InuYasha will need to appeal to if he wishes her to live. If InuYasha does not ask for her life, or Sesshoumaru refuses to spare her as his mate it falls to Sesshoumaru to end her existence. Although I do not believe he will do such a thing, it would hurt InuYasha too much. The task will fall to me, although I will allow Amaterasu to levy a blow against the girl."

Miroku looked at Sango, there was nothing they could do except hope that InuYasha could convince his brother to spare the Miko. If he did she would have to leave, and the well would have to be sealed. He didn't want to admit it, but he understood the position of InuYasha's family, Kagome had him on the brink of death even now, their group had killed demons for doing less to one of them.

Mari came forward attempting to move the group along, so they could commence with their plan. "I think it is time we prepare, the servants have drawn baths in the bath house, all who are participating must purify themselves." The group dispersed each of them nervous and hoping that their plan would work.

INU+SESSHYINUCEST YAY. INU+SESSHYINUCEST YAY .

Amaterasu approached the door to her son's chambers; the chambers she shared with the Inu no Taisho for almost two thousand years. She scented arousal emanating from it, but could tell the scent was from earlier and not currently coming from her son or InuYasha so she slid the door open and walked inside. Her heart lurched upon seeing her son sitting on the bed next to his mate, he was leaning over him, stroking his hair. She walked up behind him putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I felt your distress puppy."

Sesshoumaru turned his head looking at his mother, his eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Okasan am I going to lose my baby brother, my mate?" He looked as his mother pleadingly as she sat down on the bed next to him. "I cannot lose him now… not now, I just got him. He won't wake up anymore, if they cannot save him now he will be lost." He leaned his head against his mothers shoulder as a single tear fell down his face.

Amaterasu embraced her son and rubbed his head soothingly, she had not seen him cry since he was barely one hundred. "Shhh Puppy, you will not lose your mate; there are many other things that you and InuYasha are meant to do. Besides you still have not made me a grandmother, now you can. It took you two long enough to figure out you needed each other… stubborn pups, you didn't just now come together for it to end."

Sesshoumaru looked down at his mother. "Did you see Ojiisama?"

"Hai Puppy, in fact I believe they are preparing now to take care of this issue with InuYasha." She looked down at InuYasha, and caressed his hand that sat in Sesshoumaru's. "He has grown to very beautiful, he looks so much like your father… it's striking, if not for the lack of markings and smaller size I would think I was looking at Tokunori."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "He is small, but I do not think he is aware of it. He _is_ beautiful, and he's fire, and intensity all in one being… I am lucky to have him, I am lucky he would have me as his Alpha after how I used to treat him; an Alpha is supposed to protect, and love their Beta, seeing him like this now makes me realize how much I took him for granted."

"Puppy, you protected him, I know you were always watching him, and it has been more than few years since you were feuding; you have been making amends. You may have said hurtful things to him in the past, but that is what it is my son; the past. He must have forgiven you, so move forward in your new life together."

Sesshoumaru still clung to his mother, other than InuYasha she was the only other living being that could see him like this. "How long are you staying for Okasan?"

"You and InuYasha will have your blood ceremony before the next moonless night to seal your mating, there is no reason for me to leave until your mating has been completed. Do you intend to have it as soon as he is freed from this?"

"Not right after, I promised him a few days for us alone, but this happened, and I want to give him some time if he wants it without anything to worry about."

Amaterasu smiled. "I see, some days alone; I supposed you mean locked in your chambers. Mating season has already begun, perhaps you will sire an heir this season?"

Sesshoumaru sat up, and faced his mother. "InuYasha is taking herbs to prevent his pregnancy right now; he needs time to adjust first I think. It was my idea, he still isn't used to this life yet."

"Perhaps after a little time he will comfortable enough."

Their conversation was interrupted as Norio, and Sakunami came in the room with two servants in tow and one of the palace priestesses. "My Lord, Lady Amaterasu, it is time to prepare. My Lord, you and InuYasha must take a purifying bath. I also wanted to check our young Lord."

Sesshoumaru tried to keep his mask on as he spoke to Norio, but it was difficult. "He won't wake up anymore… he and I had our release, said a few words to me and fell asleep, I cannot rouse him."

Norio walked over to the bed, and in his usual manner examined InuYasha. "Sakunami, please come check our Lord." She placed her hands over her InuYasha's chest and closed her eyes; she stayed that way for a few minutes before opening her eyes, and removing her hands. "I spoke with Lord InuYasha; he is aware of us all here with him. He is trying to wake up, but he said he cannot find a way to do it. He did say that he believes he and his demon can help repel the enchantment bound to him when we remove the beads. This is very good…. And My Lord he told me to tell you that he can hear everything you say to him and that he loves you very much."

Norio took his mates hand as she stood up. "My Lord you must take the purifying bath, take Lord InuYasha with you, he does not need to be awake, you both have to submerge completely for the purification to work." We will all meet here as soon as we are ready, it will not be long My Lord. Lady Amaterasu, if you are going to be preset when the beads are dispelled you must purify yourself as well."

Norio stopped in the doorway before leaving with Sakunami and the servants who had placed the purifying herbs in the spring, he turned and looked at Sesshoumaru. "My Lord, do not worry, we _will _do this, you _will_ have your mate back."

Amaterasu leaned over and kissed InuYasha's forehead. "You be strong my pup." She kissed Sesshoumaru, and reached up her hand to touch her child's cheek. "Everything will be alright Puppy, you will see. Now, I must prepare, I will be there to help you."

INU+SESSHYINUCEST YAY. INU+SESSHYINUCEST YAY .

Sesshoumaru had taken InuYasha into the spring in their bathroom, and purified them both. He had just finished drying InuYasha and was dressing him when Norio knocked on the door. "It is time My Lord, I will finished getting the young Lord dressed, and back into bed. We are going to do it there; he will be tired still after to beads are gone, he will need to relax, and have something to eat, but he should be alright by the time he transforms this evening. You must retrieve the girl, the rest of us will get into position."

Sango accompanied Sesshoumaru to Kagome's room, they had thought it might help if one of her 'friends' were there, that possibly she would cooperate more. Sesshoumaru's mood had drastically changed from earlier; he felt energized now, he wore a sinister smirk, and in his mind at this point there was no question that his brother would be saved. He was excited to know that very soon, in a very short time he would have InuYasha back.

Sesshoumaru waved the guards away from the door and entered finding Kagome sitting on a cushion looking out the window. She looked at Sesshoumaru and sneered as he walked into the room.

Sango walked directly over to her, and crouched down. "Kagome you need to come with me and Lord Sesshoumaru."

"For what, am I finally going to be let out of this place?" She turned back towards the window, not looking at Sango.

"To remove the kotodama from InuYasha. It _must_ be taken off of him immediately." Her face was very serious.

"I will not remove it!" She said willfully as she went back to looking out the window.

Sesshoumaru had enough already, he walked over to Kagome, and pulled her up on her feet by her hair. "Listen to me wench, you have no choice in the matter, and it will be removed with your cooperation or not, all we need are your hands." He smirked at her as he pulled her roughly through the room still by her hair. She yelled and flailed, and tried not to be pulled forward, but Sesshoumaru was beyond strong, and he had all her hair held tightly in his hand.

He relished the scent of her fear, and smiled at his mother and grandfather who were waiting at the door to he and InuYasha's chambers as he approached.

Amaterasu moved forward. "Please stop for a moment my son, I would like to look upon this foul creature that seeks to destroy my sons mate, the son of _my _mate_. _She grabbed Kagome's chin roughly, pushing it from side to side as she examined every inch of her face. Then without a word smacked the Miko across the face, her claws cutting into her skin, leaving thin trails of blood in their wake. Kagome was slapped so hard she would have fallen to the ground had Sesshoumaru's grip on her hair not stopped it.

Kagome held her face, and opened her mouth as if to say something, but was stopped when InuTsuki leaned toward her. "I would stay my tongue wench, lest you want to lose it." she simply glared at the elder InuYoukai, and Amaterasu as Sesshoumaru roughly dragged her into his chambers.

Everyone was ready; InuYasha sat on the bed asleep leaning on Miroku who was behind him; his staff across his friends chest ready to put up a barrier. Rin sat on the bed to the left of InuYasha, Kaede on the right. Itomaru was behind Rin ready to catch the girl if needed, and InuTsuki was taking his up his position behind Kaede. Mari, Norio, and Sakunami stood to the side of the bed, Mari would give instructions to Rin and Kaede, the healer and his empathic mate would check InuYasha over as soon as the beads broke, and anyone else that needed healing. Sesshoumaru's mother had entered now, she would feed Sesshoumaru and InuYasha any extra Ki either needed.

Sesshoumaru regarded Kagome closely as he brought her nearer to the bed. She was looking at everyone apparently in an attempt to figure out what was happening. Her eye's settled on InuYasha and Miroku, and as Sesshoumaru expected she began to fight, screaming that she wouldn't do this, her arms and legs flying about as she tried to get away from the demon lord. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to even threaten the girl; he brought up his right hand and using the claw on his index finger he delivered a small dose of poison to her neck. It wouldn't kill her, but would weaken her temporarily, she wouldn't have the strength to fight, and she'd feel sick as hell for a few days.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome and climbed up on the bed. He sat down with the Miko on his lap in front of InuYasha.

Mari was ready to commence with removing the rosary, they had to get it off before sundown. "Lord Sesshoumaru place her hands on the rosary." Sesshoumaru laid Kagome's hands against the rosary. "He flinched and growled seeing her hands touching his mate; it bothered him inmensely. Mari continued with her instructions. "Rin, place your hands over Kagome's left hand, Lady Kaede you place you hands over the right. Miroku put up your barrier. My Lord focus your Ki on Lord InuYasha, it can move into Miroku's barrier just as the women's hands can. Lady Amaterasu focus your Ki to both of the young Lords." She looked around the room. "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone acknowledged they were prepared; Rin leaned against Sesshoumaru who was next to her, and looked up at him. "Don't worry Tosan, uncle InuYasha will be fine… I can feel it."

He looked down at her and graced her with a small smile, she being one of the few people who ever was gifted with one. "Thank you Rin."

Mari walked over to the edge of the bed nearest Rin, the girl was young, only twelve and still not completely in control of her powers, she knew Kaede would be fine following her instructions, but she wanted to stay close to the young girl. "Rin, Lady Kaede, I need you to direct your energy through Kagome's hands. I do not know what you will see, but you will know when you see it; tell me when you do."

Kaede saw it within just a few moments; InuYasha's Youkai bound in chains of Kagome's spiritual power. "I see it Lady Mari, the bindings are strong and many."

"As I suspected. Rin do you see it yet young one?"

Rin inhaled sharply in surprise. "I see it, there are chains, they are binding uncle InuYasha's Youkai. His Youkai is scared. The chains are taking the Ki from uncle InuYasha's Youkai too, but Miroku-sama's barrier is keeping his Ki from draining away."

"You two must try to force energy through Kagome to those chains, and break them."

The two woman concentrated as hard as they could, they began to loosen the chains, untangling them, and taking them off one at a time. It was slow and difficult; very tedious, but it was working. They were making progress until Kagome began to fight, she began sending her energy and putting the chains back up.

"Kagome. Ye must stop; you are going to kill InuYasha." Kaede kept her concentration battling against Kagome; a battle happening inside InuYasha himself.

"What is happening Lady Kaede?" Mari could sense a change, the energy in the room had begun to build.

"The child s fighting back, she is replacing the chains we have broken."

"You two must keep concentrating, you must overcome her." Mari patted Rin shoulder to encourage her and noticed tears fall down Rin's face from under her closed eyes. "What is it Rin, what is upsetting you, I must know everything you see?"

Rin sniffled, and her lip trembled, but she began to speak through her tears. "Uncle InuYasha's Youkai is trying to get free, it's fighting so hard, it is afraid, it's crying, calling for Tosan to help him. His Youkai is afraid that it won't see Tosan ever again. Uncle InuYasha's human side and Hanyou are there, they are trying to comfort his Youkai, but it is crying so hard. They are trying to pull the chains away now, and free his Youkai. They are all scared, and they all want Tosan, and they keep calling for him."

Mari leaned down by Rin's ear. "What are they saying Rin, tell me exactly what they are saying child?"

Rin sniffled, trying to talk through her tears. "His Youkai is saying; _'Sesshou, mate, brother!' _He says _'Mate I need your strength please help me, I can't do this without you. This won't work without your help. Please Sesshou; mate, I love you.'_ He needs Tosan's help. I don't think we can free him without Tosan helping, the bindings are too powerful."

Mari's voice went back to the quiet almost whisper it had been. "Lady Amaterasu, if you would please take Lord Sesshoumaru's place and hold the girl."

Amaterasu moved behind Sesshoumaru as he slipped away from Kagome. Sesshoumaru's mother grabbed her quickly ensuring that her hands did not move from the beads.

Mari thought it absolutely necessary for Sesshoumaru to go to InuYasha, she had not thought it would be so difficult, nor that Sesshoumaru or InuYasha would be able to do much, but she thought now that she must have been wrong. "Lord Sesshoumaru you must go to your brother… now; he knows best what will help I believe. If he says he needs you he does. I know it is not an easy thing to do, but you are strong, and you _can _do this; take his hands, and connect your Youkai to his, go within him, go to him. He needs your strength, you hold the key to helping him, you are the _only_ one who can ensure we save him… you _are_ his savior." Mari took a deep breath. "You must concentrate, concentrate My Lord… GO TO YOUR MATE!"

Sesshoumaru moved to InuYasha's side, Miroku lifted his staff so Sesshoumaru could get to his brother. He knelt next to him in front of Kaede, then took his hands, leaned his head against InuYasha's and closed his eyes. He concentrated, it was extremely difficult to link Youkai together in such a manner, the fact that InuYasha was unconscious, and wanted the connection would help at least. Still they had just mated, they hadn't had much time to bond, and they hadn't been fully mated yet with their blood ceremony, it would be difficult. Sesshoumaru could hear Mari distantly.

"My Lord, I know it is difficult, let go, you must get to your mate, your mate needs you, your brother needs you. I can feel the love between you both, it is so strong; strong enough to help you, you are strong enough to do this."

Sesshoumaru had to fight back desperate tears that threatened to burst from his closed eyes, he was getting close to InuYasha, but he felt like he was going in circles, he was somewhere close, he could feel him. He ran toward where he felt him, and he began to hear him; _'Sesshou, mate, I need you… please, I don't want to go. I want to be with you, I don't want to leave.' _Hearing his mates voice choked with tears he found strength to move faster than he thought he could. He ran toward the sound of InuYasha's voice, finally coming to InuYasha's Youkai covered in chains.

He could see a human InuYasha with long black hair pulling at them, and at the same time trying to comfort the Youkai InuYasha that was bound. The Youkai InuYasha looked just like InuYasha but had ears like Sesshoumaru and their father's, red eyes, and crests on his cheeks. Hanyou InuYasha was just like himself, pulling out Tetsusaiga, and attacking the chains all the while cursing at them. When the two free InuYasha's saw Youkai Sesshoumaru they ran over embracing him, they both kissed him on the cheek, speaking in unison they said _'Come mate, you must help, help us free him, he is scared, we are all scared. We cannot survive without him.' _Sesshoumaru could see chains being pulled by an invisible force and knew it was Kaede and Rin.

He ran over to Youkai InuYasha, and kissed him quickly, but deeply; Sesshoumaru's Youkai knew he must calm his mates Youkai so it could focus on getting free. _'It is alright mate, I have come to help. Be strong, use all your strength to free yourself. No more tears; there is no reason for them… because you will be free.' _

Youkai InuYasha smiled _'I love you Sesshou.' _He heard human and Hanyou InuYasha; _'We all love you.'_

Sesshoumaru's Youkai began ripping at the chains like nothing he had ever attacked before. _'I will free you mate, you will be free and in my arms tonight… and I will never let you go, never!'_

Rin could see everything that was happening, and she found renewed strength in seeing Sesshoumaru's Youkai trying to save InuYasha. "They are together…" Rin whispered. "… Tosan's Youkai is here now, he is helping to pull at the chains, and InuYasha's Youkai isn't crying anymore, they all feel stronger now… Tosan gave them strength… I… can't believe how much is between them… I can feel it… it's more than love." Rin strengthened her resolve, she had had a glimpse of something humans never saw; the bond between two Youkai mates who came together for love; purely, not for anything else… it was moving, overwhelming and it gave her the ability to find more strength, strength she didn't even know she possessed.

Rin's voice was strong. "We must concentrate now, the chains are breaking. Keep going Tosan, it is working."

The energy in the room was thick and wind started whip up around Kagome as she tried to feed everything she had into fighting to keep the bindings on. Kaede began to sense her pouring her own life force into the effort, it was draining away, if she continued she would die. "Foolish girl; ye are going to kill yourself, stop!"

Kagome couldn't move, but she still had the ability to try and stop this. She could feel tears run down her cheeks. "I can't let him go Kaede… he's mine."

Kaede was beside herself, her choice was Kagome or InuYasha, and the choice was clear, but it still saddened her. "We will not stop Kagome, ye will die if you do not stop. We will free InuYasha, do not pointlessly throw your life away."

Kagome was too far into her concentration to hear, and Kaede knew she could not worry about Kagome; she had to concentrate of freeing InuYasha.

Rin and Kaede kept feeding their energy through Kagome, the chains were almost gone, and they had gained on her, taking them down faster than she could put them back up. Sesshoumaru's Youkai pulled the last chain away allowing Rin and Kaede to vanquish Kagome's energy that was surrounding InuYasha's Youkai. Finally with a loud crack, and a great burst of energy the beads flew off of InuYasha scattering around the room. The energy from them breaking, pushed everyone back, and Itomaru and InuTsuki caught Rin and Kaede so they were not hurt.

Sesshoumaru was pushed back on the bed, into the wall at the head of it with InuYasha's hands still in his own, he sat up and pulled his brother to him. "InuYasha…'

Everybody huddled near the bed, except for Mari who collected the beads.

Kagome was unconscious on the bed, Norio told two of the guards from out in the hall to take Kagome to the infirmary, and then turned towards Miroku and Sango. "I do not know if she will recover, she used much of her life force in her efforts to fight us. I will look at her later, but right now I must attend to the young Lord."

Norio walked over and climbed on the bed, settling next to the two brothers. "My Lord, when he awakens he will be disoriented and frightened, he is still feverish and has been in an unnatural sleep, he will be running on instinct. As I am sure you can feel and see by the crests on his cheeks his Youkai is in control; a scared and confused Youkai can be dangerous; hold him tightly, and be prepared as he may bite or scratch out of fear."

"What can we do to calm him Norio?" Sesshoumaru had already tightened his grip on his brother and lightly patted his arm.

"Strengthen your Youkai's aura, he will feel your Alpha Youkai, and it will help calm him, he will submit to it, and accept your comfort. Use your instincts, you _are_ his brother and mate you will know what best to do."

Norio turned and looked at everyone in the room. "I know you all want to see Lord InuYasha, but I think it's best that it just be Sesshoumaru, Sakunami and myself with him, he will be frightened, and could be a danger to you; he would not want you all to see him like that. You may see him tomorrow if he wants visitors."

He turned back towards Sesshoumaru. "It is mating season as well, I would think you and the young Lord would like to be alone this evening." Sesshoumaru was actually relieved to Norio's smirk come back as he spoke of mating season. Sesshoumaru couldn't hold back a smile; he was looking forward to being with his brother in his human form tonight, and relieved the worries over the beads were gone.

Sesshoumaru held InuYasha tightly, huddled against his chest, he rubbed his head softly as he waited for his brother to stir. After a few minutes InuYasha let out a whimper and opened his eyes. He immediately stiffened, and began to tremble and growl. Sesshoumaru held him tightly, and leaned his head against InuYasha's, and allowed his own Youkai to come forth. He growled soothingly in response, and with possessiveness to calm InuYasha and so he would know that he was his Alpha mate.

Sesshoumaru didn't even wince as he felt InuYasha grab his arms that were around him, and his now lengthened claws dig into them. He knew he was simply doing it out of fear, trying to brace himself. Sesshoumaru continued to growl, and yip telling InuYasha he was safe with his mate and brother. He made sure hold his head against his chest so he was surrounded with his scent. It took a long while of InuYasha sniffing, and growling out warnings to anything around that might want to hurt him before he calmed a little. He had tried to get out from Sesshoumaru's grip many times, but his elder brother was stronger.

Sesshoumaru finally felt him relax a bit; leaning into him more, and thought it would be alright to speak with him in more than just growls. "InuYasha, Beta… you are safe."

InuYasha turned his head and looked up at Sesshoumaru, his eyes were still red, and his crests visible. He was still trembling and still a bit stiff, and Sesshoumaru could scent panic from him. InuYasha bit Sesshoumaru's hand, holding it in his jaws when he had lifted it to brush some hair off of his little brothers face. Sesshoumaru stayed calm as InuYasha's lengthened fangs stayed in his flesh, his expression remained impassive as he growled low warning; the kind of warning an Alpha gives his Beta, he was telling him not to bite. In a way it was good he bit, it was another way for Sesshoumaru to express he was his Alpha, and that his baby brother was safe.

InuYasha let go and sniffed his brother quite a bit, then licked his cheek to make certain it was Sesshoumaru. He whimpered submissively and then exclaimed "Alpha!" before he licked the underside of his brothers chin in apology for biting. He growled submissively asking for forgiveness waiting for Sesshoumaru's response.

Sesshoumaru pet his head. "It's alright" He took InuYasha's chin lightly between his teeth, and growled again telling him was alright, and let go. InuYasha licked his brothers cheek a few times then nuzzled against it. "Alpha." He whispered as his eyes began reverting back to honey gold. "Alpha mate, big brother Sesshou."

"Yes Koi, I am your Alpha mate, your elder brother. You are safe, safe with me." He kissed the top of InuYasha's head. He was more happy than he had felt in days, InuYasha was free; he wouldn't lose him.

Norio moved closer to InuYasha, seeing that his Youkai had receded; this most likely meaning he was no longer confused or scared. "My Lord how do you feel?"

InuYasha was silent for a long moment before he answered. "Hungry, I'm hungry, and I feel weak."

"The weakness is to be expected, it will pass, you also are weak because you are feverish from the trying to fight the sleep you were in, it will be gone in a couple days. We'll get you something to eat right away Sire; your favorites." Norio turned to Sakunami and asked her find a servant and tell them to bring dinner for InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, it was getting close to dinner time anyway.

Norio began to examine InuYasha, looking for any new injuries from the force of the beads scattering. "You know what happened, you remember?"

"I was sleeping and couldn't wake up, but now I'm not sleeping anymore because…" He looked down at his neck, his fingers coming up to feel that nothing was there, he could feel the heavy weight of the beads off his collar bones. "… they're all gone, I… I'm free."

"We freed you baby brother, you will never be hurt by those beads again."

InuYasha looked up at his brother. "So that means Kagome wouldn't take them off." He lowered his head sadly.

Sesshoumaru was happy Norio stepped in to answer InuYasha's question; he didn't know what to say. "No my Lord, she did not cooperate, but our plan worked. She fought and used much of her life force attempting to keep you bound. She is not well…" He patted InuYasha's leg. "Do you want to see her; she is in the infirmary."

"No I don't." InuYasha shook his head.

Sesshoumaru couldn't have been happier and felt worse for his brother all in one moment. He was glad he was acknowledging her wrong doing enough that he didn't want to see her, but he also knew this hurt his brother deeply; to lose a close friend. He wouldn't do anything to discourage him from seeing her if he wanted, he knew InuYasha was all his. "InuYasha, I understand if you want to see her."

InuYasha looked up at his brother. "I don't want to see her, I don't know what happened to my friend but she's gone. I don't want to think of her…" He touched his elder brothers cheek and smiled. "…there are other people I would rather concentrate on. I just want to eat and take a bath before my transformation."

"Well then Sakunami and I will check you over, and then leave you to relax, and enjoy your new freedom." Norio checked over InuYasha's injuries from Kagome's repeated 'sits' that still weren't completely healed. He made sure there were no new injuries, then Sakunami used her empathic abilities to make sure InuYasha's Youkai was alright, and that his energy was going back up.

Sakunami smiled at InuYasha when she finished, she liked InuYasha very much and was happy to see he was doing well. "Your Youkai was very frightened and upset while they were attempting remove the beads, it's is better now, but it's as if your Youkai has been abused for all these years, been locked up in a dark place. That is why you couldn't control yourself when it used to come out, and would have no memory of your transformation. That is not what happened today; when you woke up and were in your demon form, you were frightened but had control, and I am sure you remember it too."

InuYasha shook his head. "I do remeber, I couldn't tell what anything was, it felt like the world was just spinning around me. I couldn't grasp anything until I felt Sesshoumaru, then I had his scent all around me and everything fell back into place."

Sesshoumaru was confused about this. "I thought the reason my brother couldn't control his Youkai before was because our fathers demon blood is too strong, and that is why InuYasha always needs to keep Tetsusaiga close."

"Yes, that was true at one time, but Lord InuYasha has grown strong enough to control his demon blood, he would have been able to before today had the beads of subjugation not been bound to his Youkai." She smiled looking at InuYasha. "He no longer needs your father's fang to protect him from himself, he should be able to transform at will now, and it definitely will not devour his soul. Lord InuYasha, your mate may even be able to teach to transform into your Inu form… you have one, I can see it within you."

InuYasha sighed at just being overwhelmed by such information. "This is so much to take in."

He looked up and smiled at Sesshoumaru.

Sakunami smiled as seeing the two brothers together, and happy. "My Lords, it _is_ a lot to take in, but I and sure you would both like some time alone, and that is exactly what my instructions for you are. Lord InuYasha, your Ki is replenishing already; it will take a couple of days for it to replenish completely, so just relax for that time; no lessons, just resting, and enjoying mating season; it is the best way to replenish your Ki my young Sire." InuYasha blushed, and wanted to turn his face into his brothers chest to hide it; realizing that would look even worse he just smiled weakly.

"Now, I will let my mate give his instructions."

Norio smirked the same smirk he always had before. "My first instruction for you my young Lord is the same as my mate's… you should couple with your mate, I have left your herbs already for this evening that prevent your pregnancy, but coupling will still replenish your Ki, and it will strengthen your bond with your Alpha. This early time in your mating has been disrupted, you both need to spend much time together."

Norio looked at Sesshoumaru. "My Lord I advise you take some time away from your normal work so you may bond with your mate; with having this time disrupted, it is something I suggest you do. As your advisor I will be happy to take over your duties."

"I had already planned on it. And as you are my most trusted advisor, I will take your offer of looking after my duties. I crave to spend time with only my mate." Sesshoumaru would never have said such a thing in front of anyone but the three people in the room with him, they were the only ones who knew this side of him, and he wanted to keep it that way.

InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru. "What about Ojiisama, didn't he want to check up on me? You think he will allow us to just lock ourselves away for days?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "I know for a fact Ojiisama wants nothing more than for us to lock ourselves away and conceive a pup, I told him not yet, but he still wants us together. I have a suspicion about something, and I will need to talk to Ojiisama about it."

InuYasha just shrugged his shoulders, he figured the elder Youkai could be difficult to deal with and he didn't care to get involved.

"Now, my young Lord, let me finish so we may go and you may be alone. I have checked you over, there are no new injuries; your brother protected you well when the blast of energy occurred, but your ribs were bruised a bit from the initial hit of energy, so I want you to do just as Sakunami said and relax. No fighting, no lessons until I tell you it is alright. You just enjoy yourself spending time with your mate." he smiled at InuYasha with his usual smirk. "It appears your dinner is here my lords. As you were told before I have left your herbs for you, you should take them now when you eat so you don't forget… we don't want a pup running around here just yet."

The servant's set out their dinner on a low table near the door to the garden, when they were finished they bowed and left and did Norio and Sakunami.

Sesshoumaru turned InuYasha to face him, and nuzzled his cheek against his baby brother's. "Finally we are alone… with nothing hanging over our heads; I was afraid every time I made love to you it would be the last."

InuYasha smiled. "I wasn't going anywhere."

Sesshoumaru titled his brothers head up face him, and kissed his lips softly, trailing his tongue across his lips before entering the familiar sweetness of InuYasha's mouth. He had been so worried, and InuYasha had been so disoriented when he woke him up to take him for the past few days he just needed to kiss him, and feel him as he was before. When he pulled away InuYasha hugged him, and he knew that although his brother had acted as though he hadn't been scared he was.

"I love you Sesshou"

"I love you too Koi." Sesshoumaru kissed InuYasha's forehead. "You sit here and relax, I'll bring over dinner."

"Thanks, I'm starving."

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru sat on the bed and ate, InuYasha was quite hungry after hardly eating for the last two days. They took a bath, something InuYasha had a habit of always doing on the moonless night before the sun went down. He found that it calmed him for the impending night of losing his powers, and although he had nothing to be frightened about tonight, it was just something he was used to.

The two were sitting on the bed now, the sun was almost down, and InuYasha was purring as Sesshoumaru finished brushing his hair. InuYasha thought to himself that if he had his brother to brush his hair like this on every moonless night maybe he would have been relaxed enough to sleep. InuYasha watched his brother closely as he got off the bed to set the brushes back on the table they resided on. He was naked and the dying light of the sun coming through their window cast a warm glow over his body. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful he looked.

Sesshoumaru sat back down on the bed, and crawled next to InuYasha, he slid the loose robe he was wearing off of his shoulders and pulled him onto his lap straddling him. "I want to watch you change, and then I want appreciate every inch of your changed form."

InuYasha looked down, but Sesshoumaru caught his chin, and made him look back up at him. "You are afraid I will not find you acceptable?"

"Hai, I'll be a human."

"I care not what form you are in, I love you… I have been looking forward to spending the night with you like this."

"I'm different when I'm human."

Sesshoumaru stroked InuYasha's hair. "What do mean?"

"I am overcome by my human emotions, and they are so strong… I'm not used to it because I don't live like that everyday."

Sesshoumaru kissed his brother lightly, and put his arms around him. "Then you will be overcome with feeling loved."

InuYasha could see the sun was almost gone, he knew he would begin to transform within moments. He felt Sesshoumaru kiss each one of his Koinu ears, saying goodbye to them until the next morning.

Sesshoumaru ran his hand up and down InuYasha's back, and stroked his hair with the other, he knew his brother found his transformation uncomfortable, and he wanted to comfort him. He heard InuYasha whine softly and began to feel energy pulse around him, and a subtle glow envelope him. InuYasha's hands came up and grabbed each of his brothers arms; bracing himself, Sesshoumaru looked at one and saw his brother claws retracting. He continued watching his brother and saw through his parted lips, his fangs disappear leaving regular human teeth, his eyes were closed, but when they opened they were violet. He gasped as the contrast between his still silver hair and violet eyes was breath taking. He saw InuYasha wince and pulled him closer as his ear disappeared and reappeared at the side of his head. InuYasha looked up at him as his hair changed from silver to raven black. He sighed with the relief of his transformation being complete.

Sesshoumaru ran his fingers over his brothers skin noticing it was still just as perfectly soft, he hadn't noticed watching all the changes happen but noticed now that InuYasha was lighter. He noticed InuYasha looked at him apprehensively, probably unsure of whether he would be pleased or not. "InuYasha, you are beautiful like this, so beautiful. Your eyes; I have never seen the likes of them before, and this hair it's so fine, so silky, and deep black, it makes your eyes appear to glow…" He ran his thumb over InuYasha's lips. "… fuller…" He swiped his tongue over fangless teeth. "… perfectly smooth…" He ran his hand down his little brothers sides. "… your skin is just as soft, maybe softer, while your half demons skin is silkier, the color in almost the same but as if honey as been mixed with it… your perfect little body is just as perfect only a bit smaller…" He looked down between them at InuYasha's semi hard cock, and smirked. "…except this, this isn't smaller." His fingers tangled in the soft black curls above his arousal. "Like silk, black as midnight."

InuYasha blushed. "Sounds like you like me." He said in his usual cocky tone.

"You're my mate no matter what your form; I love you, and I _love _you like this, you're so much the same yet subtly different. The only problem is I'm afraid I'll hurt this delicate human body."

InuYasha pressed himself closer to his brother, and licked his jaw and cheek. "You won't hurt me; I'm not as delicate as I look."

Sesshoumaru held InuYasha's face in his hands, he traced his finger over his eyes and then kissed them, following with his cheeks and nose. He let the tips of his fingers lightly play over his brothers forehead, jaw line an chin, and left feather light kisses over them all. Hungry to taste his lips, he grasped the hair at the nape of InuYasha's neck, pulling his head back, then descended upon his mouth. He had wanted to kiss the now slightly fuller lips since he noticed the change in them.

He felt InuYasha's arms tighten around him, and a sigh of relief and need fill his mouth. He had to taste his brother as he always did; he grazed a soft pink lip with his fang drawing human blood. The taste was InuYasha, just as sweet, but the sweetness of his demon blood was more like honey, and his human blood more like sugar. He cut his own lip with his fang knowing InuYasha couldn't do it himself as he normally did. He left control of the kiss to his little brother so he could taste his blood as well. Sesshoumaru couldn't help moaning as he felt InuYasha's tongue lick up his chin to his mouth, gathering the rivulet of blood that had escaped, then sucked some from his swollen lip.

The two always did this when they first kissed, they were demons, and as such craved to taste their mates blood, Sesshoumaru was aroused when he saw his brother still relished the taste as much as before.

InuYasha couldn't hold back his emotions as well as usual, and felt them so much more. He whispered 'I love you' to his brother repeatedly like a mantra. He felt Sesshoumaru pull his head back again and lick up the column of his neck to his ear. "I love you mate." InuYasha breathed out feeling Sesshoumaru so close to his ear.

"And I love you my Koishii." Sesshoumaru was curious to see if InuYasha's human ears were as sensitive as his Koinu ears. He licked up the edge of his left ear, hearing a beautiful moan, and feeling his brother buck against him and tighten his legs around him as he did. Sesshoumaru smiled and nibbled on his brothers earlobe; taking it between his teeth and swiping it with the tip of his tongue across it. He could feel the tip of InuYasha's cock touch him as he clung more tightly to him; it was wet with precum already, and left a trail dripping down his stomach.

"Koi, I want to make love to you like this, will you allow me to worship this beautiful body of yours, touch, and kiss, and lick _every_ inch of you…" Sesshoumaru brought his lips to InuYasha's ear again. "…_every single perfect inch, _allow me to show you how much I love you any way you are?"

InuYasha shook his head vigorously, his brother certainly had a way with words, he was sure if he ever tried it Sesshoumaru could make him cum with just his words. "Hai, please."

Sesshoumaru picked his brother up off his lap, and left him sitting on the bed, which caused a whine to come from the human. He went to the two oils lamps burning on the shelf above the bed and blew them out, then blew the one on his bedside table out.

"Sesshou, I can't see anything with my human eyes when it's this dark." InuYasha moved his head side to side trying to see something, he could only see the stars through the open window, and a faint light through the rice paper covered windows from the guards torches.

He felt Sesshoumaru behind him, his arms wrapping around his stomach, and lips on the crook between his shoulder and neck. He felt Sesshoumaru mutter against his skin. "I can see you though…" He licked the mating mark on InuYasha's neck. "… I don't want you to see, I want you to just feel. I want you not to know what is coming next, where I will touch you or kiss you."

InuYasha moaned at the prospect of it, he had loved it when they had made love before, and he was up on his knees with his head down on a pillow and he would close his eyes; it was so exciting not knowing what his brother would do to him.

Sesshoumaru found InuYasha's left hand and laid his over it, interweaving their fingers together, his other hand dancing across the skin on InuYasha's right thigh, starting at the outside and making it's way to the inside with each pass. He kissed up and down InuYasha's back, his tongue darting out, tasting him here and there.

InuYasha began to pant and his fingers tightened against his brothers as Sesshoumaru's fingers made it the inside of his thigh. They ran up and down almost running into the tightening sacs beneath his dripping arousal. He moaned as Sesshoumaru's cock pressed between his cheeks at the very top of his backside. "Uhhhh… Sesshou… maru."

"Mmmm, you taste exquisite my little Koi… Oh, the things I am going to do to you."

InuYasha's arousal became more intense as the fingers inside his leg stayed closer to his sac; still not touching. His brother had placed kisses all over his back, and was getting close to his behind. He hissed when he felt a tongue come out and swipe the skin at the top of the valley between his cheeks.

Sesshoumaru coaxed InuYasha backward, and onto his back, he laid on top of him, and kissed him deeply. His tongue exploring the mouth he knew so well, enjoying the slightly different sweetness, wrestling with the smaller tongue. InuYasha was always responsive, he still was tonight, but there was a certain neediness not present before, and he knew that although InuYasha was safe on this moonless night and knew he was that he still needed him, needed to feel him and his love more than any other night.

He was finally able to pull himself away, giving InuYasha small kisses over and over before he moved to his chin, nipping more gently than usual. His fingers found the contours of his little brothers stomach and chest, and the mewls and moans InuYasha let past his lips almost singed him as his a fire was set between them, hot against his skin, making his groin ache.

InuYasha whined as his brothers wicked tongue found a nipple. He could tell he was being gentler with it tonight, circling around it slowly, painting it lightly with his saliva then blowing on it. It made him shiver, but at the same time stoked the flames of desire that were rising within him. He asked for more as he felt Sesshoumaru's kisses moving in the direction of the other; deft fingers gently toying with the little bud he had just left. "Ahhh Sesshou, do it again."

Sesshoumaru smiled against his brothers chest. "Of course Koi, _anything _you want." He took the other little bud in his mouth and sucked on it, giving it the same treatment as the other. He delighted in InuYasha's eagerness as his brother arched against him, cocks pressing hard together, a delicious cry reaching his ears.

Sesshoumaru kneeled above his brother, InuYasha couldn't see him, but he could see InuYasha, and the sight was enkindling what felt like an unquenchable desire in him. In his human form his skin flushed darker, and his violet lust filled eyes were so deep.

"Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha's eye's darted about looking for any sign of his brother. He heard nothing, but felt a warm wet tongue swirl teasingly over the head of his cock. "Ahh, ah, ah… Se… Sess." He could feel Sesshoumaru's fingers and claws tracing lightly over his thighs, then suddenly a tongue swiping up the length of his cock, swirling over the head again, and moving up; dipping into the tiny slit at the top, tasting his essence. He couldn't help but yell out again. "Gods, Sess… Uhhhh, Sesshou."

Sesshoumaru smiled at having this effect on his baby brother, he loved when he cried out, he loved hearing his name leave his brothers lips when he was in such ecstasy. He continued licking the precum that flowed from InuYasha's arousal, and teasing the head, dipping his tongue down inside his foreskin that hadn't pulled all the way back yet. He spoke to InuYasha between each arousing maneuver. "InuYasha, do like my mouth of your cock?"

"Oh h… haiiiii."

"I love the taste of your essence, do you like how it feels when your Alpha licks you?"

"Hai, please Alpha; more."

"Shall I suck you Koi, do you want me to suck you, make you cum for me?"

"Hai, please mate, please make me cum for you."

"I want to taste you, swallow all you will give me."

InuYasha practically screamed when he felt the entirety of his cock slide into his brothers mouth, and into his throat. "Gods Sesshhhhhhhh!" He could feel his elder brother smile around his shaft, as he began to writhe on the bed; he bucked his hips, but they were held down by strong hands.

Sesshoumaru bobbed up and down over his lovers length, circling his tongue over his head each time he got to the top, pulling InuYasha's foreskin back, exposing all of the sensitive head. His tongue pressed hard against the underside making InuYasha whimper on the way down. His clawed had found the sacs beneath and began massaging them, he could tell by the volume and frequency of his brothers screams that his mate would come soon. He flicked his tongue around the ridge under his head knowing InuYasha was incredibly sensitive there.

InuYasha could feel himself getting close to coming, he fisted his hands in his brothers hair, while calling his name. That sinister mouth and tongue were working him like an expert, and he felt like he was going to explode. When he felt fangs graze his length traveling up and down over it, he knew he would lose it. His body stiffened, his back arched, and he pressed his brothers head against himself as his felt his orgasm wash over him and his cum shoot down his mates throat. He came yelling his brothers name. "Ses… shou… ma… ru!"

Sesshoumaru felt InuYasha's body tense, his head was being pressed against his little brothers pelvis, and he relished every moment of it as he felt the warm cum slide down his throat. InuYasha released his hands from Sesshoumaru's hair and beckoned him to come to him. "Sesshou."

Sesshoumaru let InuYasha's arousal slide out of his mouth, then took it back in making sure he had gotten every last drop. He laid over InuYasha and kissed him, sharing the taste of himself mingled with his brother. They stayed that way for a long while nipping and licking each others lips and tongues, Sesshoumaru let InuYasha's tongue in to explore his mouth. The little human ran his tongue over fangs, and the insides of his cheeks before entwining his tongue with Sesshoumaru's.

InuYasha pulled away and placed kisses all over Sesshoumaru's face. He nipped his chin and jaw bone, and made his way down to the mark on his neck, and sighed happily when he felt Sesshoumaru's arms wrap tightly around him. "I love you Sesshou."

"I love you Koi." Sesshoumaru gifted his brothers lips with soft light kisses until he felt InuYasha's arousal was hard again. "Turn over Koi."

InuYasha turned over, and felt Sesshoumaru pull him up on his knee's. He nestled his head comfortably on a pillow over his crossed arms. He wasn't sure where Sesshoumaru went off to or what he was going to do. He knew Sesshoumaru returned when he felt familiar fingers and claws trace down his chest and stomach, and lips kiss his back, quickly moving lower to his backside. His breath hitched as he felt fangs graze his cheeks. The fangs disappeared for a moment and were replaced by something wet and warn against his entrance, he moaned and his cock hardened more in anticipation. He whimpered as he felt Sesshoumaru's tongue circle over the tender skin, and then enter him. His body was so overwhelmed with the pleasurable sensation that his legs began to tremble as the devilish tongue moved in and out of him.

Sesshoumaru wanted to make sure his brother was thoroughly prepared tonight, he didn't know how much harder it would be for him to stretch, but he knew that he wouldn't heal like he did as a half demon, and he knew already that he was tighter in his human form. He moved his tongue slowly in and all the way out of InuYasha, breaching his entrance repeatedly. He wanted to take him so badly feeling how tight and hot he was in his human form, but he knew he needed to be careful. The moans and sexy sounds his brother made hardened him painfully, and caused precum to dribble from his cock steadily, he only got harder when he saw InuYasha gripping the sheets, trying find something to hang on to. It was getting so hard to wait, and the bewitching sight of his brother only inflamed his desire.

Sesshoumaru moved away from InuYasha for a moment to retrieve the oil, causing the human to whine his name. "Sesshou?"

"I'm here Koi." He answered him as he oiled his fingers and cock, he didn't want to stop again after InuYasha was prepared.

InuYasha felt his brothers hand on his bottom rubbing his cheeks a bit as those experienced fingers moved to somewhere much more needy. He moaned as he was touched again in that most private place, his brother's fingers teasing his hole. He tensed for a moment when he felt the first digit begin to enter him, he was nervous because he was human tonight. "Relax InuYasha." his brothers words calmed him, and he realized how much tighter he was as the first finger began to stretch him.

Sesshoumaru took his time slowly preparing InuYasha, he didn't want him to feel any pain. InuYasha had seemed nervous at first, but was now panting and moaning as he pressed back against the fingers inside of him. Sesshoumaru noticed how much his brothers legs were trembling from the intense sensation, then grazed his finger over his pleasure spot, and InuYasha's legs almost gave out. Sesshoumaru smiled and lowered his brother on to his stomach, keeping his fingers inside of him the entire time.

His brother had been preparing him with three fingers for long time now, and though he was a bit nervous of the pain, or that he wouldn't stretch enough he didn't want to wait any longer. "Sesshou, please fuck me."

Sesshoumaru brought his head to his brothers.. "Are you sure you're ready Koi?"

InuYasha nodded his head. "I'm ready."

Sesshoumaru removed his fingers, and lead InuYasha in the dark over to him and pulled him onto his lap. Although he had already done it, and hadn't planned to again he oiled his cock for a second time, fearing that if he didn't he'd hurt InuYasha.

He raised his brother up setting him against his cock. "You move down at your own pace, I've got you."

InuYasha braced himself by holding onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders, then began to slowly lower himself onto his brothers cock. They both groaned as InuYasha was breached by the head .

Sesshoumaru held InuYasha tightly, as he steadily lowered himself, taking his length. It was hard not to thrust up inside, he gave a sigh of relieve when he felt InuYasha's bottom meet his hips.

InuYasha kissed Sesshoumaru, whose hands were still on his hips. "Let go for a minute." InuYasha whispered, and Sesshoumaru moaned as the smaller one was filled even more, causing InuYasha's legs to tremble again.

Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha tight against him. "Are you alright."

"Ha, but my damn legs are shaking I can't use 'em."

"I'll lift you, tell me when you are ready."

"I'm ready."

Sesshoumaru put a hand on each side of his brothers bottom and gently lifted him part way up, he wanted to go slow and be careful at first. He could normally keep his composure but InuYasha's human body was driving him mad, and the tiny whimpers his brother made, made him want to start slamming him down against his cock.

InuYasha held on to his brothers shoulders, he had been so nervous about doing this as a human, but it felt so good. He raised his legs up, and rested the back of his knees over his brothers arms so Sesshoumaru could penetrate him deeper. As Sesshoumaru moved him faster he began to roll his hips, and try to push down more against his elder brother meeting his thrusts. He threw his head back demanding more from his brother, and moaning louder than he thought he ever had. "Sess harder… take me!"

Sesshoumaru licked and bit the column of his brothers neck, it was too tempting with his head thrown back. He had started a faster pace, InuYasha had surprised him by putting his legs over his arms, but he still wanted to be pounded so much deeper. When InuYasha had yelled for him to fuck him harder all he could do was growl, and quickly push InuYasha down on the bed beneath him. His brother yelled in appreciation. "Oh gods, Sess."

"Koi, you are so tight, so hot."

InuYasha wrapped one leg around his brother, and threw the other over his shoulder, he moaned and sobbed his pleasure and Sesshoumaru thrust into him like a man possessed. Nimble fingers caressed his skin, as he pulled his elder brother down for a kiss. He loved this feeling; the combination of being slammed into so hard it seemed almost uncaring, but then having the feeling of love from the kiss and arms wrapping around him tightly, a hand cradling his head, another hand stroking his cheek. His brother swallowed his moans and mewls as he continued kissing him, never breaking contact.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to lose the connection of their lips, or the feeling of InuYasha holding him; one hand tangled his hair rubbing his head the other tracing patterns on his back and behind. The rythym they held together was perfect, as if they had done this thousands of times. InuYasha met every powerful thrust, as he snapped his hips against his ass. He could feel InuYasha hardening between their bodies, he knew he was about to come just from the fucking he was getting and the friction of their bodies against his cock alone. He made sure to keep kissing him, as he felt InuYasha's arms and leg tighten around him, his back arch, hips thrust, and he swallowed his brothers scream as he coated their stomachs in his seed.

All he needed to feel was the inside of InuYasha's body tighten around him and he was joining his brother within a second.

InuYasha could feel the warmth inside as his brother came, filling him, they rode out their orgasms for a long time, enjoying even the tiniest waves of pleasure at the end.

Sesshoumaru finally pulled his face back from InuYasha's still holding him. He was speechless, he didn't even know what to say, the experience had taken all words away.

InuYasha spoke first. "So is my human form good?"

Sesshoumaru answered breathlessly. "Hai… very good." He brushed some of black tresses away from his brothers face. "Are you still afraid to sleep on this night?"

InuYasha smiled. "No. This is the first human night I haven't been scared since my mother was alive. I feel so free today."

They stayed together like that for a long time before Sesshoumaru laid down next to InuYasha. InuYasha turned and snuggled next up next to his brother while Sesshoumaru pulled the covers over them, and for the first time in years InuYasha closed his eyes and happily fell asleep on his human night.

_tbc….._

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it. Not too much to say about this, did a little Kagome bashing… fun. I like doing that in here since I'm not in O & A, psycho Kags is fun to screw with. I wanted a longer lemon for the human night… I've been looking forward to doing the human night. Anyway, I've had some people requesting I write different kinks into stories, or stories with them, working on some right now, if you want me to write something PM me or e-mail me (it's in my bio, it disappears when I put up the story if I type it here). Updates for all stories are coming soon, I have chapters already started for every ongoing fic and the "Spanked" series, and anyone who was wondering "InuYoukai Fever" will have more chapters. I had some stupid crap going on at home that some of you know about at that kind of threw me off for a bit, but I'm back on track now. "Ha" is just an informal way of saying "hai" inu uses it a lot.

Just a quick note on some stupidity going on here, on this site: I'm going to say what I need to publicly then I'm done, I'm not getting dragged into a stupid flame war. (I am only including this because another person did first). If you know what I'm talking about you do, if not explore a few chapter 21's on this site under InuYasha and Sesshoumaru M rating of recently update stories and my reviews, you'll find it. I won't post the persons name because I don't think it's cool even though she's made a big deal out throwing mine around. I don't think it's right to insult other peoples writing, I don't think any of us here write "second rate porn". A person who says this is insulting, and arrogant in my opinion: _"__When I mentioned second rate porn, I was referring to fics where Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha inexplicably go from being enemies to lovers in three chapters." _That's ridiculous, not all chapters are the same length from fic to fic, not all cover the same amount of time from fic to fic. I have stories that get to them being lovers in three chapters but my chapters are 3 to 5 times longer than most, my Sess and Inu aren't enemies anymore either though. But regardless I'd like to defend other writers that have stories that do, there are many with very plausible reasons for that happening. I wrote a well rounded review that complimented someone and mentioned one thing I didn't like and it turned into a tirade from the writer who in response to my one review posted a huge A/N written as a chapter that insulted me and many other writers, I responded, and now there's more crap about me in her 2nd last chapter… ever hear of a PM? …real mature. Anyhow, I'm done with this, I'd rather write stories for myself and all of you that like them, fangirl on my dog demons, and talk with friends than waste time on this crap.

Anyway for those of you do like my 'second rate porn' thanks, I'll keep writing it for you.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I love you all so much, I love hearing back from you all the time. I'm so happy to see new reviewers too, there have been so many lately.

Aleabeth - Thank you. You know I'm always so happy to hear from you when it be on here or AFF, or on te lj coms, you're a good friend. Glad you added your two cents in here, and I agree about the screen that's easier to read on.

Kakashifangirlnumber1000 -Thanks. Wow what a long name. I'll update as fast as I can, I do have a lot of stories going, but I'm into this one. Just hang on though I always will update, I don't abandon stories. Hope you enjoyed this one.

SoSickOfNyQuil - Thanks. She is a bitch I agree. And I'm having a great time screwing with her in this fic. BTW, I would love to read your fic, gonna check it out. I hope you liked the fingers, tongue and mouth, they finally got some after a few days of sorrow.

Astharoche - Thank you. I try not to make my OC's a big part of the story themselves, they are mainly there to accentuate the regular characters, I also don't like it when someone's OC is a big part of the story. I'm glad you like Norio, he is there for comic relief mainly, and because I like him to screw with the boys. Now since Inu's Ok, he can again. Don't worry either, my story will be long, everything with me story wise is usually long… I have original Yaoi that is over 1500 pages.

Nikkie23534 - Thanks. Your so sweet, and I will be giving out those cookies for the holidays I think.

Windlq - Thanks. I'll try to keep the updates coming as fast as I can for all of you.

Yamixsetofanatic94 - Thank you. Love your review. Don't worry I would never kill InuYasha off. I hate her too, and I had such a good time making Sesshy drag her by her hair in this chappie. There will be more torture for her. If you hate Kags, you'll like the update for "Osuwari" that will be up soon, not gonna say anymore except Sesshy is going to have some fun with her (not the good kind of fun either).

Demonqueen17 - Thanks. I made Kagome a bitch in this story, he isn't in my other really big fic, and in another that is 72 years post canon, she's gone but was InuYasha's wife, so I go off in this ine bashing her and making her a psycho. InuYasha is free now, but Kagome is still around, I might have a tiny bit of fun with her before she is gone from the story.

BloodMoon01 - Thank you. I'm glad you like my perv Sesshoumaru, it's totally how I picture he would be in a relationship. I hate kagome too, and she will get hers, don't worry.

Milkchocolatehot64 - Thanks. I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.

Shae Lucas - Thank you. I hate Kags too… isn't she such a bitch. I am still toying with the idea of killing her and keeping the integrity of the story. She will suffer more though. Hehehe, Inu doesn't want to see her.

TheMissingLight - Thank you. So you like Sesshy in perv mode, I do to, I think under the ice lord is more, and I think he would be a perv like that, and be all embarrassed with himself. I hate Kagome too, I have plans to make her suffer.

Makoto Elana - Thank you. I don't know why Kagome is such a bitch. I know If Inu was my friend I wouldn't treat him like she does… he's so sweet and cute, and harsh and firey all in one. fangirl squeee. It will be an M/preg, it is already planned for when that will happen. I love M/pregs, and pregnant Inu is just so cute, and getting to write his moods swings will be fun. And I can't wait to eventually write them with their pups… how sweet.

Sessygirl - Thank you. I love the pervy Sessh, and it's cool you picked up on how Inu can tell when he's thinking of something perverted. I like to try to convey that Inu gets to see him in a special way, that only he see's. No one else would ever think he was thinking those things… except Norio, but hat is because he knows him so well. I'm glad you see the emotional side of Inu that I try to use, I notice all the things (probably because I watch the stuff too much), I think a lot of people don't. DO you remember him in the first movie when he is injured sitting under the Goshimboku, and Kagome is at it in her time and they are talking some how, he was so sweet and non typical Inu. There are a lot of times he gets like that. He really has a lot more to him than a lot of people see. I based his behavior in this chapter during the lemon o how he said in the series before that his strong human emotions overcome him.

Chase-ha wing - Thanks. I guess I do get a lot of reviews, which I love to hear what you guys are all thinking and write back and forth with all of you. You are right many more humans fear pain. I haven't decided definitely what will happen to Kagome yet. Killing her is a hard one, I don't want to ruin the integrity of the story with it, but she will suffer regardless of my decision.

Inu-Dude 15 - Thanks. Thank you for reading my stories, I love reading yours too. Kagome will suffer, definitely, not sure about killing her yet, sure about the suffering.

Angel eyes56 - Thanks. I would have done away with Kagome too, but to me Sesshy in a model of control. Glad you liked the lemon, I love writing them. I love my pervy Sessh, and I think because he's so reserved on the outside that he would be like that. Poor Inu is going to be molested by him constantly.

Catra T. L. Heavano - Thank you. don't worry, Kagome will be put in her place.

Hugesandkisses1 - Thank you. I'm so glad you liked the ending of the last chapter, I wanted it to be sweet.

Warrior Nun - Thank you. Not sure f she'll die yet, but she's going to get it regardless, Sesshy isnot happy with her, nor is Sesshy's mom.

Kira1525 - Thank you. I'm so glad you're liking it so far. I try to update fast, I really do, I have aot of stories going, but I know a lot of you like this one so I'll try to keep them coming faster. I don't like Kags either, and this is my fics with kags bashing so I'm having fun making her evil.

A single fragile rose - Thank you. Yes, I was sick for a bit there, and I wrote when I could. I will keep updating all my stories, my insomnia screws it up sometimes because I can't sleep, but I'm so exhausted I keep nodding off when I write, but I try. I will never abandon my fics or all of you though, so know there will always be an update coming.

Setsunamoon - Thank you. I'm glad you like it so far. This is my kags bashing fic, where she is a mean psycho bitch. So cool that you remember that cartoon, hehehe.

YaoiSmutMaster - Thanks. Kags is a bitch, but I hope you were happy to see they saved Inu from her corrupted designs.

Mizuki Assassin of the Mist - Thank you. Kagome is nut in this fic, I never liked her in the manga/anime. don't worry, you'll be getting way more chapters of this fic, I have a lot planned for it.

Swampthang - Thanks. Happy you are liking it. I'll try to keep the updates coming as fast as I can.

Sciplore - Thank you. I am so happy you are liking it. I'll be trying to update it more quickly for all of you.


	8. Changes

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, H/J, Incest, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg.

A NOTE: Sorry took so long guys. I've been doing Nanowrimo this month, plus all the comms I write for, so there are no review responses in this chapter. I'm trying to get out more updates, a bunch are just about ready, so I thought you would all appreciate the chapter itself, and other updates. I will catch up with my reviews next chapter.

Since I'm not doing review responses I am dedicating this chapter especially to those of you who have taken the time to review this fic..

I also have to thank my very good friend; Plumespixie/Ravyn Skye for Beta'ing part of this chapter for me. I was talking on the phone to her and told her I really wanted part of this chapter to be perfect, and she told me to send it right over… what a sweetie.

So sorry to those of you who read the wrong version of this chapter, I took it down as soon as I noticed. It was less than 24 hrs after it was up, but you all have my deepest apologies if you read it. There are some differences, nothing that really changes the main point of the story, but there are some things missing, and new things as well, and almost a thousand more words.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

To Mend a Broken Heart

Chapter Eight:

Changes

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

InuYasha turned over and stretched, then looked at the window that was open realizing he had woken up early again. He normally slept in; Sesshoumaru was the early riser, not him… at least since he had been in the palace. He smiled as Sesshoumaru pulled him into an embrace.

"Good morning Koi, you're up early again." Sesshoumaru kissed his forehead.

"I know I just keep waking up early… I think it's just because I've been feeling so good."

"You are nervous about the Blood Ceremony; I can feel it. Is it still bothering you?"

InuYasha sighed. "A little bit, I hate being the center of attention, but it will be fine. Truthfully, I'd like it to happen so it will be done and then I don't have to be nervous about it anymore, and you and I will be bonded fully forever. "

"Tomorrow it will be done; our bond completed, blessed by our ancestors. No one will ever question my love for you." Sesshoumaru sighed happily.

InuYasha rolled on top of his brother a laid his forehead against Sesshoumaru's chest and groaned. "Maybe then Ojiisama will stop going so nuts over everything. He keeps bothering me about an heir; I swear he's going to order me to lay in bed and let you take me until I'm pupped."

Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha close. "Ojiisan may not like something, but I am your Alpha, he has no power above me to tell you what you must do concerning our lives. He cannot force you to become pregnant… There will be a pup, when you are able to cope with the idea. I will not force you Koi."

InuYasha kissed his brother lightly; as he pulled away he touched his cheek. "Thanks."

Sesshoumaru hugged InuYasha tightly. "It please me to awake to you. I feared I would lose you."

"After what happened to me, and knowing I could be dead right now and not laying here in your arms I'm grateful that you were all able to save me."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

InuYasha had completed his lessons for the day; he was just leaving his brothers study after his writing lesson when he saw Norio.

The healer was in the hall standing in the hall between the door to his office, and the infirmary. He bowed when he saw InuYasha approach. "My Lord, how are you today?"

InuYasha eyed him closely, he had been told by the healer that for the last few days Kagome, who was still sick in the infirmary, had been asking to see him. It had been almost a moon since the Kotodama was removed, but he hadn't gone to see her and had no intentions of doing so. He was afraid that this was why Norio was starting this conversation with him.

"Norio, I know you are only doing your duty by telling me that someone wants to see me, but if this is about Kagome…"

Norio interrupted him by putting up a hand; this was a gesture he could only use with Sesshoumaru when the situation was very important, but he knew it was alright with InuYasha, who very much disliked the typical formalities associated with one of his station.

"My Lord, you are very perceptive in knowing that I wished to speak with you, but it is not regarding the Miko Kagome, it pertains to you."

InuYasha walked forward. "What about me?"

Norio walked forward as well as he tried to lead InuYasha into his office. "I simply wanted to check you over. I know the incident with the Miko happened a while ago, but I have been checking on you frequently, and would like to do so again; I have not examined you for nearly seven days."

InuYasha eyed him apprehensively, yet Norio persisted, continuing to beckon him, "Come young Sire."

InuYasha followed Norio into his office, and to the room where he examined people in the back. InuYasha sat down on the raised futon waiting for Norio to begin his now familiar examination.

"How have you been feeling My Lord?"

InuYasha wasn't surprised at Norio's question; it was what he always asked first.

"Fine, it just took those few days of rest after the beads came off and since then I've felt completely fine, I ain't some weak human like the wench."

The healer brought his hand up to his chin as he looked at InuYasha. "Has anything been different at all?"

InuYasha thought for a minute, nothing _felt_ different, and he'd felt really good since the beads had been removed, like a weight had been lifted from not only his body, but his soul as well. "I've felt great, so good I've been waking up early."

Norio seemed to consider this, questioning his young lord, "How long has that been happening for My Lord?"

InuYasha shrugged the question off, answering with typical nonchalance "I don't know maybe a couple weeks, not too long, why?"

"Is there anything else?"

InuYasha scratched his head as he thought for a moment. "I've been getting tired after my lessons, but I thinks that's just from all the hard training I've been doing, and waking early. I've been taking a nap after my lessons are over for two or three hours until dinner. I guess I've been a little bit more hungry, but I think that might just be the training too. Other than that I've felt good though."

Norio walked a little closer to InuYasha. "My Lord, I have been sensing a continuing change in you the past few weeks."

"What do you mean 'a change'? Is there something wrong with me?" After all he had gone through; the last thing he wanted to hear was that something else might be wrong.

Norio could sense InuYasha's mounting concern.

"I do not think there is anything to worry about; you have simply seemed _different__, _in some way. Would you allow me to perform a quick examination of you? You may simply sit there, no action is required on your part."

InuYasha was growing suspicious, but he wanted to know what Norio was thinking, and he knew he wouldn't say anything more until he looked him over. "Keh, as long as I just have to sit here."

"That will be fine young Sire." Norio moved closer, examining InuYasha in his usual fashion, which the half demon didn't understand. The Dragon Youkai could just come near him; close his eyes and sense things. He moved his hands around InuYasha, never coming into physical contact with him, keeping his hands just a hair's width away from touching his skin. After a long moment he laid his hands on his shoulders, and then his waist. He stayed that way for a several long minutes before he took a step back, and smiled just a bit.

InuYasha looked at him, furrowing his brow. "What? You look like you think something's wrong."

"No, nothing _wrong_ Sire, but I think we should get Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Why would we need to get my brother, just tell me - what ever it is, I can take it. Just hurry up and tell me 'cause you're freaking me out." InuYasha couldn't figure out why on earth he would need Sesshoumaru with him unless something was seriously wrong with him, and he didn't want to have to wait to find out what it was, patience definitely wasn't his strong suit.

Norio had been afraid of this. He knew his young lord was not known for his patience, but he wanted Sesshomaru present for what he was going to tell him. "There is nothing wrong with you young Sire; I simply would like you to have your brother here." Norio was trying to explain as patiently as he could.

InuYasha was _not_ going to deal with this; he knew the healer was going to keep insisting he get Sesshoumaru. "Norio, you know I hate to do this, it's not usually my thing to do, but… I'm a Lord around here and I _demand_ you tell me _right now_ what the hell is going on!"

Norio looked at Sakunami who had come in and was now standing behind InuYasha; he nodded his head at her signaling he would follow his Lords orders. She came up next to InuYasha and put her arm around his shoulders, and Norio moved closer to InuYasha and put his hand on his knee. InuYasha just looked at both of them, from one to the other. He was confused, and their coddling him was making him panic even more.

"My Lord…" InuYasha's attention was drawn back to the healer, and the seriousness of his tone. "… I believe you are carrying a pup; you are pregnant."

InuYasha didn't say anything he only put his head down. He was utterly shocked and a bit scared. He didn't know what to do now, the herbs had _failed_.

Sakunami and Norio heard a very quite whisper come from the half demon. "He's going to send me away."

Sakunami bent down in front of him, Norio moved away, knowing the older female would be the better of the two of them to deal with the situation. "My Lord, who… who do you believe will send you away?"

InuYasha's voice was still barely coming out as a whisper, and his sadness and fear was obvious in the set of his ears, which were drooped back and nearly disappeared into the mass of silver hair. "Sesshoumaru… He'll have his heir, and then send me away to Ojiisama's."

Norio moved closer to InuYasha again, still kneeling in front of him. "My Lord, your mate may not be the most open with his emotions, but he most certainly loves you, and would not wish to be without you; he would _never_ send you away."

"He will!" InuYasha insisted irrationally, his emotions getting the better of him, "He'll have his heir, and then he won't need me anymore."

They couldn't understand why InuYasha would think that his mate would ever do such a terrible thing, especially to his mate and the bearer of his pup. "My Lord what would make you think our lord would do that?"

InuYasha was desperately fighting to keep himself composed; he wanted to cry, he wanted to do as he had done in the past, and run away from this frightening situation. "That's what a lot of the servants say, and even some of his advisors, and that other Lord who visited. They say that Sesshoumaru only took me as a mate so he would have a strong heir, and once he gets what he's after he'll send me away to live with Ojiisama."

"My Lord when did you hear that?"

"They _always_ say it, I can hear them y'know," He wiggled his puppy ears for emphasis, "They started saying it the morning after the first time we were together."

Norio patted InuYasha's hand comfortingly. "Is that why you told Lord Sesshoumaru you didn't want to be pupped so soon?"

InuYasha clenched his fists trying to keep his hurt and anger in check, but it was difficult. "Ha, that's part of the reason, I was scared about getting pregnant too."

"But My Lord, your mate was the one who suggested the herbs to prevent your pregnancy. He wouldn't do that if he was simply using you to produce an heir. In fact those very herbs are effecting your emotions right now. They have a side effect of causing a pregnant male's negative emotions to become much more intense, and they are also suppressing the scent of your pregnancy, or I would have known sooner." Norio reached up onto the shelf next to him pulling down a small red bottle. He uncorked it then handed it to InuYasha. "Drink this My Lord. I made it earlier today for you. Believe me; the herbs you were taking are causing you to become much more upset than you would be. It will take a little while to take effect, but this will disperse the herbs from your system."

InuYasha took the bottle and drank it. His heart jumped for a moment when he was struck by a thought. He put his head up, as a pained expression washed over his features. "Gods, how could I be so stupid? He tricked me, made me think he was alright with me not getting pregnant yet. He just suggested the herbs to make feel secure, then he must have switched them, he brought them to me most of the time." InuYasha tried not to cry, he was so angry, and hurt, he felt so betrayed. He couldn't stop himself, and the tears began to sting his eyes, he tried to keep his eyes open so they wouldn't fall, but he finally couldn't and they spilled down his cheeks.

"My Lord, that is not how you became pregnant I assure you, it is complicated, but…"

InuYasha slammed his fist into the bed next to him. "NO, I don't want to hear it, you're just trying to protect my brother!" He yelled at Norio, he was not going to let the healer manipulate him.

Norio looked at Sakunami silently telling her to stay with InuYasha, while he retrieved Sesshoumaru. He knew InuYasha was wrong, he knew how he had gotten pregnant, but the angry, and saddened half demon wasn't going to listen, and he knew the tonic he had given him would not take effect for a bit; the herbs were intensifying his emotions and making him irrational. It wasn't a good situation; InuYasha was strong, and very young; still not an adult, and Norio knew about his bad temper. He needed Sesshoumaru there; the young half-demon was too upset and far too irrational now for him and Sakunami to attempt to deal with the situation alone. He was sure Sesshoumaru was certainly already on his way, having undoubtedly felt through their marks his brothers sorrow.

Sakunami stayed next to InuYasha, and put her arms around him; pulling him against her. Her aura was overwhelmingly comforting, like a mothers, and she could strengthen it when needed. No one in such an upset state would be able to refuse her comfort; the pull of her Ki was far too powerful; it was part of her abilities as an empath. She pet InuYasha's head, and rocked him a bit. "My Lord, I know you are upset, but you must listen to me, it is not what happened. I know it seems that way, but you will see it is not the case."

InuYasha didn't say anything; he couldn't, he just clung to the dragon Youkai, feeling the same kind of comfort he used to feel when he was little and his mother was still alive. In a way he felt just as he did when he would run to his mother crying because someone called him a half breed, or any other number of terrible names. He felt the same pain but it felt a thousand times more. He had told himself for years that he would never truly have someone, and when Sesshoumaru had come along as a person who wanted to be with him he was excited, but felt fear; fear that he would be hurt. Now he knew he had been right, but it still hurt, he felt like his heart was shattered in pieces. He'd given Sesshoumaru everything, made himself vulnerable to him; he revealed all his feelings to him, gave him his heart, allowed himself to fall in love with him.

Norio walked back in the room with Sesshoumaru in tow, he had been correct; Sesshoumaru was already on his way. He had informed him of the situation as they dashed through the halls. The Lords emotions were ablaze feeling so many different things. He was happy about the pup, concerned about InuYasha's feelings about it, he wanted to cry feeling as he felt his mates indescribable pain through their mark, it was almost unbearable. He was livid with those who had started such a rumor that he didn't want InuYasha for anything more than to produce an heir.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room where InuYasha was, he still had his head buried against Sakunami shoulder. "Koi, Norio told me about the pup, and he told me what you believe… I swear it is not true." Sakunami left, sliding the door closed behind her so the two could talk.

InuYasha looked at his brother, his cheeks stained, tears falling freely from his eyes; his lip trembled as he held in the sobs that threatened to break free. "Why?" His voice was just a whisper; it escaped from his lips with a choking sob.

Sesshoumaru moved closer to his mate, flinching when InuYasha backed away from him. "InuYasha, I swear it is _not_ true, I swear it to you."

"How did I end up pregnant then, how could I have a pup inside of me now if you didn't tamper with my herbs? "

Sesshoumaru was at a loss, he still didn't know how it had occurred; Norio hadn't explained it yet, there hadn't been time. He had been told it was complicated and just ran to InuYasha "I do not know how you have our pup inside of you, but I promise that it has nothing to do with me deceiving you. Norio will explain it to us."

InuYasha started sobbing, he could hardly speak. "He's just trying to protect you." InuYasha pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, he felt to exposed. "You s… s… said you lo… loved me."

Sesshoumaru was almost in tears himself seeing and feeling how much pain InuYasha was in. He couldn't blame him either; he had treated him badly for much of his life, besides that he had been hurt by others as well; Sesshoumaru understood where InuYasha's pain and fear came from. "But Koi, I _do_ love you; more than anything, believe me."

InuYasha shook his head. "I…I… I can't trust anyone, you make it sound like you do, but you don't. NOBODY loves half breeds… I shouldn't have let myself forget that"

Sesshoumaru flinched again at hearing '_half breed'_. He had said it himself many times but hearing it now made him feel almost ill. His brother was no _"half breed"_; he was beautiful and perfect."MATE…" He said it loudly, but did not yell. He was only trying to get his mates attention."…I am NOT concerned with your human blood, I _lovem_you; can you not see it? I have never shown myself to _anyone_, never let anyone see me as you have; do you think I would do such a thing if I did not love you and _want _to be with you?"

InuYasha just looked at him; he shuddered every few moments as he tried to control his sobs "I wish you did love me, I wish this had been real… be… because as much as you have now hurt me. As much as you have just used me, that's all I wanted… that's all I want…" His tears were uncontrollable now as he spilled out his heart. "…I realize now it's all I i_ever_/i wanted… to be loved by you."

Sesshoumaru felt tears in is own eyes, he couldn't hide his pain at seeing InuYasha hurting so much. Feeling it was unbearable; it stabbed through him like a searing knife. In six hundred years he hadn't cried, but he had twice now for InuYasha in less than a moon. The Demon Lord knew things inside of him were changing, what he found important was causing him to change. Rin had done the same for him, and had InuYasha not come along he most likely would have mated the girl when she was about fourteen. It was not simply the pain of feeling through their bond InuYasha's intense sorrow, it was more so seeing him in such pain. He understood in this moment what his father had meant the night he died; when he saved InuYasha and Izayoi. The final words left to him by his father that he had so long rejected made sense to him now…. Completely. It hit him hard; an epiphany like none he had ever felt, and he knew what he must do.

The elder of the two moved forward, his hand reaching for Tetsusaiga; which InuYasha always wore. With confidence to do so he had never felt before he wrapped is hand around the fangs hilt. It did not burn his hand, nor did it repel him. He pulled the sword from the sheath, willing it to transform, then putting it in InuYasha's hand, he kneeled before his brother, and bared his neck. "Take my life if you do not believe me. It is yours." Tears fell down the demon Lords face for the pain InuYasha felt, the pain he had caused his mate earlier in his life. Part of it came out of relief of finally understanding, but even that seemed pointless at the moment "I do not want to live without you. I do not want to spend my life feeling the bond of my mate, a mate that hates me, and has left me. I caused you this pain, I should have treated you as you always deserved. My life is yours mate, it is yours to take."

InuYasha looked down at his brother; his eyes were closed, head tilted back in submission to him. InuYasha couldn't do this, he would not consider it; he couldn't even think of doing this. He loved his brother deeply, that is why what he thought was a betrayal was so painful; he was so confused. In his few moments of contemplation he realized something. "Tetsusaiga didn't reject you." His voice was but a cracked whisper, but he knew his brother could hear him.

Sesshoumaru moved his head forward, and looked at InuYasha, their teary eye's meeting. "No it did not; I have someone to protect."

InuYasha felt the meaning of those words instantly, and knew that he had been wrong. "How could I have been such a fool?" Tetsusaiga fell from his hand; clattering to the floor as it transformed back into its dull and rusty form. He sank to his knees front of his brother. "Forgive me… please."

Sesshoumaru embraced his little brother pulling him tightly against him. "There is nothing to forgive Koi."

InuYasha trembled in his brothers arms. "I should have trusted you; what kind of horrible mate am I? I'm sorry, so sorry."

Sesshoumaru kissed the top of InuYasha's head, and rubbed his back, he wasn't angry with him; there was nothing to forgive his mate for. His poor treatment of him for so long had caused this. InuYasha had told him he forgave him already many times, and Sesshoumaru certainly did not believe it was a lie, but he was intelligent enough to know that his brother must have scars; many and deep due to his treatment of him. "You are _not_ a terrible mate, This Sesshoumaru would not mate someone horrible." He knew that being the arrogant Sesshoumaru that most saw was the only way he would convince his brother to believe him, to understand. "… do you think This Sesshoumaru; Lord of the Western Lands would mate anyone other than the most beautiful, desirable, and perfect being that exists?"

InuYasha sniffled, his tears were slowing, and he looked up at his brother. Sesshoumaru brushed InuYasha's bangs from his forehead, and smiled at him. "Little brother, you know that This Sesshoumaru would mate no less than perfection."

Sesshoumaru had achieved his goal of getting a smile from his brother; it was small, but it was a smile. "I'm not perfect." InuYasha looked down, he didn't feel as bad anymore, but he still felt ashamed for not trusting his mate.

Sesshoumaru lifted his brother's chin so he was looking directly at him. "No Koi you are wrong; you are…" Sesshoumaru placed his hand over his brother stomach, and locked eyes with him. "… don't you see that you are? This alone makes you perfect, but there is more than that."

He took InuYasha's lips in a soft and gentle kiss, he wanted to kiss InuYasha; he loved him, he also thought it was the best way to convey his feelings. Other than talking to InuYasha and some of his advisors, he was a man of few words. When they pulled away, InuYasha couldn't stay unconnected; he hugged his brother. They stayed that way for a long while before Sesshoumaru spoke again. "Are you alright?"

InuYasha looked up at his brother. "Ha, I'm ok now."

"Shall, we talk to Norio then and find out how this happened?"

InuYasha just shook his head, he was nervous now, and as strange as it was; in the midst of the turmoil that he and Sesshoumaru had gone through he hadn't thought of the pup. "Ha, let's go."

Although things were solved, InuYasha was silently cursing himself for becoming so upset; it wasn't his way. InuYasha was one to yell and rant and use his claws and sword; he didn't cry. He wondered how much of it was because of the pup, and how much of it was because of the herbs. He was not happy with the prospect of turning into a crying baby. He knew Norio said the herbs he had been taking were effecting him, but it still bothered him.

Sesshoumaru could sense through their bond, InuYasha's inner turmoil, he knew why he was upset with himself. It was very unlike InuYasha to become upset in such a manner, but then again it was for him as well. InuYasha was younger though. Still somewhat immature, and while his little brother was cursing himself for showing his emotions in such a way, Sesshoumaru had no problem with his own behavior. He loved InuYasha, and he had no problem showing his emotions to those he thought deserved it; that was very few people, and InuYasha was one of them.

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha sat down on the two cushions in front of Norio's low desk. The healer smiled at both of them; not the smirk which normally graced his features, but a sincere smile. "Everything is alright now My Lords?"

InuYasha simply nodded, Sesshoumaru on the other hand spoke. "The situation between Koi and I is resolved, although it will not be 'alright' until those responsible for upsetting my mate are punished. Our pup is more important though, so right now you will tell us how this happened."

Norio smiled again. "Ah My Lords it is a curious and rather unique situation; you Lord InuYasha are an amazing being."

InuYasha just furrowed his brow in confusion at Norio, he didn't understand. Norio smiled in return. "First, young Sire, I need you to drink this tonic." The healer held a small vial out to InuYasha, who took it with a questioning look on his face.

InuYasha opened it, but before he put it to his lips to drink it he paused. "What's this for Norio?"

"My Lord it is another tonic to help disperse the herbs you have been taking from your system, as I said before it is not the best thing for you to have the mixture of herbs in your system whilst you carry a pup."

Sesshoumaru became worried immediately. "Is it dangerous to the pup, to my mate?"

"No My Lord, it is not dangerous to the pup, or Lord InuYasha, but as I explained to you on the way to my office; that particular combination of herbs in a male carrying a pup will cause their emotions to be overly intense and out of control if they become angry or sad particularly. It is certainly the reason that Lord InuYasha reacted in a way very uncharacteristic of himself. It is also the reason that we cannot scent the pup."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward in disbelief. "He is that far along? We shouldn't be able to scent the pup until he's been pregnant for over a week."

"My Lord, your mate has been pregnant for just over a moon."

Sesshoumaru was shocked, he looked at the healer is disbelief As he began to ponder the situation, and thought more about it he felt almost as if he should have known just from the changes in his brother; in hindsight it seemed obvious. "That is why he has been so tired, he has been consuming more food, waking early, his moods have been more intense, and he's been… I believed he was in heat all this time. I believed _I_ was in heat."

"No, neither of you are in heat." Norio smiled, his features taking on the healers signature smirk. "But, My Lords have rather insatiable appetites, it is early in your mating, My Lords were mostly certainly drawn together after Lord InuYasha's near death, and of course Lord InuYasha is pregnant, you may not have scented it but the chemicals a pregnant mate emits were still there; all this combined could certainly make it appear as though one was in heat. Lord InuYasha noticed the changes as well, but attributed it to his more rigorous training, and the beads being gone. All it of made sense, especially as he has not been plagued by sickness in the morning, if he had that may have given it away. Without being able to scent to the pup, it would not have been easy this early for either of you to tell… Let me explain how this occurred."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head for Norio to continue, and took InuYasha's hand. InuYasha was lost; amazed. He had thought something felt different for the last few weeks, but had attributed it to the beads being removed.

Norio sat forward a bit, looking almost excited to explain. "As you know My Lords, when I examine someone, I first read their Ki, and make a connection with their Youkai. Sakunami did this as well when she was comforting Lord InuYasha. I had felt for the last half moon or so that something was different with the young Lord, but was unsure what it was, I knew it was not something dangerous to him, but could discern no more. I thought at first that it had to do with the beads being removed, but figured out last night that was not the reason, that is why I asked Lord InuYasha in here today so I could examine him." Norio took a deep breath, there was much to explain and he didn't want to get ahead of himself. "You see last evening at dinner Lord InuYasha passed by me, he brushed against me, and it came to me through that brief bit of contact what was going on. I felt what I always feel from pupped males. When I connected with his Youkai today it explained to me how the pregnancy occurred."

InuYasha was losing his patience, the tonic he had taken was allowing his emotions to fall back to normal, or as normal they were going to be for a pregnant InuYasha, and at the moment he was back to impatient. "Well, what'd my Youkai tell you?"

Norio realizing he was keeping the two Lords in suspense quickly continued. "You remember the night that you went to retrieve your friends, and you were injured?" InuYasha nodded. "The kotodama was becoming very dangerous; your Youkai sensing this knew that the situation would become dire. It knew you would be in danger of losing your life, therefore, it used it's power to nullify the effects of the herbs the night you and Lord Sesshoumaru marked each other, which because of my orders not to couple was the first time you were together after you were hurt."

Sesshoumaru didn't understand why InuYasha's Youkai would do such a thing simply because InuYasha was in danger from the kotodama; to him it seemed like a very bad time for InuYasha to be pupped. "Why would his Youkai do such a thing, what does the kotodama have to do with InuYasha being pregnant?"

Norio smiled at this, he was amazed by what InuYasha's Youkai had done and was very eager to explain. "Carrying a pup, especially one as powerful as your pups will be would undoubtedly give Lord InuYasha much extra Ki and give his Youkai extra strength to fight the effects of the beads. It did it as an act of self preservation. It is an amazing thing what the young Lord's Youkai did, and if it hadn't he would not have made it through. You see his Youkai saved his life, the pup you two created saved his life."

The tonic had made the herbs within InuYasha's body disperse, and the scent of a pupped mate wafted to Sesshoumaru's nose. His instincts took over; he pulled InuYasha to him, wanting him as near as possible and buried his nose against his brother's neck. His instincts made the smell arousing and it made him want to keep InuYasha close, and protect him even more fiercely than normal. "Mate, pup." His demon had come out knowing it needed to immediately increase the strength of the scent mark his Beta always wore. It would keep him safe; any demon for miles would scent Sesshoumaru on InuYasha and would know he was under his protection. Any Youkai would know that with a scent mark this strong that even approaching InuYasha without Sesshoumaru's permission would mean certain death. Sesshoumaru put his hand protectively over InuYasha's belly, and strengthened his own scent, then pulled InuYasha onto his lap.

InuYasha blushed at his brother doing such a thing in front of Norio and Sakunami; he knew though that he couldn't move away from his brother no matter how embarrassing it was. Sesshoumaru would simply keep him there by holding the back of his neck in his teeth, and growl in an effort to calm him. This was part of being mated, it was part of being InuYoukai, and InuYasha knew this when he asked his brother to mark him right away instead of waiting. Besides that, InuYasha's own instincts were telling him to stay. It was only his human side that was finding the situation embarrassing; his submissive Youkai was purring at the attention, at being protected

Sesshoumaru began stroking InuYasha's hair with his free hand; his other arm was still around InuYasha protectively, his hand over his stomach where the pup was. InuYasha smiled weakly as his brother whispered _Mate, pup… protect.'_. Sakunami smiled at Norio seeing her two Lords, and then at InuYasha. She knew he was embarrassed having her and Norio see this. "He is doing what his instinct demands; he _must _increase the strength of his scent mark upon you. It increases his warning against any who would think to hurt you or your pup. He will be done soon."

Sakunami sighed but kept her sympathetic smile for InuYasha. "He is very pleased My Lord; he is happy. I can feel it very easily because his Youkai has been let free. He is ecstatic about having a pup, and not just because he will have an heir, but because he is going to have a pup with _you_. I know you were somewhat uncomfortable with the idea and wanted to wait until next year, but this is a good thing. You will be alright, Norio, and I, and Lord Sesshoumaru especially will look after you, and take care of you." Her smile grew wider now. "And you can spend the next ten moons relaxing and do what makes you happy… your mate will wait on you hand and foot, he will stay near you all the time."

InuYasha had gotten a little more comfortable, and just allowed Sesshoumaru to do what he needed, he responded to his brothers dominant and protective growls every now and then with a submissive growl or whine of his own. "You said he will stay near me all the time?"

"Hai My Lord, he will be watching over you always, Norio will have to take over doing much of his work, but as his most trusted advisor it is his job to do such."

Sesshoumaru had marked him so strongly InuYasha could smell his brother's scent all over him now, as strong as he scented it on his brother; he was surrounded in it. He looked at Sesshoumaru and saw his eyes changing back to their familiar gold. His brother wasn't confused when his Youkai receded as InuYasha used to be when his Youkai took over. He was fully aware of what he did when it over took him, just as InuYasha was now as well that his strength had increased.

Sesshoumaru looked at him closely. "I have increased your scent marking InuYasha; no one will dare touch you now."

InuYasha simply nodded his head, he was still overwhelmed by the situation, and a bit worried about the pup, they hadn't even asked how it was. "Norio, is the pup alright, its doing well isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru perked up instantly. "Hai Norio, the pup, it is healthy and safe, and my mate is as well?"

Norio looked a bit apprehensive. "From what I could discern from checking over Lord InuYasha he and the pup are fine, but I have not thoroughly examined him yet."

"Then, examine him."

"That was what I was going to get to next, but I know the young Lord is quite uncomfortable with such things, although it is necessary I examine him thoroughly. Normally I would have examined a pregnant patient three weeks ago when the child could be scented, so it is very important."

InuYasha was instantly nervous at what Norio had just said. He was happy Sakunami had retreated to the room where the herbs were kept. "Do ya have to?"

Norio was sensitive to how much this bothered the young half-demon. "Yes My Lord, I do. I know you do not like being examined by healers, but I promise it will not hurt, it will not take long, but I need to be sure that all is as it should be. If there is a problem I would need to know as early as possible so I could prevent you from losing your pup, and to keep you safe. There are many problems I can detect that I can fix if they are found early, or that we can intervene in to help ensure the pup will be born healthy, and that you stay healthy. You can do this for your pup can you not? You want to know that your pup is doing well."

InuYasha looked down at his hands. "U… um… Keh. For my pup." He hated the idea of healers looking at him, but now he was worrying, he knew he couldn't act childish, and there was no reason to fight about it; he was sure if he did Sesshoumaru would force him to be looked at anyway, but _he_ also wanted to know his pup was alright.

Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha, he knew InuYasha hated healers tending to him, but it was important. "InuYasha, I am proud of you; you are growing up."

"Hmm, whatever. I'm such a good puppy." InuYasha just grumbled under his breath

Norio stood up. "Alright then come to the room in the back of my office where you were before. I will take a look at you, and then tell you both everything you need to know, and what to expect right now."

InuYasha stood, getting off of his brothers lap, when Sesshoumaru stood up he embraced him. "I know this bothers you very much Koi; do you want me to be with you while Norio looks at you."

"Hai." InuYasha whispered. He was very nervous and apprehensive, and mostly embarrassed. He knew eventually when the pup was born Sakunami or Norio would see him in a very exposed and vulnerable way, but he figured he would be scared and in such pain then he may not care. Today was different and the idea of someone other than Sesshoumaru touching his body for any purpose bothered him.

After getting undressed InuYasha lay on the bed in the back of Norio's office; Sesshoumaru was standing right next to him. He was entirely uncomfortable; all he had on was his juban, and a cover over his bottom half. He was so nervous waiting for the healer.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed InuYasha's forehead. "Koi, do not be nervous, or embarrassed, Norio is a healer, he examines every pregnant Youkai, it is normal." He paused for a moment. "You know Norio took care of your mother when she was pregnant with you."

InuYasha looked at his brother; he didn't know that about his mother. "He did?"

"Hai Koi, and he took care of her the entire time she was pregnant with you, and he was there when she was in labor with you until Takemaru's forces made him leave. Father had told him not to start any trouble before he arrived, or he would have stayed with her, and killed the bastards…" He was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating. "I remember after Izayoi and Tosan would come back to the family's wing of the palace from seeing Norio every few weeks; your mother would be very happy, knowing you were safe, and healthy, and growing. You were all she and Tosan would talk about for the rest of the day. I think you will feel fine, it is a good trade; to know our pup is healthy, and that you are."

InuYasha shook his head. "I know it is, but I still feel like I'm about to be violated."

"You are not though; Norio is a healer, he gains no pleasure from examining a patient other than the pleasure of know they are alright. I am sure you will not feel as though you have been violated little brother. I think afterwards you will realize you were worrying over nothing. You will be happy to know about our pup, and I think you will see that this is not as bad as you think…" Sesshoumaru sighed. "… I have never been pregnant, but Norio has taken care of me since I was born, he has seen me in many embarrassing situations. He changed my diaper's when I was a pup."

InuYasha crossed his arms. "Like what? I know a diaper change when you were a whelp isn't as bad as this."

"When I was just a few decades younger than you, I was fighting a demon that had attacked me while I was patrolling. During the fight I was thrown; I was able to land, but did skidded into a bush covered in long thorns. After I dispatched him I lay in this very spot for hours while Norio and Sakunami pulled thorns out of my back, legs, and behind for hours. Tosan even came in and teased me."

InuYasha snickered just a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh its just hard to picture you laying here while Norio and Sakunami pulled thorns out of your ass. I guess my great and powerful brother was not always the graceful, perfect creature he is today."

"I was still technically a pup… as are you. If you tell anyone, you will be punished; I will spank you until your bottom is as red as your fire rat robe." Sesshoumaru smiled, he knew InuYasha would never say anything. Although the thought of spanking him was not leaving his mind and it was apparent.

InuYasha smiled back flirtatiously, he could sense how the statement had affected his brother, and decided to tease. "Well big brother, if that is my punishment I think I will yell it through the halls."

Sesshoumaru placed a chaste kiss on his brother's lips, before whispering in a furred ear. "If you crave to be over my lap, and under my hand, I will be more than happy to accommodate. I will smack that perfect little bottom of yours until you beg me to stop, and then some."

InuYasha snorted. "I do not beg, and may take that offer, but stop; you are going to make me hard. Now back to the thorns; did it hurt a lot?"

Sesshoumaru actually laughed a bit. "Hai, it hurt, those thorns were everywhere, and I mean everywhere, I'm lucky one didn't violate me."

"Hai, you were My Lord" Norio walked in, his smirk back remembering Sesshoumaru's behind covered in thorns. "I see you were telling our young Sire here of your mishap with that thorn bush."

"Hai Norio, I was."

Norio chuckled a bit. "It took us hours to remove them; needless to say, our Lord was not in a happy mood that day"

InuYasha tensed a bit as Norio came around to the other side of the bed opposite Sesshoumaru. "Relax My Lord; I only want to feel your stomach right now." InuYasha shook his head nervously, he felt Norio start poking and pushing very low on his stomach, it didn't hurt; simply felt a little strange. Suddenly InuYasha heard the healer whisper as pushed down very low on his abdomen, right above where the soft curls of his pubic hair began. "Found you!" He whispered. "I can feel where the pup is my Lord. It is still a very small area, but it can be felt." Norio took one of InuYasha's hands, and one of Sesshoumaru's and pressed their fingers down where he had just been pressing. "Feel that small rounded bump when you push down, your pup's safe inside."

InuYasha smiled without realizing, and for the first time he didn't feel so nervous, or confused. He never thought he would be doing something like this, but deep down he was a kind hearted person no matter how brash he could be and the thought that his own little pup was right under his fingers made him happy. Knowing where it was made him feel as if he could protect it more, and it made him feel like he had a connection to it he couldn't feel before. "It's so low down."

"It is so low because it is very, very small still. When it grows, it will be higher, up when you are near birthing your pup, your stomach will much larger. You can feel it because it is tight against your stomach; as a male InuYoukai you have both male anatomy, and female anatomy inside, it is more crowded in a males body, and so it is presses against your stomach more, that is why you can feel it. A female would not be able to so easily. Your body is already changing to accommodate your pup."

InuYasha still had his fingers pressed over his stomach, he found it such an odd feeling that it was so close, but he would not see it for ten more moons.

Sesshoumaru looked down at InuYasha, and was glad to see he was smiling. "Do you feel its life, and it's Ki?"

InuYasha looked up at his brother still smiling. "Ha, that's what I've been feeling for the past few weeks, that weird pulse I couldn't explain. I thought it was from the beads being gone, but it's the pup."

InuYasha could have gone without the rest of Norio's examination, which he found uncomfortably invasive. He was complaining about it now as he got dressed, grumbling that there should be some way to check on his pregnancy and he and the pups health that didn't involve his backside.

Sesshoumaru just smirked at him. The elder of the two was proud of his brother for not putting up too much of a fuss, but he still found his whispered complaining slightly amusing. "Koi, you are fine. It did not take long, I know it could not have hurt, and it certainly was not sexual, and now we can be sure that you and our pup are safe and healthy."

InuYasha sighed. "No it didn't hurt, it was uncomfortable though, and I ain't stupid I know it wasn't sexual. And I'm glad to know our pup is safe and growing the way it is supposed to be, but it was still weird feeling; it was _embarrassing_."

Sesshoumaru walked over to his brother, and fixed his haori, closing it shut. "I know it was uncomfortable, but you have to let Norio examine you every moon, and when you deliver the pup, both Norio and Sakunami will see and touch your body for an extended period of time to help you and assist you in bringing our pup into this world. I will only be able to attempt to comfort you, and most likely endure extend rants, and many threats from you."

"I'm sure I'll be big pain, it ain't going to fun, but I've been hurt before; I'll be fine." InuYasha had finished dressing, his brother looked at him closely, he was wearing a dark red haori, and hakama with gold and silver crests on the sleeves, and shoulders. He had always looked good in red Sesshoumaru thought, and he found himself thinking how beautiful he looked. The scent of him pregnant, was almost addictive, but he needed to control himself, he hadn't even really been able to ask InuYasha how he was coping with all of this. "Koi, are you really alright? I know you wanted to wait." He buried his nose in his little brothers hair, as he pulled him into his arms.

InuYasha calmed at the feeling of being cared for. "I'm alright, now that I know I was wrong for believing what I heard."

Sesshoumaru cut him off. "I am sorry you heard such things. Do not doubt that those who said such things will suffer my wrath." Sesshoumaru just held his little brother for a moment. "Lets see what Norio needs to say, then I'm taking you back to our chambers, and I am going to ravish you."

InuYasha blushed darkly, "I… I… you are making me…"

Sesshoumaru moved even close with a feral look in his eyes. "I want you my little mate, my Uke, and I will have you ."

"You're a horny bastard." InuYasha stated before following his brother out of the small room to speak with the Norio.

InuYasha sat nervously next to his brother; he was paranoid thinking something would be wrong because he was farther along than most when Norio first looked at him, and was just hoping everything was ok with his pup.

Norio sat down smiling. "Your pup is doing very well my Lords, growing well, it's size is where it should be. Lord InuYasha, you are doing excellent as well; I can see no problems. Your body is doing exactly what it should to accommodate and care for your pup."

InuYasha sighed relieved, he was worried, and he figured it was a feeling he should get used to, because he didn't see how worrying about his child would ever go away.

Norio looked at Sesshoumaru. "We should worry about Lord InuYasha's comfort right now. He hasn't gained any size yet, but he may become sick in the morning; in fact, I'm surprised he has not already. It usually begins to happen around this time if it hasn't occurred from the beginning."

"Great, I can get sick every morning. Sounds fun." InuYasha sighed, he hated getting sick, he hated when he wasn't as strong as he always was.

"It's alright My Lord; don't worry. I am going to give you a remedy to take every night, it will help. I'm also going to give you a couple tonics to take that will help keep you healthy; the pup will take a lot out of you young Sire."

Norio smirked as he normally did. "You will find that if you have not already (and it is hard to tell because of the influence of the herbs you were taking), that you will suffer from mood swings. Pregnant male demons suffer the worst mood swings. Worse than female demons or humans. Although, there are some side effects to your pregnancy that you and Lord Sesshoumaru will undoubtedly find enjoyable. You will find yourself very often wanting more… intimate attention from your mate, that is something else pregnant males experience more intensely…" InuYasha blushed, and hid his face with his hand a bit as Norio looked at Sesshoumaru. "… and you My Lord will find yourself with the same desires. Lord InuYasha's scent and pregnant state will draw you to him, this is most likely why you both did not notice that you are not in heat. The pregnancy will draw you together physically as if you were. Lord InuYasha's Youkai will call out to yours Lord Sesshoumaru, he is very body will call to you. Lord InuYasha will desire and need your touch, and intimacy with you. It is so you two form an even greater bond. It also happens to keep the pregnant partner feeling content because they know they are cared for, and desired."

InuYasha noticed the lust in his brothers eyes as he looked at him, and he knew he was going to get pounded into oblivion once they were back in their chambers, he almost stiffened at the thought, but willed his cock to behave; he didn't want the scent of his arousal detected by all. InuYasha thought about it for a moment and realized he had craved his brother even more lately. He wanted to be made love to much more often, and just held as well. He had thought heat and the lack of the beads had made him wanton; more needy for his brothers attention sexually, but knew now it was his pregnant body calling to it's Alpha.

Norio continued speaking to Sesshoumaru. "You should give Lord InuYasha a back rub everyday; although he is not carrying the burden of a larger pup yet he will be soon, and it would be good to start now before his back begins to bother him, it will keep his muscles loose."

InuYasha closed his eyes, he was getting Sleepy, but he could hear his brother asking Norio about him.

"Is there anything InuYasha shouldn't do" Sesshoumaru wasn't going to take any chances with his little brother and child, he knew InuYasha would be mad about his question, and even more upset if there were things he couldn't do, but he felt as if he had to ask.

"No, My Lord, he can do everything he did before, eventually things will be more difficult, but the Young Lord may keep up with his usual activities. He can still take all his lessons, he can practice his fighting, spar, keep up with his training. I would suggest allowing Lord InuYasha to judge what he can and cannot do. If he is too tired for his lessons he should rest, if he feels energetic, and wants to go for a walk or spar he should, and you should indulge the young Lord." Sesshoumaru nodded, he would definitely be indulging his brother.

Norio continued, "You two are not ordinarily in situations where you need to fight right now, so we don't have to worry about that, but the young Lord is perfectly capable of defending himself if it was needed. Although I do know that even if the young Sire was not carrying a pup you would defend him with your life. He is not fragile though."

Sesshoumaru looked over at InuYasha noticing he was asleep. "Norio is there anything else you need to tell me, my mate is almost asleep."

"That is from the tonics I gave him, they had a sleeping draught in them, as I expected he was going to get upset. He needs to rest after how he was earlier. But no My Lord, we are done. I want to check on InuYasha once every few weeks for now, and if anything comes up, or Lord InuYasha does not feel well please tell me immediately."

"We will definitely tell you." Sesshoumaru pulled InuYasha over against him; he was already in that place halfway between sleep and wake. "Koi, we are done. You are so sleepy." InuYasha was well past the time that he had normally started napping lately, and that coupled with the sleeping draught had done him in.

Norio interjected. "Demons in the womb take quite a bit of energy from their carrying parent, the pup will even take your Ki My Lord. The stronger the parents, the stronger the pup, and the stronger the pup the more Ki they take, and the more they tire the carrying mate. Both of you being as strong as you are, being the sons of Tokunori the pup may very well be the strongest Youkai to yet live; stronger than your father even. Remember, males mated to males make the strongest pup, this pup will have amazing abilities I believe, as well the pups you will have in the future. Your children are destined for great things." Norio smiled as he looked at InuYasha leaning against Sesshoumaru, he looked peaceful at rest, an expression that normally was only seen by Sesshoumaru. "My Lord your mate is still very young, care for him well, he will need it. Knowing Lord InuYasha, and seeing how he reacted today, I am expecting his moods to be drastic. I know it will be aggravating at times, but you must not lose your temper with him, you need to comfort him when he is down, do something to keep him content, so on and so forth. Now I think you should take Lord InuYasha back to your chambers, he is exhausted."

Sesshoumaru stood, pulling InuYasha closer to him; cradling the smaller form in his arms. The Demon Lord turned to Norio and Sakunami before leaving the healers office. "Norio, have all the servants in this palace gathered in the audience chamber in an hour. I will be there sometime after. I will punish those who hurt my mate!"

Sakunami stepped forward. "My Lord I believe I know who it is that started these rumors, I reprimanded them already for saying such things. I believe it was the two boar Youkai who work in the kitchen."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "They will be dealt with, and I will put the fear of Kami-sama into the other servants as well for gossiping about my mate. I will ensure that it does not happen again."

Norio bowed. "As you should My Lord, you and our young Sire deserve the utmost respect, and the stress is not good for Lord InuYasha in his state. Knowing his personality, I believe he will be quite emotional during his pregnancy, he has fire in him just like your Lord father, and it will blaze to an inferno during this time."

Sesshoumaru smiled ever so slightly as he looked at InuYasha asleep in his arms thinking to himself. '_He is my little fire, and I will not allow ANYONE to hurt him.'_"Sakunami, Please come to our room in about an hour, I do not want InuYasha left alone while I deal with the swine that upset him."

"Of course My Lord, I am more than happy to stay with the young Sire."

Sesshoumaru took a step forward, then sighed as Norio began to slide the door open. "I thank both of you for caring for InuYasha when I was not here."

Norio bowed his head. "We would do nothing less for Lord InuYasha… we treasure him as well. He is very special."

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself. "That he is." He whispered before leaving the healers office.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the hall with his sleeping brother in his arms, only to be almost instantly harassed by his grandfather, great uncle, and mother. They had scented InuYasha's pregnancy and had been waiting for the brothers to leave the healers office.

Amaterasu stepped forward first running a hand lightly over her sons cheek, then over InuYasha's. "You two will be having a heir… I thought you were waiting?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, he didn't want to explain all this now. "We were Okasan, it happened without our knowledge. If you want the particulars you may ask Norio; he will explain."

InuTsuki moved forward towards the healers door along with Itomaru and Amaterasu, but Sesshoumaru made them freeze in mid stride. "InuYasha and I are not ignorant, we know what you all have done, and although the outcome has made myself, and InuYasha happy, and loved, and fulfilled beyond description, it was a sneaky thing to do."

InuTsuki looked at his grandson. "What do you mean pup?"

Sesshoumaru looked past his grandfather to his great uncle. "Tell me Ojisama, who would you have chosen as a mate for me had I voted for you?"

Itomaru stepped forward slowly. "InuYasha is who you would have been mated to should I had won your favor."

Amaterasu moved toward her son. "We did it because you two needed a push in the right direction; this was the only way to do it, and now you have a mate to love. We are sorry to have manipulated you, but InuYasha could not be left out in the wilds in his heat, there were far too many that sought him. He is an Uke, and easily could have ended up the submissive to any number of fools; leaving you to rescue him, and kill any pup that may have been conceived. We would have had to have his forced bond dissolved… it would have been extremely painful for your brother; we would not abide him suffering such things. In addition, it would not have would not bode well for our clan, he would have been forcibly mated to some cur, raped. He is meant to be with you. We knew you would not accept the idea of taking him as a mate unless you fell in love with him on your own."

Sesshoumaru looked at the three conspirators. "I have always loved InuYasha, I can admit that now."

Itomaru took Sesshoumaru's chin lightly in his hand. "We were well aware that you would not have a mate forced upon you, and we were certain you would vote for the one who commanded you to bring your brother home. I had very little interest in heading the counsel, and my brother wanted the position therefore we decided he would be the one who told you that he would force you to bring InuYasha back. This is in addition to the fact that your grandfather has never approved of InuYasha being on his own. We could not tell either of you that you were supposed to be mates, both of you would have scoffed at such a notion. We may have arranged for you two to be in close proximity, but the mating came of your own feelings for each other, nothing else."

"This is what your father, my son wanted." InuTsuki said softly. "There is more to it though; you and InuYasha are meant for each other, you have a destiny to fulfill."

Sesshoumaru kept his mask of indifference intact, hiding his deep curiosity. "I have heard mention of this before, what is this 'destiny'?"

Amaterasu chose to speak now, her voice soft. "We do not know, there are few who know anything about it, and even their knowledge is extremely limited. None of them will tell you anything though; you and InuYasha will have to discover it yourselves."

"Hn, we are aware. Norio knows something, but he will not speak about it to me or InuYasha."

"Nor will he speak to us of it either son. You will just have to wait and see. Now take your mate to your chambers, he needs his rest." Sesshoumaru's mother patted his back pushing him in the direction of his chambers. He looked over his shoulder for a moment and watched the three conspirators enter Norio's office.

When he got back to their chambers Sesshoumaru set his little brother down on the bed, and went to change, his armor was heavy, and he wanted something more comfortable to wear. He came back to find InuYasha awake and sitting on the bed, scratching his ear with his foot. Sesshoumaru smirked at his brothers canine behavior; it was amusing; in fact he found it cute.

"Sesshou, how the hell did I get here?"

Sesshoumaru smiled sympathetically. "I carried you, you fell asleep in Norio's office."

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest pouting. "You carried me through the place, oh gods Sesshou someone could have seen it. Ya ain't supposed to be carrying me around like that; I must have looked like a little bitch."

Sesshoumaru sat down next to his brother. "No one saw you except for Ojiisama, Ojisama, and my mother. They were waiting outside the door after having scented us in Norio's office and pregnancy."

"Those sneaky bastards are always snooping around."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I confronted them, they admitted it."

InuYasha turned towards his brother, and jumped to his feet while still on their enormous bed. "I knew it, I told ya we were right!"

"Hai. We were Koi, and although it turned out for the best I think we should repay them in kind for their manipulation."

InuYasha grinned evilly. "What are we going to do big brother?' InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were both excited by this idea, it gave them a chance for vengeance and to enact the brotherly mischief that they never did when they were younger.

Sesshoumaru tapped his chin, not as though he was considering the idea of revenge, but because he was completely unsure of what to do. "I do not know, but we will think of something, and teach our elders a lesson. Right now there are other things I would rather occupy myself with, like a naked mate in bed with me."

InuYasha blushed as Sesshoumaru pulled him closer, practically devouring his brothers lips. He noticed when he pulled back, the drooping ears of his lover, a tell tale sign something was wrong. "Koi, what is wrong, your ears are almost flat to your head?"

InuYasha sighed, his voice was merely a whisper. "I shouldn't have ever doubted you, I should have believed in you, that you would never hurt me in any way… what is wrong with me to have believed such things? I am a bad mate!" He threw himself over his mates lap. "Punish me, beat with a strap if you must, I am a terrible mate… so disrespectful, I will except your judgment."

Sesshoumaru, _would_ punish his mate if he misbehaved very badly, but he would _never_ do anything more than spanking him with his hand, he would never switch him or whip him, and he saw _no_ reason presently to punish InuYasha. He had only spanked InuYasha once; the first week InuYasha was in the palace because he was _extremely_ rude to a visiting Lord. He had not done such a thing since before they were mated.

Sesshoumaru stroked his brothers back and behind. "I will _not_ spank you with a strap. I will not spank you for becoming upset. As I have told you; if you crave such things because you find pleasure in them I _will_ give you what you want, but I will NOT hit you will a strap, or anything other than my hand, and certainly when you have done nothing wrong." Sesshoumaru pulled the little half demon on to his lap, leaving light kisses as over his face as he held him. "You my love are pregnant, your emotions are all over, and you were being influenced by the herb while you were shocked and scared. I know you trust me, I know you love me; I can feel it through our bond." Sesshoumaru lightly coaxed his brothers head to his shoulder. "I harbor no ill feelings toward you, it is not your fault. I spent your entire life breaking your heart, I have mended it now, but I know there are still scars. I knew when I told you that you would be my mate that I would have to prove myself to you. It is my fault that you would ever have doubts."

Sesshoumaru had said what he needed to, he would show InuYasha his feeling in a more pronounced way. He took the smaller ones lips again, plundering the sweetness that laid inside, his passion had never been so deep. They kissed for a long while before Sesshoumaru decided he was interested in licking Koinu ears, he left his little brother a writhing mess, his haori falling off at the shoulders, face flushed, little yelps and moans escaping his lips. That is why InuYasha had one of the shocks of his life at his brothers next words. "Koi, I want you to take me, you be Seme this time."

InuYasha shook his head quickly, making sure he wasn't hearing things or dreaming. They were laying on the bed now, Sesshoumaru hovering above the smaller male. "Sesshou, did you just say you want to be… Uke?"

Sesshoumaru simply nodded as he smiled seductively at InuYasha.

"Why Sesshou?"

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow a little confused, he has expected his brother to jump at this chance. "I have always planned on letting you take me at times, and the first time must come eventually, I think now is a good time. Why, do you not want to be inside of me baby brother?"

InuYasha shook his vigorously. "Ha, I want to be Seme yes, I _want_ to be inside of you, but do you really want to do this or are you trying to repair what you think I feel is my broken masculinity from being pregnant? I only want to do it if you really want to do this too; I don't wanna fuck you if you ain't wanting it. Ya know I've never made love to anyone before, I want the first time to be for just pleasing my mate, a mate that _wants _me to please them."

Sesshoumaru smoothed his fingers over InuYasha's cheek, looking directly into his younger brothers eyes. "I want to do this. I want your cock in me!" His voice was serious; unwavering, and InuYasha knew his brother was telling the truth. The Demon Lord never lied.

InuYasha looked up at golden orbs, still half lidded with passion. "Have you ever done this before?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Yes, but only with father."

InuYasha's eyes went wide. "You submitted your body; gave it to Tosan?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Of course I did, I am a Youkai noble, who do you think teaches the eldest son about sex. If you had lived in the palace I would have taught you, as the eldest brother it is my duty to teach my baby brother… I was just a little late. It has been several hundred years though, I am sure my body is like that of a virgin now, but I want it. I i_want_/i you inside of me InuYasha… I am yours to dominate baby brother."

His brother's declaration took InuYasha into a place where he felt power over his brother. He always felt a bit of power knowing his responses in bed would spur his brother into certain actions, but it wasn't like this. Lips crashed into lips, as InuYasha pressed the elder of the two back against the bed. Clothes were removed quickly and strewn about, all the while their lips never ceased touching, and for the first time Sesshoumaru allowed InuYasha total control; of the kisses, of everything.

It was a strange feeling for InuYasha to be allowed to attack his brothers mouth and tongue with absolutely no resistance, and he reveled in it. He ground his now naked hips and freed erection against his brother's, loving the sounds he made, and he understood now why Sesshoumaru always went after him with such vigor. It felt so good to him to know that his ministrations were causing these reactions in his normally very dominate mate; it aroused him endlessly. He pulled back, seeing the flushed look on his brothers face; different than how he normally looked like when they made love and he knew instantly what he must normally look like. He licked up his brothers neck to his ear, whispering the profanities he loved to speak when they were together. "I'm gonna to fuck you so hard big brother! You're gonna to beg your baby brother to do this to you again."

Sesshoumaru whined at his words and precum dribbled out steadily as his little brothers words heated him more, he felt hard beyond description. He hadn't felt this way in long years since his father had taken him, but he craved it. He may be Alpha and Seme to his brother, but this temporary lose of power was intoxicating. "Talk is cheap little brother, give me all you have."

InuYasha took his challenge, he reached above their bed for the oil. He sat up on his knees straddling his elder brother dipping his fingers seductively into the bottle of oil. "Ya ready for me Sesshou?" InuYasha said as he licked his lips.

Sesshoumaru just nodded, as his younger brother began prodding at his entrance. InuYasha was careful, slicking the tender skin on the outside, tantalizing his brother with the soft touches he placed his fingers against his most private place.

"Gods Koi, please stop teasing." The demon Lord wanted InuYasha, he was too aroused for the teasing touches. InuYasha smirked as he inserted a slender finger inside his brother. "Oh Gods Sesshou, so tight."

Sesshoumaru moaned loudly before offering his brother a retort. "And you think you are not. Now you will know how delicious you feel to me; you, even now are tighter than any virgin I have ever had."

"Maybe you will have to familiarize yourself with how tight I am again after I am finished with you." InuYasha kissed his brothers neck, as he moved his finger in and out of his dominate mate.

Sesshoumaru tugged back his brothers hair exposing his neck; he nipped his way up to his cheek, and to a furred ear. "Oh I will Koi, I will be reacquainting myself with your very tight ass as soon as you are finished with me." InuYasha whimpered at his words as he became harder. He may have been granted the Seme position, but he was a submissive, and hearing his brothers words was wholly arousing.

The half Demon licked and nipped his way down to his elder brothers pert nipple; he had never done this before as the top; it was different. He circled his tongue around the tender bud as he continued fucking his brother with his finger. He wondered as he gently sucked if his brother would enjoy the less gentle touches that he did. He carefully took the little nub between his teeth and gently bit, at the same time inserting another digit into his brother's tight hole. He smirked as Sesshoumaru arched against him, crying out. "Nnnnnngggghh… gods; m… more Koi! Harder… b… bite ha… harder, fingers… I w… want them h… harder."

InuYasha panted heavily against his brother's chest, he felt like he could cum from his words alone. "A… any… anything you want b… big brother." He bit harder on Sesshoumaru's nipple, pulling it, stretching it, as he flicked his tongue across it. At the same time fingers that had been unsure before pounded his elder mate with abandon.

InuYasha slowly made his way down his brother's torso, his tongue working expertly at drawing out whatever response he wanted. There was something the young half demon wanted to do, he had for a while. He made his way closer to his brothers bobbing erection, kissing and licking at a torturously slow pace. He made he way finally to Sesshoumaru's arousal and kissed the head, then licked it gathering the precum on his tongue; savoring the taste. He blew across the moist skin making his brothers hips jump and eliciting a sound like none he had ever heard from his brother; a whine like puppy; like he normal sounded, asking for more.

"You know Sesshou, I have wanted to suck you for so long… take your big hard cock in my mouth; down my throat. I want to lick every inch of this huge dick." InuYasha breath hitched at the thought; his brothers cock was so hard all ready. So ready that part of him wanted to thrust himself upon it right then, but he stayed himself, he was not Uke this time. "Gods Alpha, it's so hard seeing your cock not to just sit on top of you, and taking you inside of me… I'm not going to though, I'm going to suck until your hot cum flows down my throat. And then I'm going to fuck you through this bed of ours."

Sesshoumaru pulled his younger brother up for a kiss before he began, the same way InuYasha always did to him. InuYasha smiled as he pulled away; he hovered over his brother, their eyes locked. InuYasha nipped his brothers jaw enticingly, making the elder writhe beneath him. His fingers still continued thrusting in and out. "I love you Sesshou."

"I love you too." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, the next thing he felt was InuYasha's mouth engulf his cock, and a third finger being pressed inside of him. He arched off the bed at the wider intrusion finally feeling InuYasha massaging his prostate. "InuYasha please."

InuYasha moved up and down over his brothers cock, he tried to give his brother as good as he got, and mimicked the actions his brother practiced on him. His tongue flicked, lips tightened around the heated flesh, he took the entirety of his brother, letting him slide down his throat wondering how he was accomplishing such a thing. He swirled his tongue over the sensitive head, scraping lightly with his fangs up and down the hardened shaft, making Sesshoumaru pant and beg for more. He loved the taste of his brothers length and decided that even if he was Uke, he was doing this more. InuYasha stroked up and down his brothers body his free hand as he sucked, and continued preparing his brother; hitting his pleasure spot every time he took his cock all the way down his throat.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore, he wanted his brother inside of him. It was too much; the soft fingers caressing him and deftly stimulating the most sensitive places on his body. The other hand he pressed against with every thrust of fingers as he begged for more, and the hot, wet mouth on his cock, giving every bit of pleasure it could.

InuYasha worked very hard, concentrating, trying to give his brother the best blow job he'd ever had, he ran his tongue lightly over the vein on the underside causing Sesshoumaru to whine again for more, then he would do it once more, only pressing harder this time, giving Sesshoumaru what he wanted. He began to move faster, sucking harder, tightening his mouth around his brothers arousal as he took clues from him knowing he was close. He wanted to drink his brother down, his throat and mouth filled with his essence. He felt Sesshoumaru stiffen beneath his hands, and he gave a few more tight sucks with his mouth before he was rewarded, he swallowed and sucked every last bit off greedily, then let the softening member fall from his lips before he licked every inch, getting any he had missed.

He sat up tossing his hair back as he did, then crawled up his brothers now sweaty and spent body. "Do you know how good you taste Sesshou? Do you know how much your baby brother liked drinking you down?" He smirked feeling his brothers cock against his ass, stirring again from his words. "Hmm, you like it when your naughty little Beta talks dirty to you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hai."

InuYasha licked a line up his brothers jaw as he made his way to a pointed ear. "Did you like your little pregnant Beta's mouth on your cock, should I do it to you from now on, even when I am Uke?"

"Hai Koi, I will gladly take your mouth on my cock anytime you want to put it there." InuYasha took his brother's lips, with his own, he wanted to taste the mingling flavors of his brothers cum, and his mouth together. They kissed passionately, InuYasha letting Sesshoumaru have as much control as he wanted, they massaged their tongues against each others, both moaning at the loving arousal it enkindled within them. InuYasha finally pulled away leaving tiny nips and kisses on his brothers lips.

"Please Koi… I want to feel you inside of me."

InuYasha oiled his cock at his brothers request, nervous about actually entering his brother. He knew it would hurt a bit, and he had never done this before. In a way he was afraid he might not be good enough, but he pushed his slight anxiety aside. He carefully pressed himself against his brothers entrance moving very slowly, afraid of going too fast. When he got the head through Sesshoumaru 's tight ring of muscle his brother urged him to continue. "InuYasha, you are not going to hurt me, do not worry about that." InuYasha felt his brothers hands on his ass urging him to press farther in until he felt his body meet Sesshoumaru's.

InuYasha did for Sesshoumaru what he always did for him, and waited until he knew his elder brother was ready. He licked the underside of Sesshoumaru's chin, and nipped; an _extremely_ submissive gesture, only made by Beta's. Sesshoumaru thought that it must have made InuYasha feel more secure in being on top as his brother certainly was not the dominate between them.

InuYasha knew he could begin when he felt strong arms and legs wrap around his body, Sesshoumaru hips pressing toward him. He moved slowly at first, a little unsure of himself, but quickly sped up, encouraged by elder brothers moans. A hand gripped his ass, and two slender fingers entered him as he thrust. He yelled out his brothers name at being filled unexpectedly. "Ses…Sesshou… ma… ru."

Sesshoumaru panted out. "You like that Koi?" InuYasha couldn't hold himself up anymore with his cock in his brothers tight body, and Sesshoumaru's fingers inside of him. He rested his head against Sesshoumaru's neck, panting and moaning hot breath on his elder brother's skin.

Sesshoumaru could feel the difference in his brother, he was in that state that he couldn't resist; wanton and hungry. Even though he was the one on the bottom, he knew InuYasha was used to being penetrated in such away, and it was a good way to prepare him for when he would take him after they were done.

InuYasha smirked as he angled his hips hitting his elder brothers pleasure spot, hitting it every time he drove into him. He ran his hands all over his brothers body; he wanted to make him feel needed and worshipped. Just like he felt when his brother made love to him.

InuYasha rolled his hips, and captured his brothers bottom lip in his teeth; he was very comfortable on top now. "You like this big brother? Do you like your little brother inside of you?"

"Hai; I love you in me." InuYasha pressed his lips softly against his brother's, and relished the feel of satiny skin beneath his hands. He grabbed Sesshoumaru's arousal jerking him as he thrust inside. He wanted to hear his brother cry out his name, feel quivering flesh underneath his fingers. He felt his ass beginning to clench around his brothers fingers and knew he'd cum first if he didn't do something.

InuYasha licked the shell of his brothers pointed ear, knowing how talking dirty aroused him. "Cum for me Alpha. Cum for me and then take me and fuck me hard! Make me scream and beg for your cock." He felt his brother tighten around him as he pounded his prostate. He jerked him hard a few times before he felt the warmth of Sesshoumaru's cum hit his chest and stomach. He couldn't believe how pleasurable the tightening of his brothers was around him. It only took a few moments before he howled with his own completion; filling the Demon Lord with his essence.

The half demon caught a bit of his breath before speaking again. "Was I good Sesshounii-san? Did I fuck you good Alpha?"

Sesshoumaru growled possessively before pulling himself out from underneath his brother and flipping him onto his stomach. He was hard again already, and knowing his actions while being taken had loosened InuYasha he quickly and haphazardly poured oil over his cock, before thrusting in all at once. "You fucked your Alpha very well, now your Alpha is going to fuck you, little Uke."

He smirked at his little brothers willingness to go back to his Uke position so easily. "Gods, please Sesshou."

Sesshoumaru licked a furred ear a he thrust mercilessly into the smaller male beneath him. InuYasha was flat on the bed; he grabbed behind his right knee pulling it up to the side; letting him go deeper. The elder of the two caressed the soft skin of his brother and placed kisses up and down his back and shoulders; nipping lightly when he reached his neck. He took a puppy ear into his mouth causing InuYasha to buck beneath him and let out whines and mewls wantonly. The half demon behaved very submissively when his ears were touched and Sesshoumaru enjoyed it. He loved his brother acknowledging his Alpha status, it only hardened him more.

InuYasha's body felt like it is was on fire, a pleasant warm fire that started in his ass and cock and spread over the rest of his body. He began whimpering and moaning loudly as the talented hand of his brother snaked around him finding his drooling length trapped between his body and the bed. He pushed up his hips a bit, keeping them pressed up against the invading cock so his brother could stroke his heated length. InuYasha's hips jumped sharply as his cock was squeezed and pumped, and his ears were fondled with his brothers sinful tongue. "Ahhhh… Sesshou… aaahh… haaa. Please."

Sesshoumaru whispered into the ear he was licking as he rammed his cock harder and deeper into the little body beneath him. "Please what?"

"Ahhh, uhhh… please let me cum."

Sesshoumaru purred in mates ear, he smiled noticing that the heat from his breath aroused the little half demon even more. "Anything you desire." His stroking became more insistent, as he became determined to make his little brother cum. He changed his stroking so it matched his thrusts and within moments he felt the warmth of cum spill over his hand and his cock being squeezed so hard he thought he may never pull it out of his brother.

Both males howled like dogs at the same time as they came. "Ahhhhhoooooooooooooo." Sesshoumaru collapsed on the smaller body below him, his kissing InuYasha all over the back of his neck, and his cheek. He rolled off of him, neither of the brothers liking the feeling of coming apart, and pulled him closed stealing his lips. The two kissed for a long time before they pulled away sated and content.

They had laid together for along while afterwards. InuYasha had his face pressed against his brothers chest, their legs were entwined together. Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother, only seeing the top of his head, a soft fuzzy ear was near his lips. He was thinking of his brother appreciating all that he was. _He's perfect; so very sweet, yet mouthy. He's strong and cocky but soft and loving all at the same time.'_

InuYasha looked up at his brother; his voice was just a whisper. "Sesshou, can I ask you something?"

Sesshoumaru smoothed his brothers hair reassuringly. He could tell his brother was apprehensive. "Yes Koi, you may ask me anything. I will answer you honestly."

"When you saved Kanta's father; the little otter demon. Shippou begged you. Why did you do it?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply after a long silence. "Tell me baby brother, do you ever miss Tosan? I know you did not know him for more than a few moments, but do you long for him?"

InuYasha felt his eyes about to tear, he had always wanted his father, he had always felt it was his fault his father died. He had seen his mother cry alone at night when he was very little. Whenever he would go to her in these times she would speak of his father. "Yes. I think of him everyday, I can only remember him naming me. And I am glad I do not suffer the memory of a human, or I wouldn't have that. I can scent him in the fur on Tetsusaiga, it's his fur, his fang, and I know this. It haunts me. I am to blame for this death."

"What could you have done? You were a newborn pup. I chose not to assist him… if… if I did he would have lived. I revived your little friends father because Tensaiga wanted me to. I know father speaks through my sword. He does so for many reasons…." Sesshoumaru pulled his brother closer. This subject of their father upset his mate. He knew this. "… Why do you ask this little Koi?"

InuYasha sniffled. "I don't know; I was thinking about us being fathers, then started thinking about Tosan. I always wondered if you did that because it had something to do with him."

"It did, I attempted to make myself believe it had to do with finding Naraku, and that may have been part of the reason that the sword sang, but I could not leave a child without a father if there was something I could do… I miss Tosan very much. I wish you could have known him. He was very much like you. You are more him than I ever have been. He would be proud of you."

"He would be?"

"He cared for you greatly. It is normal for a demon to care most for their mate, even more than their pups; he cared for us more than anything. That is why he was willing to give up his life for yours."

"I wish he hadn't"

Sesshoumaru didn't like that, he wanted his brother to value his own life above all, like he now did. "Never say such things. You must live, and live happily; it is what he wanted for you. It is what he died for."

"But I miss him and I never even got to talk to him."

"You will always miss him because he is your father. He is a part of you, and you will never lose that connection. You must come to terms with it."

"But it makes me sad."

"I am aware that it does. There are many things of his in this palace, I will gather some things of his for you; journals, scrolls, and some other items maybe it will help. Tomorrow I will take you to his study, it is as he left it."

"Thank you Sesshou."

Sesshoumaru pet his brother, trying to soothe him. He heard InuYasha's breathing even out as he quickly fell asleep. Sesshoumaru detangled himself from InuYasha and then covered him. He knew Sakunami must be waiting outside the bedroom in the other area of their chambers. It had been more than an hour.

Sesshoumaru quickly got dressed, sighing that he couldn't just thrown on something simple. No, he had to appear regal, and properly dressed. He put on his armor, Mokomoko-sama, and swords. _"What an annoyance; dealing with these fools.' _The Lord was certainly pissed, he wanted to be lying with his all too emotionally vulnerable mate, he was worried about him. He did not want to leave him, and he silently prayed that he did not wake while he was gone.

She stepped out of the bedroom, and saw Sakunami sitting on a cushion looking out into the garden. She stood up when she heard Sesshoumaru approach and inclined her head. "Lord Sesshoumaru. I trust Lord InuYasha is sleeping… or you would not be leaving."

"Correct, my Youkai is already quite unsettled with the idea of leaving his side." Sesshoumaru's entire body felt uncomfortable, it was as if his Youkai was fighting with him, trying to make him go back.

"It is to be expected My Lord. It will become easier for a time. Then of course it will become more difficult as Lord InuYasha is closer to birthing the pup. You are a born Alpha My Lord, it is your instinct to protect, and after the young Lord became so upset it of course more difficult."

"It is difficult, it will require me to bring him to my study when I work I believe. He can take his lessons there for now."

Sakunami smiled, her Lord was very overprotective. "Is Lord InuYasha alright now? I do not sense much distress from him."

"Hn, he seems so, although I am certain he must be frightened."

"He is, much more than he is showing; I can sense it, although I am sure you will take good care of him."

"I will. Now I must deal with those who chose to disrespect my mate. I will not be too long."

"I am sure you will handle the situation flawlessly. Do not worry about Lord InuYasha, I will sense if he wakes."

Sesshoumaru left his chambers; he was not happy, he stormed through the hallways until he reached the audience chamber. Two guards slid the doors open for him. He walked quickly to the wide raised platform where he sat, and settled himself on the ornate pillows set out for him. Norio being his most trusted advisor was on his right now kneeling on a pillow. He looked over all his servants that were now kneeling with their hands in front of them, foreheads pressed against the backs of them.

He was seething. He knew from what Sakunami had said who had started the rumors, but he knew that many of his servants gossiped and repeated the foul words, and did so within earshot of InuYasha, which they were aware was from quite a distance. He had advised the servants before he retrieved InuYasha from the countryside that his Koinu ears gave him amazing hearing and that they needed to be careful what they said.

He kept on an expression of boredom while making his aura stretch out; filling the room. He wanted them all to cower in fear. "Who am I?" He asked plainly.

There were no answers, none had raised their heads. " I asked; who am I?" His voice was louder now, and laced with a bit of anger.

One of his most loyal and liked servants answered. "You are Lord Sesshoumaru, our Lord. The Lord of the West, first born son of Tokunori; the Inu no Taisho."

"Very good Shoji, you will be rewarded." Sesshoumaru took a deep breath as he tried to control his rage. "Who is my mate?"

One servant that Sesshoumaru did not recognized sat up, never lifting his eyes. "My Lord, your mate is Lord InuYasha, you brother, and second son to the great Tokunori; the Inu no Taisho."

"Very good , you shall be rewarded as well." Sesshoumaru stood up. "Now that we have established who I am, and who my mate is, let us examine why he was not shown the respect his station requires." He walked through the servants; circling them slowly. "There is NO reason! …Who was gossiping about my mate?"

Sesshoumaru waited silently for several minutes as he continued walking around the servants. His aura was foreboding; dangerous. "WHO? Who said that I was using my mate for an heir. WHO SAID I WOULD SEND HIM AWAY ONCE HE BIRTHED ME AND HEIR?!"

A servant moved forward, falling to her knees, practically kissing Sesshoumaru's shoes. "My Lord, it was the boar Youkai in the kitchen. I have heard such rumors, I did not repeat them, but I should have told My Lord of it. I will accept any punishment you deem suitable for me."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the young servant girl. He smelled no lie on her. "Sit up little Youkai. You have redeemed your mistake of not informing with your information."

The Demon Lord sat back down on his cushion. He pointed to the two he knew had started the rumor. "Come forward."

The two moved cautiously forward. "You presume to know _This Sesshoumaru's _motives, what is in This Sesshoumaru's mind. You spoke ill of my mate… you _will_ pay."

The two servants stood proudly almost challenging Sesshoumaru. "But My Lord he is a half…" The other servant spoke up when the first paused "A half bree….."

Nobody saw what happened; it was too fast, but before the words crossed their lips their bodies lay on the floor; their heads several feet away. Sesshoumaru retracted his whip and stood. "The phrase "Half Breed" is forbidden in this palace. In fact it is forbidden in the Western Lands." He turned to Norio. "Norio, see a proclamation is sent out, the term "Half Breed" is forbidden under severe punishment… possibly death." Sesshoumaru walked towards the doors to leave yet stopped before he passed through, not turning around, he spoke. "I do not care what is your station; if you hear any disrespectful words spoken of my mate you _will_ seek me out and inform me of it immediately! If something of this nature happens again, and I am not told of it I will have every one of you whipped, and the one that began the rumor will die… painfully… by This Sesshoumaru's hand."

Sesshoumaru walked back to his chambers; finding Sakunami still sitting vigilantly inside the outer room. "Thank you Sakunami. I trust InuYasha did not wake?"

She stood up, bowing slightly to her lord. "I just checked on him a short time ago. He is sleeping peacefully now… although he sensed you not being there, and it made him quite restless earlier when you first left. My Lord this will happen whilst your mate is pregnant."

"Thank you. I will be keeping him close to me, my Youkai will allow nothing less."

"Well My Lord, consider that your Youkai would already want to stay near because your mating in new, then consider how young your mate is, how upset he became earlier, the fact that this was unexpected, and your Youkai will be very adamant that you stay at his side. Remember to be patient with him, he is a pup himself and is temperamental, I warn you that times will be difficult in the coming moons. You will have to keep yourself calm, as I am sure he will try your patience."

"I expect he will, but I will help him through this. I have wanted an heir for centuries. He is giving me a great gift, I will treat him like a god."

"Good My Lord. Unless there is anything else you require of me?"

"No Sakunami. This day has been exhausting thus far; I think I will join my brother in a nap."

"Shall I advise the kitchen that you and the young Sire will take dinner in your chambers."

"A fine idea. I think InuYasha will not want the attention he will undoubtedly draw today."

Sesshoumaru entered the bedroom in his chambers. As he looked at his sleeping mate he smiled the smile he only could in the presence of his brother. He removed his armor, placing it in the wardrobe when he heard InuYasha stirring.

"Sesshou, did you leave?" InuYasha rubbed his eyes, then sat up and scratched his ear with his foot.

"Hai, I needed to take care of an issue. Sakunami was in the outer room though, I did not leave you alone"

"Ya didn't have to do that; I would've been fine. I ain't a tiny pup you know."

Sesshoumaru continued changing. "I am aware of such… although little brother… my Youkai would not have been fine."

"Hmm. Can you bring me some bed clothes?" InuYasha was trying to make some kind of conversation between them as he thought to ask his brother what he wanted to. Sesshoumaru handed him long pair of silk shorts, and short yukata. InuYasha was impatient though, and he didn't have a way with words like his elder brother. "Sesshou, did you leave because of me? Was it because of what the servants said?"

"Hai little brother. It was." Sesshoumaru Finished tying the himo on his deep blue yukata and sat down next to InuYasha.

InuYasha sat behind his brother and began braiding his brothers hair. "D… did you kill anyone?"

"Hai." Sesshoumaru answered dryly.

"You didn't have to do that. I didn't want ya to kill anybody." InuYasha had no problem with his brother scaring the hell out of the servants or getting rid of them, but he wasn't happy about them being killed.

"Koi, I must. You may not demand their respect, but they must give it to you. If they do not, and I do not punish them they will lose all for respect for me as the Lord in these lands; that would not be safe for the West. Rumors would spread, other Lords would challenge us. What they said was not a rude slip of the tongue; it undermined our entire mating. It was not my plan to kill them, but they began to call you, to call… you a…"

"What a half breed?"

"Hai. I will not allow it. Uttering those words is punishable by death if I deem it so in these lands now… that term is forbidden."

InuYasha tied a piece of silk at the end of the brother's braid, and wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru from behind. "It doesn't really bother me anymore."

Sesshoumaru turned around, and placed his hand on InuYasha's stomach. "This pup, our pup, any we ever have will be part human. I will _not _have them hear such words... EVER. You should not have, and I should never have used them, but our pups will NOT hear them! Do you understand now?" He was not yelling at his brother, his emotions were only intense about this particular situation. Much of it came from his guilt that he had ever thought of InuYasha badly because of his mixed heritage.

"Hai. I understand." InuYasha sat quietly for a moment. "Sesshou, tell me you love me." He knew Sesshoumaru loved him but he needed this. Although a few months ago he never would have asked to hear such a thing he had changed. Nothing that made InuYasha who he was had changed but he was open to and craved affection from his mate now. It was the natural progress in mating; for a Beta mate to become needy to the others words, as well as actions.

Sesshoumaru pulled them down to their bed. "I Love you InuYasha."

"I love you too. Hold me tight, please."

"Of course." The demon Lord said as he pulled InuYasha closer.

"You are nervous about the ceremony tomorrow, ne?"

InuYasha looked up at his brother. "No, not really anymore. After everything else that has happened today, it is hard to be nervous about that."

Sesshoumaru kissed InuYasha's forehead, and caressed his cheek, then trailed his hand down InuYasha's back. He was surprised how soothing, and loving the touches he gave could be. He had never been like this in anyway with any lovers before. They had never meant anything to him, simply taking a bitch, or Uke to bed for _his_ pleasure. He held no feelings for them, he had graced them with the honor of being in his bed, and yet they meant little. InuYasha wasn't just any lover though, he was his mate, and for how cold and icy his heart used to be, it wasn't any longer where his brother was concerned. Although at times it was hard for him to be what he thought was 'caring', he wanted to be; he knew InuYasha needed it, even when he rejected it at times. "Are you nervous about our pup?"

InuYasha closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to put words to his feelings. "Ha I'm a little nervous when I think about all the things that will change, and I can't even think of birthing it. That scares me… It just feels…. strange. I knew I could become pregnant I'm half InuYoukai, I never in my life thought I would be though; it just feels surreal."

"Koi, are you unhappy about our pup?"

InuYasha shook his head vigorously. "No, no! I'm not unhappy, I… I… I'm scared Sesshou, just scared, and I don't see how I can be a good father, I'm very young. I'm afraid I will fail as a parent. I'm scared of having it. I have been injured a lot of times in my life; badly, but I'm scared. I'm scared of everything and I hate being scared. It's not right for a man to be afraid or cry…" Tears welled in the half demons eyes; there were very few, but they were there. "… and now I'm tearing up like a girl. This isn't me! Even the fact that I am saying all of this is not me!" InuYasha sat up and turned away from his brother; he was ashamed of himself for his behavior and feelings.

Sesshoumaru knew his brother was embarrassed, he understood why he would be, yet he didn't fault him for it. He would not allow InuYasha to be shut him out. He turned him back, and pulled him to lie down, although the little half-demon did not resist, he kept his head down. Sesshoumaru held his frightened brother even closer, tighter than he had before. "I think no less of you. You are doing something important. You are not behaving like a bitch; it is simple: you are pregnant, your emotions are not in control, and you are frightened."

His brothers words had calmed InuYasha, and he felt the tears that threatened to spill leave his eyes as he blinked, but no more came. Sesshoumaru could detect the calm in his brother. He pet his brothers head between his ears, and held him. He would let him sleep. This was a new situation for Sesshoumaru, he was not one who normally needed to offer comfort, sometimes for Rin in the years she had been with him, but this was different, she was a child with scraped knees, and the occasional nightmare. She feared little knowing her Lord could always protect her. this was not the same, he could not protect InuYasha from his own fears. All he could do was comfort him, and keep him close.

He heard InuYasha's breathing even out as it did earlier, and knew he was sleeping; he would allow him to sleep as much as he needed. He himself would join his mate; tomorrow would be tiring with the mating ceremony… He hoped after that things would settle down, perhaps the horrible Miko would soon be strong enough for him to deal with the issue of what to do with her. For now he would close his eyes on such annoyances and allow sleep to claim him.

_tbc………._

A/N: Well InuYasha is preggie, what fun I will have with him now, and he got to be Seme, what a lucky boy…. He begged., I had to let him. I have started on the next chapter so my update hopefully willl be quicker. Thanks for reading!


	9. Only Mine

*Note: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi owns them. I make no money from any InuYasha writings.

Warning: YAOI - Male/Male pairings, Inucest/Incest/Halfcest (whatever you want to call it). If you do not like it, do not read it. If you do not like Yaoi or have a problem with anything warned in the story codes and read it anyway I don't want to hear about it! You have been warned!

The following story codes apply to what may be in the story already, or what I plan to have in future chapters. If I get any new ideas that require story codes I'll add them when they come up: Anal, H/J, Incest, Oral, Rimming, Solo/m, M/Preg.

Obaasan - Grandmother or a respectful term used for an older woman, Rin and Shippou call Sesshoumaru's mother, Amaterasu Obaasan out of respect.

Hahaue - Mother, Sesshoumaru call his mother this, sometimes he uses the less formal Okaasan when fewer people are around, or during less formal conversations. InuYasha does not call her 'mother' as a son or daughter in law would in some families in the United States or other countries; it would be disrespectful to his own mother to do so.

For those of you interested, my girlfriend, Ravyn Skye posted some Inucest on yesterday:

.net/u/1596885/ - her profile

.net/s/5258657/1/Surrogates - an Inucest drabble

.net/s/5258622/1/Family_Dynamics_Rinucest_Universe_Izzanami_colab - this is a one shot based on the universe of our collaborative fic, which will combine both our pairings and is what we have dubbed "rinucest" the pairings will be Sessh/Inu, Sessh/Rin, Sessh/Rin/Inu (in later chapters) The first chapter will be posted in sometime between today and Saturday I would assume (it's done we just want to do a final edit – and pick a title), but this is from that universe and is Inucest. You don't need to have read the fic whose universe it came from to understand it.

********************************************************************************

To Mend a Broken Heat

Chapter 9

Only Mine

********************************************************************************

InuYasha stood in the spring in the garden outside of his bedroom; he liked it outside, early in the morning when he could hear the birds chirping, and watch the very beginning of the day. He was relaxed enough that he didn't notice someone looking at him.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched his mate stand in the shallow area of the spring washing; his hair cascaded down his back, fanning out behind him on the top of the water. Sesshoumaru couldn't help his gaze falling on his brother's stomach, only finding out the day before he would have a pup soon. He relished the idea of what was inside although his brother's body showed little evidence of it yet. Knowing he was pregnant now, Sesshoumaru could see a few small differences; InuYasha's skin although always beautiful had a glow which he noticed now had been present for the last couple weeks. He also noticed that his brother's hair was silkier, and the velvety fur on his ears was softer and they were more sensitive. _'Those little ears are a weakness I will exploit often whilst he carries. I will have him writhing beneath me from touching those sweet ears alone.' _He watched as his mate poured soapy oil on a cloth, and washed himself. _'Irresistible!' _He thought as he changed out of his sleeping attire and wrapped his robe around himself.

It has been surprising when InuYasha was not in bed as he awoke; Sesshoumaru was genuinely confused how the Hanyou had slinked away without him waking. He surmised he must have been tired from all the sex the day and night before, possibly from allowing InuYasha to be Seme the first time they coupled yesterday. He knew he wasn't going to allow it to happen again though, there be no way he wanted InuYasha getting away from him without him knowing, his Youkai told him it wasn't safe; he needed to know where his pregnant mate as at all times so he could protect him and their unborn pup. After admiring his brother for a few more minutes, he walked outside onto the hisashi and down the steps trying not to seem too eager. He wanted to use his Ki propel himself quickly enough that most would think he has transported himself, but he resisted the urge, startling his little brother wouldn't be good for him in his condition. "Otouto, you're up earlier than usual," he said as he approached the edge of the water.

InuYasha looked up at his elder brother with a small smile, "I couldn't sleep anymore, and decided I'd take a warm bath… I thought it might relax me."

Sesshoumaru's robe slide down his arms and off his body as he prepared to join his mate, before he neatly placed the silky garment on a large boulder next to his brother's and the drying cloths which had been placed there by the servants. He slipped silently into the water, and wrapped his arms around his little brother, settling his hands low on InuYasha's stomach before pulling him back and onto his lap as he sat down. InuYasha didn't resist in the least, he lifted his feet from the sandy bottom of the spring allowing his body to be pulled back tightly against his alpha's.

InuYasha smiled and continued scrubbing his arm only to feel Sesshoumaru take the cloth from him, "May I, mate?"

So Sesshoumaru wanted to wash him? He would gladly accept the offer; InuYasha turned on his brother's lap shifting sideways allowing him to see Sesshoumaru, "Yeah, go ahead." He leaned back against the arm that had been placed around his shoulders, relaxing fully, then smiled and sighed happily as he felt his brother rub the soft cloth across his chest and shoulders.

"Are you nervous about the ceremony, Koi?" Sesshoumaru massaged his shoulders as he washed him, he could feel the tension in his brother's muscles, but he wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy, the ceremony, or both that caused it.

InuYasha open his eyes and looked up at his brother, "Um, yeah. I'm a little nervous, but you said it would only be family, a few visiting lords, and their mates that will be there, right?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head down, pressing his lips to his brother's for a moment; the kiss wasn't particularly long or very deep. The two lovers tongues came out here and there gathering the other's taste, while soft lips were nipped before they pulled away. "There is nothing to worry about InuYasha. It will not take long, and there are very few guests."

"Keh," InuYasha snorted. "I'm only… I'm tired. I think everything that happened yesterday exhausted me, and it's not that I don't want to complete our mating, I just, I hate things like this."

"I am aware little brother. After everything is finished I swear to you, that you may sleep to your heart's content."

InuYasha turned around placing his back against his brother's chest, he looked over his shoulder as he smirked at his mate, "And what makes you believe I'll want to go directly to sleep, niisan?"

He smirked and gathered his young mate's hair in his hands before placing a soft kiss against his shoulder. "Shall I wash your hair?" He knew this would relax his little brother; no matter how much InuYasha attempted to deny it saying he was 'a little nervous', Sesshoumaru _knew_ InuYasha was _extremely_ nervous, he could feel it through their mark, it felt like an uncomfortable shiver that reverberated through him. As much as it was uncomfortable for him to feel it, his interest lied in calming his mate for his mate, and not himself.

Leaning forward only a bit so his brother could more easily work on his hair, InuYasha conceded. "Please, brother." This would calm him, he knew it, and at this point anything that would calm him was welcome. He was scared, and nervous, and finding out he was unexpectedly pregnant the day before his already nerve wracking mating ceremony was not the best time. He couldn't blame Norio; it was his duty to tell him, and InuYasha was certain if he had kept it to himself, and Sesshoumaru had discovered it, he would _not_ have been pleased.

Clawed fingers worked through InuYasha's hair straitening and gently separating the strands before pouring a softly scent soapy oil over the silky tresses. InuYasha sighed comfortably as his brother massaged he oils into his ears, cleaning the short, soft fur that covered them, before working his way down to massage his scalp and lather the roots of his hair.

"Ahhhh," InuYasha let out a relaxed sigh. It felt so nice to be cared for, especially by his brother; to have the one person who always made him feel so terrible when he was growing up, the person he most wanted acceptance from to do such a mundane yet caring act as washing his hair. It meant more to him than he would ever willingly admit.

Carefully, and gently lathering the long tresses of his little brother's hair was a small show of how much he cared for him. It was easier to show his feelings through acts such as this than to speak them aloud. "Feels good, Inu?"

"Yesss," InuYasha purred; it _did_ feel nice, not only physically, but loving attention was something he had always craved since his mother died, it was something he _needed_. His shoulders slumped forward as his body relaxed, causing his limbs to feel pleasantly jelly-like.

Sesshoumaru took his time, spending much more time than was necessary washing, but that hadn't been his main reason. He smiled as he heard InuYasha sigh while he rinsed to lathered oils away, then pressed the younger Inu down to dunk under the water for one final rinse. He carefully dried his ears one at a time knowing the half demon hated water in them. InuYasha scratched at the other with his foot while Sesshoumaru worked on the other, giving them a final flick to ensure they were clear. Water hurt his delicate and sensitive ears, and he always scratched at them immediately after they became full of water.

Taking a cloth in his hand InuYasha poured sweet smelling oil on to it, and turned around, straddling his brother. He dipped the cloth in water before lathering it and gently moving it across his mate's chest, "I want to wash you now." He smiled back at his brother as he gently rubbed the cloth over Sesshoumaru's arms and chest, savoring the feel of the sleek muscles as he massaged them. He abandoned the wash cloth a moment later and began using his hands; it was too tempting not to.

Sesshoumaru quickly began returning the favor, and the two lingered in the hot spring slowly washing each other, until they were satisfied the other was clean and content. InuYasha didn't want to leave as his brother, resurfacing from rinsing his long hair stated softly it was time to get out. InuYasha sighed before watching his brother exit the spring, and taking the proffered hand. Sesshoumaru would not be allowing his pregnant mate to attempt to exit the warm pool of water on his own, in fact it bothered his Youkai still that his brother had wriggled out from under his arm and out of the bed, then entered the hot spring in the garden while he slept. What if the little Hanyou had slipped and hurt himself? He could have drowned.

InuYasha felt a towel being wrapped around his waist, "You baby me too much, Sesshou."

"Mmm, I am not babying you, only caring for my mate. Here's your robe." Sesshoumaru held InuYasha's robe out behind him, and watched as the half demon slipped his arms into the sleeves. InuYasha waited as he watched his brother repeat the same actions for himself; wrapping a towel around his slender waist and pulling his robe around him. InuYasha felt an arm placed around him as Sesshoumaru led them back to their bedroom.

InuYasha stretched as he sat down on the bed, "I'm so stiff, and I'm damn hungry."

"Let us get dressed, and have breakfast. Or would this stiff little body like a massage first?" Sesshoumaru grazed his lips across one of InuYasha's ears as he settled behind his brother, pulling his robe off his shoulders, exposing the small expanse of his Beta's back.

InuYasha moan appreciatively as his brother began to kneed his shoulders deeply, but not too hard. The Hanyou couldn't keep his sighs and the small whimpers to himself as pained and aching muscles relaxed, and released the hold of soreness giving way to relief. "Ahh… oh" InuYasha groaned before letting a deep pleasured growl to escape his lips. He muscles were so tightly wound from being nervous. He figured it had something to do with the fact that for most of his life being nervous meant fighting for his life, and this was just his body's natural reaction to the impending battle he would undoubtedly be in. He smirked, if only his body was smart enough to realize he wouldn't be battling today and probably if his brother had any say in it not for at least another ten moons.

Sesshoumaru thoroughly massaged every inch of his brothers back until his mate looked as though he might simply melt away. "Better, Otouto?"

Finally relaxed and comfortable again, InuYasha turned and kissed his brother on the cheek, "Very."

"I suggest we dress and go fill that empty stomach of yours, you need the energy; I can already feel your Ki is low. All this stress has taken much out of you, but you need to learn how to stay somewhat calmer, it's not good for the pup for you to be so on edge."

"I'll try." InuYasha stood and walked behind the shoji to where the wardrobes were, he looked for a moment; there was no way he was dressing in his formal robes for the ceremony yet; they had just come yesterday while he was in Norio's office being informed of his pregnancy, and he hadn't looked at them when he got back. He examined them now, and was happy with the design, but they were too nice, and most likely far too heavy to wear until right before the ceremony. Instead he picked out a deep green haori, and matching hakama with golden clouds embroidered into the sleeves.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he walked behind the screen to find his naked brother fiddling with the fabric for his fundoshi, he watch as he laid the one end over his left shoulder and began twisting and winding the length of it around his body. He couldn't help pinching one of the cheeks of his brother's backside as InuYasha pulled the last bit of fabric between his legs from front to the back and twisted it around the fabric that sat on his hips. "Hey! You hurt my butt!"

Sesshoumaru smiled, as he looked at his brothers exposed behind, "I am sorry, Koi; your bottom is simply too irresistible."

The half demon scowled playfully at his brother, "You could've helped me instead of standing there ogling my ass."

"I could have, but then it would have been done much quicker."

"And why does it matter, Sesshoumaru? You can still see my ass." InuYasha pointed out.

Sesshoumaru kissed InuYasha's forehead, "Because watching you fumble around with your fundoshi, while I look at you 'ass' is much more enjoyable."

InuYasha grumbled about perverted elder brothers obsessed with his butt as he finished dressing. He made sure to watch his brother dress the entire time as he pulled the outfit he choose on; he'd give Sesshoumaru the same treatment, and he was definitely _not_ helping him with his undergarment; he just stood and watched with half a smile on his face and his arms shoved in his sleeves where they usually were. It wasn't as satisfying; of course; Sesshoumaru looked almost elegant as he deftly created the fundoshi around himself with the long piece of fabric, but he still enjoyed the show.

"Are _you_ ogling me now, otouto?" Sesshoumaru asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, yes. Yes I was." InuYasha brushed his hair as he continued watching his brother; he had to admit it was a fine sight, no reason not to watch.

When they were finished readying themselves InuYasha and Sesshoumaru made their way to the dining room. InuYasha was so hungry he could here his stomach growling in protest of being so completely empty. He shuffled his bare feet faster across the floor to get to the food he could already smell; Sesshoumaru almost laughed as he watched his little brothers nose twitching at the scents and his ears perking up as the sound of the dishes and bowls could be heard being set down at each person's seat.

InuYasha slid the door in and said hello to Miroku, and Sango who were already sitting patiently waiting. He had nearly forgotten in all that was going on with ceremony later that he was going to have to tell his friends about the little rug rat he was carrying. He hoped they didn't take it badly. As he and Sesshoumaru sat down next to each other at the head of the dining room InuYasha saw InuTsuki, Itomaru, Norio, and Sakunami make there way in to the dining room and sit down. Just as InuYasha was about his ask his brother where Rin, Shippou and his mother were, the two youths came running into the dining room over to Sesshoumaru and InuYasha.

In an uncharacteristic fashion InuYasha spoke up before his brother, "Why are you two chasing each other into the dining room?"

Rin looked at InuYasha mustering the best innocent face she had, as Shippou tried to copy her; he had never tried such a thing before, he was used to getting InuYasha to chase him until he was bopped on the head. "We were trying to hide from Obaasan."

"You two are not going to do that now, I excused you both from lessons today because of the ceremony, but you will have to wait until after breakfast to play with my mother." Sesshoumaru looked up as he finished speaking to see Amaterasu walk in, and beckon the two youngsters to her side.

"Pup, do not be so hard on them, they are only being children." Sesshoumaru's mother scolded him as a servant held her hair and the backs of her many robes out so she could sit down to her son's left. She beckoned the children to her left side and told them to sit.

Sesshoumaru almost sputtered, he could not believe how lenient she was with him and his brother's wards. "Okaasan, you would have Chichiue turn me over his knee if I had ever run in the dining room in such a fashion."

InuYasha couldn't help the smile that crossed his features as he pictured he powerful and serious brother getting a spanking. He'd have to file that away to tease him about later.

"Oh pup, stop being so serious, you were raised to be The Lord of The Western Lands; your wards have no such burden, so let them be children and play."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his mother; she'd probably smack them out of his head if he did. He looked down at his food as it was placed on the small table in front of him; he waited until everyone was served and then quickly lifted his chops sticks and took a bite so his brother could as well. After InuYasha had gulped down a good size mouthful of noodles everyone else began eating. InuYasha was so hungry, but as he had been doing almost since he arrived at the palace he ate properly and politely. He was beginning to enjoy taking meals in he and Sesshoumaru's chambers more; there he could slurp, and gulp, and stuff his face, eating one hundred miles per hour if he so desired.

Breakfast was going well; everyone was making pleasant conversation about the ceremony later in the day when Shippou's nose started twitching. InuYasha noticed it, and silently prayed the Kit would keep his mouth shut, he knew _exactly_ what it was he was smelling… him.

"InuYasha, how come you smell different? You smell the same but sort of sweet." Shippou leaned a bit towards InuYasha's direction, "Yep, you smell sweeter, sort of like InuYasha with plums?"

InuYasha bit his lip, as he felt Sesshoumaru's hand tighten around his. Everybody in the room except for Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Rin knew, but he still had no desire to explain it in a room full of people over breakfast. He was attempting to figure out something to say, either an excuse to put it off until later, or a way to force the words past his lips.

Luckily the Hanyou was saved by his brother, "Shippou we will discuss it after breakfast in the garden." He stated quietly

"Alright, Sesshoumaru-sama." Shippou quietly assented before moving back to his breakfast.

Sesshoumaru then looked to Sango and Miroku, "InuYasha and I would request your presence as well after breakfast."

Miroku swallowed his noodles, and politely inclined his head, "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama, my wife and I would be honored."

InuYasha had been given a reprieve, but it wasn't long, and there was no avoiding the inevitable conversation. The thought of it weighed upon him, today of all the days; he was already nervous, the day before had taken it's toll, and now he had to explain to human friends and he and Sesshoumaru's wards that he; InuYasha was carrying a pup, the next heir to the Western Lands.

They had finished eating, and the walk to the garden felt like a death march; it was so difficult, he wasn't anticipating his friends to think poorly of him, but sadly it was somewhat embarrassing. Those thoughts gave way to guilt; guilt over being embarrassed of carrying his pup, and that feeling seized him more than the embarrassment at the moment. Why was it so hard to accept change for him, so hard to accept things that made him different from his human counterparts? He knew the answer; he was half human, but he was much more like a Youkai than a human. The only problem was his human side always finding fault with any of his demonic blessings no matter what they may be. He only hoped the compassion humans tended to have would spill over on his human night when it finally came, and not leave him resenting or hating his pup.

The anxious half demon felt a hand slip around him, squeezing his waist gently, reassuringly. Surely he could find some comfort in that small gesture, comfort in his mate, who would never again hurt him, who would never judge him. There was no better comfort than this person; his own elder brother who after years of torment had not only accepted him, but placed him on a pedestal and worshipped him. He took solace in that love, and he knew it would always be there as a refuge in times of need, always offered freely and in abundance, but he still longed for all those he cared for to accept him.

Sesshoumaru guided InuYasha over to a small carved wooden bench near the fountain in the main garden, he stroked his mark gently as InuYasha sat down, trying to comfort his mate and brother.

InuYasha looked up at his brother as if he could pull something from his eyes, those eyes that matched his own. He needed strength, which he prayed for as his gaze was captured; it was there, and he tugged and pulled on it, drinking it up as though the thirst would only be quenched by them. He'd take all Sesshoumaru had to offer, and rest his fears in him, if he didn't he felt like he'd be pulled away. He wasn't sure how much of his current emotional state was brought about by his pregnancy; it was hard to tell. Those herbs had been magnifying his negative emotions, but he wondered if they had affected him in any other way. Today he felt so different, vulnerable, and all over the place. He knew some of it simply had to have been from the shock, and sudden unexpected changes. He wanted this day over more than anything, he and Sesshoumaru's mating would be complete, his friends would know of the coming pup, and he could move through the next ten moons in whatever way best suited him, he could finally relax. He knew there would be stress, pain and mood swings to come, but worrying about all that seemed like less a burden than what he was about to do now.

Sesshoumaru sat next to InuYasha, and gently place his hand against his lower back; he rubbed gentle circles over the smooth expanse, hoping it would help at least a little. He watched, as Rin, Shippou and InuYasha's two friends sat down under the shade of the same tree taking the other benches that were arranged in a small circle. Sesshoumaru was surprised when his mother joined them, taking the last of the four carved benches.

Sesshoumaru didn't need to ponder why she had come; she was protective of both him, but especially InuYasha, he was not her son, and other than being her only child's mate he was the son of _her _mate. If it had been if her power she would have taken InuYasha in, but it was Sesshoumaru's power alone to decide and the Counsel of Elders; neither had heeded her requests until a year ago, when she, Itomaru, and InuTsuki's plan had been born. She had ranted at her son for years to care for his brother, but it had fallen on deaf ears. Because there was nothing she could do she felt a responsibility for the young Hanyou, and she would be here to support him, she also could provide insight into a pregnancy such as InuYasha's, and could easily shield him from having to answer, or from her own son saying something that would upset his hormonal mate.

InuYasha sat quietly, his hands stuffed into his wide sleeves as always, what no one could see were his fingers fidgeting as he attempted to find a way to start this discussion. Once again he was saved by his brother.

Sesshoumaru felt some of the tension release from his brother's body as soon as he began to speak, "InuYasha and I have something of great importance to share with you. It is something rather unexpected, but a blessing nonetheless." Sesshoumaru looked down towards InuYasha meeting his eyes, looking for an indication of whether he should continue or allow InuYasha to say what needed to be said. He could feel through their mark his young brother's dilemma; InuYasha didn't want to appear weak, as though his brother needed to speak for him, but the words were going to be difficult to say. He could feel the tension and inner turmoil that battled within his mate. InuYasha gave him a small nod and smiled slightly; it was easy for Sesshoumaru to see what InuYasha's intentions were… he would tell them himself.

He couldn't help nervously shifting himself a little as he prepared to speak, he was aware that it was most likely obvious he was uncomfortable, but he took a deep breath and settled. He wasn't sure how to start off, it might be easier to blurt it out, then it would be there, and the entire conversation could be done sooner. Blurting it out may leave them all with more questions though, and that was not something he wanted do deal with.

InuYasha sighed heavily. "Uh, you know how Shippou said my scent was different?"

Shippou and the rest nodded, having all heard what the Kitsune had said at breakfast.

"I uh, hmm… I need to tell you why it's different, and this… this is hard for me to say, but the reason my scent has changed is because I am… because I'm pregnant." He gave a weak smile as he waited for a response; the silence seemed to stretch on forever, and feeling Sesshoumaru's arm wrap around him was just enough comfort to keep him from losing it. In reality it had been less than five seconds since the words left his mouth.

The first person to speak was Rin, who squealed happily that there would be a baby. Sesshoumaru corrected her; informing her it was called a pup. Shippou joined in only moments later, he was as happy as Rin. "I'm gonna teach him how to fight, and be a strong warrior."

Rin furrowed her brow at Shippou, "And what makes you think it's going to be a 'he'? It could be a girl you know."

Smiling Amaterasu beckoned the children to her, "It matters not the gender, it is a pup, and will be the new heir to the Western Lands, the next generation of this great family."

Sango moved a bit closer to her Hanyou friend, "Are you alright, you seem nervous? I know it must be scary, but this is good."

"Indeed it is, my friend." Miroku moved next to his wife.

InuYasha looked at them both, his eyes were a little wide from the shock, "So you um, you two don't think it's weird or anything?"

"No." Sango stated plainly, "Why would we think it's weird? You're Hanyou, and well Sesshoumaru's your Alpha right, so yeah, you're supposed to have the pups."

InuYasha's eye's widened, "You mean you both knew I could … that I could do this."

Miroku laughed the slightest bit, "Of course we did, InuYasha. We aren't exactly your everyday humans, I'm a Houshii, and Sango is a Taijiya; we know a lot about your kind."

"So, are you happy, Inu-chan?" Sango gently laid her hand on InuYasha's arm.

He thought for a moment, it was a hard question, he knew he wasn't jumping for joy, but he knew he didn't dislike the pup and he already felt affection toward it. "I guess, I'm happy I'll have family. I'm still in shock I think; I only found out yesterday afternoon, and it hasn't sunk in yet. It was a surprise, I didn't think I could right now. I was drinking tea every night so it wouldn't happen."

Miroku hung back a bit simply listening, thinking since as a human male he couldn't become pregnant, and Sango could she might be better to ask questions. He thought he might say the wrong thing and upset his friend; InuYasha could most likely be prone to mood swings and affected by hormones. He had seen hormonal pregnant woman in his travels and InuYasha could already be volatile when he was embarrassed or upset; he was certain knowing his friends temper and tendency towards ranting that he definitely would not want to be on the pregnant Hanyou's bad side. He couldn't imagine what Kagome would do when she found out. The girl was still weak, but not so weak she couldn't throw a fit, and that was not anything he wanted to be around for.

"How did it happen then?" Sango asked.

InuYasha shifted uncomfortably, he was still nervous. "Uh, my um, my Youkai made the herbs not work. It knew the Kotodama was hurting me, and to save me it blocked the effect of the herbs so I would get pregnant. It knew I would need the extra Ki I would have from carrying a pup. I guess it did it the night Sesshoumaru and I… um… the night we… we marked each other." The entire conversation was embarrassing, and he was beginning to feel lightheaded. The day was already overwhelming enough, and explaining this and his growing nervousness of he and Sesshoumaru's ceremony were weighing on him. He wanted to take a nap, he felt instantly drained. He didn't understand it, it was like as soon as he found out he was pregnant he felt so tired. He thought maybe not knowing allowed him to push through it, and pretend he wasn't feeling different, but now that he knew, something inside was telling him to do what his body needed, and right now that was sleep.

"No matter how it came to be, it's a good thing." Sango said, trying to reassure her nervous friend.

Sesshoumaru could feel his young mate's exhaustion through their bond, and his instincts told him to bring his beta back to their chambers to rest. "InuYasha needs to rest; the pup is draining his Ki. He must sleep to replenish it."

InuYasha looked to his brother with a frown, "I'm fi…" He attempted to protest, but felt his alpha's energy pulse around him; it made him want to submit and made it almost impossible to argue. He stopped himself from whining in submission and baring his neck, but stood up as Sesshoumaru rose and extended a hand to him.

InuYasha looked to his friends before he was led away by his mate, who swept him up into his arms once no one could see. "You need to rest; I can feel your Ki lessening. The pup needs Ki from their Sire, we will lie down and I will feed my Ki to you." Sesshoumaru ran his hand over InuYasha's still flat stomach as he spoke.

InuYasha looked up at his brother as they landed outside their chambers in the garden. "Why do they need their Sire's Ki?"

Sesshoumaru brushed his lips across InuYasha's cheeks and forehead as he walked into their bedroom and laid InuYasha down and cuddled behind him. "All pups are stronger with their fathers Ki, but because you are a half demon our pup is taking too much of your Ki, I can give you more..." He purred into his little brother's ear, "…and you are already well aware of how I can give you the strongest infusion of it."

"Sessh…" His brother's name rolled off his lips, revealing his need and want for his alpha to be with him. "… I need you."

It was difficult, but they needed to wait, "Yes, Koishii. I know, but we must wait until the Ceremony, then I will claim you, you will submit to me and I will take you. We will renew our marks upon each other."

He couldn't help but press his body harder against his brother's as the smooth words caressed his ears. The poor Hanyou had been so desirous lately, he knew now it was because of his pregnancy, but it didn't matter. He still needed his alpha to touch him, reassure him, to hold him, and make love to him. Sesshoumaru's promise of what the evening would bring caused InuYasha to strain against his urge to show his neck and silently beg for his alpha to take him. "Sesshou… I don't like waiting." InuYasha practically whined

Sesshoumaru answered his brother by pulling him tighter against him, and covering them with a silk cover. "Shhh, rest now little brother, I know the remainder of the day will be tiring for you."

Grumbling about having to 'rest' InuYasha snuggled in towards his brother, the urge to rub his cheek against Sesshoumaru's overtaking him. He pressed his back harder against the strong chest of his brother and smiled when the arms around him tightened. As he always did, he nestled his head under his brother's chin and rubbed his head gently against his throat. He was able to relax enough to close his eyes when he felt his brother's hand move down, joining his own which was instinctually over his lower abdomen.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward, his hand stroking over his brother's throat and turning his face towards his before placing a kiss on his forehead. Feeling the Ki of their pup beneath his hand Sesshoumaru loosened the obi around InuYasha's waist and took his brother's hand before slipping them both inside, and laid them against his brother's stomach. Not wanting to let go of InuYasha he laced his fingers with his InuYasha's allowing him to keep his hand with his mate's and feel the pulse of the life within.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Batting away the hand that gently attempted to wake him, InuYasha grumbled crankily. "I ain't getting up. Let me sleep!" He settled back into the covers, pulling his brother's arm tighter around him before slipping off again.

"InuYasha, you must wake. It is time to prepare for our ceremony." Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on his brother, hoping it wouldn't have to opposite effect of what he wanted.

"Sessh, I'm sleepy. Can't we do it tomorrow, you're in charge of the entirety of the West, tell them I was sleepy." The Hanyou mumbled still mostly asleep, not comprehending what he was saying.

Knowing how difficult his brother was to awaken (since he had become comfortable with sleeping in the palace), and not having the time to deal with his shenanigans Sesshoumaru picked his brother up, and promptly sat him up at the end of the bed. He knew of course his brother would be cranky and likely start ranting, which he did, but there as no getting around the fact that he needed to get up.

InuYasha rubbed this eyes wearily, and growled low in the back of his throat, "Sesshou, what're ya doing to me?"

A smirk crossed the features of the regal demon lord as he approached his brother… He was cranky; this would prove interesting for their mating ceremony…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After a small 'tantrum' as his elder brother called it, InuYasha stood impatiently as he was dressed by the female attendants. The robes were heavy; wearing so many at once was not something that appealed to the Hanyou in the least bit. There were far too many layers for his taste; he rather wear a haori with two, sometimes only one under-layer, if there was nothing important happening in the palace that day.

Mentally groaning and growling was doing nothing to lighten his Hanyou's mood. Knowing through their marks what InuYasha was doing, Sesshoumaru lightly ran his fingers over his mark, gaining his sibling's attention. InuYasha looked over at his brother, seeing the attendants were almost finished with his brother as well. He had to admit, Sesshoumaru looked beautiful in his robes, they were almost finished dressing him, and InuYasha couldn't pull his eyes from his beautiful brother.

He wore black, InuYasha could see the several layers beneath at the neckline of his kimono, pearly white clouds and cranes adorned the shoulders of the long robe he wore over his Kimono and hakama. The design carried through; splashed over his kimono an obi. His armor was off, yet his swords were still placed at his hip, the front of his hair tied back out of his face, but his bangs still hanging down, framing the waning blue crescent that adorned his forehead.

InuYasha looked down at himself as the attendant finished tying his obi, and wondered if he looked as good as his brother did. His robes were similar, but adorned with sakura branches and blossoms, and Koi swimming in swirls of water.

When he looked back up his brother was standing in front of him, and his hands coming to hold him about his waist. "You look beautiful, Koi." Sesshoumaru whispered huskily before brushing his lips against his forehead. A blush bloomed across InuYasha's cheeks, and he looked down. He still didn't take compliments easily, but it was far better than before. Sesshoumaru tilted his chin up, making him meet his glance, "You _are_ beautiful. Now, are you ready for our ceremony? Have you had enough to eat? You will need the energy."

InuYasha didn't have to think about more food, he had already stuffed himself at breakfast and after his nap at his brother's insistence. Apparently his Youkai would use up a lot of his Ki during the ceremony. Regardless, he couldn't fathom the idea of eating more, especially with his nervous stomach. Luckily, no morning sickness had decided to creep up on him. He had been so worried that although he had been pregnant for a month and had never suffered morning sickness that suddenly it would start now that he knew. He was aware it was irrational, and didn't make much sense, but still the worry was there, "I'm ready, and I'm not hungry, you already made me stuff myself; and I have no more room."

"Then we will stop to see Ojiisama, Ojisama, and my Hahaue quickly before the ceremony. I'm sure they'll be happy to see how you're faring." Sesshoumaru took his brother's hand, leading him toward the door, knowing his apprehension would likely cause the boy to move sluggishly. InuYasha always had a knack for avoidance, and no matter how fast he could move, he would move slowly when he wasn't interested in what was awaiting him, or was nervous about it.

This was nothing InuYasha wanted to do; he knew they'd be poking and prodding at his belly, and likely asking a million and one questions, not to mention chattering away about all manner of things having to do with the pup. He would be the center of attention, which he absolutely hated. He supposed he should get used to it; he had several more moons left before the pup was born, and would likely be very interesting to everyone during that time.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Seeing his family before the ceremony had been all InuYasha had expected it to be. Amaterasu had immediately fondled his stomach, insisting on laying her hands over his belly and feeling the pup's Ki for several moments several times. Meanwhile, his grandfather, great uncle, and Sesshoumaru's mother had discussed what names would be proper for the pup, what phase the moon would be in when it was born, whether it was a boy or girl… of course the males had promptly decided it would be a male because the West needed an heir. InuYasha understood in a way why they wanted it to be a male, but there was an enormous part of it that was incomprehensible to him. It made him happy to hear Sesshoumaru say he would not be unhappy with a female; he would love their pup no matter what its gender and so would. He knew he needed to eventually birth Sesshoumaru an heir, but there was plenty of time for that… Years, decades, Centuries if needed.

It wasn't anything to worry about at the time though, there were much more important things to worry about, and at this very moment InuYasha was waiting on one of those more important things. InuYasha sat in one of the many chambers in the back of the temple on the edge of the forest… alone; Sesshoumaru was in the room next to his and would stay there until the Palace Priest's attendants called for him to begin the ceremony. At least he would be in the clearing in the forest waiting for him.

It took seemingly much less time for one of the temple attendants to come fetch him for the ceremony. In a way he was happy it had taken faster than he had thought it would, and in a way he hoped that he had more time; his emotions were all over the place, and he was certain that no matter what he wouldn't find relief from his anxiety until the ceremony was done or he and Sesshoumaru were out from under the heavy gazes of the few guests, priests, and sorcerers.

He could feel his nervousness building more as he walked through the temple hallways nearing the entrance to the forest clearing, when the doors were slid open before him he saw Sesshoumaru already standing at the stone alter in the middle of the clearing. A wave of relief washed over him and as he had been instructed to approached his mate slowly. He wanted to run to him, to be in his vicinity, to feel the comfort of being very near to his alpha, but he did as he had been told and approached at what felt like a snails pace.

Relief was once again brought to him as Sesshoumaru held out his hand and he finally reached his elder brother and mate. Sesshoumaru offered him a smile, one of those tiny smiles only he saw; there was so much behind it… his mate telling him he knew he'd be alright, that he was proud of him, and most of all the warmth and love he always conveyed secretly in his smile.

InuYasha took his place by his brother's side, waiting patiently for the temple priest to begin the ceremony. This part, the formal ceremony would be short and InuYasha was happy for it. He watched carefully as one of the Youkai sorcerers passed the priest two blades, before he addressed everyone gathered, "We have all gathered here on this 10th day, in the fourth moon, second season to witness the bonding of the sons of the Inu no Taisho, Tokunori; Sesshoumaru – first born, and InuYasha- second born. They will complete the ceremony to seal their marks with the exchange of their blood, and reaffirm the marks placed upon one another."

InuYasha already had been told what the ceremony entailed; it was very simple, but Sesshoumaru had gone over every detail with him of what was to happen. The two turned to face one another as several attendants came behind each one to remove their robes. InuYasha was in a way grateful for this. His robes were heavy, even his haori felt like it weighed a ton.

Sesshoumaru watched InuYasha intently as their robes were removed, followed by their obis, haori or in his case a kimono, and their underclothes. They were left after several minutes of their clothing being carefully removed in only their hakama and fundoshi. Their upper torsos were left bare for the next portion of the ceremony.

The temple priest bid them to each take one of the blades. Sesshoumaru was to go first, and InuYasha already knowing what he was to do held out his left arm to his brother. Sesshoumaru gently took his mate's hand in his own, caressing the soft flesh on his palm, and moving up to the inside of his wrist. He ran the pad of his thumb over the silky skin, before looking at his little brother in silent apology and running the blade over his wrist.

InuYasha barely winced as his brother sliced through his skin, but he had no time to worry about it; Sesshoumaru was offering him his arm. InuYasha picked up the other blade in his hand, and looked at Sesshoumaru. He felt badly cutting into his brother's flesh again. He didn't want to draw his blood in this manner, biting each other was one thing; something they both enjoyed, but purposely using a weapon to draw from him felt wrong. Regardless of his feelings he needed to.

He took the blade and gently grasped Sesshoumaru's hand in his own before kissing his brother's wrist, and then swiftly cut him. Remembering what he had been told InuYasha pulled Sesshoumaru's wrist to his mouth and drank. He could feel his brother's mouth against his own wrist, drawing his own blood into his mouth. As he drank he felt his demon coming forth making him crave the blood he was consuming more. Sesshoumaru growled deeply causing InuYasha's to open his eyes. He could see his brother's markings thickening and growing longer, he could feel the fangs against his skin growing longer, and knew although his brother's eyes were closed that the normally golden eyes of his alpha were now red.

His attention was drawn from Sesshoumaru as he could feel himself settle into his own full demon form. With the beads gone and an alpha now he didn't lose himself to it anymore and was cognizant. He could feel his Ki and that of his brother's swirling around them, Sesshoumaru's enveloped him as he clung to him and continued to drink.

Sesshoumaru growled again, low in his chest, InuYasha would signal the next part of their ceremony beginning and Sesshoumaru was showing he was ready. He drank still and strengthened his Ki attempting to urge InuYasha to the next step. He waited, finally hearing the submissive growl from InuYasha in answer to his dominant one; he released his brother's wrist, feeling InuYasha immediately mimicking his actions.

InuYasha took a step back, he was nervous, he knew what was to happen and that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt him, but he was still a little frightened. He stood still and whimpered quietly, spurring his brother to growl the warning he'd been waiting for; the one that told him to run.

Sesshoumaru watched his brother turn on his heal and bound into the forest at incredible speed. He smirked to himself; he would chase InuYasha before catching him, they would struggle; InuYasha demonstrating his strength as a beta before he would finally submit and bare his throat before being taken. Finally upon completion of their rutting they would mark each other again.

InuYasha could feel his brother's Ki getting closer, he ran through the trees, his adrenaline and his own Ki pushing him to go faster. He bound up into the trees, knowing he had the advantage over his brother; Sesshoumaru may have been graceful, and precise in his movements, but in the canopies and on branches InuYasha's experience gave him the edge.

Sesshoumaru growled when he saw his mate jump into the trees ahead of them, he knew exactly what he was thinking. _'You may draw this out longer; mate, but I will catch you.'_ The scent of his little brother; his pregnant body wafted into his nostrils, making him instantly hard. It drove him harder; knowing he was the sire of the pup InuYasha carried made him more than certain nothing would stop him from fully claiming his mate. He wanted his beta, the urge to take him and bite; to reclaim him was almost unbearable. He extended his Ki forward, willing it to reach toward InuYasha. The raw power and strength of it would possibly trip InuYasha up, his instinct would be to stop, and submit. Of course he knew InuYasha wouldn't stop, but it may slow him down a bit.

InuYasha could feel his brother catching up to him, his brother's Ki hit him hard enough he stumbled as he landed on a thick branch in front of him. He was able to recover and keep from falling, but it had given Sesshoumaru time to gain on him. He could scent his brother now, closer than he had been yet, he was going as fast as he could. He tried to increase his speed, but he was at his limit and Sesshoumaru was still gaining. A shiver went up his spine as his brother closed the distance, he was right behind him now, close enough that his Ki was engulfing him, it felt like it was slowing him down, almost as if it was pulling him closer.

Sesshoumaru wasn't close enough to catch InuYasha with his hands, but Mokomoko would suffice. He reached out the fluffy appendage slinking it around his brother's still slim waist and yanked him toward him. He was careful to hold onto his brother, not wanting to allow him to fall, especially in his pregnant state. InuYasha snarled and growled as he thrashed in his efforts to fight, and free himself. It was to no avail, his brother would not allow him any freedom until his mate was safely on the ground.

Once they reached the forest floor InuYasha bared his fangs and growled, nipping at his brother's hands as they worked to grasp him. Sesshoumaru growled back warningly, but InuYasha didn't submit, instead he clawed his brother and growled back. As Sesshoumaru had expected, he wasn't going to submit easily. InuYasha continued to attack, growling and scratching, biting and clawing at his mate. He wasn't lost to his demon, but his instincts had taken over and rational thought wasn't something he wasn't capable of at the moment. All he could think of was not submitting, and he wouldn't until he felt thoroughly overpowered.

Sesshoumaru attempted to subdue the boy without assaulting him; he was of course more careful with InuYasha because of his pregnancy, but he still had to make his mate submit. He was suffering from a few gashes and bites inflicted by InuYasha, and had received a nasty kick to the face but his mate hadn't inflicted any major damage. Sesshoumaru could sense InuYasha's desperation to continue fighting; he punched him in the jaw, but quickly found InuYasha flying at him, sending them both crashing to the ground. They rolled over the ground with InuYasha coming out on top, but he was quickly flipped by his brother.

InuYasha could feel himself weakening, every time his brother growled at him to submit the urge to stop fighting and bare his neck became stronger. He whimpered as he fought the urge and lashed out for the final time.

He couldn't resist anymore and Sesshoumaru knew it, he pulled a still slightly squirming full demon InuYasha underneath him closer. "Submit, my Youkai." The Youkai Lord's voice was the same smooth silkiness it always was, but reverberated with a growl as his demon seeped into his voice. He kept his own crimson eyes locked on his brother's, and growled again. His mate wasn't struggling, but he hadn't submitted yet. Sesshoumaru, pulled InuYasha against him, and tightened Mokomoko around him. He reached a hand up, his claws longer than usual and brushed his fingers across one of the jagged lilac crests on his brother's cheek.

Even with is Youkai more in control he could stop being ruled by instinct long enough to appreciate the beauty of his mates full Youkai form. "InuYasha, submit!" He growled out in Inu.

InuYasha whimpered as his brother continued touching his markings. It calmed him to a degree; enough that along with the deep growl rumbling though his brother's chest it allowed him to finally submit to his alpha. He whimpered softly again, only this time in response to the demand at submission and bared his neck.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled his cheek against his brother's, praising him for his submission, and licked the mark already placed upon him before using his fur as gently as he could to turn InuYasha face down onto the soft grass. He hastily tore his brother's hakama and fundoshi from his body growling in approval when he looked at the full InuYoukai below him. His own clothing followed in the same manner while InuYasha lay on the ground now whining for his alpha's attention.

Their coupling wouldn't be as they were normally; with their Youkai ruling them they would be compelled to rut, not draw it out with foreplay. There was no reason to prepare his brother, or use any oil as they normally would have; InuYasha being a Hanyou in his demon form, ready to be claimed would be naturally more slick than normal. Knowing this Sesshoumaru wasted no more time, he grasped his brother's hips, pulling him up onto his knees, and placing his hand between his shoulder blades; holding InuYasha's chest to the ground, before filling his Hanyou turned full demon brother in one quick thrust.

InuYasha was still defiant; he growled and thrashed about - the full demon beta not liking the feeling of being dominated in such a way. Sesshoumaru draped his body over his little brother's, and sunk his teeth deep into the soft flesh in the back of his mate's neck and growled low. Sesshoumaru new the vibrations that sailed through InuYasha's body would finally cause him to calm.

Finally after everything; being chased, caught, growled at, and asked to submit repeatedly, InuYasha was comfortable. His Youkai knew he had proven himself strong, and now he was in his natural place as beta. It gave him a tremendous feeling of pride to have it acknowledged by his strong alpha, and know that he was indeed worthy of him.

He couldn't think about anything anymore; his alpha's insistent thrusting, the teeth in his neck, and Sesshoumaru's constant growls coursing through his body left him only able to whimper and whine as he was filled over and over again. It felt '_good'_ but it was different, different from being in their bed, the spring, garden, or any of the other places they tended to end up making love in their chambers. Sesshoumaru's fur and one arm were around him, but it was still different. He surmised as best he could that it must be the more feral side of them coming out because of their Youkai being unleashed.

Heat had been sort of the same he thought, but not as much; Sesshoumaru was thrusting so hard he was lifting his knees off the ground every time he surged into him, moving faster than InuYasha thought he ever had before when they had sex. He was nearing his climax, and Sesshoumaru hadn't even touched his cock, but the constant pounding to the sensitive place inside him was almost too much to take.

Sesshoumaru could feel himself growing harder as he rutted his little brother. He had to control himself, he didn't want to hurt him, but his was Youkai as out; he was truly only one step away from his transformation beginning, and he knew when he reached his climax he would knot inside his brother. He had told InuYasha what would happen so it wouldn't be unexpected, but InuYasha would still undoubtedly complain once his Youkai receded and he would be forced to lie there until it went down.

He pushed it out of his mind as best he could, relishing the small moans and whimpers that poured forth from his mate. He could feel InuYasha's body beginning to tremble from within and knew he'd come any moment. The elder of the two sped up his thrusting, his cock beginning to knot as he too got closer. InuYasha began pressing harder against him, meeting him thrust for thrust, but Sesshoumaru was determined his mate come first.

InuYasha felt his entire body tighten, he could feel his brothers cock swelling, and the knot in his cock pressing into him. It hurt, but the pleasure was still too great to overcome and he spilled himself onto the grass below. He came with howl as Sesshoumaru frantically pounded him, he couldn't hold his legs up anymore and was pressed into the ground, his brother thrusting so hard he was being pushed across the ground beneath him little by little. Within moments he heard a roar from above him, Sesshoumaru turned his mate's upper body so InuYasha too could bite and reseal the marks they had given each other previously.

Although only the upper portion of his torso was turned, InuYasha could feel the knot in him pulling at his insides, stretching his already sore body more, but he had to bite; the urge was too great, and they both sunk their teeth into the other where there neck and should met.

InuYasha did not remember it hurting as much when they'd first marked each other; his neck burned and throbbed where Sesshoumaru's fangs were buried in his flesh. He felt a tingling feeling through his body and relief washed over him as Sesshoumaru perhaps released his grasp and began licking the wound. InuYasha followed a moment later as his instincts told him to do as his alpha was.

It took merely a few minutes for the brothers to close the marks. Sesshoumaru turned his brother back, and pulled them gently onto their sides, spooning InuYasha and curling himself protectively around him. InuYasha yelped a little as he was moved, the knotted member of his brother causing him some pain. Sesshoumaru mentally berated himself for hurting his brother, finding now with his Youkai receded that he worried about such a thing more. He nuzzled the mark he had just resealed lightly to calm his mate and apologize for any of the pain he had caused him. He knew that he had been rough with him, but his full Youkai body had already begun healing him before he transformed back to his Hanyou state. "I'm sorry, my mate. We never have to rut in such a fashion again." Of course in their heats they could couple with their demonic nature present, but it would be unnecessary to knot within his beta.

InuYasha pressed his body back against Sesshoumaru's tighter, as he nuzzled the back of his head against his brother's chest. "I'm ok. Uh, how long until we're not stuck together?"

Sesshoumaru almost laughed at the way InuYasha had put his question to him, "We will be _'stuck together'_ for less than the time it would take to bathe, before the sun is down."

InuYasha was glad to hear his brother's estimate, there was no more than 20 minutes until the sun would set itself below the horizon. Sesshoumaru held him tightly as they lay talking quietly about mostly mundane things. InuYasha was glad for the moment Sesshoumaru had finally been able to slip free from him. He panicked for a moment wondering how they were going to get back while completely naked as he looked at their shredded clothing on the forest floor. He was happily surprised when Sesshoumaru had walked up to him and quietly asked him to submit to him. He did so without hesitation, or feeling the least bit uncomfortable. Finalizing their mating had taken away any qualms he had about his position in their relationship.

After baring his neck and closing his eyes, he felt Sesshoumaru's face against his neck, the next moment he opened his eyes to find himself standing with Sesshoumaru still holding him in the private garden of their chambers. "Thanks, I didn't wanna have to walk back home naked."

Sesshoumaru loosened his grip on his brother, but he did not release him completely. "I wouldn't have thought so, Otouto. Let us wash and then retire to our rooms for dinner. I already took the liberty of informing servants and the kitchen staff that we'd be making no more appearances today, and would be taking dinner here. I thought you may want to rest afterwards… I was not so… gentle. I also thought that you would prefer to not have an audience this evening; these last two days have been stressful for you."

"Fine by me. You know, I'm going to start getting lazy here." InuYasha smirked as he walked over to the edge of the spring, and picked up a length of silk to tie his hair up. "I'm not washing my hair again, I don't want it wet." InuYasha smiled as he sank into the steamy waters, he looked up at the moon overheard noting that the moonless night would be tomorrow.

Sesshoumaru, joined his brother, he still didn't like the idea of him being in the spring alone. He knew he was being ridiculous in his over protectiveness, but it was his alpha nature. He felt compelled to make sure InuYasha couldn't come into danger. The boy had lived a life of danger for many years and survived, but that did nothing to soothe his worrying; InuYasha hadn't been pregnant then. He could also now sense the lowered levels of Ki his brother had better and that worried him. He would stay close to his mate and then his mate and pup until long after his pup was born, probably the first year at least.

InuYasha treaded over to his mate, knowing he would want him close, and because he wanted it as well. He sat next to him, grabbing the soap and washing cloth. The water felt nice on his sore body; changing to his full Youkai form and running like hell from his brother had not left his already sore muscles feeling great. In addition to the sore feeling in his backside was enough to normally make him want to soak for hours. Tonight he felt a little differently though, he was hungry, actually he w-as _very_ hungry; a realization he made when he heard his stomach growl loudly. He also wanted to simply put on a nice soft sleeping yukata and lie down. Surprisingly, even with the soreness he was feeling (which was already healing) he wanted his mate, although their earlier coupling had brought them something special, and had bonded them together completely and permanently he wanted to be with his brother still, but in a gentler fashion.

Their couplings weren't always what would be thought of as lovemaking or 'soft', sometimes they were wild, sometimes uninhibited and passionate, sometimes they were frenzied because they couldn't get enough of each other quickly enough, but tonight he wanted it slow and lovingly.

Sesshoumaru could sense his brother's feelings much better now; he knew he was tired, hungry, sore, and horny. Part of him wanted to feed his mate and lull him to sleep; something he could easily do through their marks now that they were fully mated, but another, bigger part had the same desires for him.

InuYasha could feel Sesshoumaru's desires and feelings as much as _he_ could feel his. He knew how his brother was thinking; that he wanted the same thing, but was thinking he should possibly '_rest'_ as well. He moved onto his mate, straddling him and bringing his face close, almost touching his brother's. "I'm hungry and I _am_ tired, but I want you. Don't you dare try and refuse me tonight." He growled softly in his brother's ear.

Sesshoumaru was never good at refusing his brother, at least not since he had come to the palace again, and especially not since they had began their relationship. His lustful little Hanyou was always difficult to refuse, and he never did. "Hn, it will not harm our pup…" He said as he stroked his baby brother's belly, "… it will only tire you more, and tomorrow is of no importance. I would not think to not give you what you desire."

"Yeeessss…" the half demon hissed as his elder brother lightly stroked his cock, teasing him. "… please Sess…"

His brother and alpha mate cut him off, "I have no objections, but I make certain you _will_ eat first. I must, and will worry about you and our pups getting what is needed. "

Of course Sesshoumaru would tell him what he needed, but if it got him what he _wanted_ he'd be more than willing to accommodate…. At least with the way he was feeling now. He could of course be the same stubborn Hanyou he always was, but the way he felt tonight, and with his brother's acquiescence he would 'behave'.

"I'll eat first, I'm starved. That took a lot out of me, so let's finish in here and go inside." InuYasha stated as he began washing again.

Sesshoumaru was more than happy with the idea, not wanting his brother lingering wet in the cool night air for longer than necessary.

It didn't take long for the two to complete the task of bathing, of course Sesshoumaru had insisted InuYasha bundle up in a towel and thick robe, which he did without protest because he was freezing when he stepped from the steamy spring.

After they went inside InuYasha made a beeline for the wardrobe. Sesshoumaru couldn't help staring at his mate as he quickly dried himself of the water still clinging to his body. As he wanted, he found a comfortable sleeping yukata and threw it on before sitting on a cushion at the table in the front room. His stomach growled when he saw all the different dishes Sesshoumaru had told the kitchen to prepare. He obviously knew he'd be hungry, and wanted to make sure he was properly nourished.

Sesshoumaru sat down next to him to InuYasha's relief. "You could have begun without me, Otouto." Sesshoumaru stated as he passed the rice to his brother, and watched InuYasha pile it into his bowl.

"You didn't tell me that, I was being polite, no one is allowed to eat before his Lordliness does." InuYasha teased. It wasn't so bad or extremely unfair; no one was allowed to eat before him other than Sesshoumaru, and at the moment he didn't care, all he cared about was filling his belly and reclaiming some of his lost energy.

Sesshoumaru watched assumedly as InuYasha piled a massive amount of food onto his dish, and proceeded to beginning devouring it. Sesshoumaru didn't very much care how InuYasha ate when it as only the two of them, the boy used his manners when they dined with others and that was enough for him. "I haven't noticed your tastes changing at all this first month, I wonder if they will as your pregnancy progresses. I believe I remember Chichiue saying something about your mother craving odd foods she never ate before, particularly raw meat when she was pregnant with you. Odd for a human, but definitely from carrying a child that was half Youkai."

InuYasha popped a dumpling in his mouth, being polite enough around his brother to finish chewing before he spoke. "Maybe, I don't know. Right now I can't think of anything new or strange that I want, but Norio said he as going to tell the kitchen staff what would be good for me to eat. As long as it keeps up like this, I'll be more than happy."

Sesshoumaru had finished his meal, but sat waiting for InuYasha, his mate was definitely hungry, and being the dutiful and attentive alpha he would allow him to eat all he desired, and to take his time. He smiled when he saw InuYasha balance his chopsticks on his bowl and sigh contentedly. Sesshoumaru stood, extending his hand to his baby brother, who took it, and stood up. Sesshoumaru quietly and calmly walked them into their bedroom, and shut the shoji to the sitting room behind him. It wouldn't do for the servants who would come to take the dirtied dishes away to see their Lords in the midst of their coupling.

Sesshoumaru led InuYasha to their bed, smiling at the blush that crossed his lover's cheeks as he sat down on the bed and pulled him down to straddle his lap. "My Hanyou, still so bashful sometimes, look how your blush deepens." He purred as he opened the top of InuYasha's yukata, and grazed his finger tips over a pert nipple.

"I… it's…" the Hanyou's words were cut off as Sesshoumaru stroked his baby brother's semi-hard length through the fabric of his sleeping yukata.

"It's _what_? Does it feel good, Otouto? Do you want more?" He growled as he untied the obi holding his little mate's yukata shut. His hands skimmed down soft flesh, beginning at his shoulder, and down his arms to bunch at his elbows, the fabric of his clothing moving along with the light touch of his slender fingers.

InuYasha could only stutter over his words, his brother was so talented when it came to rendering him unable to speak, unable to do anything other than take what as offered to him, to feel all his alpha would give him. "I… want… Pleeeaasse, niisan."

"Hn, and is this what my little Hanyou wants?" His hands grasped the fabric of his yukata, pulling it free from the rest of his arms, leaving him bare under his alpha's gaze. Hands splayed over his the flesh of his torso, feeling the soft contours of his muscles, then combing through the soft silver hair above his hardening arousal.

InuYasha felt himself swiftly turned and laid down on the bed, the cool silk of the bedding whispering against his already heated skin. He hissed softly as his cock was grasped, his brother circled his thumb over the sensitive head pressing his foreskin down exposing the rest it fully, and hardening the member in his hand fully now. He smirked satisfied, seeing his little beta's claws tearing into the bedcovers as his brother tried to find some purchase. The young Hanyou felt like he was floating away, he needed something to hold him to this world, to the bed he was being ravished in, to his lover blowing lightly on his dripping cock.

Gods, he felt so open, even under the passionate gaze of his brother, as his blush intensified. He felt different now that he knew he was pregnant; it was if the way Sesshoumaru looked at him had changed. Not in a bad way at all, his gaze was just so much more intense and he was finding at times it was too much. There was so much want, such deep love and passion. He couldn't deny what he saw there, nor could he refuse the reverence he saw in the depths of those golden eyes when they stared at him. He knew that look he'd seen it on people before, he knew it wasn't something necessarily connected with romantic love; his mother had always looked at him that way; reverently, and although the love was different, until he and Sesshoumaru's new relationship he had not seen _that _look in over one hundred an fifty years.

Sesshoumaru was hungry tonight; he wanted to see those glazed honey eyes heavy lidded and full of want. Their coupling earlier was good, but to the Lord of the West this was so much better. His hand cupped the tightening sac below his brothers straining arousal. He squeezed gently while his mouth descended over his brother's cock, devouring him.

"Ah!" InuYasha's hips jumped up off the bed, he hadn't been expecting his brother to take him into his mouth then, it felt even better than usual not knowing it was coming. Sesshoumaru feasted on him moving over his length, his throat squeezing the head with each swallow of his pre-emission. The thought of it made it all the hotter, and InuYasha's body responded in kind; his skin tingled everywhere, burning as he moved closer to his climax. Sesshoumaru didn't hold him still, allowing him to thrust softly up into the wet heat his mouth provided.

Sesshoumaru knew his brother wouldn't last much longer if he continued, but he wasn't about to allow it just yet, no, he would draw it out and have InuYasha pleading for release before he was done with him. He heard his brother let out a questioning growl, wondering why he'd been denied what he so desperately wanted. "Not yet, my little Hanyou." He teased, watching his brother's frustrated expression. He'd have to wipe that look off his face, his glazed, passion filled eyes looked much better with his lips parted and that rosy blush was sprinkled across his cheeks.

InuYasha continued his annoyed growls, wondering why his brother had to tease him so, it's not as if he'd lose interest, he could cum twice. His mental protestations to his mate's teasing were washed away by his own yelp when he felt his brother's teeth on his nipple, tugging the little nub until it was hardened beautifully. He cried out, as a slick tongue flicked lightly over the sensitized spot, followed by the cool breath of his brother being blown onto it, hardening it more. The little Hanyou writhed where he lay on the bed, the loss of his orgasm forgotten as his lover spread his legs, making him want to be filled more than before, "O… oh gods! Take me!"

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched into a smile, he loved watching InuYasha go from the brash little Hanyou he was to his lover, drunk on his arousal, twisting and moaning, whining his desires out for only his ears to hear. This was his mate, and he relished the fact that _no one_ other than him would ever see _this_ InuYasha. He watched enrapt as his ran the backs of his claws down the inside of his baby brother's thighs, drawing ever closer to tight warmth that would soon great him. His brother's whimper's and keening whines only confirmed to him that InuYasha was growing as desperate as he was for them to join.

InuYasha was so desperate for his brother's touch, he reached up grasping his brother's hair none too gently pulling him down, letting their lips crash against each other's. InuYasha was never usually the one to control their kisses, but he did now, he felt starved for his brother, likely partially due to the hormones raging in his body from his pregnancy and likely partly from the new deeper bond they now shared. His tongue swirled over his alpha's pressing desperately inside, devouring him. He felt a surge of dominance even as a beta, and flipped them, leaving his elder brother below him on his back, InuYasha splayed against his body straddling him.

Sesshoumaru found his brother's sudden passionate need for dominance to his liking, in fact it was arousing. He knew his mate would never go too far and attempt to switch their positions, unless he instructed him to, and that would be something that would happen very infrequently. His brother had taken him yesterday at his own urging, but he knew InuYasha preferred his place as uke, just as he preferred his place as the seme. Doing the same as InuYasha had earlier, he forced his mates lips back down to his as soon as he pulled away, leaving him only a second to gasp for air. He would be the one in control now, he thought as he forced his tongue into his brother's mouth, swallowing the moan that followed. Once his lover's attentions were fully into the kiss and the hands kneading his behind had distracted him Sesshoumaru abruptly flipped them, so hard the rolled across the enormous bed with the elder of the two still coming out on top.

InuYasha's eye's fluttered open as they parted from their kiss; he watched his brother through lust hazed eyes as he reached for the oil that was always at his bedside. It wasn't exactly needed; InuYasha's pregnant body was slicker than it had been before. He thought it had been from their mating, but knew now it was his pregnancy, apparently to help keep his body from being injured. Sesshoumaru still wouldn't enter him without something else; he wouldn't risk his mate's body being hurt. Other than their rutting for their mating ceremony with InuYasha's full demon form (which produced far more of his fluids) he would never do that again.

Sesshoumaru gazed lustfully at his half brother as he entered him with one of his fingers; the boy would likely be stretched, but he wanted to make certain InuYasha was not too sore or injured from earlier. He knew he likely wasn't when InuYasha cried out in a passion filled growl, "Ah… Mooorre… Take me, DAMN IT!"

He didn't want to wait any longer, it felt so good to have his brother inside of him, but he wanted all of him, not just a finger or two. He not only wanted his brother, he needed him.

Sesshoumaru twisted his finger, rubbing and stroking the inside, that place within that needed to feel its alpha's cock banging against him. He smiled as his brother twisted in pleasured agony, and it was bringing him to the brink, he couldn't resist him anymore. He spread his brother's legs further, earning a relieved sigh from his lover who knew he was finally getting what he wanted.

InuYasha bit his lip, and covered his mouth in an effort to keep his moaning quiet. He felt his handed pulled away by his alpha, "I like the sounds you make." He felt his hips pulled up and forwards towards his elder brother's waiting cock, and closed his eyes as he felt his body stretched, by the hard member. His arms came to wrap around his mates neck when he felt his body against him; his rear filled completely. "Gods, so good."

Sesshoumaru licked and suckled on his baby brother's mating mark, as he pulled back, and surged into the submissive below him. He moved slowly but fiercely, pushing InuYasha's body up the bed, pulling his hair under his body, making his neck taut, so his alpha could shower it with wet, open mouthed kisses.

Arms came to encircle InuYasha's smaller frame, one wrapping around his waist, aiding the boy in thrusting back against his alpha. The other arm cradled his head after freeing his thick mane of hair from its trap under his back. His legs came up, not around his dominants waist but to squeeze Sesshoumaru's torso between strong, lightly honeyed thighs. InuYasha gasped at how much deeper his brother could go when he brought his legs up by his chest in this manner.

Sesshoumaru pressed harder against his brother, re-wrapping his arms around his brother now, but trapping his legs; the crooks or InuYasha's knee's resting against the crook of his brother's elbows. He was spread so wide for him, taking his fuck, being pounded into hard and slow. He knew he could make his little brother spill himself without one touch to his cock, the friction of their bodies would be enough, and he noticed how much more intense his brother climaxed when he kept his hands free of the length rubbing against his belly. Taking advantage as InuYasha tossed his head in unvoiced ecstasy Sesshoumaru lightly bit the refreshed mark on his neck as he rocked into the small body below him.

InuYasha could feel his body beginning to tense, and his balls, ass, and cock tightening. He hung on to his brother like he was about to be pulled from this world and Sesshoumaru was the only one who could hold him there. His arms like a vice around his elder brother as he screamed out his release, "Nnnnnghh, Se… Sess… shou… maru."

There was nothing worth hearing in his world more than this; his brother in the midst of his orgasm, his little body squeezing his cock unceasingly. The clenching around him was maddening, and he increased the speed of his thrusts; it felt so good with how tight InuYasha was right now, choking his cock unrelentingly. Finally he spilled his essence deep inside his brother and collapsed upon the sated Hanyou.

InuYasha lay still panting, sifting his fingers through his brother's hair. It always took him longer to catch his breath, probably his human halves weaknesses making itself known in comparison to his full Youkai brother. "I love you." He stated as he shifted his head, and kissed his brother's cheek.

"So, is my mate satisfied now?" Sesshoumaru asked as he pulled away from his brother, his cock slipping free of his baby brother's body. He lay next to InuYasha and pulled the boy to him, cradling him gently in his arms. His need to protect was so strong, and he curled himself once again around his mate.

InuYasha nuzzled his face into the strong chest and neck before his face, and sighed tired, yet happily, "Yes, more than satisfied."

Sesshoumaru pulled the bed covers over their unclothed bodies before running his fingers through InuYasha's hair and lightly kissing his head between his softly furred ears. He could already feel his brother's breathing evening out as his warm breath hit his chest.

He looked at InuYasha as he slowly drifted into sleep, his Hanyou was beautiful. He stroked his mate's hair, and back as he thought of the future, wondering what his mate would look like in a few months, when his belly became ripe with their pup. He wondered what his brother would be like after their pup was born; if he would change.

He took a deep breath relaxing his body into the bed before pulling his brother tighter against him. He could contemplate tomorrow, or any time in the coming months, right now he was tired as well.

_tbc…_

A/N: Finally chapter nine is done. Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while, like about nine months, lol. I'll try to do better with that. I guess the next chapter we can finally get to dealing with Kagome.

Thank you to all those who have read, and those who have read and reviewed. I'm not doing review responses because there are five pages since I took so long to update, and I figured you guys would want the new chapter. If you had a question, just put it in the new review and I'll answer it in the new chapter's responses. (and it won't take as long, I promise).


End file.
